To the Starr in Georgia
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: The gang is now older and has kids. They have gone to Georgia to visit old friends. Their kids will get into messes and secrets will be revealed. What will happen in the peach state of Georgia? *FINALLY COMPLETED*
1. The Tickets

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Yes, people I have returned with a new, I repeat, NEW story! YAY! Hope all of you enjoy it and remember to review at the end.**

**On with the first establishment!**

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

Life was passing me by. My mind seemed to never stop thinking that one day I was going to grow up and I couldn't prevent it from occurring. As a kid I was the leader. The one who gave commands and had to be stern with my team mates. My friends tried to get me to calm down once in a while and have fun. But my workaholic side of me never allowed it. Life seemed so short, but full of many things. My life was full of adventures, but still I felt like it was too soon to end it. I had to slow down, but I didn't put the brake on all the way. None of us did. We were the best and stayed the best. We were the ones who discovered new things that made our organization great to future operatives.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I ran my rough hand over my hairless head.

No hair would ever be present in the once brown covered spot. An incident way back when I was still a cadet in the Kids Next Door left me permanently hairless. I didn't care. It was a mark of who I was. It made me noticeable and people would know who I was and what I stood for.

Black sunglasses perched in front of my dark eyes as I walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes engulfed my nostrils as I made my way to a seat at the wooden table. A blonde woman grinned at me as she placed a plate of food on the table.

I returned the grin and thanked her silently.

Then two children entered the room and took their seats. The blonde woman, who I love to call my spouse, Rachel, kissed their heads and set their breakfast in front of them. The two thanked her and began eating their food. I smiled at them.

The boy, my son, Shirley, was a lot like me. He never liked to play, but was always working to make other children free to play. He had a pair of black sunglasses like I did, and he wore a red hooded jacket and blue jeans. But instead of a hairless head, he had a bush of brown hair that was neatly placed on top of his eleven year old noggin. I watched as his brown eyes looked out the window at some of his friends.

His sister, Edna, was more like her beautiful mother. She had long blonde hair that was always put up in a loose pony tail. Placed on top of her ten year old head was a white cap that was red in the front. She was clad in blue jeans, an orange tee shirt with a red shrug over it. Like most girls, she was into the jewelry, so on her ears were silver hooped earrings. Her smile brightened up as she laid her dark brown eyes on me.

I returned the smile to her and looked at Rachel as she sat down to eat.

"So, what are you two gonna do today?" Rachel questioned our two kids. They shrugged and placed their dishes into the sink. "Well, how about we all go to Aunt Abby's? She said she has a big surprise for us and I want to see what it is. How about it?" She eyed the two and they nodded.

I nodded toward her and she smiled.

After breakfast we all hopped into the car and rode two blocks over to Abby and Hoagie's house.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

A red car pulled up into my drive way as I looked out the window. Nigel, Rachel, Shirley, and Edna climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. I ran to the red door and as soon as a knock came I slung it open. Nigel looked at me in surprise but grinned.

The former leader of mine walked in followed by his family.

"Abby's so happy to see ya'll. She was just getting the surprise out. Let me call for PJ and Sarah to come down. Hoagie should be here any minute now. He just ran to the store to some super glue for his model airplanes. I still don't understand how a grown man can be so obsessed with those plastic things." Rachel laughed and I escorted the Uno bunch to the living room.

They sat down and I walked upstairs to find my two kids.

PJ, my eleven year old son, was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. I smiled at how much he was like me. He had a red hat sitting on his dark hair, turned backwards, and a dark blue shirt that had white lines running down the sides. His legs were covered by a pair of white pants. His name was actually Hoagie P. Gilligan the third, but we called him PJ for his love of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I grinned at him and he turned his head toward me. A grin covered his light, chocolate skin.

"What's up mama?" He asked coolly.

I motioned my hands to the steps.

"Nigel, Rachel, Shirley, and Edna are here. We need to get your sister and the surprise ready. Now hurry it up." He nodded and stood up to follow me to his sister's bedroom. The ten year old daughter of mine was frantically trying to put together a model airplane.

She glanced over at us and stood up.

A pair of yellow tinted goggles sat upon her shaggy brown hair. She dusted off her light turquoise shirt that had white stripes decorating the sides of it and her blue jean capris. Her light brown skin looked sticky from the glue she was using. I ordered PJ to get a rag and I rubbed it over her to clean her up. "You are definitely your father's daughter." I said to her as we made our way to the living room.

Sarah and PJ took their seats and I turned around as I heard the front door open.

Hoagie stepped in and grinned sheepishly at us.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to run to the store." He set the bag of glue on the table and sat down next to Nigel. I nodded in satisfaction and clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention. Seven pairs of eyes laid on me and I grinned at Rachel. I motioned PJ to go get the "surprise". He returned with a box wrapped in white and red paper. I handed it to Rachel and she looked up at me.

"Now, here's how this works. You're gonna guess what's in it and if you get it wrong you get a different gift. PJ, Sarah." I looked at the two as they brought out four other gifts, all wrapped in red and white wrapping paper. Rachel nodded and shook the box carefully. She pondered on the question as to what was inside.

A smile plastered her face as she looked at me.

"Is it a necklace?" She asked.

I frowned and shook my head slowly. She sighed and I passed the box to her husband. Sarah handed a different present to her and I instructed her to open it. She thanked me quickly when she saw the orange sweater she had been craving to have for months. She hugged me and slipped it on over her turquoise tee shirt. Her eyes twinkled at it and Nigel gave a small grin to her.

He looked at the box and examined it.

"Hmmm? Let's see. It's small, I'm sure, and sounds like there's not much in it. Maybe it's a box of cards inside. Abs?" His brown eyes turned to face me and I chuckled at his answer. I shook my head and Sarah passed to him another box. He unwrapped it to reveal a new gray jacket. He grinned at it and slipped it on over his red and white jersey. "Thank you Abby." He thanked me as I gave Shirley the box next. The young boy just stared at the perfectly wrapped gift.

"Is it a pair of gloves or something?" He asked.

I shook my head and PJ handed Shirley a box just for him.

He smiled and opened up the present. His face lit up at the wrist band Rachel had been telling me he had been wanting. It was white with the letter 'S' on it in red. He examined it on his wrist and showed his younger sister. Rachel raised an eye brow at him and his face went a light shade of pink

"Oh, um, thanks Aunt Abby."

I nodded toward him and Edna took the red and white box next. She rubbed the wrapping and shook the box lightly. Her face was screwed into a thinking position and she grinned when she tapped the box and heard something slide inside of it.

PJ watched her as she grinned widely at all of us.

She giggled and looked at PJ. "I'm gonna say it's some tickets to something." She spoke confidently. My face lit up at her answer. Only Edna Uno could have answered the right answer after numerous guesses. PJ smiled at her and nodded. She brightened up and he handed her the other gift anyway. She hugged me when she received a blank book that she could draw and write her stories in. "Thank you so much!" She squealed and then ran over to hug Hoagie, Sarah, and PJ.

I gently took the unopened box and opened it, revealing four plane tickets.

Rachel and Nigel eyed the tickets and I smirked at them.

"What are those for?" Nigel questioned, cocking a brow at me. Hoagie chuckled and stood next to me. "Abby? Hoagie?" Nigel questioned further. I just handed the four tickets to the blonde Rachel and me and Hoagie took a seat on the couch. Rachel examined the tickets and her eyes popped out of her head. She showed Nigel the tickets and he looked over at us in confusion. "Why did you give us four tickets to Georgia?" He asked us.

At the sound of another state, the four children in the room ceased and turned to watch us.

A playful smirk rose on to my face. Hoagie and I looked at one another and smirked at our two clueless friends.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The four tickets took place in the palms of my hands as me and Nigel asked Abby and Hoagie about them. They refused to speak at first, but finally Sarah butted in and sang it to the world, which, thankfully, I was glad. Abby smacked her face as her daughter blurted it out.

"So, you guys bought tickets for _everyone_ to go and visit Georgia? Who else did you invite?" I asked Abby. She nodded.

"Actually all of our old pals our coming to visit. It might be fun to go visit, you know who. We only bought your tickets knowing that you were probably going to be busy, but now that the tickets are bought you have to come." She smirked to herself and PJ smiled at his mother's cleverness.

I smiled at her and looked at Nigel.

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. We'll go, but tell me. Who's all going?" He asked them.

"Wally, Kuki, Fanny, Patton, and Abs and I wanted Joey and Tommy to come along. We were only planning to take Wally, Kuki, Fanny, and Patton, but we wanted to show Tommy the one who helped him become better than me at Guitar Hero... and Joey never got to meet the special friend of ours. So why not bring them? Besides with all the kids having their friends come they can't be bored. Right?"

We nodded and looked at our two children.

They smiled widely at the whole idea.

"Alright. Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one has been uploaded and it's finished! Woo hoo! **

**Now my wonderful, wonderful readers please, and I do mean, please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll update as soon as possible, but remember to always REVIEW!**

**Adios to y'all. **


	2. Fight Over the Monkey

**A/N: Short chapter. I know, but don't worry. I'll try and make them longer. So in this chapter we see a different point of view from one of the Uno children.**

**Now go on. Read the chapter and you'll get cyber cookies if you review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Edna excitingly placed her belongings into a huge suitcase. She stuffed it full of her clothes and a special Rainbow Monkey that was orange with red on it's stomach, ears, and tail. She huffed and grunted when she tried to zip up the carrier. I rolled my eyes and helped her. When the zipper finally made the suitcase close we smiled at our success.

Her smile brightened as she skipped out to meet her brother.

I shook my head towards her and walked out to finish packing our things for the trip to Georgia.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

A red door came into my view as I skipped merrily to my brother's bedroom. I knocked softly on the wooden door and I heard shuffling on the other side of it. A very angry brown headed boy opened the door. He glared at me and I grinned at him shyly.

He rolled his eyes and moved over to let me enter.

I sat on the edge of his bed next to his suitcase.

He ran to his closet and brought out several pairs of pants. He dropped them onto the suitcase. He pointed toward his chest of drawers. I nodded when I got the memo that he wanted me to get his shirts out of the drawers. I handed him a bundle of them and he laid them on top of the pants. He ran his hand through his dark locks, pushing his sunglasses up, and looked around.

I looked at his things and noticed he had all his clothes set to go.

His face wondered to his shelf where a mini Rainbow Monkey sat. It was white and red and was really just a stuffed animal key chain. I smirked and grabbed it from the shelf. He glanced over at me and I raised a playful eye brow at him. He glared at me and I made a mad dash out the door.

Footsteps were sounded behind me as I ran down the steps.

Shirley followed at my heels.

As I ran down into the living room, I hid behind the couch and crouched down. I saw Shirley look around for me. I giggled silently as he sighed and stomped his foot. Then as I lost my balance I fell over. Shirley smirked and ran over to me. I yelped and shot up.

He tried to grasp the collar of my shirt, but I ran around him, out of the living room. He snapped his fingers in annoyance and ran after me. I looked behind me at him, but didn't watch where I was going and crashed into someone. I looked up to see my father holding on to my arms. He smiled down at me and Shirley caught up to me. I sighed and he snatched the key chain from my hand.

My dad looked at the two of us and let go of me.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Shirley pointed an accusing finger at me and yelled, "SHE STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME!" I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. He matched the glare and stuck out his tongue in return. My dad just rolled his eyes and sat us at the kitchen table.

Shirley laid the Rainbow Monkey key chain in front of him and crossed his arms angrily.

I crossed my arms as well and turned my head so I couldn't face him.

Dad was just staring at the two of us. "Okay. Well, tell me what happened. Shirley you first." Shirley looked at him and glared angrily at me. He glanced over at our dad again then nodded that he was going to tell him.

"Like I said, Eddie here took my Rainbow Monkey key chain. She didn't ask and she shouldn't have ran off with it." He looked at dad. He pondered on what Shirley explained to him and nodded toward me to take my turn.

I looked at him shyly and shook my head.

Shirley rolled his eyes and glared at me again. "What is it now? Why did you take my key chain, Eddie?" He questioned me. I just stared down at my shoes and shook my head. Dad frowned at us and shook his head slowly.

"Edna, stop harassing your brother, and Shirley, stop getting so worked up over a key chain. Now go and finish whatever you were doing. We leave tomorrow and I want to at least get a few hours of sleep before the airplane ride to Georgia." He then stood and walked away. I glanced over at my brother and he shrugged. I smiled and we went back to his bedroom.

He looked at the Rainbow Monkey key chain and set it back on the shelf.

I looked at it sadly and placed it on top of his open suitcase. He cocked his eye brow at me and gave me a confused expression. I smiled and pointed to the monkey that was attached to a clip. He shook his head and placed it back onto the shelf.

"Shirley, why won't you take it? It's your only Rainbow Monkey and your favorite thing in the world. Why be ashamed of taking it? I'm taking mine." I explained to him. He just shook his head and packed away a wad of Yipper cards. I frowned at him and took the monkey from its spot and put it in his suitcase.

He frowned at it and put it back on the wooden shelf.

"No, Eddie. I'm not taking it."

I shook my head and placed it back into the bag.

He sighed annoyingly and switched it back to the shelf. I then angrily placed it into his suitcase. He frowned at me and returned it to the shelf, which I grabbed the monkey from and put it back in the suitcase. His eyes glared at me as he placed it on the shelf once again.

I took it again and sat it on top of his belongings in the suitcase.

He snatched it and angrily looked at me.

"Eddie stop! I told you I'm not taking the cruddy monkey. I don't want to. Now just leave me alone." He placed the Rainbow Monkey on the shelf and I crossed my arms. He turned away from me and zipped up his bag.

"Why won't you take it?" I asked him.

He faced me and said, "Because I'm not a girl and it's embarrassing to have your favorite thing to be a girly Rainbow Monkey." He then grabbed his suitcase and placed it beside his door on his way out. On my way out I snuck the key chain into my jean's pocket.

Our parents were in their room talking. Shirley was leaning against the wall eavesdropping on their conversation. He shushed me as I made my way up next to him. I hid behind him and listened to our two parents talk.

"I don't understand why they always fight. And it's usually over something stupid, like that little Rainbow Monkey key chain that Shirley has. What is with those two anyway? I know brothers and sisters fight, but this is ridiculous. The last fight ended up with the two of them wresting outside in the mud, and both had patches of hair missing from their scalps. We need to get them some help, or ground them or something."

Our dad was not very pleased with us.

Mom just agreed and zipped up the last of the luggage. She then spotted us listening by the door. My cheeks ran hot and they turned a bright red at being caught red handed listening. She put her hands on her hips and gave us a look. I followed Shirley in and we both looked at our shoes.

She sternly eyed us and said nothing.

Dad stood at her side, arms crossed, and a straight face on.

"Well," mom began, "What were you two doing out there? Were you listening to our private conversation? Hmm? Shirley?" She looked at my brother and he just kept his eyes on the floor. She turned to me. "Edna?" She questioned. I nodded and she sighed. "I guess you know how we feel then. Now sit down." She instructed us to do.

The two of us took a seat on their bed.

My mom wrapped her arms around the two of us and looked at me and then Shirley. "Why do you two fight all the time? You should love one another, not ague all the time. Now tell me, why?" She looked at both of us and waited for a response. Dad kept a stern look on us.

"I don't know why we argue all the time. I guess it's because we don't have anything in common. He's always working and I just wanna play. He's always serious and I like to joke around. He's shy and I like to make new friends wherever I go."

My mother and father sympathetically looked at me.

Shirley looked at me sadly and looked back down at the ground. My mother hugged me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure on this little vacation you'll meet some new friends to spend your time with. Both of you." She added.

Me and Shirley nodded and she kissed the tops of our heads.

We stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I watched as my two children made their way out of mine and Rachel's bedroom. They looked ashamed and sad all at the same time. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe they would make new friends while we go to visit Georgia.

I sure hope so.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! You finishe****d chapter two! Now go REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! if you want those cyber cookies. ^.^ I'll be waiting for those reviews.**

**Laters to the peoples. ( ;**


	3. Just Rolling With It

**A/N: I'm really feeling this story guys. It's really coming to me easily. Anyway, on with the reviews from the first and second chapters. Sorry guys that I didn't reply back in the other chaps.**

**laughyytaffy: I have written more! Just go and read my friend. : D**

**KNDFANGIRL: Glad you thought it was interesting and awesome. Talk to you later. ( ;**

**-CallMeButLove- : So happy that you like it. Thanks sooooo much!**

**CookyyMonsterr: I'm glad you thought it was exciting. **

**Now that, that is done.**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Wally's POV**

Crud.

I was trying to zip up this stupid suitcase, but it wasn't cooperating with me. I tugged on it and my face went red from frustration. "Come on you cruddy piece of crud. Zip already!" I shouted to the object, but it had no effect. As I tucked a strand of my blonde hair from my eyes my ten year old son walked in. He was a lot like me. He even looked like a younger version of me, but just a bit different.

He was wearing a light orange tee shirt with a dark green shirt under it.

A red baseball cap laid on top of his sunshine hair, turned backwards. And he had a pair of blue jeans on that were covered in rips and tears. I rolled my eyes at them, but grinned at my son. He saw I was having trouble and he pulled the zipper while I sat on the bag. Finally the cruddy thing snapped shut.

We high fived and made our way downstairs with our luggage.

The clock in the kitchen read six seventeen. It was the day where we would all get to go to Georgia with all of our friends and their children. I would be able to relax and spend time with my gorgeous wife, Kuki, and our children.

Willy, my son, sat down at the kitchen table as I went to put the things into the car.

I looked over at the yard as I shut the back of the SUV. My daughter, clad in a green dress, a zipped up pink jacket, and an orange clip in her hair, was talking to one of her friends. The eleven year old girl skipped over to me as her friend bid farewell. Her long ebony hair swished from side to side and she smiled widely at me. I returned the smile and scooped her up in my strong arms. She giggled and I set her down gently. We walked inside to find Willy standing over a broken plate, and Kuki with her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes at the scene.

Kuki tapped her foot impatiently and turned to looked at me and our daughter.

She pointed her finger at our son and screamed, "Just look at what your son did! He broke one of my most favorite glass plates!" I felt her tense up as I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She touched it and sighed deeply. Willy was on the floor nervously picking up the pieces of broken plate.

Kuki rushed over to get a dust pan and broom.

"No, no, no honey. You'll cut yourself. Use this." She handed him the broom and green dust pan. Then she turned to the young girl next to me. "Yuki, why don't you help your brother? I'd appreciate it greatly." Kuki gave her a warm smile and Yuki nodded. As the two children picked up the mess, me and Kuki disappeared into our bedroom.

She sighed and sat on the bed.

I looked at her and her violet eyes turned a deep blue.

"Kooks, what's the matter?" I questioned her. She shook her head and gazed at the carpeted floor below her socked feet. I sat next to her and draped my arm over her shoulders. "Come on. Don't feel bad. We're gonna be leaving soon and you can relax once we're on the plane." I told her in my Australian accent.

Her wide eyes glanced up at me and she grinned.

"You're right."

She then stood and grabbed my hand, darting out the door. I flicked the light off as we passed the switch and she happily drug me to the kitchen where Yuki and Willy were waiting for us. She slipped on her shoes and we all ran around the house, making sure everything was okay, and if the lights were off.

The four of us met back in the kitchen.

"So, did we forget anything?" I asked all of them. They shook their heads and I locked the door behind us. But right before I got into the car Yuki shouted at me. "What? What is it?" I asked her. She unbuckled and tugged on the door knob. I unlocked the door again and she ran inside. The rest of us waited patiently as she smiled, binging back a black kitten that had patches of dark blondish fur. I smirked at her, then relocked the door. Yuki climbed back into the car and buckled up, along with me. Kuki and Willy looked at her and she held up the little kitten. I laughed and said, "She forgot to grab Nugget." I turned back to the wheel and remembered how she came up to that name.

I had told her about my little discovery of all those nuggets and how it was like the gold rush. And with his patches of golden fur, she thought Nugget would fit the cat's name. And it did. He even had a gold spot where it was shaped like a nugget.

I looked over at Kuki as she laid her head on the side of the car door, trying to fall asleep.

Willy, Yuki, and Nugget were already asleep fifteen minutes into the ride. I would let them sleep. It was a few hours to the airport and we had to wake up extra early. I smiled to myself and clicked on the radio, turning the volume down so it wouldn't disturb my snoozing family.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

The radio played in a low tune as I laid on the car door.

Wally didn't know I wasn't asleep. I just had my eyes closed, thinking.

I shook my head and brought my head up slowly. Wally looked over at me, then turned his head back to face the road. I straightened out my hair and stared ahead, out the windshield. The sky was turning a dark gray and little drops of water splashed onto the SUV. I turned the radio up a little and listened to the song that was playing. It was an old song, but still lots of people liked it.

_"When life is too much, roll with it, baby. Don't stop and lose your touch, oh no, baby. Hard times knocking on your door, I'll tell them you ain't there no more. Get on through it, roll with it, baby. Luck'll come and then slip away, you've gotta move, bring it back to stay. You just roll with it, baby, come on and just roll with it, baby. You and me, roll with it, baby, hang on and just roll with it, baby. Hey."_ Wally smiled at the song and cocked a blonde eye brow at me. I smirked at what he was trying to say. The song was really describing how I felt. I had been to job after job, but I never seemed to keep one. I listened to the rest of the song and smiled at its lyrics.

_"Now there'll be a day you'll get there, baby, you'll hear the music play, you'll dance, baby. You'll leave bad times way behind, nothing but good times on your mind. You can do it, roll with it, baby. Then you'll see life will be so nice, it's just a step up to paradise. You just roll with it, baby, hey, hey, you just roll with it, baby. You and me, just roll with it, baby, Come on and just roll with it, baby." _

My head nodded at the song.

Maybe my luck will change after relaxing on this little summer vacation.

I turned to Wally and smiled at him. He probably thought I looked like a ten year old girl. He glanced quickly over at me and smiled. His eyes darted back to the road in front of us. Rain began pouring down on the car and he switched the windshield wipers on.

"Wally?" I questioned.

He smiled and answered, "Yeah, Kooks?"

"Maybe you were right. Maybe after I relax then I'll feel better and finally my luck will turn back around." I smiled hugely at my husband and he chuckled at me.

"Sounds good. Now just remember one thing."

I turned to listen to what he had to say. He raised a playful brow at me and smirked. I smirked at him as well and raised my brow at him. "And what would that be Mr. Beatles?" I questioned him. He sighed and looked at me, making me giggle at him.

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old."

I laughed at him and hit his arm playfully.

He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Now, what was it that I have to remember?" I asked him again.

"To just _roll with it, baby_." He sang. I glared at him in a playful manner and giggled again at him. He laughed along with me and we abruptly stopped when we saw the kitten's head pop up and look at us with big, hazel eyes. "We might want to be quiet so we won't wake the kids." I nodded and laid my head back onto the car door to take a nap.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

Man, were my parents weird. They were talking about all this adult stuff and that made me sick. I wish I could just pull out my mustard gun and squirt it at them sometimes. But I couldn't do that to my mum and pop. Besides, I would be grounded for life if I did that to them!

I sat up carefully.

My pops was driving the car through the hard rain while my sister and mum slept. I patted Nugget's head as he jumped onto my lap. I smiled at the cat and looked over at my sleeping sister. She was leaning on a pillow that we had brought for the trip. A grin was plastered on her face as she dreamed. I rolled my green eyes and looked at my pops in the front seat.

He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"Hey, sport." He whispered quietly.

"Hey, pops. How long do we have until we get there?" I asked him. He looked at his wrist watch and then continued to drive forward. I waited for him to answer as I saw him pondering on the question I presented him with. Nugget brushed up against my hand as I petted him. I smiled down at the little cat and turned back to my father.

"About fifteen minutes. Go ahead and wake your sister and I'll get your mother up." He instructed.

I nodded and shook Yuki until she glared up at me. Fire rose in her violet eyes and I matched her glare. I saw my mother stir and sit up as my pops shook her gently. She looked back at us and glared at the two of us. "What's goin' on?" She said to us as Yuki put up a threatening hand. She quickly put it down and we looked back at our mother.

"Nothin'." We both responded.

Her black eye brow raised up and her dark purple orbs glared at us.

"Better be nothing. Now just keep out of trouble." Then she turned back to face forward.

Minutes passed and pops found a parking place for the car. After parking we all climbed out of the car and began bringing out our things. Yuki placed Nugget into a soft, black and green carrier. Pops locked the car and we dragged our stuff over to the airplane that was awaiting us.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"WOW! This plane is HUGE! Are we really getting on it, daddy?" I squealed loudly to my father. He smiled at me and nodded. I jumped up and down, but stopped when some of my luggage began slipping. "So, where's everyone else?" I asked him.

He looked around as we gave a tall man our tickets and entered the plane. Some men came and took our luggage to wherever they keep our luggage. I didn't allow them to take Nugget though, but my dad took him from my hands and handed him to the men. I glared at him and he just ignored it.

"He'll be fine. And I don't know. I'm sure they'll show up. They might be on the plane already for all we know." He answered in his thick Australian voice. I smiled and trailed after him. My daddy pointed to some seats and I sat next to him, while Willy sat next to mommy.

I looked out the window and saw a red haired woman yelling at one of the employees.

Daddy looked over me and shook his head.

"Looks like Fanny and Patton are here. Fanny's arguing with one of the employees. Oh, look! Here comes Joey, Lucy, Clayton, Jay, and Sydney." He smiled as he spotted our uncle Joey, his wife, Lucy, our cousins, Clayton and Jay, and our teen aunt, Sydney.

They entered the plane and spotted us.

Uncle Joey, Aunt Lucy, and our cousins took their seats across from us.

Sydney smiled and sat in the seat in front of daddy.

"What's up Sid?" My dad said to his younger sister.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I touched knuckles with my youngest sibling. My parents decided to have another kid after I left the house. So, now I had a fourteen year old sister and twenty four year old brother. She was a lot like me, but wicked awesome at dodge ball. She must have got it from Joey. And I'm still upset after I found out he was the best.

She was clad in a light blue tee shirt under a zipped up orange jacket, dark blue jeans and has two silver hooped earrings on. Her bright green eyes shined at me and I instructed her to turn around and buckle up for the plane ride. She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

Joey grazed his eyes over at me and waved. I returned the wave and looked at his seven year old and two year old. Clayton, the seven year old, looked a lot like when Joey was younger. He was wearing his signature black cap, his blue hooded jacket, and blue jeans. Joey was only seventeen when he married since he graduated early and was considered grown then. But right after that Lucy, his wife, brought up his first child. He was a young father, but he made a good one.

I took a look at Lucy. She smiled up at me and handed me the sleeping nephew of mine.

He was wearing a dark navy blue onesy. He didn't have much hair, but you could see the bits of brown hair he possessed from his mother. Kuki smiled down at him and she handed him back over to Joey and Lucy.

Kuki tapped my shoulder and pointed over to some other seats.

Nigel and his family sat not too far ahead of us.

"Nigel! Yo Nigel!" I shouted over to him, getting several looks. He turned around and when he spotted us he smiled and waved. I waved back and then I saw Abby, Hoagie, Sarah, and PJ. They were sitting across from the Unos and they turned around and waved.

Kuki and I waved back, then sat back against our seats. She caught sight of Tommy, Hoagie's younger brother, and his family.

Many passengers were still getting on the plane, so we just sat there and waited.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I groaned as Hoagie squished up against me, trying to let his brother sit next to him. He apologized quickly then instructed Tommy to sit in front of us. Tommy agreed and let his wife, Lesley, enter with their two year old daughter, Macie. She was a sweet girl, and loved to wear yellow and blue. Her hair was starting to get longer, and more of a lighter brown than the Gilligan's. Tommy placed his seven year old son, Carter in next to Lesley, then put Jane, his nine year old daughter, in next.

He slid in and buckled up Carter.

Carter was a very smart boy, always wearing a pair of goggles that had one yellow lens and one blue lens and a red and light blue scarf. Today he was clad in a brown tee shirt, blue jeans, and his special items. I ruffled his hair and he smiled up at me sweetly.

His sister, more like Tommy, was wearing a khaki skirt, a light blue shirt with a matching hat and leggings, and two blue beads in her hair, splitting it into two small pony tails and letting her hair run behind her.

I looked out the window and saw Fanny yelling at a young man.

A chuckle escaped my mouth and I shook my head at the red headed friend of mine. "That Fanny." I said aloud. Hoagie peeked over at her and smirked. "She's gonna be thrown out of the airport if she keeps this up." I said to Hoagie. He nodded and then starting talking to his niece and nephew.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter three is done and done! * dusts hands off*. And if you are curious as to what song was presented in this chappie, it's Steve Winwood's 'Roll With It'. **

**Now only some things you should do.**

**1. review!**

**2. Review!**

**3. REview!**

**4. REView!**

**5. REVIew!**

**6. REVIEw!**

**7. REVIEW!**

**What are you waiting for. Go and REVIEW!**


	4. Explode Then Relax

**A/N: Why hello there. How are you this fine day? I'm just peachy. Really I am. I'm bored, tired and have nothing to do. So, yeah I'm pretty much the OPPOSITE of peachy. Anyways…**

**laughyytaffy: Thanks so much! Yeah, I like that name too. **

**KNDFANGIRL: Awww, you are just too kind. Yummy. I love cookies! **

**Hope you will enjoy this fine, fine chapter. **

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET ME ON? !"

I was starting to get real frustrated with this guy here. He looked at me with a frightened face. Which he should! I was about to pummel him to a bloody pulp if he didn't let me on this STUPID plane. I glared at him with a deep red fire rising within my forest green pools. He stared after me and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, ma'am. You haven't presented us with a ticket. We cannot let you enter without a ticket."

My eyes deepened the menacing stare on the man.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"That's a bunch of lies. I saw you let that man on without a ticket. His wife came and gave you his ticket along with hers. My husband is on his way. Why won't you let me on like that guy? Come on. I got three kids to keep busy while we're on that stupid plane."

He shook his head.

"Sorry miss, but I can't allow it. That man was a very important person that was allowed to enter onto the facilities of the airplane. Now, if you would excuse me. I have other tickets to collect." He shoved passed me and began taking other people's tickets.

I glared at him and made a grab for his head, but I felt several pairs of hands grab onto me.

My eyes turned back to look at my three sons.

There was the oldest one, Mark. He was twelve, just like his twin brother, Freddy. He was dressed in a light green jacket that was zipped up and had a white shirt under it. On top of his light, orangish-brown hair was an orange winter cap. His legs were covered with khaki knee pants and on his hands were two brown gloves.

His twin, Freddy, was the sweetheart of us all.

He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt, covered by a brown hooded jacket, and wearing dark gray jeans. Like all his brothers, he had something on top of his head. A black cap was centered on top of his bright orange hair. He had my freckles and was more girlish for my taste. But he was my son and I loved him either way.

Then there was Patton's "twin". Parker, our ten year old, was just like Patton. He had adopted his father's old attire. His green over coat, his orange gloves, his brown boots, his dark brown pants, and his orange back pack. His hair was styled just like when Patton was ten. The only thing he hadn't possessed from Patton's childhood was his hat. Instead of Patton's color green, Parker had an orange winter cap instead.

I looked at the three as they held me back from attempting to murder the airport employee.

A light grin formed on my face and I straightened myself up.

Then I spotted my husband running up to us. He tossed one of the employees the remaining of our luggage and they stored it in the luggage department of the plane. He panted and handed me the plane tickets. I snatched them away and glared at him.

I put my hands on my hips and he sheepishly grinned at me.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU? !" I screamed at him. He put up his hands in defense and shrank down. "How in the WORLD could you lose us? ! We were right next to each other and you just happen to get LOST! Do you know how much trouble I have gone through while you were off being one of the lost boys? I was yelling and threatening the ticket guy! I swear Patton Drilovsky, you are ONE OF THE WORST MALES I HAVE EVER MET!"

Patton, along with our three sons shrank down as I exploded.

Freddy ran up to me and hugged my leg.

I looked down at his big, wide eyes.

"Mama, could you please stop yelling? Can we just get on the plane before we miss it?" He pleaded. I ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly at him. He grinned up at me and turned back toward his brothers and father.

I sighed and glared at Patton.

He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, don't think you are getting off so easily. I am so not done with you." I told him in my Irish laced accent. He looked down glumly and I handed the guy I had almost pummeled, the tickets. He grinned at us and we entered the plane.

Parker and Mark climbed into some empty seats behind Abby and Hoagie's family. Patton sat next to them and I sat across from them behind Rachel.

She looked back and smiled at Freddy as he sat next to me behind her daughter, Edna.

Edna turned and grinned at Freddy.

"Hi, Freddy!" She chimed to my son. He smiled warmly back at her and waved politely. She giggled. "Hi, Fanny!" She said to me excitingly. I laughed silently at her and waved back. "Where's Mark?" She asked. Freddy sadly pointed his finger toward his older twin brother.

She smiled at him.

"Hello, Mark!" She cooed over to him.

He waved back quickly, then returned to talking to Parker.

Edna looked away sadly and I turned my gaze to Freddy. He was wringing his hands together continually. I watched as his face blushed over when Edna turned back around and smiled widely at him. He quickly stopped his hands and looked up at her.

"So, what happened at the pool with you and Willy?" She questioned him.

He shrugged.

"Oh, come on Flipper." She pleaded to him with a nickname. I cocked a questionable eye brow at him. He faced me and his ears began tinting to a pink shade. I smirked at him and Edna got the situation. "Oh, you're probably wondering about the whole 'Flipper' thing. I call him that because of his swimming abilities." She chuckled and Freddy's whole face went scarlet. "So, come on Freddy. Tell me what happened with you and Willy." She prompted once again.

Nigel tapped her shoulder and instructed her to buckle up again.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

I smirked over at "Flipper".

"So, 'Flipper'. What's with you and Willy? Tell mama." I said to him. He looked at me and sighed heavily. When my sweetheart sighs it was not a good thing. That meant something was wrong and something was bothering him.

"Me and him were at the community pool last Thursday, and Willy was bullying me about being all sissy. So, I pushed him into the pool knowing he couldn't swim. He was just being so mean. I didn't really want to put him in danger. I was just glad that the lifeguard saved him. I'm sorry mama. Really I am. I just hate for people to make fun of me because I'm not into all the sports and stuff." He sighed and leaned back against the seat, pulling off his cap.

I sympathetically frowned at him.

Freddy wasn't the most athletic and he liked to hang around the girls more than the boys.

He needed to, because most of the time girls were not as rough as boys and Freddy had seizures if he was playing around too much. That's why I preferred him to be around the girls more. It kept him safe more often. I didn't care if he was a sissy or not. I just wanted to keep my son safe from harm.

The look on my face gave it away to him.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked suddenly.

I snapped out of it and smiled down at his freckled face.

"Yes. Now, why don't you just lean back and take a nap?" I told him. He smiled and placed his hat back onto his head and leaned up against me instead. I was shocked at first, but ruffled his loose strands of hair and leaned against the plane's window to nap too.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

My dad and mom sat cozily on each end of the four seat row. Shirley sat next to me in snooze city, while my dad leaned back and snored lowly.

I turned to my right to look at my mother.

"Mom?" I spoke.

She turned her head to face me. "Yes, Eddie?" She asked me in response.

"Do you think Mark likes me?" I asked her, my face growing hot and turned into a blush. She looked quickly over at my father and then at Mark. She smiled at him and turned back to me. I felt my brother stir next to me as I looked up at her.

"I'm sure he does. But don't go rushin' stuff."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

She then patted my hatted head and leaned against the window. I sighed and looked over at Mark, but what really caught my eye was the sleeping Freddy. He was up against his mother, Fanny, a smile on his face. He looked so cute. He wasn't the tallest or boyish boy, but he was my friend and I respected him.

I smiled at him and then leaned my head back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations lucky reader. You have made it to the end of chapter four.**

**Now here's you mission.**

**Mission: REVIEW! Seriously, you need to REVIEW this story so it can LIVE! You don't want it to die do you? Cuz that would be sad for all of us.**

**To keep this story ALIVE please review!**

**Biya!**


	5. Everyone Thinks of Edna

**A/N: Got some reviews for this one. So…**

**laughyytaffy: I know. Patton can be like that. And thanks! : )**

**runswiththepack13: Thank you so much for caring about the story. Ooh, a cookie. I'll take that. *grabs* Thanks! ^.^**

**IscaPhantom: Thank you times a elevtiekabillion! : D**

**KNDFANGIRL: You are just too kind. Yeah, Fanny can get mean still, but she has a soft side for her boys. I know, it's sooooo cute, considering that it's Fanny. ( ; **

**Now, on with the story. Right down there. Just scroll and you'll see it.**

* * *

**Patton's POV**

Mark and Parker sat, buckled in their seats, playing a card game. They hadn't felt like taking a nap, so I snuck out a pack of Uno cards that they could entertain themselves with while the plane ride went on. I looked out the window and then felt a jolt as the doors shut and the flight attendant went to the speakers.

"Good morning passengers. We will now be taking lift off. Please buckle up and hold tight." She then explained the flight procedures and the plane kicked into the air.

Storm clouds covered the gray sky as the giant, metal object flew.

I looked over to my left and saw my wife sleeping, Freddy leaning up against her. Nigel's daughter, Edna, was smiling at him then turned back around quickly. I smirked at her and tried to remember what she had told her mother earlier. Everyone knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but when I heard my son's name, I had to listen. She had asked Rachel if Mark liked her and Rachel had glanced over and told her she was sure he did.

My hand rubbed up against my neck.

"_I would hate to be the one to tell her that Mark doesn't like her like that." _I thought to myself.

Mark saw my expression and gave me a confused look. I smiled down at him and he didn't buy it. He handed Parker the cards and he slid them into his pocket. Mark crossed his arms and gave me a hard, Fanny-like stare. Which made me feel uneasy at how good he was at it.

His dark green orbs didn't blink at me as he stared.

Parker had stopped trying to work the radio to watch the little episode at his side.

"Dad?" Mark spoke finally.

"Yes, Mark?" I questioned the twelve year old. He waited a few seconds then let his arms rest at his sides. Parker just smirked at his brother and continued to fiddle with the electronic device strapped to his seat.

"Something's troubling you. I know how to tell from your face. Now spill, Daddio." He snapped his fingers and cocked one of his eye brows at me. Parker rolled his eyes and looked over at his mother and older brother. He caught Edna looking over here and she blushed and he just ignored her.

She turned back around for, what seemed like the billionth time that day.

Mark still waited for my response so I just sat up straight and looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong, son. I'm just thinking about something, your, um, mother was arguing with me about, uh, earlier. Yeah let's go with that, I mean, yeah that's it." I grinned awkwardly and he just shrugged it off and started talking to Parker again. I sighed in relief and wiped my forehead.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

"I wish I was flying this airplane. We'd probably be there quicker than it's taking." I said to Abby hours into the ride. She just ignored me and kept her eyes glued to her magazine. I snorted and she smiled to herself. "Abigail Gilligan. Are you ignoring me?" I asked her in a playful tone.

She just glanced over at me and grinned.

"Abby does it all the time. Why should she stop now?" She asked in mock humor.

I scoffed and she giggled.

"Well, I could use the appreciation sometimes. I mean, I cook, clean, take care of everything while you're at work all day. You don't even notice a single thing different about me. Did you compliment me on my new hair cut? No, because you never do. I feel so used, Abigail. Really. I do."

She still just ignored me as I rambled on and on… and on.

"Well!" I said in a feminine way.

Sarah and PJ watched us and started chuckling at how I would go all 'I should be appreciated' like those woman on the television while Abby just sat there and ignored me like the men on the TV shows. Her eyes grazed over to me as I gave a pout. She rolled her dark pools you call eyes and shook her head at me.

PJ stared at his mother and smirked at her calmness.

Well, I could be calm too, and I was going to show my son exactly how I could.

I crossed my arms and didn't say another word to anyone.

Abby smiled hugely and looked at me, putting her magazine in her lap. "Finally! I was wonderin' when you were gonna shut up so Abby could relax more." My mouth fell open wider than before and my face turned bright red.

"WHAT? !" I shouted.

PJ and Sarah began hysterically laughing in their seats.

"How could you say that? I demand an apology right now Abigail Gilligan." She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine. Sarah and PJ then stopped as I began talking, but when Abby ignored me again, their laughter sounded again. I gave a pouted look and turned toward the window. Clouds wisped by quickly in a gray blur.

Abby's eyes trailed over to me and she chuckled.

"Sorry, Hoags. You know I was just playin' with yah, baby. That's what Abby does."

I smiled and turned back to her.

"I know. Now, seriously. I wish I was really flying this plane. It would be pretty awesome to be flying again, since I can't work at the airport anymore. It's just not fair. How could they just let me go like that? I was their best pilot and I just don't get it..."

Abby sighed heavily and ignored my complaints.

"Abby!" I screamed at her.

Sarah and PJ began their fits of giggles and Abby turned back to me once again. "Hoagie. Just for once stop complaining about that job. I know they let you go, but to tell yah the truth, Abby's glad. Now, you can spend more time with your family than at that stinkin' airport all day and night. I only work from eight to four and you worked _all day_! Abby ain't tryin' tah disrespect your favorite job, but she's real glad you don't work like that no more." She told me, tucking the magazine away.

A blue stare went to my wife as my eyes never stopping their gaze on her.

"You're glad? Well, I guess if you put it that way, I'm glad too." I smiled warmly at her and she smiled back at me. "You gave good enough reasons, but I need a job too, Abby. Maybe I can find one at the airport we just left. I don't have to work all day, but maybe a few hours of the day."

Sarah and PJ waited for their mother to respond.

Abby's face looked straight ahead in deep thought.

"Fine. Just not an all day job. I can't get my schedule changed, and I won't be home when the kids get home from school, so find a job at the airport that fits _all_ of our schedules." Her eyes darted over to me and she looked at me seriously.

I nodded and PJ and Sarah smiled.

* * *

**PJ'S POV**

My sister started giggling as my mother and father began talking again.

Okay, I had to admit. Both my parents were so far from one another on the popularity list. My mom was cool. She was collected. She was just plain awesome. She never embarrassed us and was very clever and intelligent.

But, when it came to my dad…

Let's just say he was the total opposite of what my mom was.

Of course he was smart, and clever at times, but he was just the TOTAL opposite of anything that my mother was. I loved both my parents, but my dad could just get on everyone's nerves if he pushed hard enough. And I know for a fact he loved to push on my mother's.

I watched as the conversation between them simmered down and my dad started watching the plane's television set.

My mom turned away from him and put some headphones on her ears. She pulled the brim of a red cap over her eyes and slunk down to nap. I sighed and looked over across us. Edna, one of my closest friends, was scribbling something in the book my mother had bought her. I had personally picked it out for her and my mom bought it. I smiled over at her and she waved over at me. I leaned over the side of my seat and put my hand out.

"Can I see?" I mouthed over to her.

She hesitated, but after writing something down quickly she tapped her father and he handed it over to me.

I looked at what she had wrote.

First I read the little note she wrote for me, then I began reading the words on the page.

"_PJ, don't tell anyone. You're my closest friend and I trust you to keep your mouth shut." _I nodded at the note, then continued to the real words.

"_Dear Diary,  
__I have had a crush on this boy for so long, but he hasn't noticed me. I just want him to see me for who I am. PJ and Freddy can ACTUALLY see me for who I am."_

So, she only thought me and Freddy were the only ones who could really see her? I thought about our friendship. And the friendship with Freddy. She was my closest friend, and Freddy and I always hung around her more than others. I smiled to myself and continued reading.

"_I know a lot of people see me as the Leaduh of Sector Z, or as a friend, or as 'the perky Uno', but these two can really see me as a nice person who just loves to have fun. The guy I have a crush on is really sweet and funny, but never takes a second glance at me. It saddens me that Mark Drilovsky will never like me the way I like him.  
__ Sincerely,  
__ Eddie."_

I slapped the book shut and handed it back over to Edna. Her big, glassy eyes wondered over to me and I crossed my heart. She smiled and began to draw a picture. I glared at Mark behind me. He was clicking away at his Nintendo DS, Parker watching him. My glare hardened at him. How could he not know that Edna liked him so bad? I knew that she hinted that she liked him all the time, but this is ridiculous.

"_Jerk." _I thought to myself.

Then as he glanced over at me I glared at him more.

He gulped and turned back to his game. I smirked in satisfaction. No way is that loser going to get away with his jerkiness toward my best friend. As long as I'm here, he would never hurt her.

"PJ, what're yah doin'?"

I turned back around to see my sister looking at me. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Nothin'. PJ's just thinkin' up a plan." I grinned mischievously. Maybe if I could give Edna a make over, with a little help from Freddy, that Mark would finally notice her and get to know her. I nodded to myself and Sarah smiled wickedly.

"Thinkin' something good I see. Work yo magic, bro." She said to me, and then whipped out a comic book from her pocket and began reading it.

"Oh, yeah. PJ's gonna make this plan work for sure." I rubbed my hands together evilly and Sarah looked at me in a scared way, but smirked knowing how my plans were usually for a good cause and hardly ever failed. "Maybe you could help. Yah know any girls with any sense of style?" I joked to her. She looked at her attire and glared at me. "I'm kiddin' Sair. But seriously I need a girl's fashion sense. I'm a boy, so it won't work out that way."

All she did was shake her head.

"Maybe you can use one of mama's fashion magazines for examples."

I smiled at the idea.

"Great idea Sarah. I'll check 'em out when we land." She smiled and continued examining her comic book. I looked over at Edna and smirked to myself. _"Don't worry, girl. PJ's gonna make your dream come true." _I thought to myself and looked ahead at the television.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I tried to keep my attention on my game, but I couldn't help but feel distracted. PJ had been glaring at me for no obvious reason and I wanted to know what was the sinister glare all about. I sighed and tucked my game away. Parker confusingly looked at me and I turned toward him.

"Have any clue as to why PJ would be staring at me?" I questioned my brother.

He shook his head slowly.

"Sorry. Got no clue." He shrugged and I sighed even more.

"You do know that he's Edna's best friend, right?" He asked out of nowhere. I nodded knowing the close, brother/sister friendship they had. "Well, did you see Edna hand over, what I'm guessing is, her diary?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him. "Well, maybe she said something about how disrespectful you are to her. You are pretty terrible to her, Mark. If you never noticed."

I bit my lip and looked down in shame.

He took that as a sign of understanding.

"He's probably just angry at you for doing all those mean things to his best friend. You do hurt her feelings a lot. Have you not ever noticed that her face gets all sad when you don't say a simple 'hello', or wave at her? She's a person, Mark. She's got feelings just like you and me. You can't just ignore her." Parker's face turned from brotherly to serious. He had his arms crossed and his chest puffed out in a leader manner. "PJ's not the person to let all that fall behind him. Mom said he's a lot like his mother, which in some cases is a bad thing. When he gets something set in his mind, he goes for it until he wins it. Now, you better think twice to what you do to Edna, or PJ will hunt you down like a wolf."

I stayed quiet and looked down at my feet.

Maybe Parker was right. I was a little on the non-friendly side with Edna. She was always so happy, and greeted me a lot. But I never noticed. He was right. I have been, as I'd like to call it, a jerk to her. Well, that was going to change. I was going to act more friendly toward her.

"You're right, Parker. I feel really bad for being that way."

He nodded and then rummaged through his different games for his Nintendo DS.

I shook my head and looked over at my mom and Freddy. Mom was watching wrestling on the airplane's television and Freddy was talking to Edna as she was turned around. They laughed and giggled and just acted all nice toward each other. I scratched my head in thought. I tapped Parker's shoulder and he gazed up at me. He gave me a quizzical look and I pointed to our brother and the blonde girl.

"What?" He asked.

"How does Freddy talk to her for so long without her getting mad at him?" I questioned. Parker smiled and smirked at our brother, then at me. "What's with the grin?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked back at Freddy. "Well, are yah gonna tell me?" I started to get angry with him. He rolled his eyes and looked at me again.

"You are so clueless. Freddy and Edna are like best friends. With him having a medical condition mom wants him to be around the girls more, so with him not having guy friends, he has Edna instead. Get the picture now genius?"

I glared at him at the last comment, but just stared over at Freddy and Edna.

"If they're best friends, then how come I nevah see her at our house?" I asked him. "Don't best friends go over to each other's houses?" I added.

"Yeah, but you're always at _your_ friends' houses to know that she comes over everyday, either by herself or with PJ. I would know that since I stay home and not go spend my every spare time with my pals." He rolled his eyes and we both watched my twin chuckle at what Edna had said. My face went red as Edna caught me staring over at them. She blushed as well and Freddy just sadly looked at me quickly then went back to talking to Edna. Parker waved at them and the two replied with a shake of the hand.

Parker turned back to me.

"Stop trying to figure it out, Mark. Just become friends with her and maybe you'll end up having your first female friend." He chuckled and went back to his paused DS game.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

"Well, Yuki was talking to me and she said that Willy was secretly taking swim lessons." I whispered over to Edna. She gasped in mock surprise and I glared at her playfully.

"What's so bad about that?" She asked.

I looked at her evilly.

"It's not bad, just guess who he's getting' lessons from." I nudged her and her eyes grew wide with curiosity. She shook my arm until I gave in with a huge smile on my face. "Well, you know Chad Dickson, right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"My dad and him were once friends when they were kids. My mom knew him too."

"Well, you know how he has three kids, Ian, Vanessa, and Marty?" I thought about the three siblings. There was Ian Dickson, the nine year old boy of the Dicksons. He usually had a purple cap on his head with various buttons all over it and he loved wearing shirts with different cartoon characters on them. Ian had short blonde hair, that was usually sticking down and tipped in a light red shade.

Then there was Vanessa, the eight year old, and only daughter. She loved to be perky and wear red and blue. Last time I saw her, her hair was long and blonde. She was simply a girly girl, like Yuki was.

Last there was Marty. He was only two, but had a head full of blonde hair. He was a thrower too. Marty would pick up something and chuck it at you, and it would leave you with a black eye.

"Freddy?" I snapped out of it and peered back at Edna. "Who is it? ! Who is it? !" She cheered happily. I laughed at her and patted her hands.

"I'll tell yah. We all know how Willy has a crush on Vanessa, right?"

She nodded and her bright brown pools glowed with anticipation. I got lost in them for a second before I shook my head and looked at her again. She smiled widely and I saw her white teeth glisten. "Well, that's who's teaching him. He never would have agreed to the lessons if Vanessa wasn't gonna teach him." I chuckled again at the thought. Edna smiled and looked at me.

"He so likes her. I don't know why he won't tell her. I really don't like boys who keep their crushes hidden. Girls on the other hand are different. They have to keep their crushes secrets because a boy could twist it around and something terrible could happen. If a boy told a girl he liked her, then the girl would either say 'no' or 'yes' and be done with it. Boys just try and get revenge if they are rejected. It's so hard to be a girl sometimes. Is it hard to be a boy, Freddy?" I watched as Edna stopped rambling and gave me another big-eyed stare.

"...I'm not sure Eddie. I ain't like most boys. I don't really hang around them much to know if their lives are harder. Me, I'd say at some points it's hard, but I'm only one boy."

She nodded and tapped Shirley's arm, making him look at her and me.

"Hey, Vego?" She asked, using his special nickname.

"What?" He asked harshly. I wanted to reach over and slap his mouth for talking to Edna like that, but brothers could talk like that to their siblings sometimes. And I should know. That's all I had. _Brothers._ Edna glared at him.

"Is it hard to be a boy?" She said to him.

"Where'd yah get that question?" He responded.

"Just wonderin'."

He shrugged.

"Not _all _the time. Probably harder than being a girl though." He smiled sinisterly at her and she let out a huff of anger. He smirked and turned away from her. I grinned and shook my head at their brother/sister moment of annoyance.

"The nerve..." Edna spoke under her breath.

"Eddie, turn around will you. I don't want you to fall over the seat." Edna rolled her eyes at her father's demand and waved at me, turning back to face the front.

I sighed heavily and my mother turned to me.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

I shook my head and leaned against the window. She shrugged and let it go, but kept a close eye on me. I peered out the foggy glass window and fell asleep dreaming of Edna and me.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhhh, chapter five already. Well, that means next chapter we get to see the real trip begin! I'm so excited! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Okay over using the exclamation points. Oh, well. REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**How's that for over using the exclamation points?**

**Farewell…**

**For now. ( ;**


	6. Edna Worries

**A/N: I'm back with… WOW! Chapter six. I'm on a roll! People really like this one. Woo hoo! Well, enough of how happy I am that this story is really likable. On with reviews…**

**KNDFANGIRL: Yes, Edna is one of the important kids in this story. And thanks! Really means a lot to hear from you.**

**laughyytaffy: I think it's cute too. Mark with Yuki? I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!**

**tmcala: You can like Mark or not. I'm not really sure if my goal was to put him as the good guy or bad guy to Edna. Thank you times a BUHMILLION! You are just too sweet.**

**-CallMeButLove-: You'll probably find out soon what's actually wrong with Kuki. I thought it was amusing too with Wally fighting with the suitcase. And THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! (This is for all the reviews I didn't get to.)**

**Okay. Now here's the chapter. Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I halted and examined my surroundings. In my hands were several luggage carriers. Edna and Shirley stood next to me and Rachel as we were looking for our friends so we could all catch a bus together. We spotted Hoagie, Abby, PJ, Sarah and Tommy's wife and kids. Their hands, too, were full of bags and suitcases. Abby smiled at us and draped a backpack behind her.

She faced toward the plane, looking for the rest of our friends.

Wally, Kuki, Willy and Yuki waved at us as they led Joey and his family toward us.

"Hey, mates!" Wally cheered, holding a suitcase.

We greeted them and waited for the last group to arrive.

"PATTON!"

We scrunched down at the ear piercing noise that over flooded our eardrums. We shook our head as a flaming red headed woman stepped off the plane, her jet haired spouse trailing behind her with some of their belongings. Three young boys walked next to them and she gave Patton the evil stare.

I heard him gulp and move along.

"HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU FORGET ONE OF OUR BAGS AT HOME? !" Fanny screeched loudly, making many by passers glance and run away from the murderous scene. Patton dropped the bags and glared at her just as equally. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his comeback.

"Me? You were in charge of getting THAT bag! So don't go blaming this whole thing on me Fanny. Everything wrong in the world is just all MY fault! Well, it's not. I can tell you right now that I never did a single thing to mess up your perfect little world you seem to just HATE! Now this time it was not my fault. It was _yours_." He glared at her hatefully, picked up the bags, and walked off. We all stared after him and the look of hurt on Fanny's face.

She just wiped her eyes and covered her face with a suitcase as we all walked to the airport's building and out the door.

Patton had already boarded a bus.

We all crowded on and sat in the hot, airless vehicle until we made it to our destination. It was a large farm, but with no cows, horses instead, and many things for kids to play with out in the open area. A large house and a barn all stood out in the rural pasture. I led the group over to the house where a woman with curled hair stood.

She greeted us and called into the house.

Three small kids ran out, along with her husband.

"You probably want to get to your rooms to unpack. I'll show you which rooms you guys will be staying in." She pointed toward the door and her and her family walked us inside. We all crowded into the huge house, looking around in awe.

I smiled and looked at it.

"Okay. Abs' family will be in the room over here." The woman called out as we walked further in. Abby and her family shoved in and closed the door after thanking the woman. "Tommy, you and your family will be across right here." She pointed to a big room and the rest of the Gilligans filed in. Fanny, Patton, Mark, Freddy and Parker were taken upstairs by the woman's husband and put into their room for the trip.

"Kuki, you and Wally can stay in here." I heard the man say to them as they were upstairs. I looked around at the echoey home.

"This is really where we're staying?"

I chuckled at the sound of Joey's son, Clayton.

Rachel and I peeked upward to see that Joey's family had gotten a room down the hall from Wally and Kuki's. The balcony above us showed us everything.

The only ones who hadn't received a bedroom was my family. We stared in awe as the woman opened a red door and revealed a ridiculously large room. Rachel screamed with joy and looked around in an excited manner. I laughed at her and laid our luggage down.

"Starr, I can't believe you rented this place for us!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, she didn't rent it. Starr owns this place. _All_ of it." We turned around to see Abby leaning on the door frame. She chuckled and Rachel stared at Starr, the woman who had given us the rooms. Edna dropped her things and quickly picked them up with an embarrassed blush.

"How do you know this, Abby?" My wife questioned the dark skinned friend of ours.

"She told Abby. I know that she's a successful author and that she bought this large rural area. She bought her grandparents' house to keep it in the family also but she already had this home." Abby stated as a matter of fact.

"Wow..." Rachel said in amazement.

Starr looked straight at her and shrugged.

Rachel just nodded as she glanced around the gorgeous bedroom.

Edna and Shirley watched her closely. Starr smirked at Rachel slightly noting how amazed she was at the house.

Then her and Abby exited together.

Rachel just let her belongings fall and she sat on the bed in shock.

I ran to her side and patted her.

Her wide brown eyes floated to me.

I looked at her and our two children sat next to us.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"I can't believe Starr is rich... How did that happen? _When_ did that happen?" She asked, looking at me sharply. I shrugged and stood her up. Edna held her mother's arm and I waved my hand in front of her non-blinking eyes.

"We'll ask later. Now let's unpack and relax a little."

She agreed and we quickly put our things in empty drawers and laid on the bed, still clad in our clothes. I took my sunglasses off and watched the ceiling fan above me and Rachel spin slowly. She tucked her hand under mine and watched the fan wisp by. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edna sneak out of the room and shut the door silently. I went to get up but Rachel held me back. I faced her and gave a quizzical expression.

"Let her go and play with her friends."

I shrugged it off after looking at the door and laid back down.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

A red hat wearing boy stood in front of me.

He had his hands on his hips, looking at me strangely.

Freddy was standing behind him and looking straight at me.

"Come on PJ. It'll be fun!" I squealed to my best friend.

He shook his head and started to walk off. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. He glared at me brotherly and yanked his arm back to his body. Freddy watched as PJ shook his head again and walked to another hallway, disappearing behind a granite wall.

My head drooped sadly down and I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Freddy touched my shoulder and I grinned at him shyly.

"Sorry, Eddie. PJ probably just wants to look around in here before we go and look outside and see what this place is like." He grinned at me happily and I returned the smile.

"Thanks Freddy. But I want _both _of my best friends to come with me."

He looked down sadly.

"Oh. PJ and who?" He asked, his head draped downward. I nudged him gently and he smiled up at me again. "I know. Me. So what do yah wanna do then?" He questioned me. I shrugged and spotted an unknown girl. She looked about eight. I smiled and ran over to her, Freddy at my heels.

"Hi!" I cheered to her.

She looked startled, but waved at me wholeheartedly. "Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Eden Chavez. My mom is Starr. She invited you guys to come and stay here." She put out her small hand and me and Freddy shook it gently. Her teeth whitened as she grinned widely at the two of us.

Freddy stepped ahead of me to look at the Mexican skinned girl who was the offspring to the American woman named Starr. She must have gotten her father's skin tone since hers was Mexican.

"Um, Eden, do you know where we can go out and play? Do you have older siblings we can play with?" Freddy asked her sweetly. She nodded and grabbed our hands, taking us downstairs. She halted in front of an open living room where two eleven year old boys sat. There was one with black soft hair and a blue shirt on, and another had short dark brown hair and a white tee shirt on.

The one boy with white on smiled at me and Freddy.

"This is my brother Dawson." Eden called out, motioning her hand to the one with brown hair.

"And that's Josh." She said, pointing to the other.

Dawson stood up and shook our hands.

Josh just sat there, his arms crossed, looking at the blaring television set.

Eden then said goodbye and skipped away happily.

Freddy and I then looked back at Dawson and Josh.

"Hi. I've already been introduced so I guess I'm good. So, any reason as to why ET left you two here?" Dawson asked us as we took a seat on one of the several couches in the room. We both looked at him in confusion.

"ET?" Freddy questioned.

Dawson chuckled.

"That's what we call our sister. Her name starts with an E so that's the first part-"

"And she talks so dang much that's where the T comes from. T for talking." Freddy and I turned our attention to Josh as he spoke up, finishing his brother's sentence for him. We nodded and looked back at Dawson.

"Well, we just want to play. So, have any idea where we can have some fun?" I asked him.

He nodded and led us away.

Josh looked back at us and shrugged as he turned back to the television.

"Don't worry about him. He's just anti-social." Dawson said as he caught me sadly looking at his brother. "He hates to socialize much and always gets in trouble. I don't really understand him much..." Me and Freddy looked at Dawson as he opened the front door and walked out to the field.

The Chavez boy stopped the two of us in front of a large stable.

He walked in and a few minutes later brought out two horses. One trailed after him like a little puppy. He had strapped a red saddle on a white horse that had a blonde mane. He handed me the rope connected to the horse's saddle. I clapped my hands while holding the rope. He shook his head slowly while smirking at my cheeriness. He then handed Freddy an orange rope connected to a black saddle. The horse that stood next to him was black with a darker black mane. It had specks of gray and white splattered over it. Freddy hesitated but saw my happy face and shrugged it off.

The other animal that had followed Dawson was a dark brown with black hair flowing behind its head. The front of its face was a darker brown and on his strong back was a red and forest colored green saddle.

Freddy tried climbing up onto the back of his horse, but with his short size, he couldn't.

Dawson chuckled and helped him up carefully.

"Wait. Is this gonna affect your seizures Freddy?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

That's when he looked down unhappily and nodded.

I let the rope drop into Dawson's fingers and I went to help my friend down.

"I know what to do in case he has a seizure. If he does then we can take him straight to one of the adults who's friends with my mom. She said one was a doctor?" He asked. I slapped my head. I had totally forgot that Wally Beatles was a doctor. Even though he only worked at the hospital when he wanted, he knew a lot besides acting stupid all the time. "I'm gonna take that as you know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah. Freddy, are yah gonna be fine?"

He looked at the two of us and smiled brightly.

"I'm good. But just in case..." He eyed me carefully.

"I'll get you to Wally." I stated after him.

He nodded and I ran back to get my rope from Dawson.

My foot lifted up onto the foot hold that was attached to the saddle. I pulled myself up and fixed myself into a comfortable position. Dawson grinned at me and climbed up onto his slightly larger horse. He patted the animal's head and whispered into its ear. Then the clonk of its hooves sounded as he turned the creature to face both of ours.

"First things first. The horses gotta know your names. I trained 'em that way. Makes them more friendly towards the person who's gonna be taking a ride on them. How 'bout you start first?" He said, facing me. "That horse right there is a girl and I named her Apple. Don't ask, I just did."

I smiled at Apple and stroked her mane gingerly.

"Hello, Apple. I'm Edna." I said to her in a gentle tone.

Dawson smiled at us.

"Edna. Got a nickname or is it just Edna?"

"You can call me that or Eddie. Don't matter to me." I responded.

"Okay, Eddie. Now it's your turn." He pointed to Freddy who was already talking to the horse like he had raised it himself. He went scarlet in the face when I started giggling at him and he rubbed the horse gently. "Anyway," Dawson continued rolling his eyes playfully, "That's Lynn. She's one of the sweetest horses you'll ever meet."

"Just like Freddy's one of the sweetest boys you'll ever met." I said to Dawson.

He smiled at me and then watched as Freddy blushed again.

"Nice to meet yah Freddy. That short for somethin'?" The brown headed boy questioned.

Freddy shook his head.

"Not really."

Dawson shrugged and went over how to control the horses rein.

As he finished his lesson on how to control the horses, he led me and Freddy out to the open pasture to ride free. I watched my best friend carefully, making sure he was alright. The last time he had a seizure he had been out of school for days in the hospital. I had cried everyday, not really knowing if he was really okay or not.

Lynn galloped slowly, like she knew of his medical condition.

He laughed as she did a little jump, not going too high for him.

I sighed with relief and didn't notice someone on their horse ride up next to me and Apple.

"Don't worry about him, Eddie. I'll be watching him too. I'm really responsible for my age." He reassured me. I shook my head at him, making his mouth go down in a frown. I looked at him with wide brown eyes. They were full of concern and worry.

"He's one of my best friends, Dawson. I can't let him get hurt." I told him coldly.

"I understand. But please don't let your worry hold you back. If you can see, he's fine. I'll be keeping a close eye on him. My mom said I had to watch the people I bring out to play with the horses. That's exactly what I'm doing. So try and have some fun and let the worrying go to me. Okay?"

I nodded slowly.

He smiled and galloped away.

My eyes trailed after him and I was still not all the way convinced.

I just turned my head away and pulled on the rein to steer the large horse off beside Freddy. He laughed and smiled at me. His smile was one that I had never experienced in seeing before. I looked taken aback and smiled warmly along with him.

Dawson was probably right.

I didn't need to worry so much.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

My laughter noisily erupted from my mouth as I rode off on Lynn. She ran at a quick pace as Edna and Apple trailed right at her heels. Apple rode up beside Lynn. Edna kept looking at me as we rode on the horses. She kept her eyes on me and I stopped laughing for a second.

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Just making sure you're alright. Dawson said that he'd be watching out for us, but you can never be too careful, Freddy." She said, her voice laced full of sadness and concern.

I halted Lynn and leaned over to touch her shoulder. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She didn't return the smile and I frowned. I took my black hat off my head and slipped into my pocket. She did the same with her hat and we faced one another.

We stayed in silence for a few seconds before I broke the quietness between the two of us.

"Don't worry, Edna. I'll be fine. If something does happen the house is just right over there and Wally along with everyone else will be in there to come and help"

Edna still didn't look convinced, but she nodded and the two of us galloped away on Lynn and Apple to catch up with Dawson. As we went off, I looked back at the house and saw PJ smiling back at us. I waved toward my other best friend and he returned the gesture and walked off happily.

* * *

**A/N: Longer than usual, but it was necessary. **

**Your mission for today (like you don't know) is to…**

**REVIEW!**

**Please review to see what happens next. Every review is contributed to make this Fanfic to keep going. Please and thank you.**

**Adios Amigos!**


	7. Agents of Missions

**A/N: Aloha. Yeah, just wanted to say hi in another language, so ALOHA! ! ! **

**Well, anyway… on with the reviews!**

**KNDFANGIRL: Thank you tons and tons for the great review. LOVE YAH! Talk to you later my friend.**

**-CallMeButLove-: Yep, Freddy is a favorite of mine too. I wanted him to be a boy that is just one of the sweetest ones you could ever meet. And thanks for the review. Really means a lot!**

**laughyytaffy: That is soooo sweet. Everyone seems to be fond of our little Freddy. Well, he is a boy I've come fond to. Yeah. The fights between Fanny and Patton are a lot of fun to write, but you can finally see what happens after them from a very personal POV. Gracias. Or thanks! **

**Keep the reviews a comin' guys. They really keep me goin'.**

**Now, on with the story! ! ! ! ! **

* * *

**PJ's POV**

My lips were pressed together, making a soft noise come out in a low whistle. In my pockets were my hands. I moved along the hall and stopped at a large, closed window. Out in the pasture were three beautiful horses, and three children riding up on their backs. I smiled to myself as I made out the small figures of my two best friends, Edna and Freddy. They were talking to each other.

I slipped my hand out of my pocket, and waved at them as Freddy gestured at me through the window.

A smile still plastered onto my face, I proceeded to walk down the long hallway once more.

"OW!"

My hand shot out of my pocket to rub at my bottom on the floor.

Someone had bumped into me and as I glared over at the other person on the ground across from me. I stood up. They went red faced with embarrassment, and I stretched out my hand to lift them up. They hesitated, but grasped it and I pulled them to their feet.

I glared at him and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"H-hey, PJ. What's up?"

I just straightened out my hat, making it face backwards and continued walking, hands in pockets, whistling. "PJ?" I halted and let my whistle die as I turned around to face the orangish-brown headed boy. My eye brow arched up at his response. He kicked the floor and didn't make eye contact.

"What?" I said to him coldly.

He looked taken aback, but stepped closer to me.

"I just wanted, to, um, ask why you were glaring at me back on the airplane. Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, his light eyes floating to read my expression. I kept a low glare on him and he stepped back a bit.

I just turned back around and started to walk off again.

Squeaking sounded behind me as the boy ran after me in his sneakers.

"Stop followin' me, Mark." I spat, abruptly stopping in front of him.

He halted and I walked on down the hall.

But before I turned the corner, I faced back to him, still standing in the middle of the large hallway.

"PJ got tah talk tah yah 'bout somethin' later. He'll talk tah yah then. Laters." Then I calmly left him in the hall and proceeded down another empty hallway.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

What?

This kid is seriously getting on my nerves.

He glares at me for no reason, then says he has to talk to me later.

About what?

I shook my head and went back to the bedroom.

My dad wasn't in there, because he and Wally had went to look at some of Allen's vehicles out back. He and my mother had been fuming ever since early yesterday morning before we left for the airport. Actually they have been arguing for months now over every little thing.

In the room my family was staying in had a separate space making it look like two rooms in one.

One was for my parents and the other for me and my brothers.

As I crept into the suite I saw my mom sitting in front of a mirror, her hands pushing up her fiery locks, and elbows perched on top of the desk.

Her freckled face was looking down, little drops of water running off her nose and cheeks. In the reflection I made out her forest green pools, clouded and looking down at the mahogany wood of the dresser. She was mumbling something I couldn't make out at first, but as I quietly walked closer I heard her whispers.

_"This is not going to last."_

My expression froze and screwed into a quizzical position.

"We can't go on like this forever." She whispered in her Irish accent, followed by her soft sobs.

I let my hand perch on her shoulder.

Her arms went out in front of her to brush her hair back and she looked startled.

"Mom?" I questioned in concern.

"M-Mark? Um, what, what are you doing here?" She asked, standing up and walking away. I shrugged and sat down on her bed. She went away into a walk in closet and brought back an outfit. I watched as she went back to the dresser and faced her reflection in the mirror.

I sighed and looked back at her.

She grabbed a headband, placing it on her curly red locks of fire.

"Why don't you go find some of your friends to play with? I gotta get changed." She said as she took me to the opened door.

"Bu-but…"

"Sorry, hon. I'll… see you later." She said quietly and shut the door gently in my face.

I kicked the floor and shoved my cold hands into the pits of my khaki shorts.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

My knees buckled as soon as I shut the door.

I fell and covered my crying eyes.

"How can I tell them?" I cried softly to myself. "H-how can I t-tell them it's over?" My sobs filled the room, but luckily no one could hear it through the thick walls. I pushed back a loose strand of my hair and hugged my knees, burying my face in them.

"It's over Fanny. It's too late to fix what you've done. You can't ever find a loophole in your mistakes. You can't ever win the war you thought was a battle. Fanny, you cannot go on like this anymore."

More tears flowed down my hot cheeks.

As I sat there, crying into my knees, I started to feel cold.

Coldness overwhelmed me and I started shaking.

"You cannot go on. You cannot go on." I repeated to my ears.

I knew it was over. My temper. My hate. My mouth. Me. Just plain me, ruined everything that I once loved. Nothing ever mattered when I was a naïve, tempered little girl. It was always about me and only me. No matter who I hurt, if I wasn't harmed, I was on top of the world.

Now, I was alone and no one would barge into that door and tell me I was wrong.

Patton wouldn't dare tell me that.

Not what after I've put him through.

And now it's over.

"Fanny. You cannot go on." I chanted again. "It's just too late to even try. Too late."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Nigel stiffly stood from his spot on the bed.

My eyes drifted to him as he stretched out and called for our son.

Shirley walked in, his hair messed up from his nap.

"Go find your sister. I want her to come inside. It's getting late out." Nigel instructed him. I shook my head and smiled at him. Shirley saw me and I moved my head toward the door and he went off to find Edna. Nigel sighed and sat down in a chair.

I walked up next to him, combing my fingers through my mess of sunshine hair.

He looked up at me and grinned widely.

"It's only eight thirty, Nigel. Why do you want Edna in when she could be out there for another thirty minutes while it's still light?" He shrugged and I put my hands on my hips. "Nigel?" I said in a commander tone.

"She should be inside. I went around earlier and all of our friends' daughters are inside. Not all the boys are accountable and that means she's off playing with some boys."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"She's ten years old. Not fifteen and boy crazy. She likes her friends, which happen to all be young boys. She gets along with them better anyway. And you know who her friends are. PJ and Freddy. PJ's like another brother she can have, and Freddy's just a good friend." I told him.

He shrugged once again.

"OW!" He yelled as my hand grazed the back of his head.

He rubbed it and glared at me from behind his dark glasses.

"What was that for?" He asked, still rubbing his hairless head.

"For not trusting our daughter. Now just relax and go back to sleep. You need the most rest out of all of us and you know it. Know get changed for bed and get some rest." I kissed his head gingerly and walked out the door to find our two children.

As I made my way down the hall I could hear muffled cries from a neighboring room.

I leaned my ear up against the wood of the door and tried to make out the words coming from inside. Sobs were softly heard as I listened harder.

I couldn't make out the words, but I definitely knew that someone was in there crying and had locked the door. My hand had grasped the knob and I turned it ever so carefully, but it wouldn't turn all the way. The noise had not affected the person on the other side, because they didn't stop sobbing and never came to the door. Minutes passed and all I could make out was someone saying it was too late for something. I wanted to know who it was, but I never really liked to interfere with personal problems others had. But I couldn't help but feel like this person needed the attention, and quick. My hand pushed away my blonde hair and I leaned more against the door. Still I couldn't think of who the miserable person was on the other end.

"What're you doing?"

My head sprang away from the door and I looked at Abby with my hands behind my back.

She had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot as she looked at me from under the brim of her cap.

I glanced at the tiled flooring, examining the material and design, not making eye contact with Abby.

"Rach?" her voice sounded in a parental tone.

My light brown eyes swiftly moved up to look at her darker ones.

Her foot stopped its tapping and she straightened up, moving her hands off her waist.

"What were you doing, girl?" She finally said as she positioned her hat up so you could make out her dark, shimmering hazel spheres.

"I was coming to find Shirley and Edna, but I heard crying from in this room here. I was wondering who was making the crying noise. Just being curious is all." I explained, reacting to her quizzical statement.

She nodded.

I waited for her to speak again, but she just grasped her hand onto my arm and led me away from the suspicious crying.

Abby held tightly onto my limb until we came to her bedroom in which her and her family would be staying for the trip.

No one was present in the large space as we entered.

She sat me down in a comfortable red, velvety chair, sitting in a copy of it across from me.

Her eyes trailed over to face mine.

"Abby didn't want to say anything, but she's afraid that something's goin' on with Fanny and Patton. They've been havin' problems and she ain't so sure they in a loving state like they used tah be."

Concern laced her words, and it worried me.

My eyes drifted down to the purple and black rug under my feet.

"Well, all we can do is just let them handle it. If she's having problems it's her problems and she knows we would be there for her. But if she feels like dealing with it herself we cannot interfere."

Abby agreed and the two of us stood once again.

"I'm still not sure who the person was who was crying." I whispered to my friend.

She patted my back as we made our way out.

"Don't worry about it. Now go find yo kids. Abby gotta go and find her own at that." I acknowledged her with a nod and we left in different directions in search for our offspring.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_Again? !_

Crud!

Yuki was holding onto my hand, making me travel along after her as she led me away. Just like when Kuki was younger, she too had a love for stuffed animals, especially Rainbow Dor- I mean Monkeys, and tea parties. She moved quickly down the granite steps and pulled me into a small room.

She squealed in excitement at the small table with beautiful glass china decorating the top of it.

Her small fingers ran along the swirls of green, blue and white coating the tea pot.

A tiny grin was upon her face as she pulled out one of the small chairs and sat down in another.

Ebony strands of hair rolled down her back and her glittering ocean of violet eyes trailed over to look at my mixture of blue and yellow ones. Her index finger pointed to the small seat she had pulled out from under the table. I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her as I took my seat.

Yuki had several different stuffed animals crowded around the small table.

A purple and yellow toy cat was next to me, with a number thirty three on it's stomach.

Another stuffed creature was sitting up in another tiny chair, a fake smile sewed onto its face. The same number was plastered onto its belly in red, and its green fur laid flat.

Other little girl toys sprayed out all around me and my daughter; like dogs, cats, hamsters, and even those cruddy Rainbow Monkeys.

"Daddy?"

I turned my green eyes to look at my oriental daughter. She handed me one of the larger tea cups, holding the pot above it. In my hand was the small round plate with the cup on top of it. A smiled crept up onto my face as I made it go closer to Yuki.

She poured the pretend liquid into my cup and then went around to each "empty" cup and poured.

"Thank you." I said to her, toasting her with the miniature china cup.

She grinned at me and then stood up.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Then she skipped cheerfully out of the room, leaving me with the toys and my pretend drink. I sighed and set the plate and cup back onto the wooden flat surface of the table. I ran a hand through my blonde locks and propped my elbows on the table.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" I whispered to no one in particular.

A chuckle sounded behind me and I saw Hoagie leaning against the door frame.

He walked over to me and smirked.

I grunted in embarrassment to be caught at a little girly tea party, but me being the only guest except for the lifeless creatures grouped all around me. Hoagie had a smile on his face as he shook his head at me. I just smirked and pointed to an empty chair, almost too big for him to sit in.

"Take a load off, mate. Sit. Have some tea."

He looked at me with an arched brow, and crossed his arms.

"No, I think I'm good."

I shrugged, and sipped at the edge of the little glass cup. I made a popping noise with my mouth as I pulled away from it. "Mmmahhh… that was the best tea I've ever tasted. Sure you don't want any, mate?" Hoagie looked at me for a second but laughed at my childish manner. "What?" I asked, getting a little annoyed with the auburn haired friend of mine.

He just walked away, still in laughter.

"Nothing. Just, just don't hog all the 'tea'." He put his hands up making air quotes with his pudgy fingers.

I glared at him and as he walked out the door he bumped into Kuki.

"Oh, s-sorry Kuki. Didn't see yah there." He said shyly.

She only smiled at him as she passed into the room.

"It's fine." Then he left out the door, leaving us alone.

I grinned up at her from my seat.

"What're you doing?" She chuckled, taking notice of my position. A grown man in a tiny little chair, dolls surrounding him, and a tea cup with no tea in it in his hand.

My face reddened and I tried to get up, but I had gotten stuck in the chair.

I set the cup down and pulled at the chair's arms, trying to free myself from its grip.

Kuki watched with amusement glinted in her violet eyes, her head resting on her palm, and one arm crossed across her chest. She rolled her eyes and pulled at the wooden chair. I sighed and finally the cruddy thing came off. I looked at Kuki and smiled sheepishly. She giggled and fixed her hair which was put up in a bun, chop sticks sticking out of the top and loose strands of hair running down her face.

"What were you doing sitting in that tiny little thing?" She questioned me.

I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous manner.

"I was, I was playing tea party with Yuki, but she ran off somewhere. She told me not to leave. So... yeah." I looked down and Kuki wrapped her fragile arms around my waist. Her coconut lip gloss was over coming my sense of smell as she came closer to my face, kissing my cheek. I blushed and smiled at her.

She let go and walked back out the door.

"Well, when you're done playing, I need you for something. But it can wait until you're done." Right as she exited, Yuki bounded back into the room. Following her was Patton and Fanny's son, Parker. He watched as she pulled out a chair for him, taking a seat. Her mother chuckled at her and left.

I looked at Parker and frowned a bit.

"Parker, would you like two lumps of sugar or one?" Yuki asked him sweetly.

He pushed the tea cup to her and held up one finger.

"How long do I have to stay here, Yuki? I still have to meet up with Sarah and Sydney to talk about a special matter." Yuki stopped right then with her little game. She clapped her hands joyfully and grabbed Parker up to face her. He towered over her a few inches, but he was a bit tall for his age. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

She began to open her mouth, but was interrupted when Parker held up his gloved hands.

"You can come on one condition."

She looked at him and asked, "Yes?"

"You gotta keep it a secret." She smiled and nodded quickly.

I stared at the little scene as Parker smiled at her and led her away, going to their private "meeting" with Hoagie and Abby's daughter and my little sister. As they left, I ran out, running to catch up with Yuki. She turned around and looked down at her shoes.

"Um, daddy. Can we play later? Parker and I are gonna go play with our friends."

"Sure. But I was standing in there the whole time, I know you guys have important kid stuff to deal with. Good luck, Snow." I said to her, calling out the meaning of her Japanese name. Parker smiled and they walked together to meet up with Sarah and Sydney.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

The black haired girl bounced up and down next to me.

I was about ready to slap myself.

She yapped on and on about what the meeting might be about.

I growled in frustration and pulled off my hat and gloves, stuffing them into my dad's old back pack.

Yuki suddenly stopped and looked out a large window.

A smiled crossed her features and I peered out behind her.

My brother was on a horse, riding along with one of Starr's kids and Edna.

I smiled at the scene, but then it struck me.

Freddy shouldn't be out playing on a horse. What if something happens and he gets a seizure?

My feet where already half way down the hallway as that thought came to mind.

Yuki ran behind me, yelling my name.

"I can't Snow! Just follow me!" I yelled over my shoulder.

She obeyed and we whipped around the corner, going up the stairs to the room my family would be staying in.

Me and her banged on the door, but no one answered. I stopped as Yuki still knocked on the door in panic. I slid my orange back pack off and dug through it quickly. I took out a Kids Next Door **U.N.L.O.C.K.E.R** _**(Using Nifty Laser Or Chemicals, Keyhole Expires Roughly)**_ Yuki stopped her pounding as I shoved the key shaped weapon into the keyhole under the doorknob.

A mini laser shot inside the hole, and chemicals burned through the metal, making the door unlock.

I cheered silently and shoved it back into my bag and carefully opened the door.

A noise was sounded in the room, coming from the walk in closet.

Yuki and I exchanged a glance and I called out, "Mom? Dad?"

The noise halted and a few seconds later, my mom appeared all puffy eyed and with a raw red face. I looked at her in concern, but ignored it. She wiped her face and waited for my next question. "Mom. You gotta come quick! Freddy's outside riding a horse and I don't know if he should with his condition." My mother's eyes popped open and she dragged us down the steps and out the door. She saw Freddy and the three of us made a mad dash toward him. When we arrived Edna, Shirley, him and some other boy were just returning the animals to the stable. Mom rushed over to him and grabbed him into a death hug. He looked startled, but didn't say a word.

Edna watched with large eyes as my mom faced Freddy and shook him.

"What were you thinking? ! You know you shouldn't be do something like this with your medical condition. What is the matter with you?" She asked, still full of concern. Freddy didn't respond, but Edna and the boy slowly walked up to her.

"Mrs. Drilovsky?" Edna said to her in a low voice.

Mom faced her, examining my brother's friend carefully.

Her face softened and she looked at Edna.

"What is it Eddie?"

"Um, we all knew he gets seizures and me and him both weren't going to ride on the horses until Dawson reminded us that Wally was a doctor. We're really sorry, but we thought-"

"We thought it wouldn't matter, 'cause with Wally knowing medical stuff, if I had gotten a seizure then Eddie could've gone and got him. I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to have fun for once. I never really get to be a regular kid with this stupid condition." He angrily kicked the grass, making bits of dirt fly up onto his sneakers.

Everyone stared at my mom, waiting for her response.

But all she did was hug Freddy and smile at Edna.

"I'm glad you kids remembered Wally was a doctor, but still please try and be careful. I would just lose it if anything happened to Freddy. Or any of my kids for that matter." She added, looking at me.

Yuki smiled and held onto my arm.

"Uh, Snow?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you mind?"

She blushed and quickly let go of my arm.

Edna saw this and giggled, making me turn beet red.

I glared at her a bit, but all she did was wink at me in return.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Parker stood next to me, standing proud and tall.

He should be proud. He had ran and warned his mother that his older brother could be harmed because of something called a… Caesar? Or something like that, but anyway, he cared for Freddy so much that he saved him! I wanted to just hug him until he popped.

I grinned at the thought.

But didn't notice when he turned to me and said goodbye to the rest of the people.

"Okay, Snow. On to the meeting we go."

I giggled at him and he looked at me quizzically.

"What?" He questioned.

"You just rhymed, silly! Snow and go rhyme." I told him in a joyful manner.

He just rolled his eyes and led the two of us back into the ridiculously huge house. I followed him down a hallway, turning left into a large room. Two girls sat in there, drinking their bottled waters. Parker shut the door behind us and Sarah tossed him a water. He thanked her and grabbed one for me as well.

I smiled happily and the four of us gathered around, sitting on the couches and chairs.

Sydney stood, placing her beverage on a side table.

She paced back and forth, hands behind her back, and nose up tall.

Parker and Sarah watched her as her fierce ocean of green orbs skeptically looked at us. She stared at Sarah, taking her in like it was her last good look at her before she vanished out of thin air. Then she turned to me. I gulped silently and she squinted her eyes in my direction.

I felt so awkward being watched like this.

Her eyes burned into me and finally she trailed her gaze to the only boy in the room. _Parker._

Their eyes matched. Both of them stared hard at one another and finally Sydney smirked at the ebony haired boy. He smiled and nodded his head toward her. She acknowledged this and started pacing again.

No one spoke.

No noises erupted from the room, but the squeak of the blonde's shoes and the gentle slow breathing of us four.

"Agent PD? For we have had slow missions, I'd like you to come up here and report a new case that we can solve. But before you do. Explain the presence of my young niece."

Parker stood, which instructed Sydney to take a seat on a cushiony couch.

He pointed toward me.

"Yuki Beatles is here, because I personally invited her to accompany us three. She has promised to keep this meeting a secret. She is harmless and will probably do good for our mission that I have come up with." He turned toward my aunt and she grazed her dark eyes over to me.

She nodded.

"Very well. Now before you actually start to explain, please tell her the purpose of this little group."

Parker nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Agent SG. Would you please?"

Sarah happily nodded and looked at me.

"This is a little group we have came up with years ago when we first entered the KND. It's called Agents of Missions, and it only consists of Agent PD, that's Parker, Agent SG, that's me, and our leader, Agent SB, that's Sydney. We like to do research on other things that don't have to do with kids' rights and adult tyranny. We come up with missions on our own as we dig deep to uncover something and try and solve it at our best advantage." Sarah finished and looked back to her leader.

Sydney smirked at me as I shook my head up and down in a nod.

"Would you like to be in the Agents of Missions, Yuki?"

I smiled brightly at her and nodded excitingly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" I shouted to her.

Parker shook his head at my hyperness, but smiled all the same.

"Well, looks like we have a new agent. Welcome aboard Agent YB." I smiled at my new agent name, but snapped out of it when a thought came to me. Sarah had mentioned the Kids Next Door in front of Sydney. Sydney is fourteen and a teenager.

I quickly turned my head to Parker.

"Parker. Sarah mentioned the KND in front of a teenager. Isn't that bad?"

Parker only smiled and shook his head.

"Sydney was never part of the KND, but knows quite a lot about it. She's not like most teenagers, and she would never betray us. Right, Agent SB?" He turned to her and she nodded, a straight, emotionless face on.

But I still was uneasy about it.

She caught on to this and touched my shoulder.

"It's okay Yuki. I would never go against an organization that helped me throughout my childhood. Others turn traitor or go against it because they can't remember the good childhood memories that made being a kid great. So no worries. I'll keep the KND a secret and would never go to those teen punks that threaten you and your friends. The KND is awesome and will stay that way if you and all the other operatives keep it awesome. But if I keep your organization a secret, you gotta keep this one a secret too." Her eyes pleaded with me and I nodded, now fully convinced that my teenage aunt would never turn against us. She smiled and continued. "Good. Now the Agents of Missions is not a full ledge group. We have missions whenever we find something worth doing, and meet together occasionally or if necessary, but since all three of you guys are loyal to the KND, you have to keep that loyalty to that organization first. Got it?" She asked me. I nodded once again and she turned to Parker. "Began now Agent PD."

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"This may seem like a personal mission, but nothing is more important right now. I need help with a matter in my family and need your help." He looked at each one of us carefully. "My brother, Mark Drilovsky or also known as Numbuh six o' eight in the KND, has a problem. Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the third, better known as PJ, or his codename in the KND as Numbuh five thousand, has troubled Mark. On the flight here, PJ glared at my brother for no reason that he can think of. I explained to him a possible conclusion. Since PJ is best friends with Edna Uno, known as Numbuh three sixty one in the KND, he might feel the need to get back at my sibling, because Mark is not the friendliest person to her. Even though Edna is kind to all, she tries to me more kind toward him. He does not acknowledge this and ignores her. This upsets the girl and PJ feels the need to disown Mark. I would like to shape my brother into a more friendly boy, so that he can apologize to anyone he has hurt physically or emotionally and maybe become friends with a girl for once. We all know that having a female friend can be a new experience for him and it might turn out to be a good thing. So, Agent SB. Will you shape my brother up? I cannot do it alone."

Sydney pondered on the mission a bit.

Parker took a seat next to me and Sarah watched as Sydney paced once again.

She stopped suddenly and turned back to Parker.

"We have been slow in finding appropriate missions. So, this one might be a new experience as well to work with. Good job Agent PD. We'll take notes on our target, as I would like to call him Marked Drill, so we can understand him more before we officially begin. You can take notes on how he acts around family and siblings, and Agent SG can observe him around friends."

I looked at her as she began to sit.

My hand shot up and I waved it around.

"Ooh! Ooh! Agent SB leader, ma'am? What do I get to do?"

Sydney screwed her face in thought and smiled when a solution came.

"Agent YB, you can follow him around when he's alone. I would like to see many different behaviors at different states. I'm sure we'll get some similar results to them, but we can never be too sure. I'll be researching on how others think of Marked Drill and see if we can put this together at how he sees them. Okay, meeting closed, agents. Mission begins tomorrow when we first awake. I'd like to see all agents up before Marked Drill, so we can meet back here quickly and announce that the mission is set. Thank you. That is all."

We all stood, and walked out.

Sarah walked in front of us all, running to meet up with one of her cousins.

Parker and I made our way to the kitchen as Sydney went into an empty living room to nap.

I smiled to myself and Parker looked at me strangely.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, entering into the kitchen.

I shrugged.

"Just happy that I'm an undercover agent. I didn't know you, Sarah, and my aunt Sydney worked together as a small team aside from the Kids Next Door. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Parker just shrugged as he pulled out a small plastic bag of carrots.

"Dunno. I guess I didn't want everyone to know. We're still part of the KND, but it's just a little side group we can work in that allows us to do personal missions and it not have anything to do with evil kids, teens, or adults. I can actually be more myself and not tire myself out. We don't usually fight, but just try to solve things. Now we have four members and I'd like to keep it that way now."

He opened up the bag of vegetables and I scrunched my face up at the horrid food.

I stuck out my tongue and made a gagging noise.

Parker noticed they were vegetables and chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Most kids don't like veggies. But carrots are good. How do you think I see so well?"

I smiled at him and giggled.

He smiled and tossed one of the stubby orange veggies into his mouth. It made a crunching sound as he bit into it over and over. I stuck my hand inside and tasted it. "Hey, these are good. But aren't we suppose to hate vegetables?" I questioned the jet haired boy. He shrugged.

"Most kids do, but some are actually good and make you more stronger, so you can fight evil adults more."

"Really? What kinds do you like? Maybe I can try them and like 'em too."

He crunched on another carrot as he thought.

"I like these." He held up the bag of carrots. "And brussel sprouts, but only with salt, and celery. I like broccoli, but only if it's steamed and has cheese on it. But you probably won't like it. Not most kids like it."

My ebony hair draped over my shoulders as I shook my head.

"I'll try them. If you like them, then they're sure to be tasty."

Parker smiled and returned the orange vegetables back to refrigerator.

The two of us walked away, talking about different veggies.

* * *

**A/N: Well there yah go. Chapter seven completed. Hope you liked it. **

**Now, just to be clear, the whole weapon thing called the U.N.L.O.C.K.E.R was made up. I couldn't think of anything else and it's designed to look like a regular key, but has a laser that shoots out and then some chemicals melt stuff away. **

**Again hope you liked it and just go ahead and click that button below. If you don't you will get a mysterious phone call. Oh, and just for the record, if it says seven days, that's not the call. Mine will say two days. **

**Okay, bye!**


	8. The Fight Between the Two

**A/N: Saturday was an AWESOME day for me. I didn't sleep at all, but that's not the point. I actually went to the movies! And I saw one of the the most, AWESOMEST, BESTEST, FUNNIEST, COOLEST movies EVER! I loved the first and second one, and this one just made me love the whole series MORE. That movie was… TOY STORY! ! ! ! ! You better go watch it. Because I'm telling you. You're missing out on some awesome stuff.**

**Now here's the reviews.**

**Numbuh Phenon: Sorry. Hope you were able to sleep. And thanks! Since you reviewed, no evil phone call. Wouldn't want that. **

**-CallMeButLove-: I loved that part too. Wally WILL never get out of playing tea party while I'm around. Awwww. Thanks so much! ! ! ! That is just too sweet of you.**

**laughyytaffy: Really? You love it MORE. : ) So glad to hear that. Thank you for the review. I like them too. Freddy is just sooooo cute and Parker knows how to deal with girls. ; ) And I thought the phone call was pretty funny myself.**

**CookyyMonsterr: I love your stories. Thanks for the GREAT review. **

**KNDFANGIRL: Again, I will say I love getting a review from you. I hope it doesn't come to that for Fanny either. I'm sure she'll find a way. Yep. Wally + tea party = cuteness. Gotta love the cuteness. And thanks so much my friend. LOVE YAH! ! ! ! !**

**Alright. Scroll down and your anticipation goes away.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"No. They don't suspect a thing."

"_That's excellent, Sid."_

"What do I do now? I gotta get this thing up and moving along before someone thinks I'm being a bit too suspicious."

"_That's your problem. Just be sure NOT to get caught. Over and out."_

I clicked off my communicator and tossed it aside.

Light poured into the small room from the window, making a pattern on the carpeted floor.

I yawned and crawled back into the bed.

It was too early to be up and that stupid communicator had disturbed my blissful slumber that I would have very much appreciated. That cruddy thing never thinks about the well being of others, but it's not really the device I blame. It's the people contacting me through it.

Never would I be up this early just to see if someone was following up good on their plans.

My eye lids closed shut and I started to drift away from the world.

But that was all I asked for, unfortunately the world wants me to stay, so it has its ways of pulling me back. Like this…

"SID!"

I groaned and crammed a pillow over my head.

"Sydney! Come on. We gotta get goin' sis. Everyone's gonna go outside today. Starr's gotta pool and I'm sure you'd like to go for a swim." I pushed the pillow off my head and glared at my oldest brother. He had his blonde hair all clean and wet from his morning shower.

"If yah have forgotten. I can't swim. So no thanks." I said to him.

He just walked over to my bed and yanked the covers off my body.

"Hey!" I yelled up at him.

"Uh, uh, uh." He tsked. "You're comin' and your big ol' brother is gonna teach yah how to swim!" He gloated proudly. I gave him a sideways frown and sat up on my bed. I ran my hands through my messy blonde locks and sighed. Wally looked at me and took a seat at my side. "What's the matter, Sid?" He questioned.

I shrugged.

He patted my back and repeated the question.

"It's just that I'm the oldest kid here and pretty much all of them know how tah swim and they're younger than me. And not to offend yah, but you ain't the best swimmer." I laughed at him and he gave me a playful glare, then started to tickle my side.

My hands swatted at him as I laughed and laughed.

But he just kept at it and he stopped, then wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I smiled at him and he returned it and leaned his chin on my head.

"Well, then someone else can teach yah. Got anyone in mind champ?"

I shook my head and he shrugged.

As he got up to leave, his lips touched the top of my head. He smiled warmly and closed my door on his way out. I laid flat down on the bed again and blew up a loose piece of my hair. The swimming deal wasn't the only thing bothering me.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

"So?"

"So?"

"It comes down to this, ay?"

"I suppose it does. Ready to fight?"

"Do your worst."

"Oh, I will. Trust me."

Wallabee thumbed away at the video game that was set up in a game room, owned by his friend that he neglected to introduce me to years back. I watched carefully as my brother, almost eight years older than myself, clicked away violently at the controller.

The screen blinked several times as a new level began.

Wally shouted as his ship blew up.

He gained another life and was back on track, but I was still beating him with nearly three thousand more points. He hissed under his breath as he missed the key he needed to have to continue the game. I chuckled and smirked in victory as I clicked the bottom button and the character on the screen danced around.

**"_Player one wins!" _**The speakers played out as I pressed down on a button, winning the game.

Wally let the controller fall from his hands, his mouth wide open, and his eyes glued to the screen.

I laughed sinisterly and danced around him in triumph.

He growled at me and returned the game system to its proper place.

"What's the matter, Walls? Tired of losing to _everyone _at video games?" I mocked. He just stood up, an inch above myself, still short for a grown man, but he stood tall and walked by me. I saw him leave out the door in an angry huff. I shook my head and looked at my watch. My eyes popped out and I grabbed a hand full of my shaggy, blonde hair. "Oh, man! I need to meet Tommy. And quick!"

I ran out the room and through several hallways.

Finally Tommy's bedroom came into my sight.

A look a relief crossed my face and I knocked on the door.

I tapped my foot as I waited for an answer.

"Yeah?"

I smiled at Lesley, Tommy's wife, and she let me in. Carter, their son, and daughter, Jane, were sitting on two bean bags, watching cartoons. They grinned at me and I waved a hello to them. Lesley turned back to me and rubbed her hands together to warm them under the ceiling fan.

"What is it, Joey?" She questioned.

"Tommy said that he wanted to speak to me about something. I was wondering where the ol' bloke is. He anywhere near?" She sighed and shook her head.

Jane pushed up in front of me as I went to ask another question.

"Daddy's with uncle Hoagie and Nigel. I think they went out with that Allen guy to look at the horses before they get all us kids to go swimming."

I ruffled the girls auburn hair and ran out the door.

"Thanks!" I called out behind me.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

My mommy smiled after the blonde friend of my daddy's.

She always seemed to catch herself smiling at Joey.

I looked at her and she shut the door again.

Carter was laughing at the cartoon movie my mommy had dug out of her old collection.

"_Doesn't he realize that I'm not there?" _Then the character gasped and put his hands up to his mouth. _"I'm lost." _He fell to the ground on his knees and started crying with his hands over his eyes. _"I'M A LOST TOY!"_ He cried out. My older brother started laughing at his favorite part and sunk deeper into the cushiony bean bag.

I walked over and sat down on the red bean bag chair.

Carter looked over at me and then back to the television set.

"Wanna watch _Lady and the Tramp_ next?" He asked, sticking a wad of our popcorn in his large, open mouth. I brightened up and nodded quickly. He rolled his eyes when I got a look on my face. "Go ahead and sing it. You know it's your favorite song from the movie."

My arms stretched out and hugged him.

He smiled and I began singing happily.

"_He's a tramp, but they love him. Breaks a new heart everyday. He's a tramp. They adore him. And I only hope he'll stay that way. He's a tramp. He's a scoundrel. He's a rounder. He's a cad. He's a tramp, but I love him. Yes, even I have got it pretty bad. You can never tell when he'll show up. He gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's just a no count pup. But I wish that he were double. He's a tramp. He's a rover. And there's nothing more to say. If he's a tramp. He's a good one. And I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way." _I sang out to one of the songs from the classic movie.

Carter smiled at me and had joined in half way through the song.

We laughed and continued watching Toy Story.

"Yes, bu- I understand... No... Yes… Listen Devin. I can't- NO!… Just, just lis- SHUT UP! No. Goodbye!" Me and Carter turned around to see our mommy slam down her cell phone and moodily walk back to bed.

The two of us exchanged a look and walked over to her, forgetting the movie.

She sat up as we approached her.

Her frown quickly turned into a warm, loving smile as we stood in front of her.

"Hey." She said in a lovely voice.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Your uncle Devin. He wants me to send him a check for three thousand dollars and I told him I don't have that kind of money to spear." She explained, standing up and getting a water from the miniature fridge in the room.

Carter scratched his head in thought.

I kept looking from him to her, and back and forth.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

"Well, why'd he want money? Again..." I added, rolling my eyes.

Our mother shrugged and poured some of the cool water into her mouth.

"Who knows? But I ain't sending him any more cash. Now, why don't you two go play with your friends? I needa get some sleep. I'm really tired because Macie kept me up all night with her crying. Now get." She cheerfully directed us, pushing us out the door.

I pushed my goggles, one lens a light tinted blue and the other a sun colored yellow, up onto my dark chestnut locks.

Jane walked beside me, looking around in boredom.

My water and scarlet knitted scarf scratched at my skin.

I pulled at it and loosened it around my neck and walked on, my younger sibling following, not either one of us speaking as we glumly made our way to find something to do. A commotion of noise came closer as we walked up the steps, looking at its texture.

Jane looked up as the noise grew louder, then died away quickly.

The two of us just shrugged it off and walked up to the top of the stairs.

My sister stood at my side as I pondered on which way to turn.

She stepped ahead of me, officially taking lead.

I trailed after her and looked at my watch, which was hooked around my wrist next to my yellow leather glove that had no fingers in it. Jane came to an abrupt halt, adjusting her pale blue beanie. She hardened her gaze as it fell upon a blonde headed boy, his hair styled into a bowl shape and his darkened cap turned backwards on his head. He was tossing up a hackie sack, his oversized sky blue hoodie rolled down to his waist.

My sister kept a low stare on him, her paled ocean eyes never glancing away from him.

The boy had took notice in her, catching the stuffed, cloth toy in his hands.

He let his mouth droop into a hateful frown as his cold blank, emerald tinted orbs grazed to meet hers. He let the hackie sack fall into his pocket and straightened out his black cap. Their expressions hardened as they approached one another.

The only female present, Jane, looked at him with spite.

She crossed her short arms across her chest.

The young seven year old boy, slightly shorter, blew out a giant huff of air from his mouth at my sister, who was two years older than he was. She snarled at him and a low growl came from deep in his throat. I watched as the two just glared at each other.

"Clayton!" Jane spat out viciously.

Clayton squinted his eyes more, a frown invading his features.

"Jane!" He returned back to her with just as much hate.

I crossed my arms and being the spectator, watched upon the display.

Jane's eyes flashed in surprise as she heard someone approach us. She quickly ran into an unaccompanied room, me and the blonde, hat-wearing Clayton trailing after her in hiding. We looked out the door moments after, seeing my cousin, PJ, walking down the hall, his dark, Topaz splattered eyes drifted aimlessly to his sides.

The three of us hushed out a sigh of relief and the murderous display took up once again.

Cold azure eyes against hateful emerald ones.

Jane glared at Clayton.

She let a snarl form upon her face, Clayton copying her movement.

"I want it back. Now!" She shouted at him.

He didn't falter as he shook his head left to right. "No. Not until you hand over what you have of mine. Give it to me NOW!" He yelled at her in response. She ignored his shouting and strutted on pass him, making his eyes watch her every motion.

Clayton let out a huge grunt and grabbed her arm.

She glared at him in rage and smacked his arm as he tightened his grip. I did nothing, wanting to see how the two hot headed kids would resolve their run in.

The blonde ignored her hit and gripped both of her limbs, being sure so she wouldn't hit him again. He growled and put his face into hers. She sneered, trying to break free of his grasp. I stood back a bit, not wanting to get into the tussle between them.

"Lemme go!" She screamed at the blonde.

"Not until I get what you have! If you want what I have, then you'll return to me my things! Now fork over what's rightfully mine, Gilligan! NOW!" He glared hard into her eyes, making her blue eyes harden at his tone. She stuck out her tongue and breathed deeply through her nose. Clayton wasn't satisfied. "Ungrateful little girl! Give me what is mine!"

My sister still didn't give him what he wanted, but spat out a response.

"I want my stuff first, you stupid, yellow haired idiot! Now hand over my stuff, Beatles!"

Clayton let his grip tighten around her arms.

No wince came from my younger sibling.

I admired her for be so confident and not giving in. But what made me admire her even more was when she suddenly moved her leg up, kicking the Aussie in his knee. He buckled over, holding onto his injured joint. He recovered quickly staring hatefully at my sister, his green eyes glaring coldly.

I was surprised she didn't smirk at him.

The usual person would laugh in their victims face, smirking at how stupid the other person looked. But Jane did not do this. She simply helped him up, both still glaring at each other.

"Give. _It_. To._ Me_." She threatened.

He shook his head, turned about face, and swiftly walked away.

"No." Was all he said before vanishing into a room.

I clapped my hands loudly, startling my younger sister. Her bright, azure eyes trailed after me and her cheeks tinted in a rosy color. Her face went pale soon after the blush took affect and she crossed her arms, walking away from me.

"Wait!" I called to her, running up to her side.

She stopped.

"That… was the most awesomest thing I have ever seen. You never let your pride be torn away. You were confident the entire time through your brawl. Neither you or Clayton let your glares or frowns disappear. I would've smirked in victory, but you two… wow. Jane, that was so COOL!"

She didn't smile at the praises, but simply nodded and continued walking.

"Thank you." Was all I heard as she left, leaving me in the middle of the large lightless, empty hallway.

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

I sat down in a chair that was sitting in a lifeless room.

No one was staying in it, so I decided to sit and think about what just occurred.

My back grazed the back of the green leather as I slumped down a bit.

I snatched off my hat, tossing it onto the coffee table, which my feet were propped up on.

A sinister growl erupted from deep within my chest as my emerald eyes heard Carter's compliment about the fight between me and that sick, evil little witch. She had something that was mine, so I simply had something that was hers. She would get her thing back after I received my own.

I had despised the auburn haired girl ever since I was four.

Three years of endless torture. Three years of yelling, shouting, screaming. Three years of hate. Three years of…_ her_. She was the most annoying female you could ever meet. She was hot headed. Nothing like her father's side of the family at all. They were such dorky, caring people. But Jane. She was sinister, evil and corrupted all the way from the tip of her hair to the soles of her feet.

She was stubborn, and never backed down from a challenge if it personally involved her.

Her deep blue orbs were always filled with never ending hate toward me.

I couldn't blame her.

I felt the same way.

Loathing her since that dreadful day when we first ran into each other. Our first encounter. I still vividly remembered every last detail of that meeting. Our looks, our attire, our emotions, and the hate we possessed...

_-Flashback-_

_**A cheery young girl skipped up to a black haired girl, chatting with her as I strutted down the concrete sidewalk. A pair of jet colored gloves warmed my hands. The nippy air blew hard at my face. I tilted my black winter cap and hugged the sleeves of my blue coat. My nose and ears were red, and my dark eyes were watering from the wind. My foot stepped out again as I walked on. The two girls, about six years old, eyed me skeptically as I passed by. The girls went quiet and I took a long, good look at them before I went on my way. **_

_**One was shorter than the other, but still kind of tall for her age. She was a light colored girl, a few freckles dotted her face, and she was wearing a baby blue coat. It was unzipped, revealing a white, long sleeved shirt. She had white leggings on, a brown skirt reached to her knees. On her head was a matching blue beanie. The other girl was looking straight at me. She had her arms crossed, watching me. The girl was clad in a dark green sweater, a lime green shirt under it. Her pants were camouflage, but had bits of black spotted on them. Her hands were covered with black gloves, and on her head was also a hat. A white one with a black brim, and two light green stripes coating the sides.**_

_**The sugar and chocolate colored six year olds stood still, but soon erupted into another conversation as I walked on. Later on that day I was at the store with my dad. He was whistling quietly as he pushed the metal buggy, picking up items to put in the cart. I stayed close, not wanting to get lost from him, but as I turned around from looking at a box, he had disappeared. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill if I didn't see the usual blonde head of my dad. I put my feet in front of me, tempting to walk off to go search for my dad. But as I turned a corner I was knocked to the hard tiled flooring of the grocery store. I rubbed myself and glanced at the other victim. My eyes stared in disbelief as I recognized the same girl that had the blue beanie on. **_

_**Anger filled her eyes and before I knew it, I was filled with anger toward her as well. She stood up, helping me along with her. I didn't have the manners to thank her because I knew she did it to get me facing her pale eyes. I glared at her and she returned it just as quick as it came. **_

"_**Watch where you're goin' you dope!" She screamed at me, fists clenching at her sides. I crossed my arms, sticking out my tongue. She gasped heavily, getting angrier by each passing second. Usually I would have smirked at her response, but for some reason it felt like this fight was going to be different in a way compared to others. **_

_**I hissed at her my reply. "Why don't you see with your eyes and not your feet. So WATCH where YOU are going little miss beanie." I spat out to the rude behaved female. She growled deeply, making me take a step back at how raging she could become. Then as she was about to speak I lifted up my boot and it came crashing down on her foot which were clad in sneakers. She instantly clutched onto her injured foot and hopped up and down a few times. **_

_**Her hand made a grab for me as she stopped rubbing her foot. I swiftly moved to the side, frowning at my first encounter with the brown haired witch. She then took her other hand just as quickly as she missed the first time, and gripped my arm. She swung me up to her face, both of us looking eye to eye. She let out a snarl and squinted her eyes at me.**_

"_**You little worm. You're gonna pay for that. You think you can do whatever you want just because you moved in down the street? Well that ain't gonna happen pipsqueak. Now apologize or I'm going to tell my daddy!" I shook my head, my four year oldness taking no affect at the dilemma that had us both acting like fighting eleven year olds, sworn to hate each other for all eternity. **_

"_**Nooooo." I hissed out in one long huff. The girl yelled at me, but we both broke apart as soon as we heard a man's raspy voice. Another one came from the opposite way and we stood apart from each other, arms crossed, not making contact. **_

_**An auburn haired man stepped out from an aisle. He sighed with relief and scooped up the evil girl. He kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly to his chest. I watched the scene, noting the enemy's real name other than **_**evil witch**_**. **_

"_**Oh, Jane. Don't ever walk away from me again. You had me worried sick!" The man worriedly explained, his eyes trailing over to me. He smiled and Jane glared at me, hard. "Hello. Are you lost?" He questioned, walking closer to me. I hesitated, but was saved by an angelic voice that belonged to a person I knew.**_

"_**No. He's in trouble." So much for an angelic save. I drooped my shoulders and my dad picked me up, placing me into the seat of the buggy. I sat there glumly and my dad grinned broadly at the other man. "Tommy? Is that you? Man, I haven't laid eyes on you for ages! How's Hoags?" I raised a quizzical brow as my dad started to make talk with the witch's father. **_

_**The brown headed male holding his daughter nodded. "He's been fine. I actually just moved in down the street from you. I was gonna come over tomorrow to say hi, but my wife wanted me to pick up some groceries so we wouldn't starve. But I wouldn't mind not having food for awhile. I've been gaining more weight now, but only a few pounds every month, so I guess if I keep working out I'll get more fit and lose those pounds." He chuckled and my dad joined in, patting him on the back. "Well, I gotta get goin'. I'll stop by later, okay? Oh, and this is my youngest child, Jane. She's six now. Say hello Jane." **_

_**She responded shyly, waiting impatiently to leave like I was. My father grinned at her and turned to me. "She's cute. This is my only kid, Clayton. He's four. Say hi, Clay." I quickly gave the other man a quiet 'hello' and the two grown ups bid farewell. I smiled in relief and as we left, Jane and I kept a low glare on each other. **_

_-End Flashback-_

Present times came back to me as the memory faded, scarring me for life.

I always hated that girl and knew she felt the same toward me.

If she wanted her stuff back then she would have to give me mine.

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

The familiar bald Brit stood next to my older brother and Allen. The three were casually chatting near the horse stable. I was looking up to the cloudless sky, watching a plane fly by. A 'Geico' advertisement being pulled from its end.

A shout came to my ears as I turned around to find a blonde Aussie calling out to me.

I smiled and met him far from the others.

"Hey, Tommy. What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"My job. I don't want to upset Lesley, but I got fired. I don't know what happened, but they were letting a lot of people go and they cut me off. I was wondering before I tell Les, would you ask your boss can I get a job? After I'm sure I can do it, I'll tell Les the truth and tell her I already got a job."

Joey pondered on the thought and smiled at me.

He patted my shoulder, a large grin still upon his features.

"Sure pal. But what happens if he says no?" He asked, worry carried in his tone.

I ran a rough hand through my auburn locks.

What if he said no?

Then how would I break this to Lesley?

"I'll think about it. But let's ask first, before we really worry about that." I responded, the two of us walked over to the other three. Nigel petted a brown horse's muzzle, tilting his dark sunglasses to look at the beautiful creature. He smiled at it and stretched out his long arms.

He yawned and leaned back against the stable door.

Hoagie was feeding a gray and white horse some food.

My older brother's hand was full of little pieces of hay, the horse tickling his palm as it ate.

I laughed and me and the blonde walked over to the stable.

We peered inside and saw dozens of graceful horses.

Several breeds and mixed breeds coated the inside, each having its own stall.

Allen leaned over, examining with the two of us.

He smiled proudly at the animals, amusement twinkling his smoky brown pools.

"Beautiful." He whispered, making us nod, smiles on our faces.

"What made you and Starr want to buy horses?" Hoagie cut in, standing next to the Mexican who owned the whole estate. Allen let out a chuckle and shook his head in thought. Nigel suddenly made his way to the group and we all waited for his answer.

"I guess when Dawson became interested in them when he was three. He loved the animals so much and still does. So when we bought all this Starr wanted to get some horses for the kids and their friends to ride on. So we built a huge stable, stuffed, what seems like, hundreds of horses and the kids enjoy them all the time. They all have names and each one is special to Eden, Dawson, and Joshua in a way. But we do have a barn over there. Some cats and dogs sleep in there. It's big enough for all of them to be stuffed in there. They have water and plenty of room and food."

All four of us stared at the Mexican as he finished.

We went silent, taking it all in.

Smiles appeared on our faces.

"Makes sense. You two stubborn hot heads would never go for the horse thing." Hoagie said to Allen. The thirty two year old Latino smirked, swatting his hand playfully at my brother. He laughed and Hoagie ducked, knowing he was just playing. "Hey! I was just joking." He said, laughing along with his words.

Allen turned his head toward him.

"Yeah, right." He said smugly.

"What are you into anyway?" Nigel spoke up.

The Brit waited for his question to be answered as Allen thought.

He smiled and smirked toward him.

"I'm into Starr." Was all he said as he walked back toward the house.

Joey and I erupted into a fit of laughter.

Nigel stared after the Latin male.

He rolled his eyes and we all walked back to the large house.

Hoagie ran up to the hairless friend of his and leaned his elbow on his shoulder.

Nigel eyed him carefully, smiling at him.

Joey and I walked right behind them.

"Got to admit. That was pretty hilarious." Hoagie said to Nigel.

Me and Joey chimed in.

"Yeah. He got you good." Joey responded to the British male.

I snorted as I laughed harder.

"That was just too funny." I cried out between my uncontrollable giggles.

Hoagie and Joey nodded, agreeing to the joke as knock out material.

Nigel crossed his arms and frowned at us.

He simply let a smile appear and a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Yeah. It was quite funny. Now let's go in. If you haven't noticed. Allen has already went into the house." He smirked as the rest of us ran inside, me feeling like a ten year old late for dinner.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I had the strangest feeling I was being watched.

Closely.

Secretively.

And it totally crept me out.

I walked, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds.

Being alone, I could feel a person looking at my every move.

Then the sudden theory vanished as I spotted PJ.

I ran over to the light brown skinned boy.

He looked at me calmly.

"Hey, PJ. I didn't get to finish talking to yah yesterday. Can we talk now?" I asked him, wringing my fingers together. He shrugged and I led him to our bedroom. The room had been deserted, so that made it more private.

The Gilligan boy sat down in a chair and waited for me to sit.

I took a seat and sighed.

"Okay. I-"

"Listen here Mark. Just because you're head of decommissioning and the one and only Numbuh six o' eight, doesn't mean you can mess with my friends. PJ ain't happy about that, and when PJ ain't happy, you know something's gonna happen. Now I suggest yah stay outta PJ's way and try not to mess with Freddy, my sister, Eddie, or anyone for that matter. Or you'll pay. Big time!" He stood up and glared at me.

I gulped and nodded.

"I-I won't. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask why you glared at me. Parker told me that is was because I'm mean to Edna. But I just ignore her. Maybe I should pay more attention, but I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry PJ. You're a good friend for sticking up for her, and I need your help."

His Topaz shaded eyes stared through me.

I could tell he was wondering if this could be a trick.

_Smart._

But I wouldn't do that to him.

Or I would be dead.

"With what?" He asked slowly.

"With making me more nicer to girls. You seem to know a lot about that."

He chuckled.

"PJ only knows because his mama taught him. I'm not sure with you, but yo mom ain't the lady type. No offense though. She's nice when she can be, but she's more of a yeller than a calmer. PJ's mama said that Fanny ain't that kind."

I looked down.

He was right.

My mother wasn't like that.

But that doesn't explain why I don't like girls.

"PJ knows what you're thinkin'. My mama told me Fanny hated boys when she was your age. It's the opposite since you're a boy."

Bing! There goes my light bulb.

I jumped up and shook his hand frantically.

He smiled and fixed his red cap.

"Thanks so much PJ! Now I know why. But it's still weird. I didn't intend to hate girls. But my mother intended to hate boys."

He just shrugged.

"PJ can't explain everything. Now I'll give yah some tips. So pay attention."

I followed him out, but as we left, the strange feeling that someone was watching me came again.

I shivered and stayed close to the cream skinned boy.

* * *

**A/N: Long. I like to write long stuff. But it's extremely HARD! So, if you like long stuff, then review this. Wait. I got an advertisement for yah. Here we go.**

"**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! Yes, if you review you get any, I repeat, ANY virtual cyber cookie of your choice. And if you want this offer NOW then just click the button below and BAM! There's your COOKIE! ! ! ! !" **

**Listen to the advertisement. ~.^**

**Okay. Adios! ! ! ! **


	9. To the Pool

**A/N: Hiya! Yeah, sorry it took longer than usual. That's what you get when you stay up all night and sleep all day. I promise you. I think I'm nocturnal. No seriously. I really think I am. Well enough about me, let's get on to the reviews!**

**-CallMeButLove-: Well, I am a very crafty person. Everyone seems to like Jane and Clayton. LOL! Well, thank you so much. **

**KNDFANGIRL: Long review. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! ! ! You will find out about Sydney soon ( ; It will be interesting. And yes, Wally did get whooped. He always loses. Which just brings more humor. And I LOVE me the humor! LOVE YAH and talk to you later. **

**Numbuh Phenon: Who wouldn't LOVE Toy Story? It's my favorite movie of all time! I hope you get to see the third one soon. And thanks sooooo much for the awesome review. Means a lot. **

**Mercy4.8: Thank you so much for the review. You'll just have to read on to find out. ( ;**

***Drum roll* Aaaaaaaaaand… here's chapter NINE! ! ! ! **

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Yuki was sneaking around observing _Marked Drill_.

Once PJ had started walking with him, it was my turn to start the observations.

The oriental agent smiled broadly at me as we passed one another.

I tip toed over to hide behind a plant.

Marked Drill was walking down the hallway, entering into PJ's room.

They went in, shutting me out.

I waited impatiently for my target to reappear.

But he never showed.

My back slid down the wall as I sighed deeply.

My eyes looked down.

Shoes stood in front of my face.

I glanced up, seeing a curious look from a brown headed boy.

Black glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

His skinny arms were crossed over his chest.

I shyly grinned up at him.

Tapping was sounded as I saw his foot move up and down.

I stood up quickly and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

He just stood there and looked at me.

My eyes glanced in every which way, trying not to make contact with the older boy.

Which didn't work out quite like I hoped, because I caught myself staring into his blank, brown stare.

"What… are you doing?" He dragged out.

"Just, um… nothing." I said to him, trying to convince the emotionless boy that I was truly doing exactly nothing.

He didn't buy it, because he stared at me harder.

Silence was all you could hear from the scene.

Not peaceful silence. But awkward silence. And let me tell you. It is not a good silence at all.

"Unlikely story. Now tell me the truth." He demanded in a leader manner.

I stood straight, hands at my sides, looking right at him.

My pale pools of blue didn't leave his trimmed face. I was thinking of how to tell him without revealing the Agents of Missions.

He seemed to get impatient, because the tapping took up again.

"Sarah?" He egged on, staring at my face harder.

I sighed.

"I was, just, um, I was just…" I looked at the potted plant and smirked at the idea that formed in my genius mind. "I was just examining this fine plant. It's so green, and smooth. As a girl who loves science, I just had to look at it."

"Whatever. I need you to follow me. My mother said your dad was looking for you and said that after I dropped you off at your room to change into a bathing suit, that I have to take you to the pool. Everyone else is going there, so the adults want us to go as well."

He stared at me and I smiled nervously.

How does he always make me feel so small?

How can he just stare through you without any emotion?

"Well?" He questioned, cocking his brow.

"Okay. Let's go."

He nodded and the two of us made our way to my family's bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and went to find a swim suit.

* * *

**Shirley's POV**

My foot tapped, me not actually knowing why it seemed to get impatient with the Gilligan girl.

Never had I've been willing to wait for a girl just because my mother instructed me to.

I would've told the girl to change and meet wherever her parents wanted her.

But with Sarah, it was different.

She had a way of making me feel uneasy every time I laid my eyes on her.

She made me feel less of a leader, but I still could make her do what I wanted her to do.

I let a huge sigh flow out of my mouth as I kept waiting for her. I looked at my wrist. A red and orange watch perched on it. It wasn't late, and we had all day to play at the pool. The pool. A place almost close to the beach, but without the salt water and sand and ocean creatures. It was a place I wouldn't want to spend my day. I had important Kids Next Door matters to take care of. But we were on vacation and didn't have my full sector here.

My mind was someplace else, that I hadn't noticed the chestnut headed girl step out of her room.

She had a white and blue whole piece on. A towel draped over her shoulders like a cape.

"Ready to go, Shirley?" She asked, a smile dancing onto her face.

I nodded curtly and we walked down the hallway. She still had her yellow tinted goggles laid carefully a top her hair that was in a short pony tail. Her hands gripped the inside of the white towel, looking down the entire time. I shoved my hands into the pits of my jeans.

Why would she look so down?

I shrugged it off, knowing it was none of my business.

Finally we reached the pool and saw pretty much everyone inside the pool filled with liquid or crowded around it. Sarah certainly perked up at seeing her friends and ran off to jump into the pool. I smiled at her and started off back toward the house. But a hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around to see a blonde girl.

"Stay Vego."

I shook my head and shoved her hand away.

"No, Edna. I'm going in. I don't do the 'swimming' thing." I said to her, walking away.

She let her face fall flat, taking chase toward me in her semi-wet swim suit.

I stopped and waited for her to come up to me.

She halted and stared at my back.

I turned about face, looking straight into her hazel glittered eyes. My darker ones matched hers and we both crossed our arms. Both being leaders of our sectors, and stubborn like both our parents, we didn't give in too easily. She lifted her head up a few inches and her eye brows shot up.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"'Cause I just don't wanna swim. Now if you may, I'm going inside to read or something. You can join me if you'd like." I let my hands slide carelessly into my pockets. Edna rolled her eyes and ran back to the pool. I started walking away from the watery scene but stopped at the sound of footsteps behind me again. I turned around to see my sister in front of me wearing an orange towel over her red and blue swim suit. "Decided to join me?" I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, walking in front of me.

I followed her back into the huge house and I looked back a bit to see Freddy staring after us.

"_If Eddie only knew." _I thought to myself as we entered the door.

Edna then halted in her tacks and I almost bumped into her.

She turned around and I looked at her.

"Vego?" She spoke plainly.

"What?" I asked her, looking a little annoyed that she had stopped, making me almost bump into her. "What is it, Edna?"

"I only came here to give you something in private. Follow me and you'll get it." She instructed, grabbing a hold of my wrist and dragging me up to our bedroom. I rolled my eyes and just let her drag me away. Finally she opened the door and let go of my wrist, which was purple from the grip she had on it. "Okay. Just let me get it." She said, going to a bag she had brought with her on the trip.

I sighed and sat down lazily in a chair.

"FOUND IT!"

My eyes drifted over to my blonde headed sister. She held up… "EDNA! I told you not to bring that stupid Rainbow Monkey key chain!" I yelled at her. She didn't seem affected. I growled and snatched the key chain from her grasp and looked at it. "Why'd you bring this anyway?" I asked, cocking an eye brow at her.

Her eyes went up to the ceiling and she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Eddie?"

She quickly looked at me then back to the ceiling.

"Eddie!"

"Okay, okay. I knew you wanted to bring Keykey so I stuffed her in my pocket and wanted you to have her here with you. You know you wanted her here with you."

I blushed and suddenly got mad. I slammed the key chain, which was named Keykey, on the floor and stomped out. Edna stared after me and I walked away down the hallway.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

The nerve of him!

I ran over to Keykey and picked her up, rubbing the top of her tiny head.

I hugged her close to me and swayed side to side.

"Why won't he just admit he loves you?" I whispered to the toy. Of course I received no answer because of it being and toy, and toys didn't talk.

"Eddie?"

Instantly I stopped and looked at the door.

Freddy was standing there, looking at me.

"Oh, hey Flipper." I said sadly.

Freddy walked up to me and looked at the Rainbow Monkey key chain.

"What's that?" He questioned, pointing to Keykey. I smiled and lifted the toy up proudly.

"Keykey! It's Vego's most prized possession. But he won't admit it. I just hate his stubbornness. It gets on my ever lasting nerves." I said grimly. Freddy chuckled, making me glare at him. "What? ! What the heck is so funny?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, you can be just as stubborn as he can. You are related by the way." He told me, a playful smirk on his face. I glared at him and punched his arm gently. He rubbed it and I stuck out my tongue. "I didn't do anything! What the heck was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"For saying I was stubborn. I am so not stubborn."

He let his arm go and laughed, snorting. As soon as a snort left his mouth he covered his mouth and nose.

I started laughing at him and he began laughing too.

I quickly laid Keykey back in my bag, still laughing the whole time.

Freddy wiped a few tears away from his eyes and started snorting again. Which made the two of us laugh harder. Then all of a sudden I began to snort while laughing. Freddy looked at me and giggled harder and harder. We both fell over into the floor from laughing so much.

"What are you doing?"

Both me and Freddy stopped laughing at the sound of someone's voice.

We stood up and looked over at the light, dark skinned boy.

His hair was wet, and he had a pair of white swim trunks on with two blue stripes running down the sides. His normal, signature red cap was missing and he had a red towel draped over his shoulders. He was smirking at us and walked in more.

Freddy smiled and walked up to our other friend.

"Oh, hey, PJ." Freddy chimed. PJ waved at him and turned to me.

"What was goin' on just a second ago?" PJ asked.

"We were just laughing." I said, a chuckle escaping.

He rolled his eyes, but with a smile on his face.

"Well, okay. My mom told me to come and get you. She said Rach and Fanny are lookin' for ya'll two. Oh, and Rachel wants tah know where Shirley is. You seen 'im?"

We nodded our heads.

"He doesn't wanna come and swim. So let's just leave him in here." I told PJ. He shrugged and led us back to the pool. My mother was talking to Abby about something when we arrived. When my mom saw us she walked over to us cheerfully.

Abby walked up behind her, and motioned Fanny over.

PJ stood in front of his mother. She grinned down in his face and ran her fingers through his hair over and over.

Fanny pulled Freddy closer to her and my mother stood in front of me.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to come. So we left him inside."

She shook her head at me and the three grown woman led the three of us over to a large, long table. Everyone was seated in chairs. My mother pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. Abby and Fanny did the same, both boys taking a seat afterward.

My father walked up to my mom and she put her finger to him, wiggling it in front of his face.

Fanny and Abby sat down and started talking to their friends.

"I have to go get Shirley. Then we can start." I heard my mother tell my dad.

He shook his head.

"No. I'll get him. You get everyone else calmed down. I'll be right back." Then he ran after my brother. My mother sat down next to me and I looked across the table where Freddy and PJ sat. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

None of us knew what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: Well that wraps that chapter up. *Dusts hands off* Hope you guys liked it.**

**Remember to… oh you know. Click that button below and write a bunch of words that PRAISE me. No seriously. Press the button or feel the wrath of… hmmm? Hold on. *Walks away and brings back Hoagie* **

**Hoagie: Or feel the wrath of MY CHILI DOGS!**

**People: Ahhhh… *Sarcasm***

**Hoagie: Ah come on guys. These things are scary. Right?**

**Wally: Scary how you like them so much. I have no idea how you can stay skinny with stuffing those gross things in you mouth every five seconds.**

**Hoagie: It's called… I dunno. But I love them! *shoves chili dog in mouth* Nowf feelf the wrfth of the cfhili dwogs!**

**Wally: *slaps forehead* Chew first Hoagie!**

**Me: Never mind about the wrath thing. Just review! ! ! ! !**

**Biya! **


	10. Arguing

**A/N: Hello. Hi. How yah doing? I'm great. Just feeling bored is all. Yeah even writers get bored. Why do we get bored? Because no one will take them ANYWHERE! Yeah that's right. No one ever wants to take the writers anywhere. We just sit at home and pretend to be dead. No, I'm just kidding. We don't do that…well, not **_**ALL**_** of us. ~.^**

**Okay. I feel the need to reply to my reviewers. So here yah go!**

**-CallMeButLove-: I know. So sorry about that cliffy. I need those to make the story more interesting. And thanks! I luffles my OC's. They're so much fun to write about!**

**KNDFANGIRL: Wow. Again loving the long reviews from you. Yes. Feel very afraid of the wrath of the chili dogs! **

**Hoagie: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! You feel scared of the chili dogs, no?**

**Me: Uh, me? Nope. Not at all.**

**Hoagie: I sure do. They scare me.**

**Me: Why?**

**Hoagie: They scare me at how good they are!**

**tmcala: No need to worry. And thanks for the review!**

**laughyytaffy: I was wondering what happened to you. ~. ^ Anyway, glad that you reviewed the last chapter. Means a lot. Thanks so much!**

**Okay. Reviews are over. So ON WITH THE STORY! ! ! ! ! **

* * *

**Shirley's POV**

The last paragraph. Finally I can finish this book.

"_I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me out in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I woke up, Fang would still be gone." _I shut the book and left it on my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed silently. No one was here to bother me. The house was completely deserted and I was the only person in the house.

I felt at peace.

"Shirley?"

Well, here's the thing about peace. It doesn't stay too long.

My eye lids opened and I saw my father, clad in red, white and yellow swim trunks. He approached me carefully and fixed his sunglasses. I saw mine sitting on the side table. Instead of those being in front of my eyes, my actual glasses were. I couldn't really read without them, so I had to switch off every now and then. But I hated how I looked so dorky. I hated my reading glasses. I just looked…odd.

I quickly grabbed the other glasses off my face and stuck them into my pocket and put my black sunglasses on. My dad wasn't wet because he didn't really like the pool either, but he still wore trunks. He smiled at me and looked down at the book in my lap. He gently took it from my grasp and read the back of it.

"What kind of book is this?" He questioned, handing it back to me.

I quickly took it back and stood.

"Just a James Patterson book. It's about these kids who were kidnapped or made in a lab. Scientists made them grow wings and one of the scientists helped them escape but they hate him now. It's confusing. You would have to read all of them to understand."

He looked at me shocked.

"All of them?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dad. There are six books in the Maximum Ride series. And more to come. This was the last book of the series so far and I just finished it."

"Sounds… interesting. Well, your mother wants you out at the pool. Now come." He demanded.

I frowned at him and shook my head.

I put the book in the inside pocket of my cloak. Yes, I do wear a cloak. That's just who I am.

"I don't wanna come. I hate swimming or being around a lot of people."

He shook his head.

"You have to. I know you hate to be, um, social, but we need everyone there. Starr and Allen need everyone there to do something special. They haven't told us what, but I'm sure it'll be fun. Now come on Shirley or your mother will come and hunt both of us down." He then grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me out of the room.

"No! I don't wanna!" I screamed, holding onto the chair.

My dad just grabbed my legs instead and pulled.

I didn't budge, so he pulled harder.

I tried kicking, but my dad had gripped both my legs together.

All of a sudden he let go and walked away.

I let go of the chair and turned around.

My mother was standing there. I gulped and shoved my hands into my pockets. My dad gave me an apologetic look and disappeared back outside. My mother stormed in, fire in her eyes, and her hands on her hips. She glared at me and pointed to the door. I looked down and walked slowly to the door.

"I have no idea what possessed you to disobey your father and I, but I'm going to do something about it. Now get you troublesome self out to the pool and seated. I will deal with you later. Now get!" She yelled, walking next to me.

I nodded and followed her out to the pool.

She said nothing the whole way. She wore a straight face the entire time and it kind of freaked me out a little. My mother could be scary when she was annoyed or angry. Now I know why my dad hated to upset her, even on accident.

Finally we made it to the boring scene of the pool.

Everyone was sitting in chairs around a super long table.

I spotted my sister talking to PJ and Freddy.

They looked lost, as did most of the people sitting around the table.

My mother suddenly wrapped her hand around my arm and dropped me down into a chair. She bent down to face me.

"Now stay here or you'll be in so much more trouble than you bargained for." Then she went to sit down.

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall onto the glass table.

"Shirley. You okay?"

I looked up to see Sarah.

She was looking at me strangely.

"Yeah. I just don't wanna be here. It's so boring!" I told her, propping my head up with my arm.

She smiled and patted my back.

"You make it boring, Shirley. You have to actually do something to make it fun."

I shook my head.

"What's so fun about a pool full of water?" I asked her, sitting up more.

She shrugged.

"Dunno. But lots of people think it's fun. So why not try it out?" She smiled and I grinned at her. Maybe she was right. It did seem boring, but lots of people enjoyed it. I never really understood so I never really tried it out.

She then turned back to talk to Sydney.

Ugh. Sydney. A teenager that seems to have everyone's trust. Well she would never be trusted by me. She's a teenager and shouldn't be trusted. _End. Of. Story._ No way will I ever trust her or any other teenager for that matter. Nuh uh. No way.

"Hey, Shirley?"

My eyes slowly faced the teenager I was just thinking about.

She smiled at me brightly and leaned over the table. Sarah was pushing herself back in her chair so I could see Sydney better.

I glared at the blonde.

"What?" I asked curtly.

"Can you get Yuki and Parker?" She asked, pointing to the oriental girl next to me and the black haired boy across from the girl. I crossed my arms and looked more deeply at her. She waited for me to do something but I simply did nothing.

I cleared my throat.

"Why?" I asked casually.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands up on the table.

"Because I need to tell them something. That's why."

I shook my head.

"Why would I obey a stupid teenager like you? I obey no teenager and I would never obey you." I spat out to her. She glared at me harshly and Sarah pushed her back so she wouldn't jump out at me. Then the Gilligan girl turned back to me and sneered. I blinked at her in surprise.

I let my arms fall to my sides at her expression.

"Shirley. Just get them. We're not on duty right now. Now just get them!" She whispered, well whispered/yelled, at me.

I did as she wanted and turned around.

Yuki was chatting with her father when I tapped on her shoulder.

She stopped and turned around, a broad grin on her lips.

Wally didn't look too happy with me interrupting their father/daughter talk, so he rolled his eyes and waited for her to return to the conversation.

"Yes?" Yuki asked, batting her thick, long eye lashes at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get Parker. Sydney wants you two." I told her.

She nodded joyfully and tapped Parker's arm.

He stopped talking to his brother, Mark, and turned to the ebony haired girl.

"What?" He asked nicely.

"Sid wants us."

He smiled and the two looked over at the older girl.

Sydney was leaning over the table and me and Sarah were pushing back on our seats to let the three talk. But no talking went on. Sydney only did hand motions to them and the two nodded. I watched the whole scene between the three and something didn't seem right.

After Sydney went back to her normal posture, the other two did as well. Sarah sighed happily and straightened up, followed by me.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked her.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Not everything is you business." She said, smirking as she turned to talk to the teenage blonde.

I growled under my breath and laid my head back on the table.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I giggled to myself when I said that to Shirley.

He would usually get all mad if someone said that to him, but he can be like that sometimes.

Sydney was in a conversation with that Dawson kid when I faced back around.

She laughed at what he said and he smiled.

"Really? That's so funny!"

I giggled at her and she faced me, a playful glare on her features.

Dawson peered over her to look at me.

I waved to him and he smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Dawson." He said, reaching over to shake my hand.

I grinned at him and shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Sarah."

Sydney rolled her eyes and stood up.

I shrugged and moved over closer to talk to Dawson.

"Isn't you mom that Starr lady all of our parents came to visit? She must be real popular." Dawson started laughing and I blushed. Did I say something funny? I don't remember saying anything funny. "What? What is it?" I asked shyly. He shook his head, calming down his laughter.

"Nothing. Just that my mom is popular, but not all the people she knows are her friends. She's not too social when it comes to other people. Now I know where my brother gets it from. So, which ones are your parents?"

I looked around.

My mom was sitting next to my brother, talking to Fanny, and my dad was at the end of the table, laughing at his own jokes. I smiled and pointed to them. Dawson nodded and smiled.

"So your mom is that calm lady and your dad is the one with the corny jokes?"

I nodded sheepishly at him saying my dad had corny jokes. Now I knew he wouldn't like my jokes. I got mine from my dad.

"Uh, yeah." I replied quietly.

"No. That's okay. My parents aren't always cool either." He scrunched down when a woman walked by and grabbed his head. She bent down to him and frowned, an annoyed expression was on her face. He smiled at her weirdly and looked down.

"What?" She said slowly.

He looked up.

"Nothing."

She gripped his head tighter, but not too hard though.

"Dawson?" She egged on.

The Mexican American boy sighed.

"Sorry, mommy." He huffed out.

The woman smiled and walked back to her seat.

I stared after her and started giggling at the boy.

"Mommy?" I asked, my eye brow raised a little.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. She's my mom. I can call her whatever I want. What's the big deal?" He asked, his face turning red from embarrassment. I giggled.

"Nothing's wrong. Just kinda funny. That's all."

He covered his face up with his towel that was hanging on the back of his chair and I grinned at him.

He peeked out from under the towel and smiled at me.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"_What do you mean that it's off schedule? I informed you this morning and you said they didn't suspect a thing."_

"I know, but the plan is just a bit off schedule because of… other issues."

"_That's an excuse, Sydney. Now either you get the plan back on track or I'll have to get someone else to take care of this problem. I can still find out where you are located."_

"No! I'll… get the plan back on schedule. Just give me the chance."

"_Fine. But I'll be calling later to see how the plan's taking affect. Over and out."_

I switched off my communicator and shoved the cruddy thing into my pocket.

Who did they think I was? A personal lackey? I am surely not a lackey, but if I wanted this job I had to do as I was told. And that was to get this plan moving along.

My back hit the back of the tree I was leaning on. I slid down and put my arms up on my bent knees. I had put my jeans back on over my orange swim suit. It had dried and wasn't wet anymore, and I didn't seem like swimming anytime soon. Nothing was right in the world now. I had too much responsibility to handle. I couldn't take it, but I had to.

A sigh erupted from my mouth and I opened my eyes, not even knowing I had closed them.

In front of me was a pair of feet. Orange and black flip flops covered the feet. I looked up slowly to see a pair of dark eyes leaning over me. The person was frowning, his golden hair pushed out of his eyes. I looked away and he sat down on the cold earth next to me. He laid his bulky hand on my knee and smiled at me. I ignored him and he frowned again.

"Sydney? What's wrong?"

I scooted away from him and grumpily stared out at the table everyone was at.

A cool breeze blew by and ruffled my hair, making it blow up in front of my mouth.

I pushed it back and laid my hands back into my lap.

He moved closer to me and leaned up against the tree like I was. He bent his knees and put his hands in his lap, staring up instead of the way I was staring. His dark pools of green kept looking to and fro. I ignored him and scooted over more, only for him to follow suit. I grunted and he glanced over to stare at my face.

"Sid?"

I ignored him again and stood up, walking over to another tree, leaning back on it with my arms crossed and my feet crossed over each other. He got up as well and copied my movements. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my back toward him.

I felt his rough hand graze my back as he tried to comfort me.

All I did was push him away and face my back to him again, staring up at the indigo sky above us.

"What's the matter?" He asked the third time.

I shook my head and started to walk back to the table, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I looked up at his eyes and they darkened, making my eyes look down. He let me go and pulled my chin up to look at his face.

"Don't walk away from me. Now you better answer me. Tell me what is wrong. If you don't you ain't gonna do anything fun the rest of this trip." I gasped and he smirked. I glared at him and he put his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes and he waited.

"I can't. You wouldn't understand." I admitted in a whisper.

"Try me." He challenged.

I shook my head, my straight golden locks swishing to the side.

"I'm telling you. You ain't gonna understand. You're an adult and wouldn't know what I'm talking about."

He sneered.

My eyes widened when he grabbed me again and pulled me up with both his hands up to his face. I squirmed in his grasp, but nothing happened.

"I'm not that old, Sydney Kayla Beatles. Now tell me what is wrong with you!" He snarled threateningly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He frowned, letting me fall to my feet again.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"'Cause I'm your brother and care for yah. You're like my daughter, but I can act more brotherly to you instead of being the authority over you. If it's personal I'll leave you alone, but if you just bottle things up inside it can turn out more troublesome than you wanted. Now do you wanna tell me or leave it to yourself?"

I shrugged.

"It's…personal. So I'll leave it to myself." I told him.

He frowned and put his arm around my shoulders, leading the two of us back to the table to sit.

I made myself comfortable and looked over at Starr as she stood at the head of the table, waiting for everyone to settle down. Silence suddenly took over and I looked up at our hostess. She smirked at everyone and straightened herself up.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Starr stood next to me.

Her eyes watched over the group of people, staring them down until they calmed down.

When they did she smirked and made herself more presentable.

It was strange how she was the only one (not counting Shirley), who didn't have a bathing suit on. Instead she wore a pair of black capris and a red tee shirt. She had went in the pool, but had gotten out before anyone else to set the table up with Allen. Her hair was still frizzy, but more curly and calmer.

I caught myself smiling at her and she whacked me with her hand.

She smirked and I looked over at Abby.

She was staring at me and mouthed, _"You deserved it." _I rolled my eyes and faced Starr again. The friend of ours looked out over everybody and her husband brought out a large box. He had their eldest son, Joshua, helping him carry the load. I wanted to help, but Starr already knew I was going to and kept me down in my seat.

"Sorry to be lame, but I was bored and wanted to have a little game."

I smiled.

"You'll never be lamer than me." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and smirked.

"I know."

My mouth feel open, but I smirked at her.

"So Allen and my kids are gonna quickly hand you a small box and when everyone gets one I'll tell you what to do next. But don't open it yet. Got it?" We all nodded and the three children of hers and Allen walked around, placing a small cardboard box in front of everyone.

When they finished, they gave Starr one and grabbed the last ones out of the larger box for themselves.

Allen set the empty box behind his chair and sat down, leaving Starr the only person standing.

All eyes turned to the brown headed woman I liked to call Starr.

"Now when I say open, everyone open your box and pull out the item. I'll explain further in a moment. Now OPEN!" She shouted. Immediately the boxes flew open and everyone pulled out a bracelet. Each bracelet was a solid color and had a number and letter on it. I placed mine on my wrist and listened for Starr to continue. "Now each person has a bracelet. There are some people who have the same color bracelets and number and letter on them as you. So if you would all get into groups that have the same bracelets as you." She instructed.

I looked at mine.

_Blue H0._

I scanned the area and stood, looking for people with the same jewelry as me.

A hand had grabbed mine before I had a chance to do anything though. I looked up and saw Starr. "We're stuck. Now let's go find the rest of our group." She said, dragging me away. I followed her and she stopped in the middle of everyone roaming around trying to find their groups. "Blue H0! Over here!" Starr yelled, getting a few people to pay attention.

Her son, Joshua, ran up to us along with my son, PJ.

The two boys stood next to us.

Starr's other son, Dawson, ran over to meet the group.

"How many people are in each group?" I asked her.

She looked around.

"Six. The little two year olds, which are sleeping over there in the baby pin, are too young to play, so it's exactly thirty people. So six people per group. There are five groups." She said, watching out for our final member.

I nodded.

"Who's our last player?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno. I played just as random as you guys did. It's a surprise." She grinned when Fanny came running over to join us. "Fanny!" Fanny smiled and we all just stood there, waiting for everyone else to join their groups.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

Ugh! Where is my group?

I looked at my bracelet again.

_Red R10._

Where the heck is my group?

"Eddie! Yo Eddie!" I halted and looked at Freddy.

He stopped in front of me and panted. I patted his back, but he shoved my hand away gently.

"I'm okay. Just need some air." He said, standing up straight again. "What group do you have?" He questioned. I showed him my band. He almost exploded with joy when he started jumping up and down, shoving his band in my face. "Look! Look! We're in the same group! Where's PJ? Is he in our group too?" I shook my head and pointed to PJ. "Man. If he was here we could all be in the same group." I nodded.

"Maybe we should tell what group we're in like Starr did." I suggested.

He nodded and we raised our arms up.

"Group Red R10! Group Red R10!" We shouted in unison.

Immediately I saw both our dads walk over to us, followed by Willy and Mark.

I froze and blushed over.

Freddy looked at me in concern, but when he saw his twin brother he frowned and shook me.

"Eddie! Edna! Snap out of it!" He said trying to get my attention. I shook my head and smiled at Mark as he stood in front of us. I started twirling my hair and Freddy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Mark shrugged and went to talk to Willy.

I let my arms droop and I sighed in disappointment.

"Forget him. He's just a loser."

I glared at Freddy and he shrank down in fear.

"No he's not!" I shouted to him quietly. He glared back and nodded.

"Yes he is. I should know. He's my brother."

"Well, you're not being fair to him. You should be more kind to your siblings."

He glared at me harder and got up in my face.

"What about you? You and Shirley always fight. You're just being hypocritical." He then began to whisper to me. "You're just sticking up for him because you like him! How could you like that jerk face?" I glared at him and stomped away.

How dare he call me hypocritical.

And how did he know I liked his brother, Mark?

* * *

**A/N: I'm just so evil. I left you at another cliffhanger. I'm not a fan of them myself, but they are necessary. Well, maybe not ALL the time. But I needed it to stop here. So… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And the rest of the teams will appear next chapter. You'll find out soon what those teams are for. ~.^ **

**So if you liked this chapter, besides the cliffy, then go! Press the button below. It is calling your name. No really. Listen…**


	11. The Teams Are Complete

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I am so, so, so, so, so, SOOPER DOOPER sorry! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**I didn't mean to wait this long to update this story. I've been busy with stuff going on at home that I haven't had time, and I think I have writers block. *GASP* So I tried to make this chapter long and sort of exciting with conflict and all that jazz, so forgive me. *Puppy dog eyes***

**Okay, so if you forgive me, thanks. Now here's the reviews.**

**KNDFANGIRL: I don't hate you, I just love to torture you. No, I'm kidding. I'm glad you LOVE my story still. Yeah, Sydney does seem suspicious, but I need her that way. ~.^ THANKS A LOT! ! ! ! **

**Mercy4.8: Thank you so much. I'll try my best not to let them split up, but you never know. And you'll just have to find out if Freddy likes Edna. ( ;**

**laughyytaffy: Thanks! I know. Shirley seemed like the person to wear that with him being dark and mysterious.**

**-CallMeButLove-: Oh it's fine. I know how everything can get. *blushing* You flatter me. All those kind words mean a lot. Thank you so, so, so much!**

**All done! On to the story!**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Where in the world is Parker?

Is he even in my group?

I wondered around the area to find the group labeled Purple K3.

All I had to do was stand here, raise my colorful and pretty band in the air and call out the group's given name.

"Anyone in-"

"PURPLE K3!"

My head jerked around and I smiled broadly at the person who had spoken.

He looked at my wrist and smiled as well.

"Purple K3?" He asked, showing me his purple band with the letter and number on it.

I nodded and he looked around for the rest of our group.

"Yuki!"

My ears were filled with a familiar voice.

I turned about face and saw my daddy running up to me, Abby right behind him.

My young teenage aunt, Sydney, raced behind my daddy as well.

Tommy's wife, Lesley, walked calmly up behind them.

Abby counted everyone and looked toward that Starr lady.

She smiled when Starr gave her a thumbs up after recounting our small group of six.

"So…I guess this our group. But why'd Abby get stuck with this dope? He'll never manage." I giggled at Abby's comment about my daddy. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "I was only kidding. Geez, Walls. Can't take a joke?" She laughed and went to talk to her sister-in-law, Lesley.

I glanced down at my white flats and put my hands behind my back.

"I wonder how long we're gonna have to wait." I whispered to myself.

Someone's feet came into my view as I looked down at the ground.

My eyes lifted up to see Parker.

He smiled down at me and I let my whole head rise.

"We'll probably just have to wait a few minutes. No worries. Right Snow?"

I nodded shyly at him and he lifted my head up. A deep smile overwhelmed his features, warming my insides. I felt like I could melt into him. It was kind of weird being only eleven years old and him being ten. But I knew how he made me feel.

His dark eyes burned into mine, and my knees went limp.

I quickly steadied myself before he noticed and looked up into his eyes.

"Don't be so down Snow. Everything'll be fine." He said to me, his voice like a violin not being played by a monkey. "I'm sure all the groups are coming together right now." He grinned down at me again and I smiled. But I gasped a little when a large hand sat upon my shoulder. Both me and Parker turned around to see my daddy looking down at the two of us. I gulped and he eyed the black haired boy next to me. Parker smiled awkwardly at him and shrank down a bit. "H-hi Mr. Beatles. H-how's it going?"

Daddy didn't smile back, just pulled me to him and held his arms around me protectively.

"Good. Thank you Parker. Why don't you go talk to Sid? She told me she needed to talk to you about something."

Parker looked over at my young aunt and nodded toward my daddy.

He walked off, and I got out of my father's grasp.

I glared up at him fiercely.

"What was that all about?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I was talking to him and you just butted in. Why did you do that?"

My arms crossed over my chest and I tapped my foot, waiting for his answer. He gulped and slid back a little.

"I, well, yah see, he, well, I, um, he, he, and you, and I, um-"

"Daddy!"

He sighed and looked down.

"I saw him looking into your eyes with a smile on his face." He confessed.

"Um, okay and?"

"And you were smiling too." He looked up, his emerald eyes darting around, not making eye contact. I huffed and put my hands on my hips and looked straight at him.

He started to walk back a bit, but I stopped him.

"Daddy how is that bad? He's my friend."

His eyes met mine and they looked hurt and confused. He drooped his shoulders and sighed again.

"It's bad because I know that look." He looked at me then walked away to go talk to Abby.

I just stared after him, my arms at my sides and a blank expression on my face.

He knows that look?

What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

**Wally's POV**

She's too young.

She's just a little girl.

Yuki can't be in love with a boy.

I sighed and kept glancing down at my feet.

Something felt wrong with me.

My insides didn't feel connected.

My heart felt like it was burning, my head began to ache, and my eyes began to water. How could this happen to her? She was only eleven. And now she was in love with a boy. Yuki was my little girl and nothing would change that, but she was still too young to be in love with…

That's just it.

Parker was the perfect boy.

He had charm. He had looks. He had class. Parker was just a boy who knew how to treat everyone right. He was never loud like Fanny or bossy like Patton. He wasn't evil like his grandfather, Mr. Boss. He never had a bad hair cut like his Uncle Patty did that one time, or was afraid of things like his other uncle, Shaunie. Parker is the perfect boy for my daughter, and that's what scares me. That would mean that she would have her perfect match with her all the time and she'd marry him faster and leave me.

I couldn't let that happen. She's my only girl and she needed to stay **my** _little_ girl.

"Yo, Wally. You okay, baby?"

I looked up to see Abby. She was patting my back. I nodded and looked back over at my daughter. She was looking down, kicking the earth up. I glanced over at Parker. He was talking to my sister. Abby followed my gaze and smirked. She patted my back again.

"She'll be fine. You can't let her be little forever. But she can still be yo little girl. And Parker's a great kid. Thank goodness he ain't like his parents, except that he looks like Patton. Now cheer up. You gotta be glad for her. You were young_er_ when you fell in love."

I shook my head real quick and glared up at her.

"No I wasn't!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it now. You already married her and had kids."

I nodded.

"Fine. But how old was I then?" I asked her with a smirk.

"It was when you met her in the KND."

My eyes popped open and I put my hand over her mouth. She swatted me away and I glared at her.

"Shhh! The kids might hear! They don't know we still know of the Kids Next Door." I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "And how did you know that?" I asked her. She looked back at me and smiled. She ruffled my hair and I glared up at her. "Stop that!"

"You are so cute when you know nothing." She mocked.

"Abby?"

She chuckled and shrugged.

"A mothah always knows."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby was the mothah like figure of our team. She knew you two had a thang for each othah."

She smirked at me and my face reddened.

"Man, Abby. You always figure things out too fast."

She smiled and ruffled my hair again.

I swatted her away and then we started talking about our jobs.

Oh, how I hate to work.

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

A rock kicked up in front of me.

I balanced it on the toe of my Converse and popped it up again.

My hat swished off my head as I jumped up.

But as it fell to the ground, a hand quickly picked it up.

I looked up to see a sneer faced Jane.

"Give. It. To. Me. NOW!"

She ignored me and pressed the hat back on the dirt, smearing her foot deep onto it, making the black hat sink into the earth. I gasped and grabbed it. She laughed a sinister laugh and turned white when she saw my band. My brow arched up at it, then my face flushed when I noticed hers.

We screamed, attention rounding over to face us.

My dad and her dad ran over to us, picking us both up and examining us all over.

Dark emerald orbs looked at my face as I shouted.

"Clay! Clayton! What's the matter?"

I pointed my shaking finger at the witch girl across from us.

My dad turned to look at her quizzically.

He rolled his eyes and smiled as he noticed the bands on our wrists and motioned for Tommy to peek at the colored bracelets. I squirmed in his arms and kicked fiercely. Jane had a pout on her face, kicking in her father's arms as well. She hissed at him and he angrily looked at her.

"I DON'T WANNA BE IN HER GROUP!" I screamed over everyone's voices.

Several people turned their gazes to the scene, not affecting me or Jane.

"ME NEITHER! I HATE HIM!"

We both shouted, screamed, kicked, fought and punched.

Tommy and my dad finally let us go and we glared so hatefully at one another I just wanted to reach over and scratch her face off.

Her light ocean eyes darkened into purple pools of venom.

My pasture green orbs grew into a forest green shade as I glared at the chestnut haired girl.

Both of our father's watched our glares deepen into murderous ones.

Right when we were about to make a grab for each other, they scooped us up and led us away.

"Clay, tell me. Why in the world do you and Tommy's little girl not like each other so much?"

I snorted and my dad let me down to walk next to him.

"She's an evil, sinister little leech. She's not even a girl, dad. She's a WITCH! I can't take being near her for one second. I promise you one day that you will find her blood on my hands. I'll take a knife and swing towards her-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm sick and tired of you and Jane always getting at it. I want an appropriate reason and not all this homicidal talk. You're seven years old. You shouldn't be talking like that or feeling like this. Now give me an answer. NOW!"

I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What's homicidal mean?" Was all I asked.

He slapped his forehead and glanced down at me unhopefully.

"It means that you are intending to kill someone."

"Oh. Well, I don't know why I hate her so much. She just gets on my nerves and has something of mine. I want it back and she won't give it to me."

My dad patted my head.

"Why did she take your thing?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because she hates me." I hissed, crossing my arms and stopping in my spot.

My dad just rolled his eyes and bent down to my level.

"Well, I suggest you behave and ignore her. You're still on the same team and I'm not getting you switched. Now you better listen and do as you're told."

My mouth fell open and I looked at him with wide green eyes.

"B-b-b-bu-"

"No buts. Now go and wait for the rest of your team." He pointed toward Jane and I huffed out a big breath of air. He eyed me and I obeyed. I stood away from the non human girl and looked around for people wearing the same bracelets as us. My mother passed by and then halted in her tracks. She backed up and looked at my wrist which had a green band on it and the code, J6, plastered on the bracelet. She smiled hugely and stood by me, showing me her wrist. I smiled and hugged her close.

"Thank goodness! Now I won't have to be alone with Jane." I said to her as I let go.

She rolled her eyes and patted my head gently.

As we waited I felt a stare burn through me.

I turned my head to the left, seeing a very cross Jane glaring at me in spite.

My tongue popped out of my mouth and I stuck it out at her.

She closed her eyes and copied the motions.

"Nah!" I shouted out at her.

"Nah!"

"NAH!"

"NAH!"

"Clayton! Stop that."

I immediately stopped and turned my back to Jane.

Why did I ever have to meet her?

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I wish I could find my group. This is just taking too long.

"Hey, Kooks."

My head whipped around to see a sweet smile coming from a Mexican man.

I put my hand over my heart in relief and fluttered over to him.

"Thank goodness, Allen. I was wondering if you could help me find my group. If you're not too busy trying to find your own that is."

He nodded.

"Sure. What's your group?" He asked, pointing to my bracelet.

I held it up in front of his dark eyes.

"Green J6? Hey, that's my group!" He exclaimed, showing me his own bracelet.

I smiled and we looked around for the rest of our members.

Joey and Tommy walked our way. They both had the same bands on, so I assumed they were looking for their groups, but their faces were red from anger and frustration. I pulled Allen over to my brother-in-law and Hoagie's younger sibling. Joey smiled up at me and I returned the smile.

"What's up, sis?" Joey said.

I hit him playfully and he smiled brighter.

"Have you seen anyone with green bands on?" I asked the blonde.

Tommy and him stood straight up and nodded in unison.

They both pointed over to Joey's wife and son, and Tommy's little girl.

"Oh! Thank you." I said as me and Allen walked over to our group.

Lucy, Joey's spouse, greeted us and I ruffled Clayton's hair. He had his black hat sticking out of his pocket and his frown turned upside down at the sight of me. Allen walked over to Jane and asked her to join the group. She happily did, but stayed clear of my nephew.

"Daddy!"

All of a sudden Eden came bounding over to us, shaking her bracelet in front of her father's face. I laughed at her and Allen picked up the girl.

"Starr said each group gets six players. We have six, so I guess we wait for everyone else." He said, looking at me and Lucy. We both nodded and looked around. Everyone else was already in groups, except for six people running around to get to each other to form the final group.

My eyes trailed over to Wally's group.

He was talking to Abby, trying to convince her of something. I just smirked at his immature manner and turned my head to see my daughter, Yuki, talking to her little friend, Parker. My smile deepened at the sight of her and the black haired boy. The two were a cute little couple, but as I watched the group, I kept seeing my husband glancing at them, an angry look plastered on his face.

My smile vanished.

Wally never wanted Yuki to be around boys, but he would need to learn that she needed to sometimes.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Shirley, you stay right here and don't move. Here comes Tommy and Joey." I pointed to the two best friends and my son just ignored me. I sighed and looked around. The two males finally joined us and I greeted them. "Hey, guys. Have you seen the rest of our group? Or any sign of a yellow wrist band?" I asked them.

They shook their heads and Shirley stirred in my arms that I had draped over him so he couldn't walk away.

I followed his gaze as a chestnut haired girl skipped up in front of him.

She grinned and he smiled a bit, but turned it back into a frown quickly.

My eye brows raised up at him.

"Hello, Sarah." I greeted the girl.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel. Have you seen Carter? I saw him earlier with a yellow bracelet on but didn't think to grab him for our group."

I shook my head.

"Here I am!"

Sarah turned around and patted her cousin's back.

He grinned and walked over to his father, Tommy.

"I guess that's our group."

"Yeah. I'll go tell Starr everyone's done here." Tommy said as he left the team and ran over to the woman. She nodded as he came back to join our little group. "She said she's about to start." I nodded and waited for our hostess to began the game of hers.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Starr stood at the head of our group. She had her hands on her hips, waiting, once again, for everyone to be quiet and look at her.

Finally all eyes were turned to her.

She smirked and clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright! Now that everyone has finally found their groups, let's began." She called out to everyone standing in the five groups. "So now just let me tell you who will be-"

"AHHHHH!"

I gasped and looked over to the wall that surrounded the pool.

A brown headed man stood on top of the wall in a blue tee shirt, black shorts and black flip flops.

He beat on his chest and called out like Tarzan.

All eyes were set on him as he jumped far down from the wall.

Starr rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

To me he looked familiar, but different some how.

The man and Starr hugged, well he grabbed her and hugged her before she could do anything about it, and then the two of them turned back to the teams of people.

Starr whispered something in the man's ear then returned to stand by me as he nodded toward her.

He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention on him.

"Okay people. Some of you may know me, some may not, but I will be the one who tells you what to do in this game. There are five teams, six on each team, and each team has a name. So before we began the game, I'd like to introduce myself to the ones who don't know who I am."

He sucked in a load of air and smiled broadly at us all.

After letting the air escape, he smoothed back his rugged hair and threw his hand up above his head.

"I'm Mr. Watson." He said in a business like manner.

Starr glared at him and he laughed.

"No, I'm just kidding, you can call me Trevor." He said, rolling his eyes.

My mouth fell open, as did Abby, Nigel, Rachel, Wally, Kuki, Fanny, and Patton's.

None of us had really heard much from Starr's older brother, and never imagined what he might have looked like after all these years. Now seeing him, he looked mostly the same, just more taller and more manly. He was still a bit smaller than most men, had a boyish manner to him, and had only cut his hair shorter. His freckles were still visible, as well as his big brown eyes. I compared his looks from now, with Starr's. She had grown a lot more than her half brother but still had that cute tom boyish behavior.

Her hair had become more tamed, she had developed a figure, her eyes grew bigger, she got taller, and had clear skin. I was really surprised she hadn't wore make up when I first met her and she still didn't. Abby wasn't the one to wear it either, but she put lip stick, mascara, and blush on occasionally.

Starr was not like most woman, which is why I respected her.

She was the one who could act like a sister to her kids, but still be their mother.

I giggled at the thought of her being a mother. The friend of mine never seemed the motherly type to me but she had more kids than me and Abby and seemed to be doing better than the two of us. She had a husband, three kids, a paying job, a gorgeous home, a big family, nieces and nephews and great friends. She seemed like the star of the show. Which literally she was, but I'll tell that joke later.

"Welcome back. Welcome back. Hello. Welcome back. Nice to see you again, Nigel. Hey. Hello. Welcome back. Nice to meet you. Hello. Hi. Hi. Welcome back." Trevor was going around introducing himself and greeting everyone.

As he approached my group, he took my hand and shook it.

"Hoagie! Nice to see you again, man. I heard you and Abby got married and had kids. That's great! I got married myself, but-"

"But he's divorced. I'm so glad he got custody though. Estelle is better off with Trevor than with his ex-wife, Jenny." Starr said, butting into Trevor's words. I looked at him in surprise.

"Estelle? You had a daughter? When did this happen?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"I got married right after Starr and Allen did and had a little girl. But after a few years, me and my wife, Jenny, were having problems so we divorced and I got full custody of my daughter. She's like, what, ten now? Yeah. She's about your two kids' ages, right?"

I nodded.

So Trevor got married and had a daughter without anyone ever telling me?

"So where is Estelle?" I asked him.

He pointed over toward the pool entrance where a little ten year old girl walked in all slow and shyly.

She was clad in a white sun dress, blue and purple dots decorating it, and a purple head band on her blonde hair. She had dull brown eyes and white dress shoes on. Once she heard her father's voice she ran up to him, but carefully. Trevor grinned down at Estelle and patted her head. Freckles covered her creamed face, much like her dad. They looked a lot alike, except she probably had her mother's hair color.

"So this is Estelle? Hello. I'm Hoagie. A friend of your dad's." I bent down to her level and shook her small hand gently.

A smile formed on her face and she shook it friend fully.

Both Trevor and Starr grinned down at me and her and I stood back up to their height.

Estelle then moved her head up towards her aunt.

"Hey, Stella, why don't you help your dad? You can give him some ideas."

Starr's niece nodded at her and then joined her father as they walked over to tell all the groups what to do.

"Cute kid. I didn't know Trevor could get a girl in the first place." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, he had a better chance than you though. I actually helped you. He helped himself."

I glared at her as she smirked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Starr."

"Thank you." She replied smartly.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

Trevor was here?

This isn't going to turn out like I expected.

That loser will never be able to lead everyone.

Wait... Who's that little blonde girl with him?

"Hey. Hey, Hoagie." I whispered over to the goggle wearing man.

He turned around and nodded.

"Who's that little girl?" I asked him.

"Oh, Estelle. That's Trevor's daughter. She's going to be helping him with whatever we're doing."

My eyes popped out at the thought of Trevor having a kid. He never seemed like the parent type but neither did his sister. And now they both had children.

"Oh. So where's his wife?"

Hoagie shrugged.

"They're divorced so I wouldn't know." He replied.

I rolled my iris eyes at that.

Of course he would screw up his marriage.

And at that thought, I almost broke down in tears.

I was going to turn out just like Trevor and his ex-wife if I didn't get my act together.

Nothing was going to fix my relationship with Patton, except me.

Why did I ever have to open my mouth?

* * *

**A/N: Yep! All done here. So if you would… REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**There's a poll up on my profile if any of you guys want to check it out. I really want to know what you think. So VOTE! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**I'll try hard to get the next update up as soon as I can but you know how busy life can turn out. **

**Hoagie: Yeah, life can turn out so whack.**

**Wally: She didn't ask you anything.**

**Hoagie: Well, I answered so she asked something.**

**Wally: No she didn't.**

**Hoagie: Yeah huh.**

**Wally: Nuh uh.**

**Hoagie: Yeah huh.**

**Wally: Nuh uh.**

**Hoagie: YEAH HUH!**

**Wally: NUH UH!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Hoagie's wrong, Wally's right. And you're both annoying, so shut your mouths and let the readers go and review.**

**Wally: I was right? Woo hoo!**

**Me: *Glares***

**Wally: Sorry. Come on Hoagie.**

**Hoagie: Coming!**

**Me: Good boys. Okay, well adios me amigos! *Peace sign***


	12. Let The Game Begin

**Author's Note: I have returned with a new chapter. Feel free to bow down before me.**

**Hoagie: *Bowing***

**Me: I didn't mean you. Now go away back into the story.**

**Hoagie: Well, excuse me.**

**Me: Yes, excuse you. Now go!**

**Hoagie: Fine. *Hops back into story***

**Me: Sorry about that. Now on with the reviews!**

**KNDFANGIRL: Good to hear you forgive me. I think... Anyway, LOVE the long review. Yes, Wally doesn't want little ol' Yuki to leave him. He's so cute when he's overprotective. Trevor was the highlight of the whole chapter wasn't he? No, but he sure was hilarious! Thanks so much. LOVE YAH!**

**Mercy4.8: Okay. I finally decide to tell you. Freddy does like Edna, but Edna likes his twin brother Mark. Thanks so much for the review!**

**laughyytaffy: Yeah, it does sound a lot like Wally. But we have to all agree. He's adorable when he is. Thanks for all the kind words. ^.^**

**-CallMeButLove-: Yuki and Parker are sooper cute aren't they? I just luffles them to death. And it's not strange at all to like the fight between Clayton and Jane. I like it too. So you're not the only one. Everyone seems to like overprotective daddy Wally. Well, he is cute like that. I know. It is funny to think that now it's Yuki he just cannot stand it. Thanks so much my friend!**

**Numbuh Phenon: Again, people are loving overprotective Wally. Gotta love that about him. Thanks for all the sweet and kind words in the review. I really appreciate it. **

**Now, before you begin to read, please note that if you're not clear on the teams. They will be listed at the end of the chapter. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Patton's POV**

"Hey, Nigel?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what's going on with Edna and Freddy? I've been watching them and they seem a little, um, angry with each other right now. Do you have any idea with what's going on between the two of them?"

I waited patiently as Nigel looked to his daughter then to my son.

When he turned back he shook his head sadly.

My arms drooped a little.

"They're best friends. How can they be mad at each other?" I really asked myself other than Nigel.

He shrugged.

"Friends fight sometimes. I know we all did. They'll get through it." He said to me as he patted my shoulder.

"It's not the same Nigel." I told him.

He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? They're friends. Friends fight sometimes. How is this not the same?" He asked me, not really paying attention as he looked through his contacts on his red cell phone. I grabbed the electronic device away and clicked it off.

He saw my face and took the phone back, putting it in his pocket.

"It's not the same Nigel because," I whispered to him, "Freddy loves Edna and it's unusual for him to be angry with her."

Nigel's expression changed dramatically at that statement.

His eyes darkened, his lips twisted, his cheeks ran red, and his face went pale.

"He's what? !" He shouted toward me in a whisper.

I quickly patted his back to calm him down before anyone noticed.

Finally he took a big breath and simmered down a bit.

"Okay. Run this over by me again. Your son is in love with my daughter? How did this happen, Pat? She's only ten years old. You're son is twelve and-"

"And is in love with his best friend. It's not like it hasn't happened before Nigel. Freddy's a good kid. He's not perfect, but neither is Edna or any other kid. Eddie's good for him and I don't like to see him upset over her or mad at her for any reason. Not because of her crush on Mark or anything like that."

Not the best thing to say.

Nigel shot his hands up in the air and blew out a deep breath of air.

"Okay. Edna has a what on Mark?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Nigel. You'd think you'd know your kids more."

He glared at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, fine. Edna, your daughter, has a crush on Mark, my son and Freddy's twin brother. Do you get it now?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded, turning paler.

"My little girl has a crush and I didn't even know it." He sat down on a chair that our small team was near.

I sat down next to him and patted his back.

"It's okay. She's just growing up is all. Everyone does it. We did and look at us now." I pointed to the both of us and grinned. "We're married, got great kids, and are living great lives. Don't be so down that Edna has a crush or that someone has a crush on her."

He nodded and we both stood up.

"You're right. Eddie's not so little anymore. In three years she'll be a teenager, then she'll grow up even more, get a boyfriend, date, get engaged, then mar- Oh Patton I can't do this! I never understood the special bonds fathers and daughters had, but now that I have a relationship with a daughter myself, I understand. It's easy for us to see our sons move along like we did, because we comprehend what they go through. But with a daughter, we just don't wanna see them go."

I patted his back more and sat him down again.

"I don't want to see my little girl go. She's everything to me. And so is Shirley, but he's a boy and she's… my little girl."

"I understand Nigel, well sorta because I have no daughter. But I can still imagine how you feel. You and Wally are probably very overly protective of your daughters. Hoagie, I'm not so sure, but he's a great dad anyway. Not as strict as us, but that's why Abby's there. Just try and not think about it."

He didn't do anything but look down at the concrete and shake his head slowly.

Nigel was very sensitive in the love category.

It took him years to finally realize he loved Rachel, and he still took it rather slow.

Now I could tell this news was taking a toll on him.

His only little girl was growing up and that must be tough for him.

"Nigel. It's gonna be okay. Just calm down and let's get back to the group. I'll figure out later why Freddy and Edna aren't speaking at the moment."

He looked up and brought his black glasses down to his nose.

Dark pools of brown looked deep at my face.

He sighed and stood up.

"I'm okay. Let's… get back to the others."

I nodded and followed Nigel back to our team.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

My mind was going out of whack.

Thoughts filled my head at a tremendous speed.

How could Edna be in love?

Why did she have to have a crush on Mark?

How long has she felt this way?

Oh, how did this happen?

I'm her father. Shouldn't I know about this already?

"Daddy?"

An angelic voice rose to my ears.

Patton had disappeared from my side just as a blonde girl walked up to us.

My eyes locked onto her face.

She had no smile, no joy to her features that it made my heart ache just a little.

I grinned at her awkwardly and she walked closer to me.

"Daddy, I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, Eddie?" I asked her, watching her face as it went from pale to red.

She look down at her feet. I could tell she was deep in thought.

"Have you ever had a fight with your best friend?" She finally said.

I nodded and pulled her close to me.

"Yes, yes I have. But don't worry Edna. Everything will turn out for the best." I felt her smile as she hugged me close. I smiled too, looking down at her hat covered head.

"Thanks."

"_Okay! Can I have everyone's attention? !"_

Both me and my daughter looked over at Trevor. A young golden haired girl stood next to him.

Edna smiled up at me then walked off slowly.

I followed behind her as Trevor waited for all five teams to quiet down and listen.

"Alright. So we're all ready to began. Now what Starr has put together is a game. In this game each team will have to work together to do a little task. The first task is to… um, uh-"

"The first task is to choose the best swimmer in your group and have a pool race."

I looked closer at Trevor and the little girl.

Trevor had become stuck in thinking of a task, but the girl had spoken up and everyone seemed happy with the idea.

I nodded and turned toward my group.

Mark, Freddy, Willy, Edna, Patton and me.

"So who swims the best?" Patton asked.

We all shrugged.

"Eddie swims pretty good."

I looked at Freddy as he had spoken up.

The brim of his hat covered his eyes and Edna smiled at him.

"Then Eddie can swim." Patton said to the team.

"Okay. Are we done now?" Mark said a little bit bored.

I noticed Edna's smile drop at the tone of his voice.

Maybe she did like him...

"Edna can swim better than me, so I hope we win this." Willy cheered, patting my daughter's back. She grinned at him and walked over to the rest of the players who would be swimming.

"Do you think she can do this?" I asked Patton as she was out of ear shot.

He nodded.

"If we believe she can."

"You can't believe dad. Because I already know."

Both me and Patton turned around to see Freddy looking up at us. A smile was plastered on his face and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

I smiled down at him and me and Patton turned back to look at the pool.

"I hope he's right." I said to myself.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

As I approached the pool I slid my flip flops off and laid them in a lawn chair along with my hat and tee shirt that covered up my swim suit.

Trevor looked at all the swimmers and went around quickly to get their names.

"And what's your name?" He asked me last.

"Edna." I replied.

He nodded while the little blonde girl handed him a clip board and he wrote my name down.

"And what team?" He questioned.

I looked at my wrist band.

"Red R10."

He smiled and walked away to the diving board.

"People. We have all our swimmers up. So I'd like to introduce each one and their team. First up we have Joshua for team Blue H0. Second we have Sarah from team Yellow Z42. Third we have Parker from team Purple K3. Fourth we have Eden from team Green J6. And finally we have Edna from team Red R10. Now will all swimmers get into the pool and get ready to race across."

All five swimmers did as instructed and gently got into the pool.

I stood next to Parker.

"Hey, Parker." I greeted him.

He turned to me and waved.

"Hey, Eddie. Have you been having fun here?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. I've been having the best time. This game seems like it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah. Oh, he's about to start."

Parker nodded and we both faced forward.

Trevor was at the other end of the pool, standing behind the wooden diving board.

He raised his hands up and looked at all of us in the water.

"This is what you'll be doing. You will swim as fast as you can to this end of the pool and back. Whoever gets there first wins another bracelet that will be switched into a real prize later on. Now are you all ready? Good. Now, on your mark. Get ready. Set. GO!"

I kicked my legs as fast as I could. Parker and Sarah had already passed by me, but I was in third place. I reached the other end of the pool and quickly turned about face and swam harder to beat everyone. As I swam I passed Sarah, she kicked frantically, but I had already caught up to Parker. All of a sudden I heard cheering. I hadn't noticed that Parker had won already.

As I swam up to the ladder and climbed out, I was fronted by the winner.

On his wrist was a purple rubber band.

I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Congratulations Parker. So glad you won."

He smiled.

"Thanks Eddie. I'm sure you would have won if I hadn't had been there." He raised his eye brow and smirked. I punched his arm playfully and he laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. You were really doing good too."

"Why thank you." I said to him as I went back to grab my stuff and rejoin my group.

As I walked up to my group of all males, I was lifted into the air by my dad.

He kissed the top of my head that was now hatless.

Patton ruffled up my hair and Freddy and Willy grinned widely at me.

But only one person didn't come to greet me.

_Mark..._

My smile turned into a frown as I saw him turned away from us, playing with his Nintendo DS.

"You did really good Edna. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled a little at my father's praise.

"You didn't win but at least you tried your hardest."

I laughed and my dad put me down.

"Great job Eddie. Maybe next time you'll win. I'm sure of it."

I ruffled Freddy's hair and laughed at him.

"Thanks Freddy." He blushed and kicked a rock with his shoe.

"N-no problem Edna."

I looked at him quizzically as he stuttered, but my father had grabbed my arm and pointed to Trevor as he spoke.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I'm so stupid.

I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Edna.

How does Mark get her to like him when I've been next to her ever since we met?

I'm going to be a teenager soon, and I never understood why I joined the Kids Next Door if I knew I wouldn't be able to remember anything about it. I guess everyone never wanted to lose their memories so they called off decommissioning to those who passed a test to remain having the Kids Next Door secrets.

"Okay. Next challenge we have is batting. I have some plastic bats and baseballs. I want everyone to choose a different member of your group and let them come and bat. Whoever hit's the ball the farthest wins."

I nodded to myself as I heard Trevor speak.

My team had already chosen Willy to be the batter.

My eyes followed him as he made his way up to the brown headed Trevor, grabbed a green bat and stood next to all the other batters.

Just like last time, Trevor ran around and collected all the players' names and group names.

He held a bucket of plastic baseballs in his hand as he called out the names.

"First up we have Hoagie from team Blue H0. Then we have Joey from Team Yellow Z42. Thirdly we have Sydney from team Purple K3. Fourth we have present here is Jane from team Green J6. And lastly for team Red R10 we have Willy. Now let the game began!"

He tossed a ball to Hoagie.

Hoagie swung his blue bat but missed.

"Strike one!"

Hoagie glared at the ground but readied himself again for another pitch.

Trevor brought back the ball and threw it quickly. Hoagie pushed the bat forward and it connected to the ball. The baseball flew through the air and landed behind the fence around the pool. Trevor had that blonde girl standing beside him, out of the way of everything.

Hoagie rolled his eyes and went out of the way for the next batter.

Joey held up an orange bat. It met the fast paced ball quickly and flew out of the area.

Trevor smirked at Hoagie as you could plainly see that the ball past his.

Hoagie threw the bat down and stomped back to his team.

"Okay. Who's next? Sydney?"

I watched as Sydney walked up and held a green bat in her palms. Her tongue was stuck out towards the side and she never took her eyes off the ball. Trevor threw the ball up in the air and caught it. He brought back the pitch and chucked the ball as hard as he could.

Sydney eyed the blue baseball and swung the bat fiercely.

_**SMACK!**_

Sydney opened her eyes to see that the ball had made it to the roof of the house. She smirked and Trevor called Joey out. Joey kicked the ground and walked angrily to his group. Sydney smiled and made room for Jane to come and bat.

Trevor waited until the nine year old adjusted herself then threw the pitch.

She swung. _Miss._ He threw another ball. She swung. _Miss._ He threw another ball. She swung. **_A few inches._** She glared at the ball and kicked it. It barely rolled as she stormed off back to her team mates. Trevor chuckled to himself and grabbed another baseball for the final player to bat.

Willy gripped the bat tightly. He glared at the ball as it flew straight toward him.

He pushed the bat toward the plastic object.

A smacking noise was sounded as the bat kissed the ball and flew out over the roof of the house and into the front yard.

Sydney stared after it and turned a bright red. She fumed back to her brother and her team mates, anger flaring off of her. Willy pumped his fist and cheered. He grabbed his bracelet and ran back to us. Patton and Nigel shook his hands, while Edna hugged him and Mark congratulated him.

I walked over to Willy and patted his back.

"Great job, Wills! You did great!"

He smiled and examined his "prize".

"Thanks mate. I can't wait to see what this cruddy thing turns into once we get our real prizes." He said with excitement. I nodded and looked back to Trevor as he talked to the little blonde girl about something. I saw his head move into a nod and he clapped his hands loudly.

All eyes were set on him by the time everyone grew quiet.

"Okay. We'll start up again tomorrow. For now, y'all do what you want and keep up with those bracelets."

Everyone nodded and scattered back into or around the pool.

"Um, Freddy?"

I turned around to see Edna. She had put her tee shirt and flip flops back on, but left her cap off. She was twisting it around in her hands. I eyed it for a second, but looked back up at her face. Oh, how I loved her face. It glowed with a passion, her cheeks flushed warm, her lips shaded pink, her eyes twinkled like stars. _Oh, Freddy snap out of it._

"Y-yes?" Darn it! I stuttered again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I just wanted to say-"

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I just got a bit upset that you would defend Mark. I just don't wanna see you get hurt because of him. He's not that great with girls and I know that you like him and all, and I hate to see my best friend hurt because of my own brother." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, looking away from her.

She smiled sweetly at me and wrapped he arms around me tightly.

"Thanks Flipper! But I'm sure I can handle this on my own. We have to learn by ourselves sometimes. So don't worry so much."

I grinned and hugged her back.

"What are you two doing?"

I froze and unhooked my arms around Edna.

We both looked in front of us to see Mark standing there.

My face went beet red as I saw a smirk form on his face.

An evil look overwhelmed his features.

Edna blushed at seeing him and rocked to her sides while her hands were hooked behind her back.

"N-nothing." I replied to him. He just shrugged and pushed passed us. But on his way by he whispered into my ear.

"Don't get too comfortable Freddy. I'm going to make Edna my friend too."

He smiled and went to talk to his friends.

My heart froze and I went paler than usual.

Edna noticed and shook me gently.

"Freddy? Freddy? Are you okay?" She asked repeatedly. I shook my head and I stumbled. She caught me and called over my dad. He looked down at me with concern and Edna looked into my eyes to see if she could find anything wrong. "He doesn't look so good. Maybe we should take him back inside." She suggested to my dad. He nodded and they led me into the house.

* * *

**Patton's POV**

I looked down at my pale son. He didn't look too good, just as Edna had noted.

His eyes were light and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Both his legs felt limp as me and Nigel's daughter took him into the large house and up the stairs to our visiting bedroom. Edna opened the door and ran to get his bed ready. I led him to the bathroom and handed him some bed clothes.

He went inside and shut the door.

As he changed, me and Edna sat down and went silent.

I kept glancing over at her.

Her eyes were down, her hands in her lap, and her feet awkwardly posed.

"You okay, Eddie?" I questioned her.

She seem startled by the sudden noise but nodded.

"You look a little pale. You sure you're okay?"

She looked up and nodded again. "Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

"Maybe you should rest too. After we get Fred here in the bed and settled, do you want me to drop you off at your bedroom?" She shook her head and looked up to my eyes. Her face got a little life back into it and she smiled a little which made me smile.

"Thank you but I was wondering could I stay here with Freddy?"

I nodded quickly, a big grin on my face.

"Sure. We have an extra bed in there if you wanna rest a bit too. Do you wanna go to your room and change out of your wet clothes?"

She looked at her outfit that was dripping onto the chair. She stood up and nodded.

"I'll be right back." Then she zoomed out of the room and down the hallway.

I smiled to myself.

Maybe they're little fight was over. Things seemed to be simmered down now.

"Dad? My stomach hurts..."

I stood quickly and assisted my son. I led him to his bed and covered him up. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and I placed his hat on the night stand. He yawned and turned to his right. I smoothed his hair down and walked away from his bed side.

As I approached the door, Edna ran in wearing an orange shirt that's sleeves came down to her elbow, and a pair of red bed pants that had personally been cut to go two inches past her knee. She had taken off her hat, combed her hair, and put it up in a loose pony tail.

I guided her to the extra bed and she climbed into it.

"Thank you Pat." She said to me.

I smoothed out her hair just as I did Freddy's and smiled.

"No problem Eddie. Now you two get some rest. I'll go tell your parents you'll be staying in our room tonight." She nodded and turned over to fall asleep.

When I walked to the door of the little bedroom I cracked it open and heard soft snores.

I shook my head with a grin and met with Nigel and Rachel out by the pool.

I ran up to them and patted Nigel's back.

He smiled at me and looked around.

"Hey, have you seen Edna?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. She's back in the house with Freddy. They're both asleep. I hope you don't mind, but I told Eddie she could spend the night in our room."

Rachel nodded toward me but Nigel shook his head.

"No, no, she can't stay."

I squinted my eyes at him.

"Nigel. She's already asleep. Freddy doesn't feel good and she's bummed out."

But he still continued to shake his head.

Rachel smacked his arm. He grabbed it and glared at her.

"Nigel. Let her sleep over with her friend. She's only right down the hall. She'll be fine." Then she turned back to me. "Does she need any bed clothes, Patton?"

I shook my head.

"No. She already changed. And in the morning when she wakes up, I'll send her back to your room to change for that day."

"Okay. It's getting kind of late. I think I'll take Shirley and get ready for bed." Nigel agreed and he and Rachel grabbed Shirley and proceeded in with a lot of other people. I looked around and saw that no one was left except my two sons and their mother.

Fanny was sitting at a table talking to Parker and Mark about something.

I looked up toward the pinkish, red sky.

Specks of glowing stars began to shimmer in the setting sky and I could hear crickets and other little noisy night bugs begin to hum.

I walked over to the remaining parts of my family and sat down next to Parker.

"So, the moth man isn't real?" Fanny rolled her eyes as Mark asked a question. I shook my head at him and Parker just laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"No, the moth man isn't real." Fanny replied.

Mark grunted but smirked.

"What about big foot?"

"No." Parker told him. Mark stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling. "Dad?" Parker pointed to his brother and I just looked at him. Mark shrunk down a bit and popped his tongue back into his mouth. Parker smirked at him and crossed his arms.

"Okay. How about the Loch Ness monster?"

"That one might be true, but you never know. But if it had to be a straight answer, I'd say no." Parker said to his brother. Mark rolled his eyes and put his head down on the glass patio table. Fanny chuckled at him and patted his back. "Okay, Mark. Ask another." Parker instructed him.

"How about Champ?" Mark crossed his arms and smirked in satisfactory. Parker screwed his face in confusion. Mark chuckled and asked, "You don't know what Champ is do you?" Parker shook his head. "Fine. I'll tell you. He's kinda like the Loch Ness monster but lives in Lake Champlain that borders New York, Vermont and Quebec, Canada."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"Well if it's like the Loch Ness monster then it's gonna be the same answer."

"Fine then. How about Mega Jaws?"

"Mega Jaws? What the heck is Mega Jaws?" Mark gasped and slammed his hands on the table. Fanny frowned at him and he quickly apologized and turned back to his brother. The expression on his face looked like he thought Parker was crazy.

"You don't know who Mega Jaws is? It's this **HUGE** shark that lives at the very bottom of the ocean. Experts say that it's probably some prehistoric shark called The Carcharadon megaloadon. It's seventy feet long and weighs up to seven hundred thousand pounds. So what do you say about that?"

"You have got to be kidding me. A giant shark at the bottom of the ocean? That's fake."

"How would you know? Some things can't be explained. How do you know none of these creatures are real or not?"

"Because I'm not stupid to believe in that kinda stuff."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it-"

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough. It's getting dark so let's go inside, maybe watch a late movie, then crawl into bed. Now come on. Let's round it up." I said to everyone. Fanny stood up and pushed her chair in. She looked around and saw that no one was out here. But then her face looked panicked.

"Where's Freddy?" She questioned, turning to me.

I pointed to the house.

"He's inside asleep in his bed. Edna's with him in the extra bed we have."

She nodded and put her hand on her heart.

"Thank goodness."

"Wait. So Edna and Freddy are alone, in the bedroom? Are they both asleep or is Edna just sitting there or something?" Mark asked a little bit confused. Parker smacked his head and Mark glared at him. "Hey! Whatcha do that for?" Parker rolled his eyes again. "What? What I do?"

"You are such an idiot. Why would she just be sitting there. I'm sure she's asleep too. Right dad?"

I nodded.

"See. Now come on." Parker grabbed his brother's wrist and we all walked inside. Allen and Starr were already changed in their bed wear when we stepped inside the door. Allen shut the door behind us and locked it up. Starr nodded toward us and said good night to us as we made our way up to the bedroom.

Fanny opened the door and clicked the light on.

I kicked off my shoes and went to our suit cases. I pulled out a green tee shirt, a pair of black shorts and some socks. I slipped on my bed clothes quickly and laid back in the bed. Mark and Parker walked over to me in their night wear.

Parker was clad in an orange long sleeved shirt and black bed pants.

Mark was dressed in a light green tee shirt and forest green basketball shorts.

They both sat up next to me in mine and Fanny's bed.

I looked at both of them and yawned.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" I asked the two boys.

"Can we not watch a movie? Monster Quest is on." Mark explained pulling out a schedule he printed for the channels here. Both me and Parker rolled our matching eyes. I shook my head.

"You're obsessed with a stupid fake monster show, Mark. A lot of those are reruns from when I was a kid. They just report new findings on the same old monsters. Now let's just watch a movie. Which one do you want to watch before we hit the sack?"

Parker got off the bed and ran to his bag.

"How about we watch this?" Parker held up a DVD. The movie was from the 90's but was based well into the 80's. My parents would watch this movie sometimes, but as I grew up I enjoyed watching it. I knew Starr had recommended watching it, so I did and I liked it greatly.

I smiled at him.

"Okay. We'll watch the Wedding Singer. Let's just wait on your mom. Fanny? You ready yet?" I asked as I went to the bathroom door and knocked. I heard the door knob turn and Fanny walked out in a purple and yellow night gown. She had her red frizz up in a pony tail and Rainbow Monkey slippers on her feet.

"Yes, I'm ready. Just go ahead and put the movie in. I gotta fix my hair." She said going to the mirror in the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and Parker pushed the DVD into the DVD player. The previews passed quickly and finally Fanny joined us.

As the movie played both the boys fell asleep before it even got to the part they weren't allowed to watch... So I didn't have to mute it or fast forward, but I just took the movie out of the player and put it back in the case. I picked up Parker and carried him to his bed. I covered him up and then went back to get Mark.

I picked him up and walked him into the separate bedroom.

I placed him into his bed that was next to Parker's and pulled the blanket up over his chest. He yawned and turned onto his stomach to sleep. I smirked at him and shut the door behind me, but cracked it a bit. Fanny had already taken off her slippers and taken her pony tail down and crawled into bed. I smiled at her and crawled in next to her.

"_Today turned out okay." _I thought as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like you're done. Well, YAY for you! Now like I said, here are the teams.**

**Blue H0: Starr, Hoagie, Joshua, PJ, Dawson, and Fanny.**

**Yellow Z42: Tommy, Rachel, Carter, Shirley, Sarah, and Joey.**

**Purple K3: Abby, Wally, Sydney, Yuki, Parker, and Lesley.**

**Green J6: Kuki, Lucy, Clayton, Jane, Allen, and Eden.**

**Red R10: Nigel, Patton, Willy, Freddy, Edna, and Mark.**

**And there you have it. The teams. The game will be finishing up in the next chapter. So if you need to come back and look at the teams feel free to do so. Also, check out my poll. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY would like to see what you think. Thank you my amigos. **

**Adios.**

**Hoagie: I wanna say adios. ADIOS! *Waves***

**Me: Hoagie! Go away back into the story. I already told you this before.**

**Hoagie: Can I get a chilidog?**

**Me: No. Now go before I cram you back in! *Fire in eyes***

**Hoagie: O-okay. S-sorry. I'm going. Bye. *Waves and gets back into story***

**Me: Again, sorry about him. Remember to review. Anyone can so do it please. Now adios.**


	13. So Much Happens

**A/N: I want to thank -CallMeButLove, KNDFANGIRL, and fOrevErSweeTs** **for their reviews. Means so much you guys. Thanks tons!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I'm starting school August ninth, so less updating. :( I'll try and get up new chapters as soon as I can and if you are reading my other story **_**My Child**_**, I'll work on its next chapter soon. Thank you!**

**Now on with the chapter. **

* * *

**Edna's POV**

I yawned loudly and sat up.

I noted that Freddy was still asleep in his bed next to mine. I turned around to see two empty beds.

Mark was no where to be seen, as for Parker. He was sitting up in his bed staring at me.

"Uh, hey Parker." I said quietly.

He smiled.

"Hey. I was wondering when you would get up. I wanted to talk to you about something… private." He whispered.

I nodded.

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" I questioned.

He stood up and sat in front of me on my bed.

"I wanna know how you get a girl to like you."

I was taken aback by his question.

Parker was usually the one to go to for advice. I have never heard him ask for advice for himself.

"W-why would you wanna know that?" I stuttered in shock.

He shrugged.

"I know that I have lots of gir- lady, um, female friends, but I want one of them to like me more than a friend. I've never liked a girl before and I really like her." He said, trying not to make eye contact. I grinned warmly at him and ruffled up his black locks. He touched my hand as it laid on top of his head and smiled up at me.

"She'll like you eventually. You're one of the nicest boys I know."

He blushed and brought my hand down to his lap.

"Thanks Eddie. It means a lot. You know, you'd make a good counselor. You listen really good to peoples' problems and always make them feel good." Now it was my turn to blush. Parker noticed this and squeezed my hand in his. "I see I got through. Got any problems you'd like to share?" He asked.

I looked over at Mark's empty bed.

"Uh, sorta. I just want Mark to like me. He never seems to pay any attention to me."

Parker's gaze softened at me, but hardened when he glanced over at his brother's empty bed. "You can do so much better than Mark, Eddie. He doesn't even like girls, so it would be extremely difficult to get him to like you." He responded, making my heart ache just a bit.

"Why do you and Freddy keep telling me this? Aren't I suppose to try and get him to like me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You could but I'm telling you, it's just a waste of time when you could actually be having fun with your friends. Me and Freddy don't like to see you hurt. You're our friend Eddie. We keep telling you this so our own brother can't hurt you. We love you enough to do that. You're like a sister to me. And Mark, trust me, doesn't think too highly of you. I hate to be the person to tell you this, but Mark doesn't really… like you." He looked down, still holding my hand tightly.

My eyes went down and I nodded.

"I guess I can't fight a losing battle. Maybe I should just give up on him and look for someone else to like. I'm only ten. I got the rest of my life."

Parker sighed and smiled at me. He pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I embraced him and felt a smile creep onto my face. He let me go after a few seconds and stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll tell Freddy you left. Your parents wanted you to go back to your bedroom after you woke up." I nodded and got up to fix the bed, but Parker stopped me. "I got it. Just go back to your room." I hugged him quickly and ran off to my room.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

Ugh. I hate mornings.

Light drained in from the closed, curtain covered window.

It made my head ache just by looking at it.

Next to me I saw an empty space. That only meant one thing.

_**Hoagie was up.**_

I sat up and stretched out my arms. PJ and Sarah were still sound asleep in the next bedroom. I could hear water spraying out from the shower head. I ran my fingers through my messy hair and stood up. My pants' legs fell to the ground and I walked groggily to the bathroom door. I smirked at my finger nail and quickly unlocked the door with it.

Singing was sounded from inside the shower.

"_Chilidogs, chilidogs. Oh, how I love the chilidogs."_

I giggled to myself and gently shut the door behind me. I looked into the bathroom mirror and gave a wide eyed stare at my messy ebony locks. They were curled and strands of it were sticking out everywhere. I quickly grabbed a brush off the counter and brushed through it. A soft smile laid upon my lips as soon as I got satisfied with it.

"_CHILIDOGS!"_

"Hoagie! What the heck is wrong with yah? Why yah gotta sing that stupid song every mornin'?"

"Abby? I didn't know you were in here."

Hoagie stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain.

Shampoo was foamed up on top of his auburn hair.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, hands on hips.

"Abby came in here to get her teeth brushed and her hair combed. Now continue with yah shower and DO NOT sing. _AGAIN_."

He rolled his eyes and went back to scrubbing his hair.

I twisted my body back to face the mirror. Sitting on the counter was a red, white, and blue tooth brush. I picked it up and squirted tooth paste on it and starting brushing my teeth. As I stood there brushing away, the water from the shower suddenly turned off and a wet Hoagie pushed open the curtain. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"When do you think we should get the kids up?" He asked.

I shrugged and spit out a glop of tooth paste. I washed off my tooth brush and returned it to the counter and turned toward my husband.

"Whenever we get ready. Abby's sure PJ will get up before Sarah, but we should let them sleep. They had a busy day yesterday, and I'm sure today ain't gonna be any different."

He nodded and grabbed a wash rag from the set that Starr had put out. He wiped off the fog from the mirror and peered at himself in it. I rolled my eyes and patted his wet shoulder.

I left him to gawk over his reflection and went to pick out my clothes for the day.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

"_Chilidogs, chilidogs. Oh, how I love the chilidogs." _I sang in a low whisper.

I looked at my reflection and smirked to myself.

"Hoagie Gilligan, you are one hot guy." I said to myself, picking up my tooth brush and squirting tooth paste on it. I started brushing my teeth over and over until finally I was finished. I laid the tooth brush back on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Abby had picked out her clothes and stalked into the bathroom as soon as I left it.

She shut the door and instantly I heard the shower turn on.

I walked over to our suit case and pulled out my outfit for the day.

A light blue tee shirt, khaki pants, a pair of shoes, my yellow tinted goggles and my brown hat.

I quickly dried off and pulled on my clothes.

As soon as I fixed myself, I walked into our kids' bedroom.

Sarah was hanging off the side of the bed. Her covers had been pushed off and she laid there snoring in her sleep. I giggled to myself and looked toward her brother. He was sound asleep in his bed. The cover was pulled up to his chest and he laid there in peace. His hat sat next to him on the night stand, while Sarah's goggles sat next to her on her own night stand.

I smiled at the both of them and walked over to my daughter.

Her legs laid out over the edge of the bed. Her hands were up beside her head and her hair was sticking out everywhere. I picked her up and laid her right in the bed. She stirred and opened one eye sleepily. A smile crept up onto her face. She stretched her arms and opened both her eyes. Indigo orbs stared at me as I sat down on the bed.

She yawned and sat up.

"Morning dad." She said, pushing the covers off of her and sitting beside me.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Morning Sarah. I could tell you slept well." I joked to her, rubbing her messy hair.

She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I was really tired. PJ didn't sleep very good though. I could hear him having a nightmare or something during the night. Maybe we should let him sleep longer." I looked over at my son and frowned. His eyes were shut tight and he had pulled the blanket closer to his chest, clutching it for dear life.

Sarah followed my gaze and her smile disappeared.

"What could he possibly be having a nightmare about?" I asked.

Sarah shrugged and stood up.

"Come on dad. I don't wanna wake him. He's tired. I can tell." I nodded and followed her out to my and Abby's room. I shut the door quietly behind us and turned around. Sarah ran over to her suit case and brought out her clothes. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Mom? Can I come in?" She asked through the wooden door.

"Yeah! Come on in Sair!"

Sarah smiled and opened the door to go get dressed.

I looked around and walked over to the door. I opened it and left the room to go out into the hallway. All of a sudden I was bumped in to. My hand immediately rubbed my chest. I looked over to the other person who I had bumped in to. My eyes popped open and I held my hand out.

She frowned and took.

I pulled her up and smiled shyly.

"S-sorry Starr." I apologized.

"You better be." She said, dusting herself off.

"Why yah gotta be so rude about it." I joked.

She stopped dusting herself and stared at me. "That's what I do. Got a problem, take a number and go talk to somebody who cares." I stared at her for a second longer. I started laughing and she joined in. "Okay, okay. Enough joking around. Where are you headed to at nine in the morning?" She asked, while the two of us walked down the hallway into a room filled with chairs and a television.

I shrugged.

"Dunno. Just wanted to get out of the bedroom while everyone else is getting ready. What about you? Why are you up so early?"

"I just wanted to get out of the room too. You know how I get bored easily. Even as an adult." She sat down on one of the large couches and pulled up her feet on it. I sat down in a chair in front of her. "Allen's still asleep. I can't blame him. I'm still tired and yesterday was a busy day. After today I'm sure that the rest of your visit will calm down and you guys can relax a bit."

I nodded and leaned back in my seat.

"Let's see. It's nine o' clock and most people are still asleep, and or getting ready."

Starr looked at me and smirked.

"Where yah gettin' at Hoags?" She asked.

I smirked at her.

"Why don't you and me go catch a quick breakfast? We could just talk." I suggested. She screwed her face in thought. "Come on. We'll only be a few minutes." I added. She turned her eyes back to me and nodded. "Yes!" I cheered, standing up. She rolled her eyes and stood as well.

"Allen can make breakfast for everyone. I just hope he doesn't burn the house down... Let's go." She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room to the front door. She pointed her finger toward the floor and looked at me in the eyes. "Stay her while I go get changed." Then she ran down the hall to her room.

I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for her.

I was surprised to see her return so quickly.

She had thrown on a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over it and a pair of black capris. She had put on a pair of red and black Converse and her hair was straightened, but it looked like she had done it quickly so few curls were present in the front. I smiled at her.

"Wow. That was quick."

She nodded.

"I don't take long in getting ready." She replied, opening the front door and leading the two of us out. She locked it back and we walked to her garage. I stood there shocked to see a large white truck with a faded looking picture of the American flag on it. It was painted neatly and it looked like only part of the flag was visible. Most of the truck was just plain white, only the sides were coated with a twirling strip of the red, white, and blue flag.

"This… is the most awesomest truck I've ever seen! What type is it?" I asked a bit too excited.

Starr shook her head at me and smiled.

"It's a Ford F250. Isn't it awesome?" She asked, opening the truck's door and rubbing her hand on the roof. I nodded and quickly hopped into the passengers side. We buckled up and I went weak when I heard the purr of the truck's engine. "Don't faint now Hoags. I don't wanna carry you back inside." Starr said sternly. I rolled my eyes and clicked on the radio.

"This is an old song. What channel is this? I don't think we have it up in Cleveland."

"You don't. We only have this type of channel here in this part of Georgia. It's called 98.5. They play a lot of 80's, but they can play newer songs too. I just mostly listen to the 80's." She said. I looked at her and then listened to the song.

"_We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it."_ The radio sang. I scratched my head in thought and looked at the radio. I listened more trying to figure out where I had heard the song before. _"Josef Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev, Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc, Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron, Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock, Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland, Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev, Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez."_

"Where have I heard this song before?" I asked myself aloud.

Starr turned the radio up more and sang along.

"_We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it."_

My eyes popped out at her and she looked at me strangely like I was weird or something.

"Why are you staring at me Hoagie?" She asked, turning her eyes back to the road.

"When we first visited you when we were twelve, I asked you to sing and you never did. Now you sang and…" I just stared at her. "Why didn't you sing earlier? You have a great voice." I told her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not big on singing in front of people." She replied.

"But you sang in front of me." I pointed out.

"I'll sing in front of people _sometimes. _But not too many people. You're an exception." She said.

I nodded and turned up the song still trying to figure out who sang it and where I had heard it before. "Ugh! This is killing me. Who sings this song?" I asked Starr. She chuckled and started singing the chorus again.

"_We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it."_

I waved my hand at her and she swatted me away.

"Starr!" I yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned the truck into a parking lot.

"Billy Joel, Hoagie. Billy Joel sings the song. It's an 80's song. Are you done asking questions now?" She asked a bit annoyed. I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt as she parked the large vehicle. We climbed out and walked into the small restaurant.

She opened the glass door and the two of us walked in and took a seat in the cushioned booths.

I picked up a menu that was laying on the table and skimmed over the choices.

My mouth watered at all the good breakfast choices.

Starr didn't even look at her menu.

She was staring over at someone in thought.

I looked over and saw a man. He was frying up some eggs for an order. He had thick black hair that was short and coated with sweat. His eyes were cold and dark and his skin was dark and tanned. I looked over at Starr as she stared at the man. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes.

She looked back to me and glared.

"Who are you staring at?" I questioned her.

She smiled and whistled over to the Mexican looking man.

He grinned at her and called over one of the other employees to finish the eggs.

I watched as he made his way over to our table.

"Hola. What are you doing here?" He asked. Starr shrugged.

"Getting breakfast with Hoagie. You remember him right?" I stared at the man and thought about who he was.

"Uh, yeah. He was that boy that stayed with us with Abby." He said.

"Yep. Hoagie, this is my little cousin. You know? Cole." She said to me. I looked back at him and my jaw dropped.

"That's your little cousin that was at your house a lot? Wow. Nice seeing yah again, Cole." I smiled at him and shook his hand. He grinned slightly and ran his hand though his hair. "It's been awhile. Like, what? A few years?" I said in disbelief. He nodded and wiped his hands on his greasy apron.

Starr grabbed his arm and brought his ear to her mouth.

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Okay. I'll put it on my tab. But you better pay me back." He said to her firmly. She rolled her eyes. "So, you guys know what you want? I can take your order for you..." He asked. I nodded and pointed to what I wanted on the menu. He quickly jotted it down on a piece of paper and asked, "What do you want to drink, Hoagie?"

"Um, coke." I answered.

He smiled and wrote it down.

"Starr?"

"The usual. You know what I usually get." She said to him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away to prepare our breakfast.

"I didn't know he worked at a restaurant."

"Yeah. He never finished high school so he got a job here. He just does it since he has a family of his own. Four kids too."

"Four? Wow. That's a lot. That's how many Bartie and Virginia have. You know? The former Numbuhs 35 and 23?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I remember them. Didn't they just have their fourth kid like two years ago?"

"Yep. And I'm glad they remember us too. Ever since Rachel changed a few rules, no one is decommissioned unless they cause a threat or go against rules. I'm glad she did that. I'd hate to lose all my memories of any of my friends or even Abby. That would be terrible."

She nodded.

"I know. But I hope this thing I did doesn't cause a problem." She said in a whisper.

I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her cautiously.

She looked around and pulled me close to her face.

"I told my kids that I was once in the Kids Next Door. They were shocked at first, but this was about a year ago, so they're alright with it." My eyes widened and I just stared at her through my yellow lens.

"You, you t-told them?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought we weren't allowed to?"

She shook her head.

"There's really not an official rule on that and my children deserve to know. I don't like hiding things from them. They're alright with it and it's not such a big a deal as people make it out to be. You understand right, Hoags?" She asked with huge brown eyes. I stared at them and smiled sheepishly.

"Sure. I kinda do, but let's not repeat this until we make sure it's not such a big deal."

She shook her head.

"I don't care if anyone finds out. I just don't feel like it's that big of a problem."

I guess she was right, but I wouldn't feel right explaining to my children I still knew about the Kids Next Door and worked for them in desperate times. It would just be too awkward.

"You're right. But I wouldn't feel right if I told my two kids."

She nodded.

"Understood." She said right when Cole arrived with our food. "Thanks Cole. Oh hey. Stop by my house sometime this week. Everyone's there. I want you to see them again." He smiled and said okay, then left. The two of us ate quickly and finished up. Since Cole was going to pay for our meal, we rushed out of the building and rode back to the house. When we arrived it was already ten thirty four. Me and Starr jumped out of the truck and walked back into the house.

The house was still silent and no lights had been switched on.

Starr smiled as Joshua walked up to her.

He was already dressed in a dark blue tee shirt and jeans.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Me and Hoagie went to get breakfast. Your father's fixing everyone else's."

"Okay. Next time you're taking me along." He told her and she ruffled up his hair. I grinned down at him and he followed me and Starr down the hallway. She knocked on some of the doors trying to wake up our friends. She ran upstairs and did the same then walked back down to lead me and Joshua to the kitchen.

Allen was in there scrambling up several eggs.

He already had over a dozen plates full of eggs, bacon, grits and biscuits.

Starr rushed over and took over the cooking.

Allen thanked her and led Joshua away.

I sat down at the counter and watched as she turned on a nearby radio and scrambled more eggs.

"Oh, g_irls just-a wanna have fun!" _She sang lowly.

"There you go again. You should sing more often in front of people. You would be praised." I told her. She shook her head quickly and took out a large pan of biscuits. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up. She fried more bacon for the rest of the plates. I decided to help and mix the grits on the stove.

After we finished we carried out all the plates to the dining room two at a time. By the time we finished my arms ached.

Starr yawned and sat down at the table.

I sat down next to her and watched as sleepy looking people walked in all dressed and ready.

All of them took a seat and began eating breakfast.

Abby spotted me and led PJ and Sarah to sit by me.

"Where's your food Hoagie?" Abby asked.

I smirked at her.

"I was treated to a fabulous breakfast with our hostess all by myself." I gloated. She hit me playfully on the shoulder and grinned.

"Stop bragging. It'll only come back atcha." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You gonna eat that piece of bacon?"

She frowned and nodded.

My smile drooped and I glared at her.

"You ate already, baby. Now shut yo mouth and wait until we all finish."

I frowned and looked at PJ.

"You gonna-"

"Hoagie!" Abby spat.

I shrank down and turned away from her.

* * *

**PJ's POV**

Oh, can my dad be a dork.

My mom always had to have patience when it came to him,. That's why I respected her greatly.

She was calm in situations and had to remain that way so she could control a problem.

I bit down into my biscuit and turned to my left.

Sarah was talking to Shirley about something.

He didn't seem too interested, but at least he was listening and responding unlike some people I knew.

Suddenly my head turned to see Mark.

He was chatting quietly with Willy. The two friends seemed to be having a good time.

I noticed Edna wasn't watching him like she usually did. That was a surprise for me. Instead of gawking over him, she was actually talking to Parker and Freddy. Freddy seemed interested in what she was saying, while Parker just watched her closely, nodding and smiling. I smiled and leaned back a bit in my chair.

My red cap fell over my eyes and I finished up my meal.

I saw that most everyone was already done and going back to their bedrooms. I yawned a bit and tapped my mother's arms. She glanced over at me and smiled. "Yes, PJ?" She questioned.

"When are we gonna do that game again? PJ wants to get it over with so he can take some more Z's." She chuckled and patted my head.

"Soon I hope. Mama would like to get some rest too." She said.

I smiled and the two of us got up along with the rest of the people.

I looked at all the plates that were scattered around the table.

"Should we help Starr get up this mess?" I asked my mother. She shook her head and pointed her finger toward Starr and my dad. He was talking to her about something, picking up plates. I eyed him. His cheeks were red, but it was barely noticeable. His eyes were wide with amusement and his lips kept curling into a smile. "What's up with dad? He looks like he likes her." I asked my mother. She patted my shoulder and grinned.

"Aw, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Your father and Starr are just real good friends. He was the first person to meet her out of all of us. After that she actually helped the two of us get together. So don't worry. Now where's Sarah?" She looked around until she spotted my sister going outside with Shirley and his parents. She led me over to them as my dad and his friend finished cleaning up.

We finally reached them and followed them out to the field.

I could see everyone was getting back into their teams.

My mom joined her group so I strayed away to find my own.

I quickly spotted Starr and my dad making their way out of the house and coming to join everyone out in the grassy area. I walked up to them and my dad grabbed my hat off and ruffled up my hair. I glared at him playfully and he just smiled and put my red hat back.

"Where's Trevor?" He asked Starr.

She shrugged.

"He'll be here. I told him to be here early so we could get this show on the road. But with him, you can never te-"

"I'M HERE!"

The two of them turned around to see Trevor.

I snickered to myself at what he was wearing.

He was clad in a long sleeved shirt that was pink and had a bunch of red hearts all over it. He had on a pair of khaki shorts that passed his knees only by a few inches. His chocolate locks were hidden by a white baseball cap that had pink hearts all over it. His shoes were just plain red Converse. I put my hand over my mouth to keep my laughs from escaping.

Starr just stared at him and began laughing non stop.

"Nice,"_ Laugh_, "outfit," _Laugh_, "Trevor!" She clutched her stomach and let giggles drain out of her loudly. I laughed to myself and he just glared at her with spite.

"Ha ha. Very funny. For your information I chose to wear this because I wanted to match my daughter today. She's wearing a white dress that has a bunch of red and pink hearts all over it. I bought it for her last night when we went to the clothing store. I wanted to get her this pretty little yellow dress at first but eh, what the heck. I went with hearts. So to match her, I chose this outfit. I hope you like it. Uh, scratch that. I hope you don't _laugh_ at it. Again." He added quickly.

Starr just looked at him and started laughing again.

"You look-"

"Don't say it!" He said, pointing his finger at her.

She nodded.

"Okay. Now where is Stell?" She asked him, looking around for her blonde headed niece.

Trevor pointed to the little girl as she bounded over to catch up with him. He smiled at her sweetly and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled and he kissed her cheek. Starr and my dad watched with smiles on their faces. It made me smile too.

"Here she is! Now we get this game started up again and then hopefully start to relax and just have some plain old fun."

He waved goodbye and stood up in front of all the teams.

All eyes were directed toward him, but many smiling faces were trying to keep shut so they wouldn't laugh at him. I looked around and shook my head when Wally burst out in a fit of laughter. He pointed his finger at Trevor and clutched his stomach with his other hand.

"Oh, wow! Look at your outfit!" He chuckled at the older male until both my mother and Kuki walked over there, smacked him on the arm and stormed off. He glared at the two of them as he rubbed his arm. Trevor pointed his finger at him and laughed at him until Wally turned around and ignored him. He just shrugged and shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Hey everyone! Listen up! I'm gonna start the game up again. So if you would please, choose a player that can kick pretty well."

I just stood there, waiting for my team mates to choose our soccer player.

"Dawson. Go."

I turned around when I heard Starr instruct her son to go and be our player.

He nodded and ran out next to his uncle.

Once all five people were crowded around him, he put a white and black ball in front of each one and then his daughter went around and got each of their names and what team they were on just like last time. She called them out to her father and he wrote them down quickly.

"Okay. Dawson from team Blue H0 will be first, then Carter from team Yellow Z42, third will be Wally from team Purple K3, fourth will be team Green J6 with Clayton, and last will be Freddy from team Red T10. Alright Dawson. Kick the ball as farthest as you can. And GO!"

Dawson backed up, eyed the soccer ball, ran quickly, and shot his foot forward, making the ball soar through the sky.

He smiled with delight and watched as the next person went.

Trevor called up Carter to go. My cousin stepped up in front of his soccer ball, stared at it, then kicked it. The ball barely moved. He just shrugged it off and stood next to Dawson.

"Um, Wally! You're up dude." Trevor called out to the Aussie.

Wally gave him a thumbs up and made the ball fly through the air, knocking Dawson's ball away.

He pumped his fist and cheered. As he passed the next player, he high fived him since it was his nephew. He patted Clayton on the back and watched as the blonde boy backed up far, ran fast, and kicked that ball like there was no tomorrow. Wally stood there with his mouth agape as Clayton's soccer ball flew **way** past his. Clayton grabbed his black hat off, threw it high in the air, and yelled out a cheer. He pranced around in joy.

Wally just stood there in shock.

"Did yah see that Uncle Wally? I… **beat your butt**!" Clayton returned his hat on his blonde bowl cut head and laughed at his uncle, which got him steamed. Wally crossed his arms and gave a little mad pout.

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

As my Uncle Wally gave his famous mad pout I waltz on by him to let the last player kick the ball next.

Since it was Freddy Drilovsky I knew I was going to win this.

He never was the best at sports, or much for that matter.

Freddy was really a girly boy and because of his medical problem he couldn't do much active things. I just stood there and watched as he made his way up to the none colorful ball. He looked at it and backed up a bit. He stuck out his tongue to the side of his mouth and ran. As he approached the ball his leg flew up and hit foot connected with nothing but grass. His cheeks grew redder by the second as he heard a few snickers.

He brought the brim of his cap down to cover his blush and tried again.

This time when he tried to kick the ball, the ball actually moved, but only a few feet.

I shook my head in shame and smirked to myself.

Freddy's face blushed over in a deep red as he made his way back to his team.

"Yo, Clayton! Here yah go. Your bracelet. Remember don't lose it or you won't get your prize." I nodded toward Trevor and walked back to meet up with my dad and team mates. I shined my "prize" to everyone in my group. They all looked rather pleased that I had beaten all the others, except of course the evil witch demon.

She just rolled her _shimmering_ blue eyes.

…

Wait! Shimmering? !

Where did I get that from? When have I ever thought her eyes were… shimmering? That's just insane! I need to stop thinking about this right now. Okay. That was definitely strange. I've never thought of her eyes to be like that at all.

I shook my head quickly trying to get the awkward thought out of my mind.

No one had noticed me shaking my head except Jane.

_Of course._

"What the heck are you doing? Trying to figure out why you don't have a brain in there?" She smirked evilly and crossed her arms in satisfaction. I immediately halted the shaking and glared at her. Her smirk disappeared and she stuck her tongue out at me. I copied and walked away from her.

Shimmering?

I still can't figure out how I could think that.

It's Jane for crying out loud!

The evilest, scariest, most hateful girl known to man.

She had venom in her eyes, spite in her voice, evil rubbed over her skin, and her glistening, chestnut hair was smothered in poison. Wait a second... GLISTENING? ! Ugh! I got to get these corrupting thoughts out of my head.

I ran off toward the house, but I didn't get very far because my dad had run over to me from his group and grabbed me.

He pulled me toward him and looked at me.

"Where yah goin' bud?" He asked.

"I need to go inside. I don't feel very good." I said to him, not really giving away anything.

He took my hat off and brought the back of his hand to my forehead.

"You do feel a bit warm. I'm sure you're not needed anymore in the game. Trevor seems to just want a different member for each little task. You go inside and take a nap. I'll wake you later on." I looked over at everyone and shook my head.

"I need to stay. I can just go in after the last challenges."

He looked at me for a second before smiling.

"Trying to over come this aren't yah bud? Well, if you seem to get worse then you better go in. Okay?" I nodded and we walked back to our own teams. I made sure to stay away from Jane so thoughts couldn't creep into my brain again.

"PUSH UPS! I need members who can do push ups! Please send a team mate who hasn't gone yet." I turned our attention to the man who was wearing the very strange outfit. Seriously, what was he thinking wearing a girly outfit like that? That's just not right.

He waited until five people made their way up to him.

He pointed his finger to the ground and smiled.

"Do as many push ups as you can. Whoever is the last one still doing push ups, wins." As usual he took up names and teams and quickly called them out. He pointed to them, said their name and team and went on. "Fanny, team Blue H0. Rachel, team Yellow Z42. Lesley, team Purple K3. Allen, team Green J6. And Patton, team Red R10. That's everyone! Now start doing push ups!" He commanded as he noticed everyone in push up positions.

They immediately began and seem to be doing a good job.

Jane's mother, Lesley, looked like she was having a bit of trouble though, but she was pulling through. She pushed up and down just like the rest of them. None of them stopped, just kept on pushing up then right back down.

Patton looked like it was a synch for him.

He looked rather bored, but kept doing the exercise like he had done it everyday.

Finally Lesley stopped. She sat up in the grass and stood up. An angry look plastered her face as she stormed back to her group. I knew she wouldn't win. She was too much like Jane to put much effort into things. I smirked at that and watched the remaining four.

"Ahh!"

My eyes widened as I saw Rachel's wrist twist.

Nigel and Trevor ran over to her side quickly.

"What happened?" Nigel asked, concern lacing his voice.

Rachel stood up holding her wrist. She rubbed it with a pain stricken face.

"I think I twisted my wrist while doing the push ups. I can't keep doing them. Sorry." She apologized to Trevor. He shook his head.

"Why be sorry? You're the one who got hurt. But sadly that counts." He told her.

She nodded in understanding and walked back to her group.

Nigel returned to his and kept glancing over to her.

Starr had ran into the house to get her a zip lock bag full of ice. She had a rag wrapped over it and set it on Rachel's wrist. I turned my attention back to the last three people. Fanny had a face full of determination as she pushed her arms up and then down. Her dark orbs of green were darker than usual as she tried to win this.

"Come on Fanny! You can do it!"

"Go dad! Beat them good!"

"Woo hoo! C'mon Allen!"

I looked around as I saw the remaining three's team mates cheering them on.

I clapped my hands for Allen since he was in my group.

My Aunt Kuki patted my back as we both cheered on the Mexican member of ours. Allen smiled to himself and pushed up. Kuki watched him carefully. I looked up at her. "He can do this. Allen's... sorta physical..." She whispered to herself. I shook my head at her. She always thought everyone could do whatever they wanted. If they were to swim, she'd say they could do it even if they were the worst swimmer in the world. She was a believer and a dreamer, but had a lot more sense than most people.

Her grin fell when Allen gave out a loud puff of air and plopped to the ground below him.

She rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Aw, you did your best Allen. That's all that matters." She told him with a smile.

He grinned and she led him back to our team.

Now it was only Patton and Fanny. Husband and wife. Man and woman.

Patton began to sweat as he did the exercise. He kept glancing over at his red headed wife to make sure if she was still going. She never stopped. The two adults were in rhythm together. When Fanny pushed down, Patton was right there down with her.

Everyone talked amongst themselves as they waited for the winner to, well, win.

"Come on Fanny! You can beat him!" Starr yelled over to the red head. Fanny smirked and pushed up.

Patton turned his head toward his team. They watched him expecting him to win.

He looked back over at his wife and smiled.

She didn't seem to notice because she was eying the ground as she did her push ups.

Patton sighed and moved his arms to the side, making him fall to the soft green grass.

Trevor smirked and ran up to the two.

"Congrats Fanny! You're our winner!" He chimed, helping her up and handing her a bracelet. She smiled and looked at her "prize". Patton smiled at her and hugged her close. She seemed a little taken aback by his action. She turned a deep scarlet and stared in front of her.

"You did great Fanny pants." I heard Patton tease. She let him go and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! Only my daddy can call me that. Not you." She cocked an eye brow and smirked at him.

He returned it and he patted her shoulder.

"Well, congrats on the win. I best be gettin' to my team now." He smiled and joined Nigel with the rest of his group as Fanny turned to go to her own team.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

I headed back to my team mates. The bracelet on my wrist rubbed up against my skin.

It was hard to believe that I had beaten Patton. I know I would never say that, but Patton once was the Kids Next Door's drill sergeant. He was _always _doing physical things like push ups. It just didn't add up. Unless he did it on purpose.

My head started to ache at the thought.

Why on Earth would Patton forfeit?

That wasn't like him.

He would never do that. Not even for me. He was a determined man. He tried hard to win things.

I shook the thought away and continued to my group.

Starr grinned widely at me.

"Good job Fanny. It must've been hard to beat hard head over there." She joked, causing Hoagie to chuckle a bit.

"I guess. Thanks." I answered.

Starr grinned and patted my back.

"We only have two more challenges left. I wonder what they'll be?" Hoagie asked. Starr shrugged and turned her attention to her older brother as he called out the new challenge.

"You know the drill. A different player. It's time for jump rope." He announced.

Starr widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh no way am I jumping rope. I was never good at that."

Hoagie nodded and called over his son, PJ.

"Hey, Peej. You mind doing this one?" He asked him,

PJ shrugged and walked over to join Shirley, Yuki, Kuki and Mark for the challenge.

After Trevor called out their names and teams, his daughter, Estelle handed each player a jump rope and they all got ready. Trevor made sure everyone was set then told them who ever was the last one still jumping was the winner. He then said go and all five people started jumping.

Yuki and Mark seemed to be jumping faster than all the others.

Shirley wasn't even really trying. He just held the rope and barely jumped.

"Um, Shirley? You gotta jump." Trevor said to him.

Shirley glared at the rope and threw it down on the ground, returning to his team.

Trevor stared after him and just shrugged.

"Alrighty then. I guess one's down." He said.

"Hey, Hoagie. Tell me, is PJ good at sports?" I asked.

Hoagie shrugged.

"He's not much into them, but he can do better than me. He's a lot like Abby." He responded. I crossed my arms and nodded watching my son jump.

"Hmm. I didn't know Mark was so good at jump rope. He doesn't seem the type to play such a feminine game."

"Feminine? I thought jump rope was for both boys and girls?" He asked.

"It is, but mostly girls participate in it more than boys. I just had no idea Mark was so talented in it. Look at him." I pointed toward my son and both Hoagie and Starr watched him. He was keeping pace right behind Yuki. I eyed him and my jaw dropped when he crossed the rope and jumped through the hole it made. "Oh my gosh! He's so talented." I whispered half to myself.

Hoagie nodded.

"Sorry, Kooks. You stopped." Trevor called out to Kuki. She sighed and went back to her team. "Another down. Three more to go."

Mark smirked and did another trick.

"Wow, Fanny. Where did he learn how to do all these tricks at?" Starr questioned.

"You know what, I haven't got a clue. I'll ask him later. He seems really, really good." I was impressed by Mark's abilities. He seemed like he had been doing it for years, but I had never seen him practice and or doing the sport.

I watched on, smiling.

All of a sudden I heard a yell from Hoagie.

"NO! Aww man." He snapped his fingers in disappointment and I looked over at him.

"What's with you?"

He glanced over at me and pointed toward PJ.

"You didn't just see PJ trip? The rope got twisted and he fell."

I shook my head.

"I wasn't paying attention."

He rolled his eyes and waited for PJ to return.

"Well, good try son." He said in disappointment.

PJ shrugged and dug his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Looks like it's up to Yooks and Jerky." PJ said.

I turned to him and he glanced up at me quickly.

"What?" I asked.

He blushed over a bit and cleared his throat.

"I said it looks like it's up to Yooks and Mark-y." He pulled at his shirt collar a bit but I shook it off. I could've sworn I heard him say Jerky. I must be hearing things. "Um, since I lost. Should we cheer someone on?"

I looked down at PJ.

"Sure."

He smiled. "Okay. Let's cheer on Yuki." He suggested. My eyes darkened a bit and I shook my head. "What?" He asked.

"We should cheer on Mark. He_ is_ my son." I told him.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, we don't have to cheer on anyone."

I stared at him.

"What? Why don't you wanna cheer on Mark?" I questioned him.

He didn't make eye contact as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "No reason. I was just asking if we should cheer on Yuki, that's all." He said. I glared at him for a split second then moved over closer to Starr and her two boys. I grinned at them and only got a quick smile from her second eldest and a big grin from her oldest.

"Cute kids, Starr." I whispered over to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Cute? They ain't cute. They're evil little children." She teased over at her twins. I smirked and watched as she grabbed the black haired one over to her and ruffled up his hair. "Isn't that right Josh?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered.

I smiled and turned back to my own son and Yuki.

He beamed at the crowd and did a flip.

Cheers erupted as his friends clapped for him.

I clapped my hands too and shouted over to him. "You can do it Mark! Come on honey!" He turned beet red and smiled to himself. That was my boy.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Wow, this is tiring.

I didn't even know I could jump rope so well, but it seemed natural.

I looked over at Yuki and watched as she tried her hardest to beat me.

A smirk formed on my face.

She had no chance. She would never beat me. I was great and I could tell everyone knew.

She jumped up and then back down.

"Getting tired yet, Yuki?" I asked.

She turned her head to me and shook her it.

"No. I'm good, thanks."

I rolled my eyes. As I jumped, I watched her. She was really good, but her ankle didn't seem to look right as she jumped. Every time she landed, pain welled up in her eyes. I examined it from where I was. It was a bit swollen. Barely noticeable. It was really red too.

"Um, Yuki. Are you okay?"

She glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Your ankle." I nodded my head toward it and she glanced down at it as she jumped up.

"What about it?" She asked nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Your ankle is swollen. I think you need to stop."

She shook her head and kept jumping along with me.

"No. I'm okay."

I glared at her.

"Yuki! You need to stop!" I whispered over to her.

"Why? So you can win? I don't think so mister." My mouth fell open and I glared at her angrily.

"That's not it at all! If you won't stop, I will." Her eyes widened in surprise as I automatically halted my jumping as she kept on going. "Now quite jumping!" I shouted at her. She halted and breathed in some air.

I didn't even notice that Trevor had come up to us.

Yuki peered up at him and he slipped her bracelet on.

"Yuki wins!" He cheered. She smiled and then turned back to me.

"Why'd you let me win?" She asked with an arched eye brow.

"So you could stop. Look at your ankle. It's red and puffy. You need to go tell your mom or dad. NOW!" I ordered. She looked down at it and all of a sudden, without warning, she gave a pain stricken face and grabbed her ankle. She sat on the ground and hot tears strolled down her cheeks. Trevor, who had just begun to walk away, turned back and crept down next to her. He called over her parents and they, along with a few others, ran up to her.

"YUKI!" I heard Wally call out. "Yuki what's the matter?"

She let out a pained cry and pointed to me.

I froze as her dad turned to me.

"Mark?" He asked a bit angrily.

"Uh…"

Yuki looked up at me with tearful violet eyes. I got the notion and looked back at Wally.

"Her ankle is swollen and that's all I know."

He nodded and picked her up.

"Starr! Starr!" He shouted over the crowd of people. Starr finally made her way to him and nodded. "Starr, where's the nearest hospital?" He asked.

"I'll drive you." She said as the two rushed to the car.

Kuki stared after them along with the rest of everyone.

"I thought your dad was a doctor?" I asked Willy as he stood next to me.

He nodded.

"He is, but he's outta practice. He only worked as a doctor for a few years, then quit. He still knows tons of stuff, but I guess he thinks it'll be safer if he just takes Yooks to a hospital."

"Oh."

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? !"

Everyone faced Trevor and waited.

"Now since we've had this delay and inconvenience, we'll continue the challenges later on today or tomorrow." Everyone agreed and scattered. Some people had ran inside to put on their swim suits to go swim, while others went to ride the horses or go inside and play and or relax.

I just shrugged and picked up Yuki's rope.

I saw a red ant on the bottom of the rope. It looked almost squished, but I knew better. Since I studied weird things like bugs and monsters, I knew that the ant had just used its pinchers. I examined it closely and then a light bulb shot up over my head.

"Ant? The ant. THE ANT!" I yelled, getting several looks.

"What about an ant?" Willy asked.

I showed him the small red ant that was sitting on the rope. I threw the jump rope down and smiled hugely at him.

"Your sister! She was bitten by that ant!"

He looked at me strangely and pushed me away.

"Uh… okay?"

"Don'tcha get it? She's allergic to ants. That's why her ankle swelled."

"What? You're crazy. Everyone knows when an ant bites you, you get a red bump."

"No, Wills. She's allergic to ants. Your ankles don't swell like that when an ant bites yah."

He rubbed his head and widened his eyes.

"We gotta tell my mum."

The two of us rushed over to where Kuki was. She looked down at us. "Ye-"

"MUM! YOOKS IS ALLERGIC TO ANTS!" Willy screamed.

Kuki gave him a weird look and backed up a few inches. "Okay? What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Mark said that Yuki is allergic to ants." He said simply.

"And how do you know this Mark?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

I gulped under the pressure.

"Well, I saw this ant on her jump rope and since I know a lot about them I knew the ant had just bitten her. So, with the ant biting her, she had an allergic reaction and her ankle swelled up." She stared at me and suddenly popped out a cell phone from her pocket. She frantically dialed a number and put her ear up to the speaker.

"Hello? Wally? Tell the doctor that Yuki might have had an allergic reaction. Yes. Well, one of the kids here explained to me how it could have happened. From what? An ant. Yes, an ant. Just tell them!" Then she slammed the phone shut. "Thank you boys."

"Welcome!" I chimed. Willy rolled his eyes and led us into the house. "So… wanna go explore upstairs?" I asked.

"Why? I already know what upstairs is like."

"Not where the guest rooms are._ All _the way upstairs?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Then come on!"

* * *

**A/N: Finished with another chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review like crazy! Anyone can, so just click that button! :)**


	14. Something to Think About

**A/N: HELLO THERE! I know I haven't been updating as much as I like and I apologize for the long wait. I hope this 25 page chapter is enough for now. I hope to work faster and get over this writers block so I can update a lot quicker for you guys. Thank you for being patient and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review and it means a lot to me. Thank you, gracias. I appreciate it bunches guys and it makes me happy to know that you guys really like my story. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Willy's POV**

I panted as Mark dragged me up ALL the way to the very top floor.

It was taking a lot out of me.

"MARK! SLOW DOWN!" I shouted toward him.

He halted and looked back at me.

"Heh, sorry Wills. I just wanna see what kinda stuff is up here." He said, looking down the long hallway.

I rolled my eyes but jumped up when I felt something rub up against my leg.

My eyes trailed down and I chuckled joyfully as I spotted Nugget, Yuki's cat. His light green eyes peered up at me with amusement and he meowed softly. "Nugget, where have you been? It's like you haven't even been here the entire trip. Now you just show up all of a sudden? Come here you silly cat." I said, picking him up and petting his black and ginger fur.

Mark rolled his eyes at me.

"What?"

"You and that cat. How can you just talk to it like it's a person?"

"Nugget isn't just some cat, Mark. He's a part of my family and should be treated like it. Isn't that right, Nuggey?"

_"Meow!"_

I smirked over at Mark and he just rolled his eyes.

He just didn't understand Nugget and his awesomeness.

"Willy?"

I looked over at Mark and raised an eye brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on. Let's go in here and see what's in there."

I shrugged and walked behind him as he approached the door and opened it gently. The two of us crept in quietly and looked around. Mark let me go pass him into the room as he shut the door behind him. Nugget's glowing orbs glanced around slowly, taking in the room. There was several beds crowding the room as well as a couch and small side tables dotting it. Mark and I exchanged a quick glance then looked back at the room filled with furniture.

Nugget wiggled frantically in my arms and mewed loudly.

I let go of him and watched as he jumped down and ran under one of the beds.

Mark and I ran after him and got down on our hands and knees, trying to see if we saw him under the bed.

All of a sudden we heard a loud piercing noise and bolted up from where we were. We scooted closer together and looked around in fright for what made the noise. Nugget popped his small head out from under the bed and crawled slowly to my feet.

I bent down and picked him up again.

"W-what was th-that?" I asked Mark.

He shrugged.

"I dunno but I'm not staying to find out!" He said, running toward the door.

My eyes widened and I ran after him.

He pulled at the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

He stared at the knob in disbelief and turned around to face me. "THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" He yelled, his eyes popping out in horror.

"WHAT? ! It can't be locked! We have to get out!" I screamed, handing him Nugget and pulling at the door knob. I propped my feet up on the door and pulled as hard as I could, but the door wouldn't open. "Come on you cruddy door! OPEN!" I yelled in frustration. Mark sat the cat on the ground next to him and pulled at the door with me. "It's not working!" I shouted over to him.

He looked at me with worry and starting banging on the wooden door.

I copied his moves and we shouted trying to get someone to get us out.

"I don't think anyone can hear us. Nice goin' Mark. You dragged me up here, now we're stuck in some room with-" My words were erupted by another noise, but this time it was louder. Both me and Mark covered our ears and froze. After a few silent seconds, Mark let his hands fall to his sides and he walked over to where we heard the noise come from. I picked up Nugget and stared after him, still frozen to my spot. He moved a few chairs out of the way and moved his head around, looking.

Suddenly we heard a playful laugh and someone ambushed Mark.

The two rolled on the ground then halted.

Mark laid on his back on the hard floor as a skinny girl had him pinned down gently.

I stared at him then smirked.

He glared up at the blonde, who had a face dotted with light freckles and a weird looking outfit on. She had rainbow leg warmers on that reached up to her knees, a dress that was covered in colorful dots and lines. She grinned down at Mark and giggled. I laughed at him and he just kept looking at her in surprise. Her smile never wavered. She just sat there on him, her hands pinning his wrists down playfully as she looked at him with a cute little smile and her hair up in a pony tail.

"Who the heck are you?"

The girl's smile expanded as she heard Mark ask her the question.

"Hi! I'm Carol!" She chimed loudly. Mark shrank down deeper into the floor at her tone.

"Well, Carol, do you mind _GETTING THE HECK OFF OF ME? !"_

She didn't seemed affected by his yelling like I did. I backed up a bit at his shout and just watched as she giggled at him and jumped up. She grabbed his hands and before he had a chance to react she pulled him up as quick as lightning. Her smiled widened as she spotted the cat in my hands. She ran over to him and scooped him up in her own arms.

"Awww! I love kitties!" She petted Nugget gently and he began purring softly.

Mark looked at her in disgust and dusted his self off.

"Where in the world did you come from?" I questioned Carol.

"The closet." She replied commonly.

"The closet? Why were you in the closet?" I asked.

She handed me back Nugget and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I snuck into the house and hid in there."

Both me and Mark froze and stared at her.

Her smile drooped a little and she gave an awkward one instead.

"Uh, you snuck into somebody's house? Why?" Mark asked.

"Well, my daddy knows the lady who owns the house. Her name's Starr and I'm friends with her kids. I was feeling lonely so three days ago I walked over here, climbed up the tree and crawled in the window."

"Three days ago? So you're telling me you've been here for three days?" Mark asked in astonishment. She grinned showing us two missing front teeth and nodded happily. "Did your parents not come and look for you?"

She shook her head.

I got to admit looking at how weird and strange this girl was, I was a bit amazed at first, but she seemed alright. In her own way of course.

"My daddy knows I like to get out and explore so he lets me roam free. I'm like a cat in the wilderness." She got in a cat pose and grinned happily. "I'm like a bird in the trees." Her arms flapped up and down signaling she was pretending to be a bird." I'm-"

"Alright. We get it. Sheesh. So if you've been here for three days how come Starr doesn't know?" Mark asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm a good hider." She said innocently.

"Um, Carol? Does your parents worry about you when you just run off and don't return for days?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but usually they know I come over here or to Barry's."

"Barry? Who's Barry?"

"Is your name Mark?" She asked changing the topic randomly.

Mark looked at her strangely and nodded.

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"I've been listening to you guys. You boys can jump high! I made lots of noises and you shot up like a flying fish!" She laughed in a giggle and the two of us blushed over in embarrassment. This girl was starting to weird me out. "I heard you two talking and he," she announced, pointing to me, "said your name."

"You can just call me Willy."

"Oh okay! Hi Willy! Hi Mark! Wanna be friends?" She asked eagerly.

Me and Mark exchanged a glance and looked back at her weirdly.

She was smiling at us so big that I thought her face might explode.

Her eyes, a light sky blue, shined deeply with amusement.

I gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"You seem… nice, but I'm not sure at this moment. Can I give you my answer later?" I said to her. She nodded with a grin and I was a bit taken aback by her actions. Most people would have been sad, but she seemed the total opposite, which was very odd.

She turned to Mark and gave him wide blue eyes.

I nudged him and he glared at me a second before looking back to Carol.

"Uh, no." He simply said.

She loosened her smile and started to tear up then she burst into uncontrollable cries.

I walked up closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Carol?" I asked.

"N-no. He s-said no!" She cried, plopping down on the wooden floor, rubbing her wet eyes.

Mark just rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"And why would you be sad about that? I barely know you! I just met yah for Pete's sake!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

She looked up with watery orbs and sniffled.

"Because I want you to be my friend."

I gave her a concern expression and glared over at Mark.

He returned the glare and shook his head.

I looked back to Carol and tapped her shoulder.

"I change my mind. I'll be your friend. Maybe you can tell me more about Georgia and your family. And maybe tell me who Barry is." She smiled and jumped up, wiping her tears away like nothing ever happened.

"YAY! I have another friend!" She cheered, grasping me in a friendly death hug.

Mark snickered, making me turn red.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the hugging."

"Okay! Wanna know who Barry is now?" She asked cheerfully.

I shrugged.

"Uh, sure."

"He's my bestie best friend in the whole wide world and he's the most awesomest person I know!" She jumped up and down with every word. Me and Mark stared at her for what seemed like the billionth time in just those few minutes. "My daddy is best friends with Barry's dad. His dad's name is Chaz and my daddy's name is Benny. They're so much like me and Barry. Well, I guess we're like them since we're their kids and it would make better sense, BUT either way is fine with me!"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Um, okay." I said.

"HEY!"

I jumped in surprise as she got up in my face and shouted.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hey."

"You're weird." Mark suddenly spoke. She stared at him them giggled. He cocked his eye brow at her and crossed his arms.

"I get that a lot. Isn't being weird great? ! My daddy said it's the best thing to be along with being happy because you can act silly and have people pay attention to you! Wanna be weird with me Marky?" Mark glared at her as she gave him some nickname out of the blue.

"My name is MARK, not MARKY!"

"Okay! So wanna be weird with me?" She questioned him like nothing had taken place.

He was taken aback and blinked at her several times in shock.

"Uh…"

"I will. It sounds fun. You seem so cheerful all the time, so I hope it works for me." I said to her in a cheerful tone.

Carol nodded happily while grinning and looked back to Mark.

"So?" She prompted.

"No. It sounds stupid."

"What's stupid is your love of monsters." I whispered half to myself.

Mark heard it and smacked me on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed at him.

He stuck out his tongue and I glared at him coldly.

"You love monsters?"

"Uh, yeah." Mark said with a red face.

Carol shouted with joy and hugged him, but he shoved her away and dusted himself off in disgust. "UGH! Girl germs."

"I LOVE MONSTERS TOO! I like vampires, werewolves, The Moth Man, Nessie, Champ, the killer fish, giant snakes, ALL OF THEM!"

"W-what? A girl who likes monsters? You're lying."

"No I'm not silly! I absolutely adore monsters! I wanna be one when I grow up!"

"You can't be a monster when you grow up."

"You can if you do an experiment to turn you into one." Carol responded to Mark with a playful tone and a giggle. He grinned widely and hugged her tightly.

"NICE TO MEET YOU FRIEND!"

I smirked at him and he let her go with a blush.

"Sorry."

"No worries! Hug me anytime you want! I love to hug!" She sang, strutting past us, turning the door knob, opening the door. Both mine and Mark's jaws dropped, hitting the floor. She had just waltz on over there and opened the door when we couldn't! That just made my face turn scarlet. "I heard you say you wanted out right?" She asked turning back to us.

We nodded slowly.

"Well come on you silly gooses!" She chimed.

I took Nugget and Mark and I followed her out of the room.

"It's not good for you two to stay up here." Carol told us as she shut the room's door.

"Why?" Mark questioned.

"Because I'm up here." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Because Marky I can be a little strange..." She said leaning close into his face with a smile, twisting her left foot around like a little lost three year old.

He backed up a bit and smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"And how so?"

At that moment we heard someone approach us with their arms crossed and a weirded out look on their face.

"You don't wanna know."

Carol turned around and grinned hugely at the ebony haired boy.

"Joshy! What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Carol. What the heck are you doing in our house… again?" He added a bit annoyed.

She shrugged slightly.

"I just wanted to come over. I've been here for three days."

"I hope you brought food and your toothbrush."

"YEP! I packed me some food and my toothybrush."

Mark stared at her a moment.

"Toothybrush?"

Joshua smirked quickly to himself then let it fade from his face.

"You have no idea about Carol do you? She's... different..."

Mark, with big round eyes, looked over at the cheery looking Carol.

She was rocking back and forth on her heels again, humming some unknown tune.

Joshua put his arm around her shoulders and grinned a bit, trying not to make it noticable.

"Tell me _Care-Care,_ why do you always come to _my _house instead of staying at your own?"

"Dunno. I like your house better!" She said with her hands up in the air.

"Care- Care?" Mark interrupted with a confused expression.

Both Joshua and Carol faced him and Carol giggled to herself.

"Care- Care is a nickname I gave Carol when we were littler. I call her that sometimes and sometimes people call her best friend Barry, Bear- Bear or something like that."

"It's funny how if you take the first part of mine and Barry's nicknames it's Care Bear." Carol chimed softly. I smiled and laughed to myself at that. These people were so crazy here in Georgia. "HEY!" I froze and looked at Joshua. " I heard that." I gave him a dumbfounded face.

"Uh, heard what?"

"What you said."

"Well, what did I say?"

"You said what you said."

"But, what _did_ I say?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You know."

"No I don't. What did I say?"

"That thing."

"What thing?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Fine. What did I say?"

"I dunno. I didn't hear you say anything."

He smirked to himself in triumph. Carol joined in with a bit of giggles and laughter. Joshua glanced at her and smiled a bit to himself. Mark and I just stared at them in a daze. What the heck was all that about? I thought I had accidentally said that people in Georgia were crazy. That would have caused a big mess that would be difficult for me to fix.

Mark shook his head and looked at them.

"What was that all about, Joshua?"

Joshua stopped smiling and looked at him.

"Nothing. Just bored is all, so I decided to have a little fun."

"You're not usually this happy Joshy." Carol concluded, adding, "Ooh! Did you eat a chocolate bar? Sometimes when you have one you act more happy and playful!"

He nodded towards her, getting a little chuckle from her.

"Is your brother and sister like that too with chocolate...?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"I dunno..."

Then I tried to think of something else to conversate about. I then thought of his parents, Allen and Starr. We haven't really seen much of their relationship together so I didn't have much to follow up on them so I asked, "Were your mom and dad like best friends or something when they were younger?"

He shook his head.

"No. My dad moved into my mom's neighborhood when he was like ten or something and they _HATED_ each other. She was so fed up with him bothering her she would hunt him down and try and beat him up. It was when she was in the K- uh. Never mind..." He paused and shook his head. My eyes stared at him for a second before I put it together. I was smarter than my parents were when they were my age now, but they were definitely more intelligent now than they ever were back then. So I figured it out pretty quickly.

Joshua, Carol and Joshua's brother and sister were still all old enough to be operatives, so that would mean they could be in the Kids Next Door.

He said his mother was in the _**K**_ then stopped himself like it was some top secret thing he wasn't allowed to say.

That's when it hit me.

Joshua's mother was in the Kids Next Door… and he knew she was!

That could only mean that she told him or he found out some how.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up there. Were you about to say Kids Next Door?" I questioned him.

He looked down at the floor, then looked up again with a determined expression.

"Yeah. I have nothing to hide and neither does my mom. She told us. She doesn't like to keep things like that from us." Carol nodded in agreement.

Mark's jaw fell down again, but he just shook his head and stared at him.

"So, your mom was in the KND? Could that mean our parents were in the KND too?" He said, turning toward me.

I shrugged.

"Well, they did change some rules over the years and it could be possible that they were. I'm pretty sure they were all in it together and when they turned thirteen, they left peacefully with their memories just like most operatives nowadays." I explained to him. He nodded and turned back to Carol and Joshua.

Joshua was whispering to Carol and she grinned.

I looked over at Mark to see his face kind of turn red and his eyes burn with anger.

I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Carol.

He must've felt a connection with her that's why he looks so jealous. It made me snicker on the inside to see one of my best friends, who swears he doesn't like silly girls, look so envious over a girl who was strange and odd and one that he just met not that long ago. I smirked a bit to myself at that and smoothed out Nugget's ebony and golden fur. He purred softly which vibrated my arms as I held him close to my chest.

Joshua looked at Carol as he finished whispering to her.

"So?" He said, removing his hand from her shoulders.

She gave a little giggle snort and nodded.

"You're right. That was funny!"

"What was?" Mark asked, his face losing its red flavor now.

"Nothing." Joshua said.

Mark raised his brow and crossed his arms.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Joshua rolled his eyes and said something that made Mark seize.

"Not everything is your business." Then he left with his hands in his jacket's pockets and his hair falling into his dark eyes. Carol smiled after him and turned to face us again.

Mark let his hands turn into fists at his sides and glared after the jet black haired boy.

Carol put her hand gently on his shoulder and shook her head.

"He gets it from his mom. That's what my mommy told me." She simply said.

He looked up at her then calmed down.

"His mom acts like this?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"She's not like most moms. Each mom is unique, for example my momma speaks excellent Spanish and English. But the proper English. You know from England because that's where she's from but she's mixed with Spanish and English. But Joshy's mom acts more like an older sister to him, Avery, and E.T."

Wait. I thought Allen and Starr's kids were named Joshua, Eden, and Dawson. Where did Avery and E.T. come from? I can get Joshy, but what's with the other two?

"Uh, Carol? Who's Avery and E.T.?"

"Dawson and Eden. I call Dawson Avery sometimes because that's his middle name and pretty much everyone calls Eden E.T. because of the E in Eden and her talking a lot sometimes which is where the T comes from." I nodded in understanding.

The three, well four counting Nugget, just stood there in silence.

The silence crept on and it kind of became awkward.

"You seem bored. Why don't you guys go play with all the other kids here?" She said.

"How did- Oh never mind. I remember you said you've been here for three days. Shouldn't you be getting back home though?" Mark said to her.

She seemed like she didn't really want to but she sighed and nodded in defeat.

"I guess you're right, Marky. Wanna take me home? !" She asked in excitement.

Mark blushed a bit but shrugged.

"I would, but I don't know where you live."

"Oh yeah." She said in a daze, drifting her blue eyes to the other side in an awkward position. She shrugged and smiled really big at the two of us. "Oh well. I can walk by myself." She said, turning around and stalking off down the hallway to the staircase. Mark ran after her. I followed him a little more slowly with the small cat in my arms.

Mark halted and stopped Carol before she proceeded down the steps.

"Wait, Carol. You can't go by yourself."

"I came over here by myself. What's the difference?" She asked him.

He looked at her with a nonblinking face.

I would be the first to admit that Mark could be more stupid than I was sometimes.

Even I caught that she explored everywhere on her own. It was like he was too busy thinking about her than actually listening to her instead.

"Oh, oh yeah. I… forgot." He spoke.

She giggled.

"No worries, Marky. I do that sometimes too!" She said as she skipped down the stairs, passing the third and second floor and all the way to the bottom with me and Mark right behind her. She abruptly stopped at the large front door and pulled the knob. As she opened it, Allen bumped into her. He apologized but then noticed who she was. He put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Hi Mr. Allen!" She chimed cheerfully.

She seemed more cheerful than my sister, Yuki. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but sorta creepy because Yuki was very hyper. And Carol topped her with that category. It was like nothing could make her mad or bring her down. Except of course Mark not wanting to be her friend, but he pretty much was now.

How did that happen within those short moments?

"Carol, did you sneak over here again? Does Benny and Chasity know you came over here _again_?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? How many days have you been here already?"

"Three."

He rolled his eyes like she did it everyday, and I may be right but it seemed like she did it often.

"Come on Carol. I'm taking you home and this time you BETTER stay there. I'm pretty sure your mother is starting to worry because she hasn't seen you in three days. I'm still confused on how you sneak out and them not notice."

"Well, I leave a note in my room sometimes and most of the time they know I come over here." She said as he led her out of the large house and out to the cars to take her home. I watched as the two left us. Carol was nice, I had to admit. Wow. I've been admitting a lot today. Anyway, she was pretty with her blonde hair a nice light color. I could tell she was very odd and that she had a very unique sense of style. Her clothes didn't match all too well, but how she put them together made her very special in her own way. It was like a signature just like my red cap that sat upon my golden bowl cut hair was mine.

* * *

**Parker's POV **

"I hope she's alright."

My feet wouldn't stop. They paced and paced along the end of my bed. I was so worried about Yuki. She rarely visited the hospital and I wasn't too sure what had happened. All I remember is Mark had stopped jumping and that's when everyone gathered around her after she had sat on the ground crying. It pained me to see those watery tears roll down her face. I had no idea what was going on but at least Wally took her to the hospital.

I'm sure she'll be fine when she gets back.

But what if they don't make it in time?

What if something happens to her?

What if-

"PARKER!"

I turned around to see Edna.

Her blonde hair was strewn behind her back in a pony tail. She walked in wearing a red tee shirt that had an orange tank top over it so only the red sleeves would be shown. She was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ruffled up a bit at her knee.

She shook her head a bit trying to get her bangs out of her eyes and held her hat as she did so.

"What? Is something wrong?" I said to her as she walked closer.

She shook her head.

"No."

I gave her a confused look.

"Well, then what is it?"

"You need to stop worrying. Wally and Starr have her and Kuki called Wally and told her that Yuki was probably just allergic to some ant that Mark discovered on her jump rope right before the scene happened."

Mark… thought she was allergic to an ant?

Why would my older brother even help her? He doesn't even like girls!

Edna must have noticed my confusion because she put her hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Come on, Parker. She'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

I looked up into her dark brown orbs. They were full of happiness and care, but also concern for me.

Edna was Freddy's best friend, but she was a friend to me too.

She had always been there for the two of us and also others that she was very friendly with.

A small grin formed upon my face and I looked up more.

"Thanks, Eddie. All I need right now is a friend and you always come through don't you?"

"That's what I'm here for. Now speaking of friends, let's go find your brother and see if he wants to go play outside." I nodded and followed her out of the room to find Freddy.

As we walked down the hallway I saw my dad. He was talking to Edna and Shirley's mother, Rachel. The two parents of ours smiled down at us. "Where are you two going?" Rachel questioned. Edna shrugged.

"We're going to go find Freddy."

Rachel nodded.

"Okay. You guys have fun and don't get into trouble!" She called after us as we ran down the hallway. I was already in front of Edna. She smirked over at me and I chuckled. She knew I was faster than a lot of people and it kind of got on her nerves since she was fast too, but knew that I was just a tad faster in speed than her.

"Show off." She joked.

I laughed but was easily knocked to the hard floor.

Edna halted and helped me up.

The two of us turned our heads to see Willy and Mark. Mark was being pulled up by the blonde Aussie.

He glared over at me.

"Watch where you're going Parker!"

Edna narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should watch where you're going!" She shot back.

Mark was surprised at the tone of her voice. I was too. I guess she really did get over him.

"Why? He was running and should have been looking where he was going."

Edna rolled her eyes.

"Well, you just popped out of no where. You should give warning when you do that."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"GUYS! What is the big deal anyway?"

Willy pushed Mark back before he got up in Edna's face. Edna was steamed. I stared at her in shock and pulled her back a bit. "Yeah? It was just an accident. It's fine." I told them. The two looked away from each other. Willy rolled his eyes and I nodded. I guess we were on the same page then. "Come on, Eddie. Let's go find Freddy now." She agreed and stalked off down the hall. I waved toward my brother and his friend and made my way next to Edna. "What was that all about?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Edna?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Edna?" I prompted.

She sighed.

"Fine. I know you said I should get over him, and I am, honest. But I can see now why a lot of people are afraid or annoyed with him most of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He's rude, even to you. I hate to imagine what he does to Freddy." She looked down.

I watched her face.

It was full of worry and dislike. It was hard to see her so worked up on something that didn't even really concern her. I know she was shocked to finally see the boy she had a crush on, that she was just starting to get over in this kind of light. But she had to understand that was who he was and had to get over it.

"Eddie," I sighed, "Mark, he's, well he's not as nice as me or Freddy. He has our parents, as I like to call them, _issue_ genes. That scene that just happened was between me and him, not you and him. I know you only did it to get some confusion off your chest or some anger you didn't know you had, but please don't be so worked up on something that stupid."

She nodded not even glancing up at me.

I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy thing to overcome.

"Hey, Parker, Edna."

I looked in front of me to see Carter. He had one of his dad's old game systems in his hand. He grinned over at Edna then me.

"Hey, Carter. Have you seen my brother?"

He nodded.

"Freddy, right?"

"Yep."

"He just went to go find PJ. He said he had a movie that he wanted to watch with him."

"Oh okay. Do you know where he went though?"

"Probably over in my cousins' bedroom down that way." He pointed his finger down the hall. I thanked him and led Edna toward the room. She sulked without a word and brought the brim of her hat down in front of her chocolate eyes.

"Edna stop being so sour." I told her grimly.

"Fine." She moaned and grinned a bit at the sight of her two best friends.

The two had a bowl of popcorn and some orange juice out as a snack. The movie was playing on the television as they sat up on the bed with the lights off to give it that movie theater atmosphere. I smiled and sat down next to PJ so Edna could take a seat next to Freddy.

"What're you doing here?" Freddy asked us.

I shrugged.

"We were gonna ask if you wanted to go outside but we can watch a movie. What're you watching anyways?" I asked him.

"Oh, um, one of dad's old movies."

"Which one?" Edna finally spoke up in a cheerful voice.

"We're watching Pocahontas okay?" PJ said, rolling his eyes as Freddy stalled. Edna smiled.

"So, you're watching a Disney movie?" Edna giggled.

Freddy blushed and sank a bit in his spot. "Yeah."

"That's fine. Don't be embarrassed. We're all kids here right?" He nodded and grinned a bit. I smirked and turned to see the previews go off and the film finally starting. PJ didn't seem too interested in the classic. Pocahontas wasn't really his favorite animated movie but he'd do anything just to make his friends happy. And that's exactly why he was watching it. To make Freddy happy. "I like this song." Edna said listening to the first song that was coming out of the speakers.

"_Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega. Yam-pi-ye-he-he-he hega. Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega. Yam-pi-ye-he-he-he hega. Steady as the beating drum. Singing to the cedar flute. Seasons Go and seasons come. Bring the corn and bear the fruit. By the waters sweet and clean. Where the mighty sturgeon lives. Plant the squash and reap the bean. All the earth our mother gives. Oh Great Spirit, hear our song. Help us keep the ancient ways. Keep the sacred fire strong. Walk in balance all our days. Seasons go and seasons come. Steady as the beating drum. Plum to seed to bud to plum. Hega hega yam-pi-ye hega. Steady as the beating drum. Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega. Yam-pi-ye-he-he-he hega. Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega. Yam-pi-ye-he-he-he hega."_

She swayed along to the beat.

Freddy stared at her with admiration.

PJ and I smiled at them then at one another. I knew it would take awhile for them to actually see each other as not "just friends". Edna was oblivious and Freddy was too shy. It would definitely take some time.

...Finally after the movie was over we picked up our trash and made the room presentable again.

Edna had fallen asleep and PJ was yawning loudly.

I looked over at the clock.

7:34 P.M.

_Nice._

Freddy stretched and slid off the bed. I jumped up onto the floor and looked back at the sleeping friend of mine. I shook her and she stirred. Freddy grinned a bit, but it disappeared when he noticed PJ's smirk. I shook her again until she blinked open her eyes. She stared up at the three of us and sat up quickly, stretching he arms and brushing back her golden locks with her fingers. Her hat had slipped off during the movie and was now laying on the carpeted floor. PJ picked it up and set it on top of her head. She thanked him and the four of us walked out of the bedroom, PJ closing the door behind us.

No one said a word as we strutted down the quiet hallway.

Freddy was looking down, PJ had his hands in his pockets, Edna was just casually walking, and I was swinging my arms at my sides as I walked.

"So," Freddy said breaking the silence, "Should we go outside now?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe. Do you think Snow is back yet?" I asked spontaneously.

"I didn't hear anything. Actually I haven't heard much since she went to the hospital. Where is everyone anyway?" PJ questioned, glancing up.

He was right. It seemed like right after Yuki had left with Starr and Wally everyone was dead quiet. Too quiet even. Either everyone was outside and we couldn't hear them, or they were all just being silent to get some relaxing done.

"I dunno. Maybe we should go outside and-"

"Oh thank God! There y'all are!"

The four of us were startled when Abby came running up to us. She looked relieved to find all four of us. We all gave her a questionable look but she seemed unfazed by it. "What're you talking about mama?" PJ asked her.

"We, as in pretty much everyone, has been looking for y'all four. We didn't know where y'all had gone to."

"But we were in our room. Where is everybody?" PJ asked.

"Everyone came inside and is now down in the living room. There's a storm coming so we thought we'd get everyone in and situated. And let me ask this: You four have been in our bedroom this whole time while everyone was goin' crazy tryin' to find y'all?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at us squarely. We all nodded in unison and she chuckled. "It's fine. At least we know you guys ain't outside. Now come on down and sit with all of us."

She led us down the long steps and into a large room.

Everyone was laid out in different areas and spots.

I spotted Kuki and Willy, but not Wally or Yuki. My face drooped a bit. Edna nudged me and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I get it." She grinned in satisfaction and went to talk to her brother. Speaking of brother,_ where is Mark?_ I glanced around and finally spotted him talking with dad. I grabbed Freddy's wrist and walked us toward them. PJ followed his mom so they could go sit with their family.

"Hey, boys. Where were you two?"

"We were up in PJ's bedroom watching a movie. There was no need to worry, mom."

She laughed and sat us down next to her on a couch.

"I didn't. I know you two couldn't have gone far and I know you're smart enough to come in if it was about to rain. But if you weren't smart enough-"

"Fanny, don't."

"But Patton. I gotta say it. I haven't said it in so long."

My dad rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Don't take this personally boys."

My mother cleared her throat and began again.

"But if you weren't smart enough you'd be a bunch of stupid boys."

Me, Freddy and Mark stared at her for a second.

"What?" We said in unison.

Her and dad chuckled.

"Your mother use to always call every single boy stupid when we were growing up. It's just like PJ's mom, Abby, talking in third person often. That was her saying." I smiled. My parents could be so immature and wacky sometimes, but they were funny that way. I'm glad they were my mom and dad.

I scooted closer toward my mom and Freddy sat on the other side of her while Mark sat next to our dad.

We talked awhile about nothing really, until the front door came swinging open.

Starr was damp and Wally had Yuki in his arms carrying her in. They had draped a coat over her to shield her from getting wet. I jumped up and tried to go over there but my mom had me and pulled me back. I looked at her and she shook her head at me. I sighed lowly.

"Yuki!"

Wally walked over toward his wife as she shouted her daughter's name and set Yuki on the couch next to her. He pulled the coat off and sat down next to her and Willy. "Are you alright Yuki?" Her mother asked, combing down her ebony locks. Yuki nodded. "So what did the doctor say?" She said turning toward Wally.

"Whoever told you she was allergic to that ant was right. She was allergic but the worst that could have happen was that her foot could have swollen larger and become numb for a few days, but nothing too extreme. I'm just glad they fixed her so we could come home before that storm got any worse. It's terrible out there!"

I turned my head toward the window and stared out.

Rain poured down on the dry earth and thunder rumbled above us. Off in the far distance a streak of lightning flashed openly. Everyone seemed to have been listening in content and looking out at the dark storm. My gaze removed itself from the rain and I turned to see what time it was. 8:13 P.M. We would have to go to bed soon, but knowing it to be summer and this a vacation we would have time to sleep in and just enjoy ourselves.

"Hey! Since everyone is here why don't we have the final game?"

"Are you kidding me Trev? Now?" My dad said to the cocky man.

Trevor nodded.

"Sure. Why not? I can think of something to do while we're all in here. How about it guys?" He moved his gaze to different people and they shrugged agreeing with him. "Great! I know the perfect thing to do." He smirked and peered over at his younger sister. She wasn't really paying too much attention but by the look on his face I'm sure she wouldn't really like the thing he came up with.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I watched as the six last remaining people stood and waited for Trevor to continue.

He rubbed his hands together as he smirked over at our hostess. It kind of looked freaky to me, but my daddy had told me they were brother and sister so it was normal if he had a trick up his sleeve. And I'm pretty sure he did.

He walked over to her and whispered, "I hope you can sing well."

Right then and there she froze, her face ran pale and she glared at him with spite. "No. I forfeit. I'm not singing and you can't make me." I peered over at my mother and she chuckled at Starr.

"Come on, baby. It's just for fun."

Starr still refused.

"But it's just yo friends. You can sing in front of us."

"Uh uh, Abs. I'm not doing it. I don't sing in front of a bunch of people."

My mother bit her lip in thought, then yanked Trevor closer to her so she could whisper something in his ear. He nodded and called up Allen. "Do you still have that video tape we took that one Christmas? Abby just asked me if we had any like it and I just remembered this one." Allen smirked and nodded. Starr glared hard at him and she shook her head.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed.

He only walked away from her toward the door then made a mad dash for it.

Starr ran after him and some of us erupted into giggles and laughs at the couple.

"What is her problem?" I heard Mark ask.

I rolled my eyes.

"For you to be calling girls stupid all the time, you're pretty stupid yourself."

He stuck out his tongue and I copied the movement, getting a quick glare and nudge from my father. I turned to him and pointed at Mark. "But he started it!" He looked over at the lighter haired boy and saw that his mother was already getting on to him.

"It's under control Sarah. Leave it be." He said, looking at my mom. "I wonder what Allen went to get?"

"They said some video tape right?"

"Yeah, but what's on that-"

_-CRASH!-_

Everyone looked over towards the door. No one was there but the large noise had come from beyond the door frame. My dad got up along with Patton and the two peeked their heads out of the door way.

_-CRASH!-_

"What's going on?" My mother asked as she crept closer toward them.

"Uh, Starr's um, how do I put this?"

My mother rolled her eyes at my dad.

"She's trying to get that tape ain't she?"

"That would be a-" -_CRASH!- _"yes."

Joshua shook his head and smirked. He stood up and walked out into the hallway. Eden and Dawson followed close behind, but he ordered them to stay back by the door. Joshua ran down the hall quickly and then disappeared from out of our view.

"What's on that tape anyway, Trev?"

Patton turned toward Trevor who was wearing some normal clothes by now.

"Um, if I told you then I'd be just as dead as Allen."

I rubbed my head. Why would he be dead? Does that mean he's scared of his _younger _sister? I tapped PJ on the shoulder and he looked at me tilting his hat up a bit to see me more. "Why would he be dead?" I questioned.

He shrugged.

"Mama's always telling me about her. What PJ understands, Starr don't take nothin' and most definitely not from her husband. I'm guessing her brother over there knows better not to mess with her too much."

I nodded, half comprehending what he told me.

"ALLEN! GIVE ME THAT TAPE!"

"Ooh, boy! Is he in for it now!" Patton cheered, clapping his hands together excitingly. Fanny growled over at him and he rolled his eyes. "Calm down." She glared over at him as soon as he moved away from the door. Joshua came running back in.

He held his chest and breathed a few big breaths.

"What happened?" Dawson asked him.

Joshua glared up at him. "You tell me when you try dodging things and trying to run back into here." Dawson frowned and sighed.

"Where's dad and mo-"

_"AHHHG!"_

_"OOF!"_

All attention turned to the front of the door. Out in front of it were Allen and Starr. Starr had jumped on Allen's back and had him pinned down as he held up the video tape in his large hand. All our parents stared for a moment then smirked or smiled or just plain kept staring. It was a comical sight to see two grown adults fighting like a bunch of children. "How come we can't do that?" Mark asked his mother as he turned away from the scene.

"Because you could hurt someone." She prompted.

"But they're doing it. That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair and it never will be fair."

Mark sneered to himself and I turned my gaze away from him and snapped it back over at our host and hostess.

My daddy was trying to pry Starr off of Allen, but to my surprise she was stronger than him.

"Come on Starr! Get off of him! You're setting a bad example!"

Starr pushed back and knocked my daddy onto the tiled floor. Most of the boys in the room had there mouths hitting the ground, staring wide eyed at her. Especially Mark. His chin had hit the floor first and seemed to droop down the longest. I giggled to myself and PJ nudged me, chuckling too. He pointed over towards them and I gawked over the scene, mesmerized by it.

Starr snatched the video tape from Allen's grasp and jumped up. She kissed the object in victory and strutted down the hall. Allen growled to himself and got up slowly, dusting himself off as a big blush overtook his features. Patton clapped his hands loudly and walked up closer to him, putting one arm around his shoulders.

"Way to go, buddy! You sure showed her!" He laughed and Allen rolled his eyes. Most of the time I always wonder if our dads are just like big kids. They sure do act like it a lot and they have more fun while our mothers are taking care of us. Patton showed Allen back to his original seat next to Rachel and Nigel. Nigel patted his back and smiled. Allen ignored him and went red faced when Dawson, Eden and Joshua walked up, knowing smirks plastered on each of their faces.

"Dad?" Joshua began.

Allen turned to him. "Yes?"

"Why again?" Dawson continued.

"I don't know." Allen sighed to his three children.

Joshua rotated his dark orbs and walked away. "Whatever. It's up to you and mom." Allen sank down more into the couch and mumbled something under his breath. Eden smiled happily and sat in his lap. He looked over at her and grinned a small grin. Dawson walked away to let them talk and walked over toward me. He waved as he sat down in the empty seat at my side.

"Hey, Sarah. Whatcha doin'?"

I shrugged.

"Not much really. Enjoying the show I guess."

He laughed lowly and nodded. I stared at him in surprise. He caught that and gave me a confused expression. "Why do you look so shocked or something?" He asked.

"I'm not use to getting other kids to laugh if I'm trying to. You're pretty much the first one to laugh at my jokes and actually look like it was funny."

"But that _was_ funny. Not everything I say is funny. It's okay. If you like telling jokes then by all means tell them!" His eyes sparkles a deep topaz color as he talked and smiled at me. It felt good to have someone there to laugh _along_ with me instead of _at_ me. I grinned hugely at him.

"Thanks Dawson."

He returned the smile.

"Anything for a friend."

"A friend?"

He nodded.

"Yep. You're my friend. Probably the first one from a different state too." He chuckled softly and I laughed. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a low glare coming from across the room. I turned my head to see Shirley's eyes go wide and him turn his head away from me. Dawson followed my gaze and smirked. "That your friend?" He asked me. I shrugged. I never really thought about it. Shirley hung out with his sector and his friends around the neighborhood but he never really looked interested in what they were doing unless they were on a mission. We've talked before but he never seemed to get me like Dawson or PJ did.

"I… don't really know...?"

"Oh, I get it."

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Not really a friend, just someone you know and hang with sometimes right?"

"Isn't that what a friend is?"

"I said _sometimes_. You hang out with friends everyday just about. Well, I do." He added.

"Hmmm… I guess…" I said.

"Don't think about it too much." He told me with a pat on the back. I blushed but he didn't seem to notice. But I knew Shirley did because his glare hardened. I turned to my other side to see PJ talking to mama. So, only Shirley had noticed. Well, that, I think, is not such a good thing I suppose.

I gulped a bit and smiled shyly up at Dawson.

"Uh, yeah. I-I guess I shouldn't."

He nodded and got up, starting to walk off toward his brother. He waved and said, "Talk to you later, Sarah." I waved slowly at him and felt a tap on my shoulder. My mother was holding a soft gaze on me and a low smirk on her lips. I gave her a, 'what?' look and she returned a, 'you know' kind of one.

PJ had copied her expression and was smiling hugely at me.

I felt uncomfortable and looked down at my converse shoes.

PJ got the hint and got up to go talk to some of the other kids.

My mother stood and pulled me up, leading me out into the hallway.

She looked softly at me as we drifted away from the crowd of people and just strolled through the large house. I fell in a quiet, steady walk beside her and she said nothing as we turned a corner where we no longer heard voices. The rain pounded hard way above our heads as we walked on. I tucked my hands into my shorts' pockets and let my brunette hair hang over my eyes. My mother glanced over at me quickly then smiled, making me feel a bit nervous.

We didn't say a word for a long time as we trekked through the dark empty hallways.

I kept looking down at the floor, seeming more interested in it than really anything else. My concentration was fading though. I glanced up a few times to see what my mother was doing. All she seem to be doing was walking, in silence, with an unreadable expression plastered on her light, chocolate face.

Abruptly she halted, turning toward me.

I stopped in my tracks and peered up at her through my bangs.

She smiled warmly at me and took a seat on the tiled floor.

She motioned me to sit across from her, so I obeyed and sat down. I gave her a questionable look as she said nothing.

"Mama?" My voice was low as I whispered over to her.

She shushed me.

"No talking right now, baby. Just listen." She said, pointing up toward the ceiling.

All I heard was the_ tat-tat_ of the rain hammering down on the roof.

"But mama. It's just the rain."

"I know," She began, "but just listen. When I feel like you've listened then I'll tell you what I have to say." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly and in a calm way, as if she were asleep. I started to say something but thought better of it and copied her moves.

My eye lids slowly closed and my breathing became calm and steady.

The rain danced on the roof in tune. I felt at peace for some reason.

Nothing was on my mind, not at all one single thing. I just sat there calmly and listened as my mother instructed for me to do.

As a tap came to my shoulder I opened my eyes.

It had felt like we had stayed like that for hours.

"Okay. Now I'm ready to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

My mother smiled at me and took off her cap. She handed it to me and smoothed down the top of her head. "Well, you're ten now, Sarah. You'll be in sixth grade when school rolls back around, so you'll be eleven soon since your birthday is at the beginning of the school year. This is not a lecture, more like something to prepare for." She paused and took a deep breath. "In middle school you learn lots of new things. Some maybe hard, some maybe uncomfortable, some maybe easy, and some maybe strange, but I've been teaching you and your brother about how the world works and you know a lot more than most of your friends know and probably ever even heard of. Mama knows you like to invent, you're a lot like your dad, but you're a girl. You're different from your father and a lot different from me. You have more confidence when talking to boys, the opposite from when your father was your age with girls. You have many friends and you seem to hang out with more boys than girls, and me and your dad are okay with that, but you have to be cautious as you get older, baby. You understand that?"

She looked hard and serious at me.

I looked at her eyes, they were full of concern and love and caring and so many things at once I couldn't make them out. I nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Do you really understand all of what mama is telling you?"

I nodded again.

"Yes, mama. I understand fully, but why are you telling me now? Here?"

"I knew that question was coming. Mama guesses she should give you a straight forward answer to it." She closed her eyes and sighed, then reopened them and peered at me. She was silent. Very silent, as if she were trying to figure out what she was going to say next. I waited quietly until she spoke again. "I watched you at the pool yesterday. You were talking to Dawson. By what mama has heard Dawson is a nice young boy. Starr says he does well in just about everything, especially at making people happy. And mama noticed you were happy while you two talked today in the living room and yesterday. I know it's none of my business but answer this for me, baby. Do you like Dawson?"

I hesitated.

I hadn't seen that question coming, not even from a mile, maybe not even from half a mile.

"I-I don't… really know, mama. I haven't had time to get to know him more. But why are you asking this? What does that have to do with that little speech about be cautious when I get older?"

"Mama's just asking. It's okay not to have an answer, but I didn't mean like-like. I meant just like. As a friend or as a person."

"Oh. Well, he is nice like you said, and he makes me feel good inside, but lots of people do that. Like daddy. He makes me feel good and warm inside because he gets me. And you and PJ too, mama."

"Family and friends is more like it. You're just a people person, Sarah."

"I guess I am, but now can you tell me what Dawson has to do with anything?"

She smiled and ruffled up my hair a bit. I smoothed it down and smiled up at her genuinely as I held her hat tightly in my hands.

"Well, boys can change over the years, Sarah, and girls too, but young boys go through times where they don't act all like themselves. You have many guy friends and I just wanna warn you, baby, that if they make you feel uncomfortable, hang out with some girls or go find your brother. You'll learn more about all this when you hit middle school in a few more weeks. Just remember to be cautious."

I tried processing what all she had told me. It took me a few more seconds for me to reply. I nodded toward her, comprehending all of what she said.

"Okay, mama. I promise I will."

She grinned and stood up. I stood up too and handed her, her cap. She took it from my hand and set it on top of her ebony locks. As we walked again in silence I began to think maybe she meant more than what she had said. Her eyes gave away so much emotion that it was hard to interpret what was the one true thing she was actually feeling. I was so caught up in thinking I hadn't noticed that my mother had left me alone. I just stood there in a daze and I guess she thought I needed this time to be solo.

Everything she had told me I pretty much already knew. It wasn't hard to understand because I was an intelligent girl. A lot of people tell me this all the time. I knew both my parents were very smart and they knew about many things that I had yet to learn, but they teach me and PJ more than any teacher can. They teach us about life and how to make something of it. My mother is always looking out for us, but at the same time she wants us to learn things on our own. She's just that extra push that guides us along.

_And my dad._

He's the jokester. His personality is a good one, in my own opinion. I'm very much like him in many ways. My mother tells me often like she's trying to remind me that I am. My dad can be strict though. Even though to me he's just one big kid, he can get serious if he has to. Parents tend to do that when they have to look after their children. It's just a fact.

I shook my thoughts away and continued walking toward the living room a few hallways down. As I walked I heard a huge crash of thunder and outside a window a large streak of lightning. My eyes widened and I halted. The rain on the glass of the window was slipping down slowly, but out further the droplets were pounding hard on the cold earth. As another loud bash of thunder sounded the house shook a bit and I lost my footing.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

Purple light flashed across the sky and then to my surprise the power goes out.

My heart races and I stand up quickly, feeling around to see where I am. I can't see worth a nothing and I have no idea where my mother went off to. I hear a few protests echoing from down one of the pitch black hallways, but I have no clue as to where that hallway is.

"MAMA!"

_Nothing. _

"MAMA! MAMA WHERE ARE YOU? !"

My cries are drowned out by the loud crashes of noise outside.

I walk on shakily, the wall guiding me. After a few minutes of trying to find the hallway I give up and run into an empty bedroom. Since everyone had been given a room to stay in a lot of the rooms were still empty. I guess Starr was good at making money since she had such a lovely house with many rooms.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping for the lights to come back on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! I really hope you did. **

**I know it's been a while since you have heard this from me, but if you could… REVIEW LIKE NEVER BEFORE! I'll be waiting for those lovely and kind reviews I appreciate so dearly. **

**Now, until the next installment… Adios mi amigos! I hope to update as soon as possible!**

**BYE! ! ! !**


	15. Just What We've Been Looking For

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible. I need to update a lot more than this. I apologize dearly and deeply for the long, no, VERY long wait on this chapter. I hope to finish this story up soon and update a lot more than I've actually been doing. I procrastinate, and it's not a characteristic I adore in myself. But the chapter is here! And before you start reading I'd like to thank, metasgirl, KNDFANGIRL, and numbuh054 for their lovely reviews! You and every single other person who reviews and reads my story are AWESOME! Gracias guys! You rule!**

**Now on to the chaptuh! (Which I might add is 40 pages long…) **

**P.S. If you see any errors, ignore them if you will. I tried to spot them all, but eh. **

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

My eyes slowly opened, blinking several times so I could see straight. The rain was still pounding like a million drums outside of the large house. My neck was stiff from sleeping on it the wrong way. I yawned a bit as I glanced around the darkened bedroom.

The last thing I remembered was talking to my mother then me getting lost in the powerless house.

Everything still seemed silent.

_Really_ silent.

_Awkwardly_ silent.

Really awkwardly sile- oh you get it. Everything's super quiet right now.

I sat up more on the bed I had seemingly fallen asleep on. My hair was bushed out everywhere and frizzy from laying on it. I flattened my hair with my hands and fixed the goggles dangling from my neck. I retreated from the bed, now messy because of me hibernating in it. The power was still out but day light was seeping through the windows now. The sun's rays had found some way to shed light through the harsh, dropping rain.

My eyes widened slightly in realization.

"It's morning! I was lost all night!"

I tried to find my way out of the room to get to the hallway but I tripped over the blankets that had fallen into the floor from my sleep. I groaned and sat up on the carpeted floor, looking around for some kind of brighter lighting. I noticed that there was a flash light sticking out from under the bed. My hand slapped my forehead.

How could I not have noticed that last night? Am I really that stupid?

Oh well.

I reached for it, clicking it on. Light poured from the flash light and I grinned to myself. I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked out of the room, down the hallway as I shun the light around so I could see more.

I could hear shuffling from upstairs.

Probably the people still sleeping. It was most likely still early in the morning, unless I slept through a whole millennium, but then I wouldn't be ten, I'd be like a hundred gahzillion years old.

The light kept shining around the hallway as I held the flash light tightly in my tanned hand.

Whistling sounds played from my lips as I walked on, steadily.

I had no clue what so ever as to where I was in this big ol' house or where the heck I was heading to. But as long as I wasn't getting hurt (yet), or out in the pouring rain I was okay with that.

* * *

**Shirley's POV **

"Hey Vego?" Whispered a soft voice. I intended to ignore it so I did. I didn't move, I just laid under the covers of the warm bed I was _trying_ to sleep in. But the voice kept at it.

"Vego? Hey Vego?" It still spoke softly in my ear.

My hand swatted at it, trying to make it leave me alone.

Then suddenly something poked me in the side. I jumped a bit and sat up, a glare on my face and a frown placed upon my mouth.

A certain blonde girl stood next to me, a small grin plastered on her lips as she peered down at me. She was still clad in her pajamas and her golden hair was unruly from her sleep the night before. She waited for me to answer her but I ignored her as I retreated my head back to the soft, feather-filled pillow I had been snoozing on soundly.

She frowned.

I closed my dark-colored orbs once again and tried to drift back to a nice sleep.

She then poked me again in the side with her finger.

"Stop." I whispered, opening my eyes a bit at her.

But she didn't stop.

She poked me once again and frowned at me. "Get up Shirley." She spoke crossly.

I moaned.

"Get up!" She said more loudly. "It's morning."

"I don't care. Leave me alone." I argued back at her.

She glared at me harshly.

"Get. Up. Now."

I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" Was all I asked her as she glanced at the watch that she had taken off yesterday and placed on the dresser. Since the power had been off since last night, everyone had went to bed early and were probably still asleep. But no. Edna had to come and wake me up at-

"7:12."

Yeah that time.

"Well, it's too early for me, so leave me alone and go back to sleep yourself." I said to her, shutting my eyes for the second time.

She sighed.

"But I'm bored."

"Then go do something, just don't bother me."

"Aw come on Vego. I don't wanna go wake up everybody. That's rude." I opened my eyes angrily.

"What? ! Then why are you waking me up?" I glared at her as she smirked innocently.

"Because you're my brother." I frowned slightly at her.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does. It means that I can do whatever I like to you but if I do it to other people it's considered rude."

I stared at her.

Her smirk wavered and she frowned.

"You're not coming are you?"

"Nope. Good night." I then closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep.

"Fine. Then I'll just get dressed and find Sarah myself."

She always did know how to make me wake up.

I opened my eyes for the last time and sat up, the covers drooping around my shoulders lazily. My brunette hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, I could tell. I brushed it back with my hand and peered over at my younger sister.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned her.

She smirked.

I frowned at her again.

"Oh you're going back to sleep. I don't have to tell you anything." She then started to walk off but I grabbed her arm.

"Eddie…" I pressed on.

She rolled her chocolate orbs at me.

"Sarah didn't go to her room last night. She's somewhere in this giant mansion and I wanna go see where she's been."

I grinned at her a bit.

"So you're telling me that you're going to explore to see where Sarah's explored?"

She blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah…"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

She beamed at me as I let my hand go from her arm. Then she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change into them. I stared at the floor for a second in thought then got up and picked myself out some clothes to wear for the day.

I quickly dressed in a plain orange tee shirt with a red vest to go over it and some faded blue jeans.

Red socks and brown and white Converse shoes were placed onto my feet and my black sunglasses were perched upon my nose as I combed my brown locks back to make them look presentable.

I turned about face to see my sister coming out of the bathroom just then.

She wore a pink tank top with an orange V-neck tee shirt over it and her favorite hat over her brushed blonde hair, which was just plainly flowing down her back. She had on some pink capris and orange flip flops. I looked at her then went to brush my teeth. She had already done that, I could tell.

Her tooth brush looked wet and the tooth paste had been squeezed some. I then quickly and quietly brushed my own teeth and retreated out, the lights still off.

Edna waited impatiently for me to hurry as I walked out of the bathroom.

She glanced up from where she had made the beds and was sitting on mine.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and jumped up, full of energy.

She was the most cheerful one of our family. Always had been. She probably got that from my mother, who, at times, was a little hyper, but that was just her. And even if I wouldn't admit it, I love my mother a whole lot, and I do adore Eddie's energy sometimes.

I followed behind her as she pranced out of the bedroom, sneaking past our snoozing parents and out their door toward the hallway. I shut the door again silently then turned to Edna.

She smiled from our success of not getting caught.

I couldn't help but grin as well.

"This way Vego." She said to me as she walked blindly in the darkened hallway.

"Eddie we can't see a darn thing. The power's out remember?"

"Yes I remember. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you have a light we could use?" She said, turning around to face me in the pitch dark.

I hesitated then thought.

I pulled out a KND flash light I had in my pocket.

She took it from my hand and flicked it on, shining the dullish light.

She shrugged.

"It'll have to do, even though it's really dull."

I rolled my eyes again at her and followed her as she walked down the hallway, glancing around, looking for Sarah supposedly.

It seemed like forever that we looked around just to find a lot of rooms that were dressed with different types of furniture. We never once heard of Sarah or saw any traces of her.

_-Flashback-_

"_**Wanna go with me?"**_

_**"Uh where?"**_

_**"To the dance!"**_

"_**What dance?"**_

_**The mixed skin girl rubbed her temples and sighed lowly to herself as she peered back up at me. I looked at her squarely, wondering why in the world she'd asked me that. She pulled out a flier that was colorfully decorated in various shades of colors. The words on it read: 'School Dance! Be there this Friday!'**_

"_**So?" She pressed on. **_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**Sorry Sarah. I don't do dances." Then I walked off, clutching my book bag over my shoulder. **_

_**As I glanced back slightly at her, she drooped her shoulders. **_

_**Why elementary schools had dances was beyond me, but for some odd reason, seeing her looking sad made me feel upset with myself. But I just shook it off and walked on, leaving the Gilligan girl behind me, holding a rainbow splattered paper in her hand. **_

_-End Flashback-_

"Vego? Shirley?"

I shook my head from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I drifted off into a memory.

Edna stared at me weirdly.

"You stopped."

I glanced down.

My feet were planted firmly on the ground. I peered back up at Edna.

"And you were staring ahead of yourself. What were you doing?" She questioned me, holding the small light in her hand still.

"Nothing really. Just thinking is all. Let's just keep going."

She shrugged and nodded, proceeding to go.

Well that was odd.

Why did I even think about that moment that happened last school year? Why had it come to mind? I trekked on after my sister as I thought, making sure that I didn't halt in my steps and stare out into thin air again.

_-Flashback-_

"_**Hey Shirley do you know the homework assignment for Ms. Thompson's class?" **_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**No. I'm in the grade above you. Why would I know?"**_

_**"Because you took her class last year. Maybe Eddie knows. Can you ask her? I need to get this homework done so I can start working on my latest invention." She grinned slightly, excitement pouring from her deep oceanic orbs. **_

_**I shrugged. **_

"_**Can do. Oh wait. You can ask her yourself. Here she comes." She turned to spot my sister, Edna, walking up toward us in the school hallway. It was about time to leave school and I was anticipating getting home to see if there were any missions. Being stuck in school with no missions to leave for can be a drag and I hated not being able to do missions.**_

_**Edna smiled at Sarah. **_

"_**Hey Sair."**_

"_**Hey Eddie. Do you know the homework for Ms. Thompson? I forgot to write it down."**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Yeah. Here." She handed her a piece of paper that had the assignment written on it neatly. **_

"_**Thanks."**_

_**"No prob." **_

_**I watched the two girls exchange a few words, then-**_

Why do I keep thinking of weird moments that involve me and Sarah?

I shook my head hard, trying not to think anymore of the random memories. Eddie had already left, ahead of me, stopping every now and then so I could catch up to her.

She then halted again, putting her hand out to my chest so I would halt as well. I listened as she glanced around.

"Listen," She began, "you hear that?"

I shook my head at her.

"Well listen." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes and listened carefully. I listened hard then suddenly heard shuffling coming from another hallway. Edna shone the light's bright rays down the hallway the noise was coming from and waved toward the person holding a flashlight in her hand tightly.

"Hey Sarah! There you are." Edna ran up to the mutual friend of hers and grinned.

Sarah looked slightly relieved to see her, then she glanced at me and seemed a bit relieved to see me as well.

"Where have you been?" Edna asked her.

"I got lost when the power went out." She laughed nervously.

"How did you get lost? What did you do all night?"

She shrugged.

"I just went into a room and fell asleep then woke up this morning. What're you two doin' out in the dark house?"

"Looking for you, exploring, yadda, yadda, yadda." Edna chuckled and Sarah grinned at her.

I glanced at my wrist watch, noting me and Eddie had been searching for really nothing too important, if you don't count Sarah of course, for about an hour… An hour! ? What in the world? How could an hour have passed by without us really doing much? I guess those thoughts I kept having passed a good bit of time.

_Odd._

_Very odd._

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

_-BAM!-_

"Ow…" I groaned loudly as I sat up, tangled in the blankets and covers from the bed I had just plummeted out of. I rubbed my bottom as I stood, only to trip again onto my stomach because of the mess of covers. "For the love of-"

"You okay Clay?" I peered up sleepily at my father, who was still clad in his bed clothes and his hair messed up from slumber.

I nodded slowly and tried to get free from the blanket monster that had tripped me cruelly. My dad chuckled softly then picked me up out of the covers. I frowned slightly. I was seven years old. Shouldn't I learn how to do things on my own by now?

He then put me down and fixed my shirt that had been twisted.

I guess not…

"You need to be more careful, Clayton. You could bust your head open falling from the bed like that."

"Well I didn't mean to fall from the bed. I was asleep and just woke up like that."

He smiled a bit.

I frowned.

He still thinks I'm little. What's so great about being little? Little people get stepped on. I wanna be older. I wanna be ten and big and not a short little seven year old that gets treated like a baby. I crossed my arms over my chest, that I puffed out slightly as I looked up at him.

His eyes traveled down and looked at me. He seemed to process what exactly was I doing.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

So much for processing. Just go out and blurt out what's on your mind why don't you!

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have your arms crossed and your chest out?"

I let my chest deflate and I put my arms to my sides and shrugged toward him. He scratched his head a bit but shook it off, going over to my luggage that had my clothes in it for the trip. I ran out in front of him, grabbing the zipper to the carrier.

"I'll get my own clothes, thanks dad." I looked up at him.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He shrugged and slowly left the room.

I sighed out a breath of relief and unzipped the luggage carrier.

Many clothes stared out at me, many colors dotting the clothing. I hesitated to pick out which outfit I wanted to wear today. I wanted something to make me look bigger, older, and not as short. As I made a grab for something I heard something beep. I lifted my eye brow and walked into Sydney's guestroom. She was still asleep but something was noisily calling out from her belongings.

Muffled sounds played from the direction of her stuff.

I glanced over at her then went through her stuff quickly, pulling out a walkie talkie looking device. I placed my hand over the talking end and made a mad dash back to my room. I closed the door and removed my hand, listening.

"_Sydney! Are you there?"_

I bit my lip then clicked the talk button and responded the best I could in my young aunt's voice.

"Uh yeah…"

_**A pause.**_

"_What's wrong with your voice?"_

"I'm… I uh…" I glanced around then saw a box of tissues, making a grab for one and coughing into it. "I'm sick." I said into the communicator.

Whoever was behind the other end bought my lie.

"_Well anyways, how's the plan coming along?"_

My ears listened carefully.

"Remind me of what I'm supposed to be doing again?"

_"You mean you forgot! ?"_

They seemed upset about hearing this. I bit my lip more and thought quickly.

"N-no! Of course not. I'm just, um, making sure is all…"

_**Another pause.**_

I started to feel like they were catching on to me but I was relieved when they announced, _"Well okay then. You're supposed to be gaining the trust of those ungrateful little brats and then capture them and ship 'em to us. That answer your question, Sid?'_

I almost choked up at what I heard. How could Sydney be part of this? What was she a teena- Oh no! She was a teenager! She was one of those good for nothing, evil teens! I couldn't wrap it around my mind, I couldn't think of this. My aunt, who is extremely young to be called an actual aunt, was associated with those- yeah I'm not allowed to speak of that word… but you get the point.

Then I was startled as the device spoke once more.

"_SYDNEY! Are you there?" _

My forehead began to sweat a bit, but I spoke anyways, holding the communicator in my palms.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. I just um," I thought on it then quickly responded. "I just dropped the communicator is all." If I could see right through this stupid thing I would've been able to see that whoever was behind the other end had rolled their eyes.

"_Did you get that though?"_

"Yes…" I couldn't really think much but what made me freeze even more was when I glanced up, noticing Sydney glaring at me as she stood in her large tee shirt and bed shorts near the door. I gulped and glanced down at the walkie talkie device, then peered back up at her. She snatched the communicator away and talked into it quickly.

"I have a situation here… it seems that a snot-nosed brat stole my communicator pretending to be me." She looked over at me, visibly seeming a bit upset but not towards me.

"_What? ! Where were you? You are to be alarmed at every waking moment."_

"That's the problem here. I wasn't in a waking moment. I was asleep." Sydney frowned, rolling her eyes slightly as she talked.

"_Don't give me that smart mouth Sydney Beatles. Now what do you suppose we do since some kid knows the plan?"_

"Forget it. The plan would have been way too easy for us anyways. Just abandon it and think of something more adaptable and get someone else to do it. I'm on vacation and don't have time to handle a harder mission."

"_Have it your way."_ The voice scolded, slightly angry. _"We quit the plan and get to a better and new one. Over and ou-"_ Then she clicked it off just as the voice was about done talking. She tossed the communicator aside and glanced over at me. I watched her a bit fearfully, because wouldn't you be scared of your aunt? I mean females can be pretty scary…

"Clayton," Sydney began, "why did you have that?" She pointed toward the walkie talkie, not showing much anger, but annoyance.

I shrugged.

She hardened her look on me.

I sighed and responded, "I heard is beeping and decided to check it out. I wanted to find out what that person wanted on there so I pretended to be you."

"And how did you do that?"

"I told them I was sick."

"Oh you're sick alright… sickly a genius! Now I don't have to do that stupid plan. I've been dreading doing it ever since I accidentally got caught up in being one of those teens."

"You mean you didn't do it on purpose?"

"No. Who do you think I am? I'm not like them and to tell you the truth, not all teenagers are like that. Most are but you got a few outcasts, like myself." She smiled, her eyes warming up to what had just occurred. I couldn't help but smile as well. For me doing something totally wrong, I actually made it into something totally good. Sydney then grabbed the walkie talkie once again and threw it hard onto the ground. I watched as she took my cap from the dresser and placed it over the device.

My eyes widened as I made a grab for the hat, before her foot came crashing down upon it.

"Sydney!"

I picked up my hat and placed it onto my golden locks.

She chuckled at me. "I was only teasing. But you can keep the communicator as long as you don't get into contact with those teens. Redo the stations or something." Then she strutted out of my guestroom and into her own. I picked up the communicator in my hand and examined it. I decided just to give it to someone who'd know how to use it better than me. But for right now, sleep awaited me.

I hopped into bed to get at least a few more minutes of sleep before everyone decided to actually get off their lazy butts and wake up.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

_Ow._

_Ow._

_Ow._

"Yooks you feelin' alright?"

I couldn't sleep much last night, even with the gentle shower pouring outside my window. The pain in my foot was simmering down but it still hurt like nothing I'd ever been through. Come to find out I was allergic to ants. I always liked ants. They were so tiny and cute looking to me, but everything's cute to me so I guess it really doesn't matter much.

The pain throbbed within my foot as I turned my body toward the voice who had spoken.

Concern coated it and it was laced with a slight Australian accent.

His emerald orbs met my violet ones as I winced trying to sit up more. "You feeling okay?" He responded.

I nodded slowly, wiping at my eyes tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep much."

"Maybe you could try sleeping now."

I shook my head at him.

"There's no point now."

He nodded.

"Yes there is. Ah can always tell mum and pop that you don't feel any better than yesterday. Ah'm sure they'd let you stay in bed. Maybe you can watch some of your favorite Rainbow Monkey videos or some old Disney movies."

I grinned a bit at his attempt to make me feel better. In a way it did because he was trying but I still felt like I had to do something. I needed to get up and moving, but yet I felt so stiff I couldn't move at all. Nothing seemed to make sense yet it did in a way… sorta.

Willy waited for my answer but it never came. I had thought too long and before I knew it my mother had arrived in the room, already fully dressed in blue jean capris and a loose green shirt that complimented her well, along with her black sandals and pink heart earrings.

She opened up the curtains. Rain was still pouring outside, mud coated the ground and grey cotton balls covered the entire sky that once was a cheery bluish-pink flavor just last morning.

As she finished opening the drapes she turned to the two of us, smiling a mile a minute. Or maybe two miles since she's my mother and my mother is most of the time always a happy person. Willy and I stared over at her as she came closer.

"Good morning sleeping beauties!" She sang happily as she started fixing up the mess of a bed Willy had left.

He stood at the side of my bed, his blonde hair scruffed up in this direction and that direction; in every direction. His crimson cap laid on the bed stand next to his bed.

I smiled at my mother.

Once she finished making up the bed she looked at me and Willy again.

"So Yuki how are you feeling? Any better?" She asked with a slight grin hoping I'd say yes.

I nodded a bit, trying to seem better than what I actually felt.

"I feel a little better, but-"

"But what?" She asked, creeping closer to my bed side, worry dotting her lovely voice.

Willy then took up as my replier.

"She's just tired. She said she didn't get much sleep last night."

"Awe honey. You need your rest. No playing out of this bedroom today. You'll be staying in here. But don't worry I'll take care of you."

I was slightly disappointed that I was to be kept inside this bedroom for the remainder of the day but on the other hand a part of me was thankful. I was really, super duper tired from lack of sleep and maybe with some extra hours of trying I could actually fall into a light, peaceful slumber.

I glanced over at my brother, who had picked up his hat and placed it lazily onto his golden locks.

He went to his bag and started to find some clothes to change into for the day.

My mother smiled as she fixed the sheets on my bed and tried to make me as comfortable as possible, which was exactly what she had succeeded in doing. I felt more relaxed and actually felt the tiredness start to fade as I closed my dry, purple eyes.

I heard the bedroom door open airily and footsteps retreat from the room. I peeked around the room a little and took notice that Willy had disappeared into our guest bathroom and my mother had vanished out the room's door. My eyes then shut tightly and soon the throbbing pain in my foot eased up and slumber arrived, as I drifted into a land of Rainbow Monkeys and peace with myself.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I felt so bad for my little girl. Here she was, suffering on our vacation and not getting any sleep because of that incident.

Maybe I can make myself more useful. Maybe she needed some refreshing water to calm herself.

I quickly walked toward mine and Wally's bathroom that was connected to the room we had been given to stay in while we stayed here.

The door was shut and I knocked gently, making just enough noise to be heard over any running water or anything else.

"Yeah?" A rough voice spoke groggily. I depicted the voice had belonged to my husband, Wally. He sounded sleepy still and sounded as if he had just woken up from his night's sleep.

I smiled to myself.

"Oh never mind." I spoke gingerly as I turned about face and marched back over to the room my children were staying in. I opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Yuki, I had taken notice, had fallen asleep already. I grinned over at her, my worried feelings fading slightly. Then I saw Willy retreat out of their bathroom, clad in clean clothing.

He glanced into a mirror, fixing his red hat upon his head and glanced over toward his sleeping sister. He smiled to himself and I stuck myself out of the room before he noticed and walked over toward the couch that was in the bedroom.

I sat down and grabbed the remote in my hand, clicking the television set on.

A classic animated show played on the screen, showing a pink cat-like animal saying no words, yet speaking it all from his actions. I watched a few minutes of the cartoon until Willy walked out from the room and shut the door gently behind him, making sure as to not make any noise so he wouldn't wake his sister.

He crept away from the wooden door and came over toward me, sitting down on the couch.

I smiled warmly at my son as he turned his head toward the television. So much like his father he was; with his blonde golden locks falling around his face in a shaggy bowl-cut style, his pasture emerald orbs twinkling every time the bright sun hit them, his voice just as Australian as his father's, yet slightly more enthusiastic when he spoke.

He was always more friendlier toward people than Wally ever was when he was his age. I think he got that from me.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I turned my head, my raven locks swishing as Willy suddenly spoke out from his seat.

I shrugged toward him.

"I'm sure we'll do something really fun." I reassured him.

He didn't look satisfied with the response but gladly I was saved from saying anything else because Nugget came running up to the two of us. He pounced up into Willy's arms and purred softly, rubbing up against his hands. Willy grinned at the ginger and ebony colored feline. He stroked his fur and peered over at the television, watching the show that was showing.

"Hey Kooks? Where's my orange tee shirt?"

Both me and Willy turned our heads from the television and looked over at Wally. He had stuck his head out from the bathroom and you could tell he had just taken a shower for his hair was matted to his head and wet. I giggled to myself and went over to our luggage. I quickly grabbed his tee shirt and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Then he shut the door once again to get changed.

Willy had already turned his full attention back to Nugget and the television set. I pranced over and sat down next to him again.

"Why don't you go and find your friends? Maybe you can make up a game and play it." I said, grinning.

"I've had enough of playing. Yesterday Mark and I went exploring and instead of finding anything normal we found a girl." He rolled his eyes but amusement dotted the insides of them.

I raised my brow casually at him.

"A girl? What girl? Where?" I questioned him.

"Her name was Carol." Was all he said.

I thought a moment.

Starr had told us about Benny, one of her friends who lived in the neighborhood, had married a girl named Chasity and they had a daughter together. She said she had blonde hair and acted a lot like Benny did, or does. She said he was still childish.

"What did she look like?" I spoke, looking down at Willy.

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes and-"

"That," I began, cutting him off, "must be Benny's daughter!"

He looked at me oddly for a moment then thought for a second before speaking.

"She did say that was her dad's name."

I beamed.

"You met Benny's daughter? Well that's great! How was she?" I asked.

"Very cheery. She even seemed more cheery than Yuki, which was a little odd to me, but she was nice. She did get upset when Mark said he wouldn't be her friend but I told her I would." Then he paused for a few seconds and added, "Just to get her to stop crying though." He glanced downward and blushed slightly under his crimson colored cap.

I smiled at him.

"Of course." I said to him.

This only made him turn more scarlet.

I smirked to myself at that. Of course I could tell he didn't like her like that, but my son being friends with a cheery little girl was not his thing. He was stuck with a cheery sister, but him being friends with a cheery girl is automatic. He can prevent that from happening, yet he didn't.

"Don't worry honey. It's okay to be friends with a girl. What else happened?" I prompted him further.

His red face faded to more of a peachy color as he looked at me.

"Well after a few minutes Mark became her friend when she said she loved monsters, and you know how he is with monsters." He rolled his eyes. I only chuckled silently to myself at that.

"Yes I know." I smiled as he continued.

"It was actually kinda funny though." He smirked to himself in thought.

I raised my brow slightly toward him and touched his shoulder.

"Well?" He looked at me again.

"Well Carol was about to leave and she had told us how she was here for three days and that she sneaks over here all the time. And when she said her parents know she's over here, Mark must've forget quickly because he said he didn't want her to go back to her house by herself. But she said she came over by herself so it's the same thing. He kinda got embarrassed for forgetting. But that guy who lives here took her home."

I grinned hugely to myself as he told me everything. Looks like all the Drilovsky boys had a special little girl to like.

You can't always tell but Yuki just adores Parker, and if you watch his actions he feels the same way about her. They are so cute together but they are young, it's hard to think that it might not last like it did for me and my friends…

And then you have little ol' Freddy Drilovsky. Tiny little thing he is, but he's the sweetest boy you could meet, ironically being that he's Fanny and Patton's boy. He admired Rachel and Nigel's daughter, Edna, a lot. He was her best friend but he really liked her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him sometimes because of all the things he has to go through and plus he's shy. It would be hard to actually tell Eddie how he felt towards her. But he's only twelve, he has plenty of time to tell her.

Then you had Mark. He was a mystery case. You could try and try and try to pry open his secrets and see what makes him tick but all you will find is more confusion. But from what Willy has told me he might just have let his key been turned some, because sounds like to me he has a slight crush on Carol.

Just thinking about all the little triangles and my friends' kids and even my own children having crushes just warmed my heart, though on the other hand it made me sad. Happiness still over powered the upsetting feeling, but I still felt it way deep down in my heart. It's sad to think your children are growing up right before your eyes and you can't do anything about it. Not one single thing from preventing it from happening.

But I guess all parents go through that feeling. That's why mothers cry when they see their children off to Kindergarten; That's why fathers fret over their daughters dating. It's a common feeling, but rarely do your kids ever find out you've had it before until they go through it themselves.

I hadn't allowed my eyes to drift away from my son as he talked. He seemed finished with his little story and had now begun to get up from his seat.

I glanced over at him.

"Where yah going honey?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

I knew he was honest. He really had no idea where he was going, but I just grinned at him and nodded. He then opened the door to the room and walked out without another word.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

I shut the door quickly and sprinted down the hallway in search of _some_ kind of fun thing to do or explore.

As I slowed my pace I halted in front of a window, peering out. Rain dripped down slowly on the glass and out in the yards it heavied itself down upon the now mud soaked Earth.

My eyes never left the scene. I always enjoyed looking out the window at rain; most people do, but I always thought of home when I did. When it rained the lights would go out just like it had done now, and my parents, my sister and I would just lounge around and play games. It was fun.

A smile formed on my face at the thought, but I shook it off as I turned away from the window.

My hat started to stray to the side and I fixed it. I started to walk down the darkened, unlit hallway. My eyes glanced around, trying to make out what each shape was to actually be if the lights were on. As I turned a corner I halted when I came face, well since I'm actually short, but I won't admit that, I came face to chin with Shirley.

He stared down at me, placing his dark glasses higher up closer to his topaz eyes.

"Oh hey Shirley."

He nodded toward me. "Willy."

I glanced behind him to see Sarah and Edna.

"What're you guys doin'?" I asked them straight up. Edna moved her way closer to her brother and responded.

"Just looking around. Wanna come with us?"

I thought on it. There was nothing better to do than to get lost in this huge, dark house.

I shrugged. "Eh, sure."

I started to walk with them around in the hallway. Only small bits of light danced out from the windows as the rain began easing up some and the sun was able to let rays through. Edna kept in step with Shirley and Sarah walked on his left. I followed them, glancing around.

This house had so much stuff in it and how many people live here?

Um, Q, no, no, uh, seventeen? No. What was that number? UGH! Oh wait it was five! Yeah I'm most definite that the number of people who live here is five.

I always hate when I have a blank moment. I usually get numbers and words confused and I'm not the best in academics…

"So what're we gonna explore?" Sarah questioned, looking up at Shirley with her Caribbean speckled orbs.

He glanced down at her then back ahead of him.

"Nothing in particular."

"Maybe we should stop and just go back to our rooms. My flashlight it about dead and I can't see in the dark worth a nothin'."

Edna nodded in agreement with Sarah as she noticed her own flashlight was becoming duller.

Shirley looked at the two of them and shrugged.

"I guess we could. It's still early but I'm sure everybody's getting up by now."

"Good. Most likely my mama and daddy are wondering where the heck I am." Sarah chuckled and Shirley rolled his eyes slightly at her. But I couldn't help but notice the small crook of his mouth, trying not to smile at her.

I smirked to myself but made it vanish as Edna glanced back at me.

"You gonna go back to your room?"

I shook my head.

"I just got out here. I'm gonna do something first."

"Don't do anything irrational Willy. You know how you are…" Shirley responded, looking at me with seriousness. I rolled my eyes and nodded toward him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They walked ahead of me, looking for their guest rooms as I crept into a small bedroom.

Nothing much was in it, but I did notice a book.

I picked it up, trying to concentrate hard on what it said on the front cover.

After several long minutes of sounding out the words, I came to the conclusion that it said, _To Kill A Mockingbird._

Sounded violent enough but the cover looked boring. I laid the book back down and protruded out of the bedroom. I walked down the hallway in silence, my mind clearing every second as I stepped. All of a sudden the lights flickered and they turned back on, blinding me a bit.

"Ah, bright light, bright light." I said to myself as I shielded my eyes from the lit lights in the hall. "Crud. Ah'm blind now." I rubbed at my emerald orbs, blinking every few seconds so my eyes would adjust to the brightness of the lights.

Finally after I could see I walked on.

Nothing too interesting about this house. The only thing was that it was ignoramus and had so many rooms with a bunch of furniture in each one. That's basically it. Maybe Carol was hiding in one of them again. No, why would she? She went home and I'm sure her parents made her stay home this time. But I couldn't help but feel hopeful that she was. She was one cheery sheila and it amused me at how Mark, one of my best friends, acted around her when he was suppose to despise girls with a passion.

I chuckled to myself as I turned a corner.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Oi, Abby don't feel like gettin' up." I said in a whisper as I sat up in the bed. Hoagie was still sleeping away next to me and my eyes still were filled with sleepiness. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and walked toward the room my kids were staying in.

I creaked open the door slowly.

Inside PJ was still snoozing but as I glanced around the bedroom I didn't see my daughter. I closed the door quickly but quietly and turned my attention toward the door that led out to the hallway as the knob turned silently.

Sarah then walked in still wearing the same clothes she had, had on since yesterday.

I sighed from relief that she had found her way back finally.

"Mornin' baby." I called over to her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Morning mama." She walked more into the room as she shut the door behind her. Hoagie stirred but did not awake.

"Where've you been?"

"I sorta, kinda got um, lost." She grinned sheepishly and played with the goggles around her neck. I lifted my brow at her slightly.

"Lost? How'd you get lost?"

"Well this _is _a big house…" I chuckled at her and brought her closer to me.

"Ah, don't you worry about it baby. Mama wouldn't let you get lost. As long as you were in the house you were fine." I reassured her. She smiled more and nodded up toward me. "Now you go get some more rest. I can tell you've had a long night and that you've been up for a while now. Now go on. Go sleep some more."

I pushed her gently toward her room and she laughed a bit but lowly so she wouldn't wake her father.

She opened the door and shut it once again and I heard the creak of the bed sound and I grinned in satisfaction. A groan rose from behind me and I turned about face to see my husband, dorky as ever, but what can I say? Abby got him before anybody could. I looked at him as he sat up, pushing back his brown hair out of his face, still making it even more messier than it was already.

He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Well good morning to you Mrs. Gilligan." He paused. "Man, I never get tired of saying that." He snickered to himself as I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Boy, you got problems." I said as I strutted into the bathroom with my clothes for the day.

He chuckled after me.

I quickly dressed in a white dress that ran down a little over my knees and strapped a large, red belt around my waist. I slipped on some dark blue flip flops and put my hair in a long braid like I usually had it in and placed my crimson cap on top of my head with a smirk. As soon as I fixed myself up some more I pulled the bathroom door open to find that Hoagie had dressed himself already in a white tee shirt with his blue jeans and a brown, light jacket. He had his goggles on today and I shook my head at him as I walked out.

"Should we wake the kids?" He asked.

"Naw, let 'em sleep some more. Sarah needs it the most and PJ's been going to bed later and later each week." He nodded and smoothed his hair down with a comb.

"Well, whatta yah wanna do until they wake up?"

I thought on it.

"Abby could sleep longer… but she ain't cuz she's already dressed."

He chuckled a bit at me and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a bag of potato chips and licked his lips childishly. I placed my hands upon my hips and tapped my foot at him. He didn't seem to notice. "Hoagie P. Gilligan what do you think you're doin' with chips this early in the morning?" I questioned him, hardening my eyes on him.

"Nothing…"

I snatched them away and stuck them into a drawer.

"You can wait later to eat those. That will not be yo breakfast boy." I said as I sat down at the couch, turning the television set on.

I heard him sigh from defeat and he came to sit next to me.

He sat down and we both watched the television in silence.

After a while we heard a stir from the next room. The door knob turned and out came our son, PJ. He looked at us, fully dressed in his clothes for the day. I grinned at him warmly.

"Hey, baby. You sleep good?"

He nodded, sitting on the other side of me.

PJ watched the television with me and Hoagie for a few minutes as he leaned up against me. I had my arm around him and peered out the window to our side. The rain was clearly calming down and sunshine was seeping through the still dark sky.

I listened to the low volume of the television and the soft patters of the precipitation coming from outside.

"How long we stayin' here?"

Hoagie looked at PJ as he spoke and looked at me.

"As soon as everybody decides we've stayed long enough, baby." I responded to him. "Why you ask?"

He shrugged.

"PJ just wanted to know."

I nodded toward him in understanding.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

I was the last one awake. Mark had gotten up as soon as he knew the power had been restored (I knew because I heard the door), he got dressed and headed out of our room and out the door in my parent's bedroom. Freddy was awake, still clad in his bed clothing, sitting on the couch in the room watching the television.

As I rose from the bed I heard the creak of the door once again.

My mother walked in, dressed in a simple forest green tank top, white capris and green flip flops. She had her unruly, red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, the frizz of her hair going out in many directions as it was tied up.

She looked at the two of us, a smile forming upon her features as she walked into the room more.

Freddy glanced at her and grinned slightly.

"Hi, mom." Freddy spoke, his voice hoarse from the fit of coughing he had deep in the night time.

He was usually not immune to sickness and caught it easily. I couldn't figure out how he'd gotten a cough and a runny nose when no one else had been sick. Guess it was because he had been outside earlier yesterday and it had rained all through the night.

My mother responded gently. "Good mornin' Freddy." Her accent coating it sweetly.

I looked over at her as I retreated out of the messy bed.

She turned her attention to me.

"And good mornin' tah you, Parker."

"Hey, mom." I said as I tried to fix the bed covers and pillows. She walked closer, helping me a bit. As soon as we finished she turned to me and Freddy.

Freddy turned his concentration away from the television show he'd been watching and sniffled slightly. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. Then my mother spoke.

"I'm gonna ask if we can go home early." Both me and my brother stopped: dead, cold.

"What?" We both said in unison.

She glanced between us, seeming to have expected the question in the first place.

"I think we should just head home. You're sick," she nodded toward Freddy, "Mark's going off left and right and," She looked at me quickly, "you seem not to be interested in much that we're doin' here."

"Mom, I am interested. You just seem out of it sometimes…" I didn't know how to put it, but somehow I knew my mother had something on her mind that she had bottled up and didn't want to talk about it… well, yet…

She hardened her eyes.

"Out of it? How so?" She asked, hands on hips.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not meeting her gaze.

"You just seem like something's on your mind is all." She seemed to process this. She had a thoughtful expression plastered on her face and her freckles moved up and down as she kept twisting her face in thought. I watched her carefully as did Freddy.

Finally she said, "It's grown folks' business. Nothing you need to worry about. But maybe we should go-"

"NO!"

All three of us met Mark's eyes as he burst into the room, interrupting my mother.

She lifted her eye brow at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean _no_?" She asked, staring him down.

He didn't falter at her look. He walked into the bedroom more and fixed the cap upon his messed up hair. He never did like combing through it when he first woke. Most of the time one of us, meaning me, Freddy, my mom or dad, would have to remind him to do so.

"I don't wanna leave yet. I wanna stay and actually look around."

Never in my life have I seen Mark look so desperate to want to stay somewhere he'd never been before. This was a first for him.

"You can look around at home." Was my mother's comeback.

Mark frowned.

"No, I mean here."

She lifted her brow.

"I know that."

"So can we stay?"

"I'll think about it. After today I'll give you your answer." She said as she pranced out in a fashion only mothers could accomplish. But before she retreated she turned to all of us. "Now Parker get dressed. Freddy's staying in here today but I want you and Mark playing with your friends, since Mark wants so badly to stay." And she frowned at Mark. "And brush your hair." Then she left, slamming the door a bit.

Freddy jumped slightly at the slam and sneezed some.

Mark rolled his eyes after she had left.

I simply ignored the fact that the door had slammed itself shut by the force of my impulsive mother and grabbed some clothes, putting them on quickly.

Mark was now laying back on the bed he'd been given to sleep in, clearly thinking.

"So why you wantin' to stay so badly?" He glanced up at me and shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me. You wouldn't have practically begged mom to stay just to say you don't know." I frowned at him.

"I wanna get to know more about Georgia and all before we have to leave. And if mom's planning on leaving early then that don't exactly give me much time. So I said no."

"Where did you go off to yesterday?" Freddy questioned from the couch.

"No where."

"Lie, Mark. That was a lie. You know where you went." I said to him, my hands on my waist.

He sighed hotly.

"Me and Wills went exploring. Happy Mr. I-wanna-know-everybody's-business?"

"I was just asking, geez." I rolled my eyes at him as he frowned at me.

"But where exactly did you go?"

Mark looked at Freddy.

"A room."

"Where?" I asked.

He started to get angry from all the questioning.

"Where?" I repeated to him.

"Just some room we found. Nothing too exciting."

"So there was something a little exciting in there?"

He growled at me.

"Where you gettin' at Parker?" He glared at me with his deep green orbs.

"No where. Just wanna know."

"Again with getting into people's business."

I glared at him. "Just answer. If you don't have anything to hide then don't act like it." I told him straight forward.

"Fine. Me and Willy found-"

"HIYA!"

All three of us were startled and shocked to see a golden haired girl on the tree branch at the window. I noticed the rain had finally eased up enough that only small drops of water dripped here and there. The girl had odd clothes on; pinks, oranges, yellows, blue, purples, just about a rainbow of colors splattered onto a pair of denim overalls with a white, black paint-splattered tee shirt under them.

She hung onto the branch, her feet crooked toward the inside of her stomach as she was in a crouching position.

I stared at her, bewildered.

Freddy had quit his sneezing as he peered over at her, shock clearly visible on his face.

Mark only grinned quickly, but as soon as I turned his way he made it vanish just as quick as it came.

The girl knocked on the glass of the window gently, a toothy smile covering her sweet looking features. I had to admit she did look like a nice girl, but you can't always judge a book by its cover.

Mark walked swiftly to the window, unlatched the lock and opened it up. The blonde girl jumped in, standing on her two feet. I took notice that her light, cotton candy colored shoes had been dunked several times in yellow paint, but was now chipping, revealing the pink the shoes had once been.

Both me and Freddy peered over at her with curiosity.

"Hi Marky!" The girl cheered, waving in his face with a beaming smile.

Mark looked a bit off with his regular girl attitude because he grinned slightly at her. I stared at him and glanced over at Freddy. He shrugged at me and I turned back to Mark and the odd girl.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, examining her from where I stood.

She turned her attention to me and giggled.

"I'm Carol."

I still didn't understand. Here was some girl who obviously knew my oldest brother, that had come through the window wearing something abnormal to us.

"But where did you come from?"

She smiled.

"My house silly!"

"No, I mean why are you here?"

"Oh. Well, I wanted to come see my friends!" She threw her hands up in the air with a large grin plastered onto her face.

Freddy and I just kept looking at her.

"Who?" Freddy questioned quietly.

Carol looked at him then at me then turned her head to Mark.

"Joshy, Avery, ET, Willy, Marky. I have bunches more but they're not here."

I halted my movement and glanced over at Mark.

"_You're_ _**her **_friend?" I asked him, a little shocked.

He blushed over and tried not to look me in the eyes. I lifted my eye brow at him and glanced at Carol. She was rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes, humming a song gently, not even paying us no mind at all.

Mark cleared his throat and said, "Sorta."

Carol looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked him.

He bit his lip slightly and I could tell he was searching for the right words to say to her. Something that he never has done before when talking to a girl. This should be an interesting conversation…

* * *

**Mark's POV**

Why me? Why do I get caught in these kinds of situations? Here I am, surrounded by both my brothers with a girl, who I'm _suppose_ to dislike, yet I can't say no to her or she'd start crying again and then my brothers would see I had a soft side for her.

_I hate this._

Carol kept her eyes on me. The _'huh'_ she had said didn't seem like a, "Huh? What did you just say?" but like a, "Huh? I really didn't hear that."

Parker and Freddy still had their own eyes staring at me, waiting for me to answer her.

"Nothing Carol. It was nothing."

She seemed to be satisfied with that answer because she didn't question it further. Something was wrong with her, I could tell, but not something bad. Something… different…

She looked around the room in a daze, turning her attention every once and a while to one of us. Freddy was watching her closely, trying to figure out what the heck was going on in her head, and Parker was just staring between her and me.

I didn't like how he did that. It was like he was trying to find something to uncover but he wasn't going to find anything because there isn't anything to find.

"Where do you live Carol?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Parker.

He peered over at Carol, watching her.

She looked at him and grinned.

"I live that way!" She pointed with her finger the direction her house was suppose to be located.

Parker registered this information.

"And why did you come in from the window?"

"Because I wanted to come see Marky first! He's my friend." She grabbed me in a death hug and I blushed fiercely when I saw the orbs of both my brothers stare at me and her. This was worse than Yuki's hugs. Yuki gripped but Carol gripped harder.

I tried to pry her off but she let go willingly and grinned in my direction.

A blush formed on my face again, making me turn hot.

Parker smirked, saying, "He is? How? He doesn't like girls."

I glared in his direction but he ignored it.

Carol skipped closer to Parker with a toothy smile, some of her baby teeth clearly missing from the set. "Well he likes me. I'm his friend!" Was her response to him. I felt my face grow hotter and redder as Freddy and Parker glued their eyes on me in curiosity.

"Mark?" Freddy asked, lifting his brow slightly.

I tried to think of something quick.

"Um, Carol why don't you go find your other friends?" I suggested quickly. She shrugged and started towards the door. Right when I was about to tell her to go use a different door than the one leading to the room my parents were staying in, my mom opened the door, peering over at Carol.

Carol stopped and glanced up at my mother.

She smiled largely and waved at her.

"Hi!"

My mom lifted her brow and looked over at all of us, her hand still on the door knob.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Before any of us could answer, Carol did it herself. "I'm Carol! I'm Marky's friend." She put her arms behind her back, hooking her hands together and rocking forward and backward on her heels once again. I restrained myself from smiling. It was getting difficult not to around her.

My mother shot her gaze over at me.

"Friend?"

I blushed over for like the bumillionth time and nodded shyly toward her.

She smirked to herself and I frowned.

"So, Carol, how'd you get in here?"

"Through the window."

"The what?"

"The window."

"The window… right…"

Carol stared up at my mom and my mother opened the door more. "How long have you been here?" She questioned Carol thoroughly. Carol shrugged, her mind sort of wondering by now. I watched her and my mom carefully.

"Where do you live?"

"That way!" Carol pointed again the direction of her home and grinned widely at my mom.

My mother seemed a little satisfied with her and let it be.

"Alright, do the people who live here know that you're in their house and came through the, um, window?" She placed her knuckles onto her hips, lifting one of her dark eye brows at Carol. Carol shook her head shyly and my mother had to strain herself from rolling her eyes at her. I guess she didn't want to hurt her feelings or something by doing so, which was a smart move. "Well you should go and tell them then. Do your parents know you're here?" My mother pressed on.

Carol nodded.

"Yep! I told my daddy I was coming over here!"

My mom nodded.

"Well go tell Starr or Allen that you're here."

She nodded and obeyed by skipping out the door and down the hallway.

Then my mom turned back to the three of us.

"I'm not even gonna ask but if you'd like to, go ahead and explain."

Parker stood closer to her. "We can't really. I'm just as confused as you are." He responded to her. She nodded and glanced over at Freddy, whom which shook his head indicating that he had no clue either. That's when my face went hot all over again as she turned her gaze over to me.

"Mark?"

"Yeah…?"

She walked in front of me.

"Mind explainin' somethin' to meh?" She questioned, her accent seeking through in her voice. I shook my head and she glared hard at me. I gulped silently. Why I was so afraid of my mother was a mystery but she was really scary when she was angry. "Mark?" She pressed on further.

That's when I broke.

"Her name's Carol and she likes coming over here a lot and sometimes sneaks into their house and stays upstairs. Her parents usually know if she's gone for a long time she's over here and she's really cheery and happy but you can make her cry if you don't wanna be friends with her. And you gotta be really nice to her for her to stop crying and she's very nice and weird and likes wearing strange clothes and she said she's just like her dad and she's best friends with some kid named Barry." I said quickly, not knowing if they caught all of that.

All three of them stared at me, not a word protruding from their lips.

I started to feel uncomfortable and smiled at them sheepishly.

My mother shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at me again.

"So you _are _her friend?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, not really understanding where this was going.

"And do you _want _to be her friend?" She said.

I shrugged and she looked at me harder.

"Mark do you want to be this girl's friend or not? You can't just be friends with her so she won't be sad. You have to be friends with her because-"

"I am her friend." I said out my mouth before I realized. Both my brothers and mother peered at me oddly. "What?" Was all I could think of to say in embarrassment. My mom laid her hand on my shoulder and looked down at my face. I'm sure my freckles were a lot more visible now from all the redness to my face I had going on.

"And how is that?" She asked softly.

I shrugged and she squeezed my shoulder.

"Owowowow! Mom, you're hurting my shoulder."

"Then tell me." She glared.

"Okay, okay!" I said as she released my shoulder. I rubbed it and looked at her. "She likes monsters."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What Parker?" I said harshly.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're only her friend because she likes monsters? That's stupid." He said.

"No it's not! Monsters are a lot cooler than you are."

"And you."

I glared at him hard.

"Just shut up Parker."

"Make me."

I started at him but I was pulled back by the collar of my shirt. My mom brought me back beside her and glared at both me and Parker. "Shut both y'all's mouths or I'll glue them shut." We looked at her then nodded in shame. "Now, either both of you go out and play with your friends or be trapped in here on punishment. Your pick please?"

She lifted her eye brow at the two of us and we both headed toward the door.

She nodded in satisfaction then went to check up on Freddy.

I quickly walked out of the room before Parker and escaped out the door to go into the hallway. I heard Parker close behind me but took off down the hall so we wouldn't start arguing again and get into any trouble; which was the last thing I wanted at the moment.

* * *

**Freddy's POV **

Huh. Mark was finally friends with a girl. Who knew this day would come. It was… strange though. I never would have thought that his first friend to be a girl would be some hyper, cheery and weird one. It made no sense, but that happens.

I was feeling a little better, but my throat was hurting.

I hated being sick. Nothing ever worked out for me… I was the only one of my brothers that wasn't very active. I never really cared for sports, but shouldn't I? I _am _a boy. But I never really cared for them. I guess it was because my mother didn't want me playing much just in case if I got too hot I wouldn't have a seizure. I always liked hanging out with PJ or Edna. Especially Edna… she was my best friend, the most perfect person. She was nice, she was sweet, she was outgoing, she was smart, she was beaut- I should stop…

"Freddy?"

I glanced up at my mom as she spoke suddenly. She was sitting beside me on the couch.

"Yes?" I asked lowly, my voice a little hoarse.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

I was caught off guard. Why would she ask that?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Yah haven't said anything for a while and you're really quiet. You must be thinkin' bout somethin' then."

I shook my head at her. She then put one of her freckled arms around my shoulders.

"Come on,_ Flipper,_" She smirked, "just tell meh."

My thoughts then raced. What should I say? Should I just make something up? Tell her the truth? Should I mention Eddie? What am I going to tell her?

I sighed inside my mouth without letting her know I had done so. She looked at me with her dark eyes and waited patiently for an answer to her demand. I bit my lip, hiding my face behind my long-ish styled hair and thought quickly. Finally I came to an answer.

"I was just, um, thinking of…" Think, think, th-, "Carol."

My mother raised her brow at me and grinned slightly, a hint of a smirk forming. I waited for her response.

"And why are you thinkin' of that girl?" She said, tease coated on her answer.

A blush formed over my cheeks at the sudden question. Did she think I liked her? How in the world could I like her if I barely even know the girl?

She nudged me a bit. "Hmm?"

"I- I was just curious as to why, uh, she was here and why, erm, Mark knew her…?"

She chuckled a bit.

"Ah think your brothuh has a crush on the lass."

"Lass?"

She frowned a bit.

"Don't mock me accent."

I smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't trying to, um, mom…" I then paused and looked up at her. "Sorry."

"It's foine, Freddy. I'm just messin' with yah." She then kissed the top of my head quickly and ran her smooth fingers through my unkempt locks. I smiled at her. "But I do think Mark might just have found his barrier breaker."

"Barrier breaker?"

She looked at me.

I widened my eyes a bit.

"I didn't mean to mock your-"

"No, no." She chuckled, "you didn't mock me accent."

"Oh, then what do you mean?"

"What ah mean is, is that Carol might just push your brothuh over the edge. Ah can already tell he likes her, even if it's not a lot. I think after he gets this experience he'll have a new appreciation for girls." She smirked knowingly and glanced down at me. "But boys will always be stupid in me opinion."

I rolled my eyes a bit and felt her nudge me. I laughed a bit.

"But how do you know this'll happen?" I questioned her.

"Because I'm a girl, and girl's are smartuh than boys. No boy can possibly comprehend me superior intelligence."

"Oh right. Your _superior intelligence_." We both turned to see my dad walking into the room, clad in a white tee shirt and camouflage shorts on. He had an sun burnt orange baseball cap placed upon his jet colored hair. My mom frowned at him.

"Shut up, Patton."

My dad rolled his eyes and walked closer to us.

"So what're you two talking about?"

We shrugged, not really wanting to explain the whole thing over again.

He nodded, not really caring. He seemed distracted because he was glancing outside the window, a bored expression visible on his face. My mother took notice of this, but said nothing as she stood. She brushed my cheek and then ran her fingers through my hair as she walked around the couch and out into her guest bedroom. I looked after her then glanced over at my dad.

He was clearly thinking about something and I didn't really want to interrupt that for him, so I stayed silent as he looked out the window. Minutes passed and all you could hear was the blaring television set and the sullenness between me and my father.

I kept glancing over toward him, but he just seemed wrapped up in his thoughts.

I placed my head in the crook of my elbow and leaned it up against the couch's arm. My eyes drooped and I closed them, breathing quietly. Finally my mind started to fade from the world and I was about half asleep when my father spoke abruptly.

"Freddy do you think your mother is…" He drifted off in mid-sentence and I sat up straighter, seemingly interesting as to what he was about to say. I waited but he never said another word. He was still in the same position. His elbow leaning against the window frame as he peered out through the glass. I waited a little longer, but then he never spoke again so I proceeded in trying to fall asleep again. More silent- except for the television's noise- minutes passed by; slowly. I heard my dad sigh lowly and he moved; he removed his elbow from the frame then walked out of the room quietly. But before he did I could feel his eyes fall upon me as I had glanced after him. He then turned once again and left out.

I sat there in confusion.

What was he about to say? I guess I'd have to ask him, but I didn't want to seem nosy, but then again he was addressing me… I guess I'll have to find out later, because as of right now I was too sick to even walk out of this room.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

Fake right, fake left, fake right, jump, throw… _swish! _

A smirk formed on my face when the basketball fell through the hole and swooped down into the net, falling through until it hit the ground and bounced right back up. PJ seemed satisfied with my victory.

"Nice, Eddie."

I smiled and pranced over to pick up the ball again.

PJ then took off his crimson hat and held it in his hand as he placed his hand on his hip. He wiped his forehead with the back of his other hand. He looked like he was starting to get tired. I held the ball in the crook of my arm as I walked up to him.

"You wanna take a break?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Naw, I can keep going. It's just hot to PJ."

I nodded and bounced the ball on the concrete. He tossed his hat over near mine in the grass and removed his hand from his hip, taking place again for the game. "Score." He said to me. I smirked.

"Five to four."

"Let's see if PJ can beat you." He taunted playfully; ready.

Sarah, who was calling the shots and now fully rested, took the ball from me and waited for us to take position. I stood, ready, on her left side, PJ opposite of me. Sarah glanced between us then threw the ball up into the air and moved out of the way of us. PJ jumped first and smacked the ball in front of him then he began dribbling it. I raced after him but he was faster.

As he approached the basket I tried to block him. He then faked a right and took a shot. As I heard the swish of the ball going into the net I drooped my shoulders. Just as the ball hit the concrete I made a grab for it, but PJ took hold of the basketball and made a lay-up, getting another point.

Sarah watched closely, taking notice of every movement we made.

We weren't playing just a regular game. Every time someone would get the ball in the net that counted as one point since we were never really that serious over the game. But it was fun and it passed the time so we wouldn't be bored.

I finally got the ball in my hands and dribbled it down toward the basket. PJ tried blocking me, but I made a jump for it. As soon as the ball went into the air it hit the ring and bounced off and PJ caught it, making yet another score.

I frowned.

He then passed the ball to me.

"Check."

I passed it back.

"Check."

Then he made a shot from the three pointer line and… _missed. _

"Ha!" I grabbed the ball and made a run for it near the net.

"Uh uh, Eddie. You're traveling." Sarah said.

"What?"

She nodded, saying, "You're traveling. You have to dribble the ball when you move. Now hand it over to PJ."

I sighed as I bounced the ball toward him. He smirked as he scored another point.

"Score." He said.

Sarah then spoke up again. "Five to eight."

"That's not fair! I was _not _traveling."

"Yes, you were." PJ said to me, holding the ball on his hip as it stayed in the crook of his arm. "If you hold the ball without dribblin' then that's travelin', baby." He sounded oh so very smart with him knowing more about sports, especially basketball, than me. I frowned but mentally shook it off like it didn't bother me.

"Fine, but I'm getting kinda tired and bored of this game already."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you're just bein' a sore loser, Ed." PJ said flatly.

"I am not."

"Then why won't you play now that you're losing?" He asked, a brow raised sufficiently.

I bit my lip then frowned more at him.

"Oh who asked you anyways."

He chuckled then passed the basketball toward me. I caught it in my hands and did a far away shot, but turned around before I saw where it went. I heard a gasp from Sarah and turned quickly back around, thinking the ball might have hit her on accident. I was surprised to see both her and PJ staring over at the net in wonder. I lifted my brow.

"What?"

"You got a point." Sarah said, turning her attention toward me.

"I-I did?" A little shocked that I wasn't even intending on getting a score.

She nodded.

PJ smirked and picked up the now still ball from the concrete.

"Six to eight now. Think you can catch up?" He asked teasingly, a brow lifted in a competitive way. I thought on it, but was already snatching for the ball. I yanked it from his hands and jumped for another point, getting what I wanted.

"Seven to eight." I taunted.

Then the game picked up once again as we kept getting points for ourselves. Sarah kept up well, shouting the scores every now and then, but finally we all got bored.

"Score." Me and PJ asked in unison, panting heavily from all the playing and running.

Sarah grinned. "It's a tie. Twenty one to twenty one."

Both me and PJ exchanged a glance but laughed it off. All that playing just to get a tie. _How lovely,_ I thought.

"You guys want some water? I came prepar- Hey!" We wouldn't even let her finish her sentence as we snatched the water bottles from her tanned palms and started gulping them down thirstily. I held the water in my hand and I wiped my forehead with the back of my other hand. Sarah handed us both our hats.

PJ put his hat back on his head lazily, taking another refreshing sip of his water.

I just held my hat in my hand and drank the water quickly.

"You guys tired?" Sarah questioned.

We both nodded, still sipping the water to quench our thirst.

After all of my beverage was completely gone, I put my hat on my blonde top, breathing slowly to catch my breath some more. PJ fixed his red hat, turning it backwards on top of his head. Sarah stood, wiping off her goggles that were around her neck.

"You guys know the time?" I asked them.

"Yeah, time for you to get a watch." Sarah chuckled to herself and PJ just rolled his dark orbs at his sister.

"Sarah…"

She cleared her throat.

"Heh, sorry. It is," She glanced down at her wrist watch, "two thirty."

I nodded. "Should we go in for a while? I haven't heard from anybody in a long time…"

"Yeah, PJ could use a rest. Let's go." PJ then led me and Sarah back into the large house. It seemed quiet except for the chatter of few voices coming from another room. I lifted a brow in curiosity, placing my empty water bottle on a table and walking down a hallway.

Sarah and PJ walked after me.

I crept close to the entrance to the room, eavesdropping on whoever was speaking. PJ stood beside me, leaning over my shoulder to hear as well. Sarah stayed behind him, trying to hear the best she could.

"Agent YB, your report please?"

"Marked Drill seems to be as normal as ever."

"Define normal, agent."

"He just seems like his old self, agent SB, leader ma'am!"

I screwed my face in thought as I listened further into the conversation.

"Sounds like Yuki and Sid." PJ whispered toward me, making sure no one else could hear other than me and Sarah.

I nodded in agreement.

Sarah then widened her eyes.

"Uh, this is nothing important. You guys can just leave." She then proceeded in pushing us back away from the door, but PJ halted, too strong for her to do anything.

"Whoa, Sair. What's the deal?"

She bit her lip. "N-nothing." She chuckled nervously.

"Where is agent SG?" I could hear Sydney ask.

Then I heard footsteps. Sarah halted her activity with her brother and turned toward the door quickly. Sydney stuck her head out of the doorway and spotted us three. She raised her blonde brow at us. I looked back at her, glancing at Sarah and PJ quickly.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"Uh, what's going on here?" I asked straight forward.

The trio looked at me.

"We have no clue." Edna spoke.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We heard you guys talking so we, um, decided to come see about… what…"

I turned to Sarah.

She smiled sheepishly.

I frowned.

"Well, we're just talking about a movie. Roll playing if you will." I lied quickly. Edna and PJ stared back at me in confusion. "That's all we're doing and talking about. You can leave because I know you two haven't seen it, or probably even heard of it. So away you go."

I shooed them away gently and they just walked off slowly, clueless and confused expressions plastered on their faces.

Sarah didn't even have time to say a word before a yanked her into the room and slammed the door shut. "What was that?" I questioned her, my hands on my hips.

"N-nothing?"

Parker and Yuki watched us quietly as I frowned more.

"Sarah," I sighed, "why were they at the door when we were talking about something private?"

She shrugged slightly trying to smile some.

"Agent SG…" I pressed on.

"I dunno. I didn't realize it was you guys until after they had heard something about Marked Drill." She said, messing with her goggles around her tanned neck. I studied her then sighed. I pointed toward a chair. She glanced over at it. "Am I off the hook, uh, Agent SB?"

I nodded slowly.

She grinned and ran over to the chair, sitting in it.

"Now that we have all our agents here… I'd like to say that, please do not lead on to what we do. If the KND find out you guys are doing further investigations on things then the outcome could be brutal. And by that I mean, you could be downgraded in your positions as an operative."

All three of them stared at me.

"You mean we could get in trouble for this? How? !" Parker shouted.

"It's because you're working with a teenager. A teenager is an evil teenager in the eyes of the Kids Next Door, no matter what. If they're not an operative or in the TND then they are considered dangerous and a menace to the KND. It's very complicated, but you could get in trouble just by working with me."

"But you're not bad Sydney." Yuki said, sounding confused.

I sighed.

"I know, I know, but that's just how the world works I guess. Just be sure to keep the Agents of Missions on the down low and to make sure none of our information leaks out to anyone who is not a committed agent. Understood agents?"

They all nodded.

"But if the Agents of Missions is about researching things that don't really have to do with kids' rights and adult tyranny, how can that be considered dangerous?" Sarah asked me.

"Like I said, it's complicated. Just keep it on the down low, got it?"

Once again they all nodded in unison.

"Now on to further purposes, what have we got on Marked Drill. Agent SG?"

Sarah stood, clearing her throat.

"Activity seems slightly different in my observation."

"Intriguing… explain."

"Well, I've noticed slight abnormal activity from Marked Drill. He seems distracted and has been playing with his beloved video games less. I've taken notice of this from just observing at noon and so on." She then nodded toward me, taking her seat again.

Interesting indeed…

"Agent PD?"

Parker stood, wringing his fingers.

"This is a private matter that I don't think I should include in this investigation…"

I raised my brow.

"Agent PD it is your duty as an agent of the Agents of Missions to include full detail-"

"Wait you said full detail?" Yuki asked.

"Yes…?"

"Oh, then I saw him scrape some gum off the bottom of his shoe yesterday. I didn't know I had to be _that _detailed."

"Uhh, no agent YB, that's okay. You don't have to be _that _detailed. Just be descriptive, just not like… um, that."

"Oh. Well, okay agent SB ma'am! If you say so." She grinned and waited for either me or Parker to proceed.

I shook my head a bit and turned my attention back to Parker.

"Anyways… it is your duty as an agent to include full detail of any observation you discover when observing Marked Drill. Now spill agent PD." I demanded. He bit his lip but nodded.

"Well, Marked Drill has been acting a bit different because of a girl…"

"A girl?" Sarah said.

He nodded.

"Yeah here name is Carol. She's really cheery and sweet, but very odd also. She's Mark's, uh, Marked Drill's first friend that is a girl. And as we know he is not fond of girls at all. He's different when he's around her and if you bring her up in conversation or something he starts acting different than usual."

"Interesting." I said, rubbing my chin and walking back and forth. "This just might be the information we've been needing!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Don't forget to tell me what you think and review! I'll be sure to try and keep the chapters coming, but you know life. :-/ Bummer isn't it? Well, I hope all you readers enjoyed it! Adios until next time my dear readers! **


	16. The Short Chappie

**Author's Note: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I AM SO SORRY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I just haven't had the muse for this story guys. I haven't been able to think of anything :/ Pray and hope that I do! I need it... BAAAAAAAAD... **

**This chapter, sad to say, is extremely, EXTREMELY short. It's only like a little over 3,000 words. I just can't get my inspiration to light up. I need to go to the store and get a new one... **

**Forgive me for making you wait for like five months for this disgrace of a chapter. It's so super short, it makes me upset :( I just wanted to give you guys at least SOMETHING while I'm in a major, horrible writer's block. So once again, I'M SO SORRY YOU LOVELY, LOVELY READERS, ALERTERS AND REVIEWERS! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER AND A DAY TO UPDATE THIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! FORGIVE ME!**

**Now I'd like to say a few things to those of your who reviewed last time. **

**numbuh054: No problem! And yes, I did (when it happened) notice that Fanfiction was acting strange. But it's fixed now, so no worries! I'm glad it was worth the wait! This chapter is most likely not worth it :( It took so long to update it. So sad... But on to less sad things; Glad you like Carol! I love doing her personality. It's so much fun! And we will just have to see about Shirley and Sarah ;) Thanks for the wonderful compliments! And Sydney is just as much as a mystery to me as to you XD I like to make them up as I go. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**KNDFANGIRL: WHOA! Long review mi amigo. LOL. Ah, yah know I like them long. ;D But you say my chapters get longer and longer... pfft, so not longer this time, lol. I just had to update something! Maybe if I get some reviews, my inspiration will spiral outta control! ! ! ! Hopefully... but anyways, indeed! Young love is just awesome-rific! lol. I do enjoy how only Sarah could get him up. Example in Shirley's POV; **_"Sarah didn't go to her room last night. She's somewhere in this giant mansion and I wanna go see where she's been." I grinned at her a bit. "So you're telling me that you're going to explore to see where Sarah's explored?" She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah…" I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine. I'll come with you."_ **lol, so funny... But Sydney is certainly a work in progress. I wonder what you'll think after you read this short DISGRACE of a chapter... yes I do think it is rather a disgrace because of it being SUPER short. Oi, but anyways... Clayton really is cute isn't he? lol. And yes! That sounds like a good idea with Freddy, Mark and Parker all in the same room with Patton, and Carol's there and she mentions Barry. Hmm... I could work with that... lol. Man, you wrote a lot... but it's fine! Hoagie just loves him some food. But can you blame him? FOOD IS AWESOME! ;D HAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! You make me laugh talking about how much you like the Drilovsky kids and Fanny and Patton. I don't know why, it just amuses me. But keep their marriage in mind, my friend. It does seem to be on the rocks... :( And I always enjoy making people compete with each other, lol. It's harder than it looks though... oi... but I liked it as well! The information they got will have to come later. I cut this chapter off very short... :'( But it's all I had at the moment. I'll talk you laters! LOVE YAH MI AMIGO! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Shutthesmurfup: Wow! Thank you! I appeciate getting wonderful compliments! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer :) And as for your second review; I'll see if I can read them. I'd love to get to them, but life keeps me busy. Hope you understand. I'll try and read them though! And thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you review again! ^.^**

**buddygirl1004: Thanks so much! Glad you liked it! :D**

**kndlover: :) Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so happy you like my story and I hope you continue to! You'll just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve... wait, I rhymed... :/ oh well, lol. Thanks again! **

**Well I think that about covers it with reviews... I do have another small announcement. I know it's been a while since any of you have read this story so I'd advise you to go back and reread if you wish. I did change some things and fixed a lot of errors, which that would count why it took so long to update, plus me not having muse :/ But I hope you guys enjoy anyways! **

* * *

**Parker's POV**

After dismissing the Agents of Missions, I held Yuki up, taking her back to her room. Her mother had allowed her to leave just for a short time but then she'd have to go straight back to her bedroom. I reached out my hand and knocked quietly on the door to the room they were staying in.

Wally, Yuki's dad, answered the door.

He moved out of our way as the two of us walked in.

I let go of Yuki as Wally took hold of her arm and led her slowly back to her room.

I watched after them and just stood there in thought.

I wish there was something I could do to help her more but I can't.

A sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Parker?"

I jumped; startled.

A chuckle was sounded as Kuki stepped out closer to me. I blushed over from being surprised to hear her. She grinned down at me. "Where's Yuki?" She asked softly, moving some of her ebony hair behind her shoulder so it would fall down her back.

"Mr. Beatles took her to the bedroom."

She nodded.

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, not moving from my spot.

She smiled at me.

"You can go and talk to Yuki if you want. I'm sure she wants a friend to spend the day with since she can't do much."

I nodded in agreement and waited for Wally to exit from the room. Once he did, Kuki let me go in and she shut the door so her and Wally could get some peace and quiet. I sat on the bed opposite of Yuki as she stayed up on her own bed, her foot propped up on a soft pillow.

I didn't really have anything to say. I was really never at lost for words, only if I was around Yuki at certain times though. And this was definitely one of those silent moments where I had no idea what to say. Yuki didn't seem to want to talk anyway, so I kept quiet.

Yuki's long, ebony locks flowed down her back. Her bright violet eyes, speckled with slight hints of lilac, shone dully now. She didn't seem to possess her usual zest; her spunk. She didn't seem as, well, happy for one thing, but she didn't look totally like a different person.

I finally worked up enough courage to say something.

"Are- is your foot gonna be, uh yeah…" I trailed off, my words confusing even myself.

Yuki glanced over at me and grinned, giggling a little.

I blushed over from humiliation and wrung my thumbs over one another, trying to hide my eyes behind my hair.

"So what were you going to say?" She chuckled out, only making me turn even more red. But I didn't hesitate. I really hated keeping her waiting when it came to answers.

"I was just, um, gonna say was your foot gonna be okay?"

She grinned, nodding toward me. I smiled in return and didn't say anything, still trying to get over the humiliation. "Parker?" I looked up as Yuki spoke and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, seeming to sink right into me and I kind of felt uncomfortable because of it, but still looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Um, what game?" I responded.

She pointed toward the dresser where a bag laid. I got up and walked over to the dresser, picking up the bag. I swiftly returned to her. She took the bag out of my hands gently and unzipped it. I watched her as I stood by her bed. She grinned to herself as she brought out the game Candy Land.

"Wanna play?" She asked me, looking up at me as I stood beside her.

I smiled and nodded, sitting on the bed in front of her.

She got the game ready and we began playing.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

Kuki rolled her eyes at me and patted my knee as we sat on the small couch.

"Let them have their fun, Wally. They're only children. It's not time to worry yet." She soothed.

I relaxed some and nodded.

"But what happens when she isn't a child any-" She grabbed my lips quickly and shook her head at me. I sighed within myself and she let my lips go. "Fine," I began, "I'll leave 'em alone, but what _could _they possibly be doing?" I asked.

She chuckled at me and I frowned, seemingly embarrassed that she thought it was funny.

"Think about it, Wally." I looked at her as she continued. "When we were kids we were the best of friends, everything innocent. They're only children. Kids can have fun without it being anything bad. You have to think that she's only eleven and Parker's ten. They won't do anything. And besides, silly, Yuki's foot is hurt. They can't be doing much. Now just leave them alone."

Her eyes dared me to say something back about it but her smile was sincere and told me to calm down and not worry. I relaxed even more and nodded toward her.

"Fine then."

She grinned at me more. "Good. Now let's play a game." A smirk formed on her face and she pranced over to the television set, pulling out the newest gaming system available. My knees went a little weak at the precious sight of it. "What do you wanna play?" She questioned me, bringing out a few games.

I picked out one and she plugged everything in, getting ready to play.

"Get ready to lose Mr. Beatles." Kuki taunted playfully.

I laughed a bit. "In your dreams _Mrs. Beatles._"

* * *

**Carter's POV**

_"Cinderelly, Cinderelly."_

_"CINDERELL-A!"_

_"Cinderelly, Cinderelly, night and day it's Cinderelly. Make the fire, fix the breakest, wash the dishes, do the moppin'."_

_"And the sweepin' and the dustin'. They always keep her hoppin'."_

_"She go around in circles 'til she's very, very dizzy. Still they hollar-"_

_"Keep a-busy Cinderelly..."_

"Hey, Carter, what're you watchin' sweety?"

I glanced up from my bean bag chair on the floor and peered at my mother. She was freshly dressed in a pretty blue sun dress. She had put on some white socks and stuck a pair of sandals on over them. She grinned down warmly at me and I returned the gesture.

"I'm just watching Cinderella."

"Disney?"

"Yep."

"Good. I think I'll join you."

She proceeded to plop down on the other bean bag chair but failed epically. She hit the edge of the chair and slid off of it slowly. I lifted my brow at her.

"Are you okay?"

She chuckled and pulled herself up to sit down properly on the chair. She nodded toward me and I smiled. We sat there and watched the movie more.

I actually felt better now. My mom had seemed really frustrated and distant ever since we arrived here but I could tell she was finally coming alive. She seemed more energetic now and lively, like she is at home. She was dressing more like herself instead of just lounging around, and she had a bright smile on her face. I glanced at the television set and watched the classic animated movie with my mother in silence.

Jane then popped out of the bedroom, dressed for the day, and made her way to sit in our mother's lap.

My mom held her close to her and the three of us watched the movie.

After several long minutes, I heard a shuffle outside the door and my dad walked in. He rubbed his eyes gingerly as his hands pushed up his glasses. He finished rubbing them and looked at all of us. All of us glanced his way and he asked, "What're you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie. Care to join us oh wise one?" My mom teased.

"Sure!" Then he took a seat in between my bean bag and my mother and Jane's bean bag on the carpeted floor.

"What are we watching?" He asked, peering at the TV.

My sister replied, saying, "Cinderella."

"Eh, I've never seen it."

**-SILENCE- **

"Whoa, back it up right there Tommy. You've _never _seen Cinderella? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy. I just never got to watch it. I've seen a few parts of it but I've never sat through the entire movie completely."

"Then we should start it over so you _CAN _watch it." Jane suggested, almost on the edge of my mother's lap, ready to replay the movie.

My dad just shook his head.

"I'll catch it some other time. I don't have time to sit through a whole movie right now."

"Well what is it that you have to do that you can't?" My mom questioned.

My dad just shrugged, unsure of himself.

My mom rolled her eyes and let it drop.

"Fine but at least finish watching the rest of it."

"I was planning to."

"Good."

"What do you mean by _"good"_?"

My mother shook her head at him.

"I just meant it's good that you're gonna finish watching it is all."

"Oh."

Jane giggled at our dad and we all continued watching Cinderella.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I crept around the corner wearing all black. I blended in with the unlit hallways. Just the way I wanted it. I quickly darted down the hall and checked to see if anyone was near. I then shot down the stairs as fast and as silently as I could manage. Once I hit the bottom of the stair case, I walked towards the front door and touched the door knob. I turned it slowy and proceeded to open it when-

"Sid, where are you going?"

My hair blew up as I sighed. It smacked back down in my face and I turned to see my brother, Joey.

I turned toward him, grinning slightly.

"Just going out for some air. Yah know... to get away from everyone." I lied quickly.

"It's gettin' a lil' too dark to be going out, don'tcha think?" He said like he was oh so very smart.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. And besides, _you're _not the boss of me."

"I'm older and mom and dad aren't here, so you have to listen to me and Wally."

A frown formed upon my face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do not have to listen to you guys. I'm fourteen and I can do whatever I want to. You guys are my brothers **NOT **my parents." Then I stormed out the front door leaving him by himself.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

I frowned.

_"She is definitely a handful to deal with." _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I hurried down the driveway out towards the pool area. I noticed the gate to the pool was locked. I quickly felt around in my dark blonde hair for something. Finally I located a bobby pin and pulled it out, jiggling it inside the lock and unlocking it. I held the lock in my hand and slipped it into my pocket. I placed the bobby pin back into my hair as I shut the gate. The sky was turning purple now as it got later and later.

My feet silently slid over toward the pool. I smirked as I pulled something from my pocket and poured it into the water.

_"Tomorrow shall be interesting..." _I mentally said as I quickly hurried out the gate.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you guys it'd be short. It does sadden me I didn't have enough inspiration to make it longer but what can you do? **

**I hope you guys liked it anyways though! Please review! Anyone can, so just click the button below and have at it! XD **

**I'll update as soon I can! (Don't count on it being real soon, but I'll work on it!)**

**'Til next time my lovelies, mmwhah! ^.^**


	17. Sigh

**Author's Note: _"Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to meeeeeeeeee!" _XD Spongebob... ignore me. Well actually no please don't ignore me! I have a brand new chapter for you all! I hope you don't mind that's it been like over a month since I updated! :O I'm utterly sorry you guys! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! :)**

**But first... reviews...**

**buddygirl1004: I have updated! I hope you are pleased! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**numbuh054: Yes, yes. Parker and Yuki are so adorable aren't they? ! Gotta love 'em... :) And Wally and Kuki! ! ! Sweet right? ! ? ? ! ? ! ! ! ? ! Sorry the Sydney thing won't happen just YET, but it is'a comin'! ! ! Oh and IKR? It's totally crazy! D: Thank you for the review! Loved it! ^.^**

**KNDFANGIRL: As much as I love the HUGE and LONG reviews from you, sometimes I'm a little flabbergasted at how I'm suppose to reply to it! XD LOL! But I'll manage. I still want the long reviews to come from you my friend! :) I appreciate it! Now... I know! I love the Drilovsky boys too! I also have become very fond of Patton over the last year ;) I wonder why... hehehe... BTW Thanks for thinking it's awesome! :D I'm glad you thought so! Even though it was disgracefully short... :/ But Parker and Yuki are just so darn cute! And lol, Candy Land... that or Uno are the games I usually choose. XD I liked how he said Mrs. Beatles too! Gotta love that! Haha! Yeah... Tommy's never seen Cinderella :O That was like my FAVORITE movie when I was like... 4 or 5. But I ALWAYS loved Toy Story more! XD And you know that... lol. :O I can't believe you! You have mentioned dye! In a reply to MY story! I'm confusing you aren't I? I probably just confused myself... ignore that... ;) hehe... But you'll just have to wait a bit longer to find out what it really was that Sydney put in the pool... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *bows several times* Oh and by the way... I LOVED THE SKIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! So funny... *wipes tear from eyes* so, so funny... XD **

**Well that's all the reviews for right now! I hope to get some more after THIS chapter and so on! Thanks! Now just scroll down to read! :) **

* * *

**Jane's POV**

The sun shone through the window dully. I blinked my eyes several times to adjust to the frail light. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly. I blinked my eyes a few more times then pushed the covers off of my body, hopping out of the bed. I stood up and noticed Carter was still sound asleep. He was snoring loudly and had the top half of his body hanging off the bed.

I rolled my eyes and hurried over to my bag. I pulled out some clothes and ran into the connecting bathroom to change.

Once I was dressed, I quickly grabbed my hair brush off the counter and began to brush my chestnut hair. I smirked to myself when I finished then brushed my teeth.

_"Ugh..."_

I whipped my head towards the door and opened it slightly, noticing my brother creep out of the bed like a snail.

"Morning." I said as I walked out into the bedroom.

He rubbed his eyes and said, while yawning, "Morning..." He shook his head, making his shaggy brown locks fall into his face. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Where's your watch? Or a clock?"

"Um..." He went over to his book bag that was stacked with our other luggage and rummaged through it until he found a cracked, old wrist watch. "It's uh... 9:30."

"9:30?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna get dressed then see if mom and dad are awake."

"I'll go check. Be right back."

I walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob, peeking out into my parents guest bedroom. They were both asleep. I jumped a bit when I heard their alarm clock go off. My mother flinched at the loud sound and reached over lazily to turn it off. She yawned and rubbed her eyeballs, sitting up in the bed. She ran her hand over her face and opened her eyes completely. I watched as she pushed the blanket off of her body and got out of the bed.

My dad didn't move. He just kept on sleeping as my mom stretched her arms up over her head and yawned once more.

I backed up slightly, only to bump into Carter by accident.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Are they awake yet?"

I nodded, motioning toward the door of ours.

He peeked through and opened the door more. He walked out into their room, me following close behind.

"Hey, mom." He said quietly.

She turned her gaze to us and grinned. "My... you two are up early." She glanced toward the clock, noting the time.

"Yeah, well..." Carter couldn't really think of anything to say. My mother chuckled and patted his head.

"You guys can go out and see if any of the other kids are awake. I'll get your dad up."

We both nodded and scurried out the door.

As we walked through the hallway I heard a shuffling noise. I whipped my head around the backside of me. I didn't see anything so I shrugged it off, catching back up to Carter. The two of us kept silent, still somewhat sleepy. I could tell Carter wanted to sleep more but he was already up so why bother going back to bed?

"Maybe no one's up yet." I suggested.

"No... it's getting close to ten now. I'm pretty sure almost everybody's up by now."

I shrugged and nodded.

We passed by a large window. I walked by it with Carter, not paying much attention. Then halted in my tracks. Carter stopped as well and glanced back at me. He lifted a brow and I ran back to the window, pushing my whole body up against it as I peered out through the glass. Carter walked up next to me, looking out as well. I widened my eyes and we both looked at each other. We locked gazes for a few seconds then glanced back out the window.

Both of us could clearly see the pool from our view.

The pool didn't seem any different. It looked like regular water... _except_... it was really dark like the ocean. The water was calm in it and as we watched the pool, the entire color of the water mysteriously changed back into the coloration it was suppose to be.

I gasped lightly; shocked.

"What... what just happened?" I said, turning to my brother.

He shook his head.

"I have no... idea..."

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"C'mon y'all. It's a nice day out. We should hurry up and enjoy it."

PJ, Sarah and Hoagie were lounging around in the room. I wanted to enjoy the day because who knows how long we'll be staying. Nobody really decided when exactly we'd be leaving.

"Awe, mama. It's too early." Sarah complained to me. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the couch. She groaned and I smirked to myself.

"You guys need to get out. This is a rare opportunity to actually go to a different place and be here with everybody. Now go out and enjoy yourselves or I'll make yah!" I placed my hands onto my hips and right then and there, Hoagie and PJ got up off the couch and all three of them put their eyes on me. I grinned slightly at them and continued talking. "Now that you're up. Let's go." I led them out of the room and down the hallway.

I could hear some of the others doing things around the house.

Sarah walked beside Hoagie and PJ walked beside me as all four of us made it into a large room where a lot of our friends were.

Yuki was sitting by Parker and her brother as they all played a quiet board game. Yuki seemed to be healing fine. It would seem as her foot would return back to normal by tomorrow morning. Which was good. She would be able to play a lot more than she was now.

Hoagie and I sat down on some seats as Sarah and PJ met up with their friends.

"Abby has somethin' to say."

Hoagie, Rachel and Nigel turned my way. They were the only three adults near me.

"What is it?" Nigel asked, shifting his sunglasses down slightly to look at me.

"Well we've already been here four days. I hate being here for so long. Starr and her family got lives they want tah get back to, yah know?"

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could leave tomorrow evening. Gives the kids time to play a bit, eat breakfast and everything. And gives us time to relax some more before we go to the airport. No rushing if we go in the evening." Rachel suggested to us.

"I think that works." Hoagie said.

"So it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow evening. We'll wait until everyone's out at the pool this afternoon and announce it." The bald one of my friends concluded.

We all nodded and began a conversation.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

I hurried over to Tommy. I grabbed his arm and he jumped a bit by the sudden action.

"Sorry but I have to tell yah some'fin."

He lifted his eye brow and nodded.

"Okay?"

"I called my boss late last night and asked him if you could have the job. He pulled up your work records and said you qualified! You gotta job, buddy! Now you don't have to worry about a job and can tell Lesley now." I smiled at him and he seemed satisfied.

"Really? Thanks, Joey! You're a life saver. I'll go talk to Les right now." Then he walked off to talk to his wife.

I felt good now.

He didn't need to worry about having a job and supporting his family now. He had one and it was at _my_ own work place. It'd be great having one of my good friends working there with me.

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

As I walked around the hallways, trying to find my wife, I heard a lot of chatter coming from a certain room.

I glanced in, noting a bunch of people in there. I saw Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, Patton and all their children in there. I also noticed Lucy, Sydney, Clayton in there as well, along with Lucy's baby son and my baby daughter in a crib. I spotted Carter and Jane in there along with Starr, Allen and their three children. Then at the last glance I saw Lesley.

I walked in there and went up to her.

She looked up at me from her seat and grinned.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hey, can I talk to you out in the hallway?"

"Uh... sure..."

She got up and followed me out of the room and into the hallway.

She waited for me to speak before she said anything.

"I was trying to think of the right time to tell you this and I think now is okay."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! I'm not breaking up with you. You're my wife. I love you."

She smirked and I stared at her a second before face palming myself.

"Why do you do that to me?"

She laughed and said, "I just like to hear you say I love you."

I grinned a bit. "Well can I tell you what I was going to say?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Sorry."

I nodded and continued.

"My boss was letting a lot of people go a few days ago and decided I'd be one of the people to actually... well go." She looked at me with expanded pupils and I tried to hurry up and get to the good news. "I asked Joey the other day could he give his boss a call and somehow get me a job there. He just told me a few minutes ago that I qualified for it! I got a new job so now I don't have to worry as much."

Lesley thought on it then sighed with relief.

"I thought you were gonna say you lost your job and were gonna have to draw unemployment. Thank God for Joey!"

I looked at her and nodded slowly for some reason.

"Yeah... So that's pretty much all I wanted to tell yah."

"Okay. Wanna come and hang out in there with everybody else?"

"Sure."

Then the two of us walked into the large room. As we sat down, Joey joined us all and the room seemed full now. Everyone was in here and enjoying themselves...

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

It was getting too crowded in that room. I needed some fresh air. With all the people in there, it started to feel suffocating, and that sometimes triggers my seizures. Better to be safe... than... well... I won't get into that...

I opened the front door and was about to step out when someone dragged me back by my shoulder.

My dad hovered over me. He shut the door and I darted my eyes up toward him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I smiled sheepishly at him.

"O-outside... to um, yah know... get some air..."

"Don't you think you should have someone go with you? It'd be a lot safer."

My shoulders shrugged.

"I just wanted to get out for a few minutes."

He looked down at me and grinned some.

"Okay. I'll go with you then."

I nodded and he opened the door. As he did a beautiful black haired woman stood there. She had her hand up. She looked like she was just about to knock on the door when my father had opened it up. She put her hand down and stared at my dad for a few seconds. She had long hair that was up in a ponytail. A little girl, about seven, whom looked a lot like the woman, stood as her side. She had the same jet black hair as the lady and the same gray-ish blue eyes as her.

The girl had a small grin decorating her features as she stood beside the lady and a slightly older boy with dark blonde hair. He had dark green eyes and shaggy hair that hung some in his face. He had his hands dug into his pants' pockets as he stood outside the entrance of the dwelling.

A man, similar to the boy, was standing behind all of them. He had an expressionless face and looked at my dad as well.

"Patton." The woman replied.

"Jesse." He said back.

She had a hard look on her face as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" My dad questioned her, letting go of the door as it slowly went inward, away from all of us.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the two children.

"El and Barry wanted to come over."

The girl, named El, looked up at the wom- uh Jesse, as she mentioned her name.

My dad nodded slightly and glanced at Barry and El.

He smirked quickly to himself then looked back toward the Jesse lady.

"Who's he?" Jesse gestured to me and I glanced at her quickly. My dad looked to his side and glanced down at me.

He then turned back to Jesse and said, "Freddy. He's my son."

Jesse raised her brow slightly then shrugged.

"Can we go in now?" El asked Jesse, her mother, from what I could pick up so far.

My dad then moved aside and El ran in with excitement. Barry was less enthusiastic in coming inside, but he gradually made his way in after his sister, I do believe. Jesse shoved passed my dad and the man walked in after all of them. I was no longer wanting to get fresh air. I was curious as to how my father knew this woman and what exactly was going on.

He shut the door as the four of them came in. I could tell he had forgotten about the two of us going outside. But I didn't mind. I didn't feel like going out anymore anyway.

"Nice to see yah again Chaz." He said to the blonde haired man.

Chaz nodded toward him and looked at Jesse.

"Oh great... what're you doin' here?" I turned my attention to Allen, one of the Georgians. He lived here in the house with those three Georgia kids and Starr, my parents' friend.

Jesse rolled her eyes at him. "It's great to see you too Allen." She said sarcastically as she walked on passed him and into the room where everyone else was. Chaz followed right behind her. El and Barry hurried after their parents and Allen left down a different hallway. I looked at my dad.

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" He looked down at me. "Oh that was Jesse."

"I know what her name is but _who _is she?"

"My cousin."

_Whoa... _

* * *

**Patton's POV**

I can't believe I just saw Jesse... I haven't seen her in years ever since she moved to Georgia... What a surprise. And El looks so much like her... wow... and Barry looks a lot like Chaz.

I mentally shook the thoughts away. I glanced downward toward Freddy who was looking up at me.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at him. "Oh that was Jesse."

"I know what her name is but _who _is she?" He questioned in curiousity.

I responded, saying, "My cousin."

His dark green eyes lit up in surprise and I was amused slightly. I chuckled and patted his back. "Come on. Let's take a walk..." I opened the front door and the two of us headed out on our own. We headed down through the yard and out towards the stable. The horses nayed as Freddy and I approached them. A beautiful white horse with a blonde mane walked over to the stable door, sticking its head through the top part.

Freddy petted her head.

"Hey Apple." He whispered toward her.

I lifted a brow at him.

"Apple?"

He glanced at me slightly.

"Yeah. Dawson said her name was Apple."

"Why Apple?"

He shrugged.

We kept quiet for a little bit as he petted the horses. I watched him and walked over to him as he petted a different horse. He had said her name was Lynn. She was a dark black color. White and grey speckled her fur and her mane was an even darker color than her body. I ran my hand over her hair and brushed the tips of my fingers over the upper part of her nose. Her large eyes peered at me. She closed them and I thought she was going to start purring... but then I remembered she was a horse and not a cat...

Freddy glanced up at me slightly. I could tell he had something on his mind so I stopped petting the horse and looked down at him.

"Something up, Freddy?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Not really..." He paused and took a seat on a bench on the side of the stable. I followed him and sat down beside him. He looked back at me, taking his cap off and rubbing the brim of it with his thumbs. I watched him do so. "Uh, dad... what were you going to say yesterday?"

I lifted a quizzical brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you said, '_-do you think your mother is…' _then just stopped. What were you going to say?"

I was caught off gaurd. I had been thinking about mine and Fanny's relationship a lot lately and I didn't really want to drag my sons into it, especially Freddy. I was going to ask him a few questions but decided against it yesterday. I guess he remembered what I had said and was curious to know... _"Wonderful..."_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Well um, it doesn't matter son. I can't even remember what I was going to say." I lied through my teeth.

Freddy stared up at me a few seconds.

"Why can't you remember?"

Darn it...

"B-because I just can't. No one can remember _everything._"

"Are you sure you don't remember?" He raised a brow and I just couldn't take lying to him again. It's one thing to lie to Mark or Parker because they can take it better than their brother. And it's usually just little white lies, but Freddy's... isn't just a little white lie...

I sighed.

"No... I remember."

He perked up.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah... I was going to ask you do you think your mother is happy?"

Freddy was taken aback by the question. I guess he didn't know what to think because he didn't say anything for a while. The two of us just sat there in silence. We could hear the horses making noises behind us but we just stayed quiet.

"Freddy...?"

"What do you mean by is she happy?"

I bit my lip.

"I just... don't think she's as happy as she's leading on to be..."

"Huh?"

This was harder than I thought...

"Look, Freddy, I'm not gonna lie. Me and your mother are having some... issues and I just don't think either one of us is as happy as we want to be. Your mother cries a lot when she's alone and-"

"How do you know she does?"

"Because I've heard her..."

"And you didn't go to her?"

"I couldn't... we would've started arguing and we didn't want you and your brothers to hear us. I just don't think you guys should be dragged into all this just yet."

"Then why are you telling me about it?"

Oi... this is just perfect... he doesn't normally ask so many questions...

"Because..." I sighed. "Because you need to know."

He looked at me in confusion.

"You need to know we're having a rough patch right now. I'm not sure how long it's gonna take to fix it but I just want you to know we'll try... starting now, we're gonna try and fix it."

"This is more than just a few arguements... isn't it?" He looked fearful of what I might say. I didn't want to say what was on my mind, but I had to.

I nodded.

"Yes..."

"Are you two going to get a-"

I widened my eyes.

"NO! No, Freddy. Let's not skip _too _far into the future. Neither of us know if that'll happen or not."

He looked down sadly. He put his hat back onto his head and brought it down closer to his face. I could barely see his eyes but I could tell he was really upset about this. I rubbed his back in comfort and he turned to me. His eyes were full of saddness and I hated seeing my son like that.

"Dad... I don't want anything to happen like that..." He choked up.

I pulled him closer and hugged him.

"I don't either, Freddy..."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I stared over at the couple as they entered the room. Everyone was in here, minus a few select people. Two children crept into the room from behind the two of them. I couldn't believe me eyes! The last time I saw Jesse and Chaz I wasn't even a mother yet... nor do I think I was even married yet. It's been a long, long time... The two still looked quite the same. Older looking, yes, but still the same. I nudged Nigel and he expanded his eyes slightly and I realized I had nudged him a little too hard.

"Sorry..." I whispered then quickly changed the subject. "Look! It's Chaz and Jesse..."

He glanced over at them and looked back at me.

"Wow..."

I nodded.

"I know... Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes. They still look basically the same."

"Baby, I'm sure we all do. But we just look-"

"Older..."

I nodded in agreement with Abby and Wally as they butted in.

Chaz and Jesse took a seat on one of the empty couches, which was quite small I might add. The two of them didn't say much. Chaz hardly ever did and Jesse just didn't care to most of the time. But she did talk a lot more than her handsome husband.

"Do you know what her kids' names are?" I whispered over to Abby.

She nodded.

"Yeah, Starr told me their names were Barry and El."

I took notice of the two siblings. Barry was really quiet as he sat on the floor with his younger sister. He watched her play with some of our own kids. El's smile brightened, I noticed, when Dawson sat down beside her. He grinned back at her. Joshua, it seemed like, was not amused and frowned to himself, keeping away from everyone.

"Aww! Look how cute they are!"

Kuki was beaming as she spoke of Barry and El. El heard her and glanced her way. She shyly gave a small grin and turned back towards Dawson and her brother, Barry.

"I'm gonna go talk to the-Eep!"

Wally pulled her back down to sit.

"Just let them play, Kooks."

"But I just wanted to say hi..."

"You can later. They just got here."

"That's the perfect time to introduce yourself!" She persuaded.

Wally shook his head at her.

She drooped her shoulders.

"Okay..."

Nigel rolled his eyes at them and glanced around.

I noticed Fanny was sitting by herself without-

"Where's Patton?" I asked.

Abby became aware of this.

"Abby saw him walk out of the room just a few minutes ago. I think he went after Freddy cuz Abby don't see him in here either."

I saw Jesse look up at this and she shifted her gaze over towards all of us. But she didn't utter a word. I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Should I go and find them?"

"I don't think you should. Patton's grown. They'll be fine." Abby promised, flipping her cap up slightly.

My head gave a small nod toward her.

I wonder where they went though...

* * *

**Fanny' POV **

_-Flashback-_

**_My heart was beating a mile a minute. It just wouldn't stop. It just kept going and going and going. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack or something. Oh this was really bad... What's Patton going to say? What's he going to think when he finds out? What's he going to do when I tell him? _**

**_I know! I'll hide the evidence and he won't ever find out... _**

**_I sighed to myself as I threw the evidence into the the trashcan. It was already getting full and I decided to go ahead and take it out. I wrapped the trash bag up and opened the door. I went down the hallway quietly. No one was home yet. Freddy, Parker and Mark were at school and Patton was at work. Today was my day off and so far... it wasn't going as I had hoped it would. With the trash bag in hand, I proceeded out the side door. I slowly made my way to the trashcan in the garage and tossed it in. It made a loud bump and I hurried back inside._**

**_My head was reeling._**

**_I had no idea what to think of the situation at hand. It was just too much right now and I didn't know how to handle it. Patton would eventually find out... my secret would be exposed... I never really wanted this after the first two times it happened..._**

**_"What'm Ah goin' tah do?" I cried out loud, putting my hands over my face. _**

**_Just then I heard voices coming from outside. I wiped my face and ran to my bedroom. I checked my eyes and face in the mirror. No more tears... It didn't even look like I had cried. _**

**_Then the door opened._**

**_"MOM! ?" _**

**_I heard Mark and waltzed out the room carefully. _**

**_I made my way back down towards the living room and saw all three of my sons in there. _**

**_Parker was sitting up against the couch, his feet stretched out under the coffee table as he put his stuff up on it. Freddy had taken his back pack off and placed it beside the chair he was lounging in. And Mark was still standing up, just taking his book bag off of his shoulders. I peered at the three of them. Mark glanced over at me and threw his back pack to the side, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. _**

**_He flipped the television set on and all of them engaged in the program on the TV._**

**_"Hey guys." I said, trying to cheer up for them (but mostly me)._**

**_"Hey mom." Mark said, really not paying much attention. _**

**_Parker turned around and faced me, grinning a side smile. He looked so much like his father I just wanted to run back to my bedroom and cry more about the problem I had just recently found out about. Parker waved slightly towards me then turned back around to face the television. Freddy took his hat off and placed it on top of his book bag. He straightened his long-ish, bright orange hair, then ruffled it himself to make it the way he wanted._**

**_He gazed over at me and smiled. _**

**_"Hey mom." _**

**_I felt like the weight on my shoulders lifted just a bit at the sweet sound of my son's voice. _**

* * *

**_Finally after a couple of hours Patton arrived home from work. _**

**_The boys had already done their homework and I made them put their things away so I wouldn't be tripping over them. They were now all in Parker's room, Freddy up on the bed, Parker and Mark sitting on the floor, pillows piled up all around them like chairs. They each had a game controller in their hands, except Freddy. He was just watching. As Mark and Parker played their game, I decided to get some stuff done. But I never did. I kept thinking too much on what was going on in my own little world._**

**_"I'm home." _**

**_Patton's voice brought me back to _****their _world. _**

******_I was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on some green tea when I heard him. _**

******_He walked in there and lifted a brow. _**

******_"Fanny? What're you doing?"_**

******_I couldn't help but say a smart remark. _**

******_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking tea in my kitchen!"_**

******_He looked surprised. It was a simple question, yes. And I just couldn't hold back a snappy response. I wasn't feeling all too good about my situation and to make matters worse, this is when we first started arguing over every little thing..._**

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems short, but it's longer than the last chapter so at least that's good! I'm officially getting my muse back. But it's coming slowly. I'd appreciate the reviews guys! I wanna know what you liked about the chapter and what you want me to improve on! Constructive criticism please! :) I'm glad you guys enjoy my story! I thought I'd do a skit for this chapter since it's been a while and I apologize for that. :( Sorry!**

**Wally: What're you sorry about again?**

**Me: That I haven't made a skit since chapter twelve...**

**Wally: So? Why should people care about some cruddy skit?**

**Kuki: Because skits are fun! XD**

**Wally: No they are not!**

**Kuki: Are too!**

**Wally: Are not!**

**Kuki: ARE TOO!**

**Wally: ARE NOT!**

**Kuki: Are too! Are too! Are tooooooo!**

**Wally: :/**

**Abby: *snickers* You two quit it. **

**Wally: She started it...**

**Nigel: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Uh guys?**

**Hoagie: Hey, who wants to hear a joke?**

**Wally: Ugh... not one of those... your jokes are always so lame!**

**Me: guys...**

**Hoagie: Are not! Now let's see... why did the chicken cross the road?**

**Kuki: Ooh! Why?**

**Nigel: *face palm***

**Hoagie: To get to the other side! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**

**Wally: That was so lame!**

**Hoagie: Was not!**

**Abby: Yeah it was, baby.**

**Hoagie: :(**

**Me: GUYS? !**

**Everyone: What?**

**Me: I gotta end the chapter now...**

**Kuki: Aww... :( Can we be in the next chapter?**

**Me: If you're good.**

**Hoagie: We'll be good! We promise.**

**Me: Riiight... well, who wants to end the chapter for me?**

**Wally: I'll do it! **

**Hoagie: No, I wanna do it!**

**Kuki: Me! Me! Me! *jumps up and down***

**Nigel: BE QUIET! **

**Wally: ...**

**Hoagie: :|**

**Kuki: *pipes down* **

**Abby: Numbuh one maybe you should end the chapter.**

**Nigel: Okay... *clears throat* Fin.**

**Abby: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Ugh... _I'll _do it. **

**I hope you guys review! I'll try and find my muse once again to get you another chapter! I'll try and make it longer next time! :D **


	18. Confessions

**Author's Note: I worked really hard on this chapter! It only took me a few days to do but at least I did it! It's very long. The second longest chapter out of all of them! WOO HOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! I would really like to thank KNDFANGIRL and buddygirl1004 for reviewing! I would reply to them here but I'm super tired and think I should hurry up and update this bad boy! Hehehe... I hope everyone likes it and I would really love it if you would pretty please review! Let's do this people! ! !**

**Also, thank you for everyone who has ever read this story. Even though some of you haven't reviewed, I appreciate you too! :D **

**Now on to the chappie! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I watched the mysterious adults sitting alone. The one with the blonde hair, the other with black. They were just being absolutely quiet and it itched at me. Why wouldn't they talk to anybody?

_"Why should I even care?" _

Ugh...

"HI!"

"GAH!"

I fell sideways out of my chair and pressed my hands on the floor. I glanced up and saw the same blue eyes I could never look away from. Her face lit up and she grinned happily down at me. I felt my face becoming hotter and I turned scarlet, glancing away from her in embarrassment. I saw a few eyes drift over toward us and I couldn't help but turn even _more _red. I quickly pulled myself up and rubbed my neck nervously.

She smiled brightly at me, her light blue orbs glowing in a friendly manner.

"H-hi... uh Carol."

"Hi Marky!"

I bit my lip, completely unaware of what to say.

I guess I waited too long because Carol's smile started to fade and she looked at me in curiousity.

Just then I was saved when some blonde headed boy walked up beside her.

"Hey Carol."

Carol turned to him and attacked him in a death hug. I saw his eyes go slightly wide at the sudden action but I noticed a tiny grin as she hugged him. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. Carol let the boy go and clung onto his arm. He didn't think too much about it but I was sure getting pretty ticked off that she was all over him and stuff...

"Ooh, Marky! This is my best friend, Barry." She grinned largely and I recalled her saying something about a Barry when me and Willy first met her.

I nodded toward him some.

"Hi..."

"Hi." He responded back.

Then Carol dragged Barry off. I stood there, frowning. I did though, jump when someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Would people stop doing that! ?" I shouted, tired of them coming up out of nowhere and scaring the living day lights out of me.

Willy stared at me a second then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Nothing's "up" with me." I crossed my arms and sat back down in my chair. I shifted my gaze over toward Barry and Carol. The two of them were sitting on the floor along with Dawson, I think... and some black haired little girl. I didn't noticed I had narrowed my eyes and lowered my frown when Willy asked-

"This is about Carol isn't it?"

I turned to him.

"What makes you say that?" I snapped at him.

He shurgged and pointed over toward her as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Because you keep looking at her. What's your deal?"

"Nothing!" I said to him, getting crosser by the second.

He rolled his eyes once again.

"You're lying. Don't lie to me."

I grimaced.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Ah can tell when my best friend's lyin' tah meh."

Willy's Australian side came out more and I knew I had to tell him the truth. I just wasn't quite ready to. But then again, he wouldn't shut up and leave me the heck alone if I didn't tell him SOMETHING. I thought quickly. I jumped up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room. I glanced back inside at Carol then hurried down the hallway, away from everybody. Willy's wrist was still clutched in my hand and he scurried after me on his short legs.

Finally we both came to a stop and he pushed his bangs out of his face some.

I let him go and looked down at him, still not completely sure what I was about to tell him.

He waited patiently.

I guess I waited too long for this also, because his foot started tapping and he seemed to become cross at waiting too long.

"Mark would you ju-"

"I LIKE CAROL, OKAY? !"

His eyes expanded in shock and I grew redder each time his pupils grew wider and wider.

My lip started to hurt from how much I was biting into it.

Willy leaned up against the wall and slid down onto the floor, sitting there.

He placed his hat beside him and ran his hand over his bowl cut hair.

I sat beside him, sighing in relief and also embarrassment.

It was so weird to say that to him... so odd to confess my feelings... and to my best friend... not one of my brothers, not my dad, not my mom, not anyone else. I told my best friend and now I just felt really strange about it all. I have never, **ever** have said what I was _really _feeling inside of me and now that I have, and to Willy, I felt so uncomfortable about it all.

At last I heard my short friend speak.

"Wow..."

So much for that...

I nodded.

"Uh... yeah..."

He turned to me.

"So you barely know her and yet you already like her? How does that make sense?"

I shrugged and said nothing.

Willy thought on it then stood up. He walked off without saying a word. I watched after him, sighing. I glanced down at the floor, at my side, and became aware of a red hat. I picked it up and just held it in my hand. I'll just give it back to Willy when I finally return to the room. Or he'll come back and get it. I laid it back down and leaned my head up against the wall, pulling my hands over my face and sighing loudly to myself.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

_"Gotta hurry... gotta hurry..." _I thought to myself as I paced down the hallway. I re-entered the room and glanced around.

I spotted Parker talking to my sister. I quickly walked over to him and pulled him up off the couch by his sleeve. He widened his eyes and stared at me.

"What's going on?" He asked. I had no time for questions. I just pulled him along with me out of the room again and led him down the hall.

He lifted a brow.

"Willy where are we going? What's going on?"

I said nothing to him and just kept on leading him down the hallway. Finally Mark came into our view. He was still sitting up against the wall where I had left him just moments ago. Parker gazed over at him. He turned to me and I motioned over toward his brother.

"You know that blonde girl in the room? The one that looks all-"

"Cheery and smiley? Yeah... Carol?"

I nodded and continued to whisper at him.

"Mark just told me that he..." How do I put this?

Parker looked at me curiously and I bit my lip. Maybe Mark should tell his brother. No! I have to do it because Mark would be way too embarrassed to say ANYTHING to either one of his brothers.

"Told you what?" Parker demanded.

I sighed, "Told me that he likes Carol."

"WHAT? !"

I didn't expect that...

Mark shot his head up over at us and glared at me.

"Wills..."

I gulped.

"I, uh, I did nothing whatsoever!" I smiled nervously and he stood up, grabbing my hat off the floor as he did so.

Parker and I watched him as he walked over toward us.

He towered above the two of us and we looked slightly up at him.

"What did you just tell him?" He ordered me gradually, gripping my hat in his hand.

"Th-that you-"

"Like Carol."

Mark snapped his gaze over at Parker and Parker didn't seem the least bit intimidated. I sure did... I guess I got that from my mother because my dad is hardly ever scared of anything. That's so unfair! I don't want to be scared of my own friends! Ugh... this stinks... Uhh, getting off topic... Mark lowered his eyes on his younger brother and frowned.

"I do not..."

Parker laughed at him.

"Mark just face it! You like her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Tinges of crimson covered Mark's cheeks and I couldn't keep the sly smirk off my face as I noticed this. Mark glared at both of us and I actually didn't feel all that bit indimidated this time.

Mark huffed and puffed and threw my hat down.

I quickly scooped it up in my hand, dusting it off and smoothing it out.

I placed it upon my head and me and Parker looked at Mark.

"Fine..." He surrendered. "I like Carol... so what?"

Parker smirked.

"Tell her."

"What? NO WAY! I am NOT telling her that I like her! It would ruin everything!"

"You're such an idiot! What is there to ruin? ! You've hardly even hung out with her at all! You just met her practically!"

A glare came at Parker as Mark darkened his emerald orbs.

"That doesn't make a difference... I'm not telling her and she's never going to find out. And besides..." Mark added a little bit sadly, "We can't stay here forever... When we leave, Carol will stay here and I'll never get to see her again."

"Mark, that's not true." I interrupted.

Parker nodded, adding, "Yeah. You'll get to see her again. I'm sure you will."

"But what will happen then? She'll make new friends and won't even care about me."

I sighed and held his shoulder.

"Mate, you just gotta face the future when it gets here. There's no guarantee on anything. But you just gotta learn that... that..."

"That life isn't fair." Mark said, moving himself away from us.

Parker softened his gaze and I saw a brotherly affection come into his eyes.

"Well yeah, it's not fair, but maybe there's a reason for that."

"Oh yeah? Then what?"

I watched the two of them.

"If life was fair all the time then it would just seem weird and everything would be outta place. Right?"

"I guess..." Mark mumbled.

Parker rolled his eyes.

"You're twelve Mark. We all have plenty of time to think about what's to come. Maybe you should talk to mom or dad about this."

"Why? They won't understand. And they got their own problems. Haven't you noticed how much they fight and all that crud?"

Parker's gaze darkened instantly and I felt out of place between the two of them.

"Well we're not talking about _them_ and _their _problems, we're talking _you _and _yours._" Parker concluded.

Mark then became angry, kicking the air and crossing his arms.

"I'm not telling her! I don't care what you say. Just because you tell someone you like them doesn't mean they'll like you back!" Then he stormed off further down the hallway. "Just leave me alone and I'll think things through myself!"

Both of us stared after him. Parker frowned to himself and retreated back towards the room with everybody else. I just stood there, deep in thought.

* * *

**Sarah's POV **

Oh... My... Gosh!

I cannot believe Mark Drilovsky, **MARK DRILOVSKY, **just confessed to liking some girl!

I was in total shock as I hid behind a plant in the hallway. I had witnessed, while observing Marked Drill, that he did indeed like this girl named Carol. I noticed her earlier. She seemed sweet, a little out there, but absolutely the opposite of what I thought Mark would EVER go for in a girl. But she's like, what? Ten years old? They're two year apart and Mark will be a teenager soon...

My eyes widened.

Mark will be a teenager soon... _Mark will be a teenager soon... _**Mark will be a teenager soon... _MARK WILL BE A TEENAGER SOON..._** "MARK WILL BE A TEENAGER SOON!" I said in a loud whisper. I had never thought that this day would come! And to somebody I knew that my parents knew as well... Mark would, hopefully, not be decommissioned. I just hope he passes the tests so he can still contain his memories of the Kids Next Door. It'd be a shame to have him not remember any of it. Even with his cruddy attitude, he was always a good operative.

I stood up a few moments after Parker, Mark and Willy walked away.

I couldn't help but think this was _way_ bigger than I could imagine. Should I report this to Agent SB? I mean, Parker knew about it first... would he report it? This could be big news! Maybe I should wait. Or maybe I should talk to Parker. Or maybe I could-

"What are you doing?"

I jumped slightly at the sudden raspy voice.

I turned about face to see Shirley.

His dark sunglasses were perched on his nose and he looked at me, making them go down so I could see his gorgeo- I mean, brown eyes...

I smiled nervously at him and stepped out from behind the plant. He always finds me at these things. Am I cursed to always meet up with him at a stupid plant?

"Well?" He pressed on, standing up straighter and pushing his glasses up.

So much for seeing his eyes...

"I was just um, yah know... admiring the plant."

He looked at me harder.

"Admiring the plant?"

He rolled his eyes.

I felt a hard blush overcome my features because my face began heating up from embarrassment. Ugh! I hated embarrassing myself in front of people, especially Shirley. He just had a way of making me feel so small compared to him and like such a helpless little person when I'm around him. It irked me but for some odd reason, I didn't mind as much as I should. He also made my heart beat faster and faster and made me act even more ridiculous than I usually do.

"So... um, what're you doing here? Looking for me?" I smiled at him.

He rubbed his neck nervously and didn't make eye contact with me.

I lifted my brow at him.

"Well?"

He cleared his throat.

"Sort of... I was going to go find... um, everyone. You were the only person l-left..."

He stuttered! I felt like drifting up into the air at that moment. I felt at one. But what does that mean? What if it was just cold in here? What if he was about to bite his tongue and had to move it which made him stutter? What if he was lying? There were so many possibilities. WAIT! What if he li-

"Come on. I'm sure your mom and dad will want you back in the room."

I nodded, but not quick enough.

Shirley grabbed my hand and led me away from my admirable plant. My heart soured higher and I had to restrain myself from smiling. Maybe he meant to grab my wrist. He could have and accidentally clutched onto my hand and just left it at that, not making it such a big deal.

I was so torn! I wanted to know so badly if he liked me because the truth is, I could actually like him myself... I just don't want to get my hopes up.

Just as we came near the door, he let my hand go.

_Darn it..._

My gaze drifted down some.

I sighed silently to myself.

* * *

**Shirley's POV**

I looked at Sarah some. She looked so sad because I wasn't holding her hand anymore. What did that mean? Did she... like me? No... There's no way she could like me. Why would anyone like me anyways? A lot of people say I work too much and I'm barely any fun. Sarah enjoys having fun. There's no way on this good green earth that she had a "thing" for me.

But then the unthinkable happened...

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

My eyes stretched wider than they have _**EVER** _stretched before.

My heart lept so high in my chest I thought I'd have a heart attack or it'd jump right out of my throat!

My cheeks warmed and I knew I was blushing as madly as they come.

Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! ! !

HE KISSED ME! SHIRLEY UNO KISSED ME! RIGHT ON THE CHEEK! AND I FEEL SO IN LOVE THAT I COULD JUST HUG THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF SOME RANDOM STRANGER! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! WHY WOULD HE KISS ME? ! OH I DON'T CARE! HE DID AND I FEEL SO EXCITED! MORE EXCITED THAN EVER BEFORE IN MY LIFE! AHHHHH! ! !

I stared at him with the goofiest grin I have ever produced in my life.

His face went beet red and he tried to hide his eyes behind his dark glasses, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"W-what was that, uh, for?" I asked shyly.

He bit his lip.

"N-nothing..." He lied.

I drooped my shoulders some.

He sighed.

"Okay, I'm lying."

I peered up at him some more.

"Huh?"

"I was lying. I... I uh... I um, li-" He shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his face up. "I like you."

THERE GOES MY HEART AGAIN!

I felt like Yuki when I started clapping my hands together happily and jumping up and down in a really girly manner. I couldn't help it! I was a girl and that side of me was showing more than it has ever showed before! Shirley watched me as I did this and I quickly stopped, blushing again to myself.

"So uh..." He couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

"I like you too!" I shouted out of nowhere.

He looked at me, staring at me with his gorgeous, **NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT**, eyes!

A small grin overcame his face and I felt myself smiling along with him. We just stood there, looking at each other as we grinned like complete idiots. This must be the secret Valentine's Day nobody knows about because today three people have confessed to liking other people. I like Shirley, Shirley likes me, and Mark likes Carol. GAH! I totally forgot about Mark! Shirley got me so caught up in him that I forgot what I had just discovered!

I was still contemplating on it.

I didn't know if I should tell Sydney, talk to Parker or what. I mean... I wouldn't really want anyone to know just yet that I liked Shirley and vice versa. So maybe Mark doesn't want anyone to know, except Willy and Parker of course now, that he has a crush on the little cheery blonde headed girl.

"So... do you wanna go in the room now?" Shirley asked me.

I looked at him and nodded.

He then led me inside the room. No one really seemed to pay attention to us walking in. Shirley took a seat in an empty spot. I sat beside him quickly. We sat in silence and just watched everybody else.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

I tapped Abby once I noticed Sarah and Shirley walk into the room.

She glanced at me and away from her conversation with Rachel.

"What is it, Hoags?"

I pointed over towards our daughter and the Uno son.

She lifted her brow.

"What?"

"Something just happened between the two of them, but I can't put my finger on what it was."

She rolled her dark orbs at me.

"Don't worry yourself too much on it."

"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering what it could be."

"Nothing too bad I would think."

I nodded in agreement.

"I know that too."

"What is it that you don't know?" She said, shaking her head at me.

I smirked.

"Nothing."

"So you know nothing?"

"No! I know everything, but I don't know nothing."

She lifted a brow.

"What?"

I rubbed my temples.

"Nevermind..."

She chuckled.

"Ah, it's okay, baby. If you wanna know what's up with the two of 'em, why don't you call Sair over here and ask 'er?"

I thought on it a moment.

"Okay. Hey Sarah!"

Sarah glanced up and looked over at me.

I motioned with my hand for her to come over toward me.

She got up slowly then quickly walked over.

"Yes?"

I then began to whisper so no one could hear us.

"What happened between you and Shirley?"

Her eyes widened and I wondered if this was something we needed to talk about... or not.

"W-what do you mean?" She said shyly.

"Uh, well I can tell something happened. What happened? In the hallway I believe?"

She said nothing for quite a few seconds.

"Sarah?"

She blushed over and I became aware of this.

She usually tells me or her mother everything. There's something that's she hiding. I just don't know exactly what.

Abby then butted in.

"Sarah, come with mama." She instructed our daughter as she walked out of the room with her. I watched after them, thinking to myself. I shifted my gaze over at Shirley. Hmm...

* * *

**Abby's POV**

As we made it out into the hallway, I pulled Sarah off to the side, not wanting anyone to hear anything just in case it was something for our ears only.

She looked at me with a pink face.

I took notice in this and addressed it with, "Sarah, why are you so pink girl?"

"It's uh... just hot in here and yah know..." She pulled at the collar of her shirt some. "Your face gets a bit reddish and stuff when you're hot."

"I don't think that's it, baby. Talk to mama. Maybe it'd be easier to talk to me than it is to your father."

She sighed.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now, mama."

"It's okay if you don't, but you know your daddy won't shut his mouth until mama tells him something about what we talked about in this here hallway."

She nodded slightly, not making contact with me.

"Okay, how do I start...?"

I waited.

She bit her lip in thought then finally began to speak.

"W-well I was standing behind a plant-"

"A plant? What were you doing behind a plant?"

"I was just... admiring it."

I shook my head slightly at her.

"Okay... continue."

"Okay, so I was thinking of something when Shirley came up out of nowhere and asked what I was doing. I told him I was just admiring the plant... He rolled his eyes at me then I asked what was he doing. I asked if he was looking for me and he said he came to find everybody that wasn't in the room and that I was the only person left. But he stuttered mama! He stuttered!"

I chuckled at her some and patted her shoulder blade.

"So he stuttered. Okay, what else happened?"

"Well he grabbed my hand, my _hand_, not my wrist, my _hand, _and then he dragged me down the hall. We were almost to the room when he let my hand go. I was kind of-"

"Disappointed?" I questioned.

She nodded sheepishly and I smiled quickly to myself.

"Th-then I started thinking about how he was holding my hand and all dat stuff... then he did something amazing!"

"Amazing? What did he do?"

She blushed over and I knew where this was going. I just wanted to hear her say it and admit it to me.

She didn't continue for quite a few seconds until I gripped her shoulder.

Her eyes drifted up at me and I raised a brow at her, urging her to continue with her little romantic story.

"H-he uh... k-kissed me... on the cheek..."

"Oh baby! Does this mean you two like each other now?"

She shrugged.

"Sarah..."

"Okay... we DID kinda admit we liked... each other..." She muffled out but I caught every word.

"Awe, Sarah, mama's so happy for you! You have your first little boyfriend."

"I don't think it's _that _extreme mama. We just told each other and I'm ten, he's eleven. I don't think we're really old enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Even though..." She said, glancing up slightly from the upper corner of her eyes. "It'd be nice..."

I laughed at her gingerly.

"Honey, it's fine if you become boyfriend and girlfriend now. It's just a little crush you have. I'm sure it won't be anything too serious at first. And it shouldn't be. Like you said, you two are still children. Just act like kids and everything will be fine." I gave her a reassuring grin and she returned it with a smile upon her light chocolate face. "Now, as for yo daddy..." I thought on it a moment.

"You can tell him. I don't mind so much now."

I smiled at her.

"Good. Now let's get back in there."

She nodded and both of us walked back into the living room.

Sarah hurried over to take back her seat next to her little boyfriend, Shirley.

I quickly made my way back over to my seat as well.

Hoagie looked at me expectingly.

"She likes Shirley, he likes her. He kissed her cheek in the hallway earlier and he went to find her, he stuttered when he was saying he was looking for everyone else, Sarah was admiring a plant and he dragged her over here by holding her hand." I whispered all into my husband's ear.

He glanced at me quickly.

"Well that's a lot of info for being out there only like three minutes!"

I rolled my eyes.

"But do you understand any of it?"

"Uh, kinda. All I really care about is the first three things! I'm so happy for her!"

I chuckled at him.

"Yeah, I am too. But do not embarrass her around him or Abby'll get yah!"

He smiled nervously.

"Uh heh... gotcha."

I smirked at him and then turned back to Rachel and engaged into another conversation with her.

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

Everyone had left out of the living room only minutes ago. My mom pulled my swim shorts up and then snatched my hat off my head.

"Hey!" I frowned at her.

"You don't need it if you go into the water."

"But I want it!"

"Behave Clay or you won't be doing anything for the remainder of the trip."

I crossed my arms and frowned to myself. This is so cruddy unfair! She's treating me like such a baby! I'm seven not two years old! Humph!

"Lucy, come on. Everyone's going outside now." My dad said as he peeped his head inside the door.

She nodded over at him.

"Alright, Joey. Just let me put some sunscreen on Clayton then we'll go outside. Go get Jay and I'll meet you out there."

My dad then said okay and hurried to go get my baby brother. Who is in fact, two years old. They should be treating _him_ like the baby, as they are, and _me_ like a big boy. I'm a big kid now! Ugh... that sounded like those stupid pull-up commercials! Grr...

"Clayton, stop frowning. Your face'll get stuck like that."

"I don't care." Then I frowned more as I kept my arms crossed across my bare chest.

She deepened her eyes and narrowed them.

She then pulled me over closer to her and spread out my arms. She dabbed some sunscreen lotion on her hands and started rubbing me with it. It felt so weird and sticky and clingy. I hated this stuff. It never did any good because somehow I still managed to get burnt most of the time and what was the point in putting it on if the cruddy stuff didn't work right? !

My mom didn't seem to care about me frowning and glaring to myself. She just continued to rub the nasty sunscreen on my body.

As she finished my arms, then my middle area, she made her way down to my legs. Once she did them, she put more stuff into her hand and covered my face in it. I grimaced and groaned in agony. She slapped my arm gently and frowned at me.

"Stop being such a grouch. You're just like your uncle."

I perked up.

"Uncle Wally?"

She nodded.

I smirked at this. Uncle Wally was strong, even though sometimes he had the worst temper and lost... like a lot of stuff. He was still treated more grown up then some people... Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be like my uncle. He sure was an adult. I don't want to be treated as an adult, just my age. I'm seven. I should be treated like a seven year old for Pete's sake! Huh... who is this Pete guy? Why do we have to do it for Pete's sake? Is he dying or something? If so, why Pete? Why not for everybody's sake? But not everyone is dying... Oh well. I'll ask my dad later about Pete.

"C'mon, Clayton. Let's get out to the pool." She said, finishing putting on the sunscreen herself.

I drooped my shoulders but walked out of the room. She followed after me then the two of us walked out toward the exit of the house.

As we met up with everybody else, I spotted Uncle Wally. He was sitting at a table with Aunt Kuki and some of his other friends. No one was in the pool yet. I guess the adults had something to say before we started playing and splashing around. Smart choice. We probably wouldn't have listened if we were too busy in the water. I was taken by surprise when my mom gripped my arm and pulled me over to the table. She took a seat next to Tommy and Lesley and my dad. Jay was in my dad's arms and I glanced over at Lesley, who had Carter and Jane's two year old sister, Macie, in her arms.

I quickly became bored and laid my head on the table.

I heard someone clear their throat and stand up before everybody else.

I lifted my head up and looked over at Nigel.

He fixed his glasses and waited until everyone was quiet and hushed.

"I have an announcement. We have decided that tomorrow evening, we will all be leaving to go back home."

Some people seemed glad to be able to go back home, others not so much. I noticed a few people wanted to stay longer. Like Mark. His face told me everything. He looked completely disappointed as he sat by himself. I watched as he lifted his head and glanced over at some girl with bright blue eyes. She was talking a mile a minute to a boy with green eyes. He listened to her but never said anything. This should be interesting... looks like Mark has a crush on this girl.

Oh what's it to me? I honestly could care less.

Nigel nodded toward everyone and glanced over at the entrance to the pool area once he noticed that Trevor guy and his daughter enter in. The girl's eyes weren't fixed on anyone, she just kind of stared out into the open. Her brown orbs were distant and I looked at her harder. She never once turned my way. I thought for sure she'd noticed me staring. I never really noticed her at first but now as I look at her, she seems... different from the rest of us. Not in looks or anything like that, but her eyes... They just seem odd to me.

"You guys are leaving?" Trevor asked as he came up close to Nigel and the other grown ups.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening actually."

"Well we never got to finish the game."

Some jet haired woman, sitting beside a bulky blonde headed man, rolled her eyes at the freckle faced Trevor.

"Ooh a game! What kinda game? !"

Everyone's gazes looked over at a couple as they entered the area as well.

The woman was quite pretty actually. She had light brown hair that went past her shoulders only slightly and she had chocolate colored eyes. She was Mexican, I could tell. The guy beside her had a green baseball cap on his blonde locks of hair. He had short hair though. A large grin was plastered upon his lips and his emerald orbs glowed childishly. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt that had green stripes running down the sides of it. He also was clad in green denim shorts and white tena shoes.

He waved at everyone then glanced at Trevor.

"What kinda game?"

Trevor then explained the whole game we had done earlier.

The man's grin brightened.

"Sounds like fun! I wanna play!"

"Well I guess we could do two more rounds. Does everyone remember their teams and stuff?"

Most of us nodded and we got back into our teams.

I had forgotten that Jane was in mine and I narrowed my eyes.

Her bright, beautiful- GAH! No I mean shimmering! NO! Aweful... yeah her dark aweful- ah who am I kidding? A person's eyes doesn't mean anything! If they're shimmering, they're shimmering. But with pure evil... heh... yeah pure evil.

Jane didn't seem to take much notice in me. Usually she'd be glaring at me by now.

I felt a little out of place then. Why wasn't she paying attention to me? And why do I care? I could care less!

But... I didn't. I was actually starting to feel saddened. She wasn't even glaring at me. She wasn't speaking to me. She was just watching the water of the pool carefully. I lifted my brow and wanted to say something, but then she might push me into the pool when I did _not _want that to happen.

Maybe I could stay away from the pool and still ask her. Yeah we'll go with that.

I made my way up behind her. I tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and frowned.

"What?" She spat out quickly.

I felt better now that she had noticed me. But I frowned in return.

"Why are you looking at the pool like there's something in it?"

"Well there IS something in it." She stated.

I lifted a brow.

"What?"

"Water."

I began to steam. She was already getting on my nerves and it annoyed me.

"I'm serious..." I murmured.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to tell you."

I growled lowly.

"Fine! Whatever..." Then I stormed away from her.

"Benny, you can choose any group you want. Chasity, El, Barry, Carol you can too." Trevor said to the blonde cheerful man, the Mexican woman, the black haired little girl, the blonde boy, and the little blonde girl Mark was looking at earlier. He turned to the woman and man sitting by themselves. "Are you guys gonna play?" He asked them.

The man shook his head as he looked at the woman.

"Uh no. I don't think so." She said.

"Well, Chaz and Jesse aren't playing... I guess this evens it out then."

Jesse, from what I could recall, rolled her eyes at Trevor.

Benny ran over to the Green J6 group. He stood beside my Aunt Kuki and smiled broadly at her.

"Hi Kuki!"

Aunt Kuki smiled at him as well.

"Hey Benny! How have you been?" She asked.

"Good. That's my daughter over there." He said, motioning over toward Carol. I saw the similarities. The same hair color, the same personality, the same round shape of their eyes and face, same tiny figure. "And that's my wife!"

Kuki nodded, grinning.

"I know! I remember Chasity and Carol is soooooo adorable! She's a lot like you!" She chirped happily.

Benny nodded.

"Yep!"

Well they'll get along fine. They're both so cheery. I wonder why a grown man would act like that though...

I decided to ask my mom since she was in my group as well.

"Hey mom?"

She looked down at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why's that Benny guy acting like a three year old and stuff?"

She chuckled.

"Oh Clay, that's just how he acts. I think I remember someone telling me he has ADHD and that he acts like a small child. Does that make sense?"

"Uhh... what's um, ADHD?"

"ADHD is a disorder called attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. It's very complicated but sometimes when people have it they'll act different than normal people. Benny just acts younger than he's suppose to and he's very cheery and hyper at times. Understand?"

I nodded. Well that explains a lot.

I watched as El joined Starr, PJ, Fanny and Hoagie's group. Starr's two sons were also in that group. She stood especially close to Dawson, smiling to herself as she waited. Chasity made her way over to the Yellow Z42 group with Tommy, Rachel, Carter, Shirley, Sarah and my dad. Barry stood in the group with Abby, my Uncle Wally, my Aunt Sydney, my cousin Yuki, Parker and Lesley. Lastly, Carol joined Nigel, Patton, Freddy, Edna, Mark and my cousin Willy in the Red R10 group.

Trevor glanced down at his daughter, guiding her as he clutched onto her arm.

He bent down next to her and began talking to her quietly. She nodded at him, keeping a ghostly stare on him. It was kind of creepy.

He smiled and stood up fully.

"Go ahead, Estelle." He said to her.

She shyly put her hands behind her back and twisted her foot some.

"The next challenge is climbing." She spoke above the many of us.

Climbing? Who can climb in our group?

"Oh and you still have to pick a different player that hasn't gone yet to do this challenge."

_Harder..._

Trevor waited for all of us teams to pick our people.

Once they gathered near him he called out their names and their group name. El from group Blue H0 of course, Tommy from the Yellow Z42 team, Barry from team Purple K3, we, team Green J6, sent over my mother, and group Red R10 had Carol go over there.

Trevor quickly led the five of the people out of the pool area and over to a not so tall tree. It was probably twenty-two feet high up in the air.

El went first, grabbing onto the bark of the tree trunk and hoisting herself upwards.

Trevor kept track of how long it took each person to climb up into the tree. Whoever did went up fastest and in the less amount of time would win. Once El made it to the top, he recorded her time on a piece of paper he had unfolded out of his pocket. He helped her down and next went Tommy. He spit onto his hands and rubbed them together. He hurried up the tree as quickly as he could. He slipped a few times but still managed to finally get up as high as their destination was.

He got back down and Trevor once again wrote down a time.

Next was Barry. Just like his sister, he swiftly made his way up to a branch. He climbed back down after Trevor put down his time then called over my mom to go after him.

She looked up at the tree.

Determination crowded her eyes and she gripped onto the tree trunk. She climbed up the tree as fast as she could. Finally she made it to the top and Trevor stopped his stop watch. He recorded her time and she hurried back down. I smiled to myself. She was quick! I hope she wins...

Last went Carol.

She sprung up and crawled up the tree quicker than anyone I've ever seen done before.

She was like a squirrel! She grinned immediately after reaching the top.

Trevor quickly wrote down her time and called her back down.

She hurried back down to earth and Trevor walked them back over to everyone else around the pool.

He glanced down at all the times and everyone already knew who had won. He grinned slightly as he pulled out the prize, which of course was a bracelet he said would turn into an actual prize once we were done. He placed it on Carol's wrist and she giggled cheerfully to herself. She skipped back over to her team and then Trevor thought for a moment while some people engaged in conversation. I watched his daughter still. I wonder what was with her eyes.

I decided to ask the nearest person. The teams had somehow emerged together while Trevor talked to his sister, Starr, and brother-in-law, Allen.

"Hey Peej, what's with that girl's eyes?" I asked him carefully.

PJ drifted his eyes over to her and lifted the brim of his cap up.

"PJ'll go find out for yah."

I nodded and watched as he walked off.

* * *

**PJ's POV**

I quickly made my way over to the light blonde girl. She had creamy skin, pale brown eyes and a few freckles decorating her face. I will admit though, she was absolutely pretty. My mama always said to admire people's looks. I felt this was a good way to take her advice.

As I stepped in front of her, she glanced toward me, her eyes not looking at my face, but my feet.

"Uh hi. I'm PJ." I said, sticking out my hand from my pocket.

She stared up at my face as I spoke.

I looked down at her then placed my hand into her hers, shaking it.

She shook it gently then slipped her hand out of mine.

I put mine down at my side and noticed something distant about her gaze.

"PJ hopes you don't mind him askin', but what's up with your eyes?" I tried to sound curious and not rude. I never wanted to come off rude as a first impression.

"You talk in third and first person?" She suddenly spoke. Her voice was sweet and just like honey. I was surprised by the sudden candy-flavored voice she obtained. I could hardly hear her any other time when she spoke to all of us. All I could ever hear was the chatter and low whispers of our teams talking amongst themselves. It was really the first time I ever really _noticed _her voice.

I nodded toward her.

She stared ahead of herself.

I raised a quizzical brow.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but what was your answer?"

"I nodded."

"I can't see."

My eyes grew slightly at that. She can't see? Awe, the poor girl was blind! I should've known, but then again, I don't know any blind people so I don't know how they look.

"Oh... PJ's sorry. He didn't-"

She smiled.

"No, it's okay. We both have something interesting we now know about each other."

"Oh really?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I'm blind and you talk in both third and first person. In my honest opinion, yours is more interesting."

I grinned.

"Well I get it from my mama. She talks like that too."

"Really?"

I began to nod but quickly remembered she wouldn't be able to see me do that.

"Yeah. PJ likes it though. How's being... blind?"

She shrugged.

"It's a hassel but you can hear sharper and imagine, like _**really **_imagine, what things look like. I can see a few things every now and then, but my doctor said that I might become permentally blind for the rest of my life..."

I felt bad for her. I could never imagine what it would be like to not have my eyesight. I'd be bumping into things all day and wouldn't have a clue in the world where I was or where I was going.

"It must be hard for you then."

"Sometimes. I've gotten use to it though, and I have a seeing eye dog. Well... he's not mine. My daddy's usually with me when I go places so_ he's_ really my guide. The dog's actually my cousin's. He let's me borrow the dog when I go out or I just want to have a friend to play with."

"Your cousin? Is he here?"

I started to glance around but I noticed her shake her head.

"No. He's my daddy's brother's son. My daddy's sister's kids live here."

"Well wouldn't your dad's brother be considered his sister's brother too?"

"No. My Aunt Starr isn't related to his brother, because my dad is her half-brother and they share the same dad, just not him and his brother."

I hope everyone got that. It's a little confusing, even a bit for me. But I comprehended it well.

"Alright. I get it now. Oh hey! I never got yo name."

"It's Estelle, but you can call me Stell or Stella if you want. I'll respond to either one of those."

_Estelle... _such a pretty name.

"Which name do you like best?" I think starting a conversation is best right now. Estelle doesn't seem to have many people to talk to. Being an only child from what I can see and only having a dog every now and then as a friend to talk to.

"I've never really thought of that..."

"Well, you've got to have some idea. Right?"

She nodded.

"I guess. I've always liked being called Estelle. I mean, that _is _my name and my daddy picked that out for me."

"Cool. Why'd he pick that name for you?"

"Because it means star. And that's his sister's name. My middle name is Jaida which is the same as the name Jade. He named me after both his sister's from his dad's side. He has another sister and two younger brothers from his mom's side, but he left Harry the choice to name his kids after Anna and Jakob."

"So Harry's the brother with the son that gives you the dog? And I'm guessing Anna and Jakob are his other brother and sister, right?"

"Yes. You catch on quick." She laughed lightly.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. She was so fun to be around even though I've only been here for no longer than three minutes.

"Well..." I started out slowly, "I like your name."

She blushed slightly.

"Thanks... what's your name mean? PJ?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"I thought that was PB and J?"

"It just works out better with two letters."

"So you're real name is Peanut butter and jelly?"

I chuckled.

"No, no. That's just a nickname. My real name is Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the third..."

"Wow... long name." She chuckled sweetly and I grinned.

"Yeah. Now you know why PJ goes by, well PJ."

"Sure can."

"Hey, you two. We gotta get back to the game." I noticed Trevor walk over and say to us. I nodded and quickly joined my group. I then remembered why I had gone over to Estelle in the first place. I hurried over to Clayton. He looked up at me.

"Well?"

"She's blind." Then I hurried back to my team.

My dad then walked up beside me.

"Hey, Peej."

"Hey, dad."

"What were you doing with Clayton and Estelle?"

I looked at him.

"You know Estelle?"

"Uh... yeah? I know everyone here."

"Oh, well nothing. I was just finding out something for Clayton."

"Really? What?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions dad." I said to him.

He laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone."

Thank you... I really don't want to talk about this right now. I might say something I don't want to confess at the moment... But I'll confess to you guys. I think I may have a thing for the blind blonde. She just sounds so genuine and caring. And I believe she's easy to talk to. She can't see you blush, she can't see you not look into her eyes (even though they are worth looking into), she can't see you having your worst looking day. She can't see all the bad things about the outside of you, but she can sense the good things inside of you.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Hmm..._

I rubbed my chin in thought.

PJ's acting a bit odd. Sarah was too earlier. What's going on with my kids? Abs told me about Sarah, but now what's up with PJ? I'm so curious! I think a cat just died because of me. Hehehe... get it? Cat? Curiousity killed the cat? HA! I kill me... or a cat rather. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There I go again! I'm on a roll! But darn... no one can hear me. Maybe I should- no... don't want them to think I'm lame. You kow how mean people are when you're awesome like that.

"I think I'm gonna have fun with this last challenge..." I glanced Trevor's way as I heard him. He smirked slightly at Starr and she rolled her dark brown orbs at him. "Okay, send the last person who hasn't gone yet, over here."

Starr, Chasity, Abby, Benny and Nigel made their way over to Trevor. He then went around quickly and whispered something to their team mates. He stopped at me last and asked, "Pick a song."

Pick a song? Hmm... ooh!

I quickly told him and he wrote it down then dropped the piece of paper into a bag.

He walked over to Chasity.

"Draw a piece of paper, please."

She did as he said and pulled it out. She read the paper quickly but said nothing.

Trevor walked over to Nigel. Nigel drew a piece of paper as well. Trevor continued doing this with the other three: Abby, Benny and Starr.

Once they all had a piece of paper he ran over to a shed. He opened it up and pulled out a radio. Starr's glare couldn't be anymore spiteful as she narrowed her eyes at her half-brother. He smirked and called Chasity to come forward. She walked over to him.

"Pick a verse from the song on your paper and sing it."

"Sing it?" She asked, an English accent seeking through. Yep, a Mexican woman with an English accent.

Trevor nodded.

She cleared her throat and Trevor placed a CD into the CD part of the radio. He already knew all their songs so he quickly found the background music for each of them on a compact disk.

He pressed play and the music started.

Chasity seemed a bit shy but sang the first verse of her song.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow... way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby..."_

Benny cheered for his wife and she blushed over, going back over to her team mates.

Benny hurried up to Trevor, not waiting to be asked to come over.

Trevor glanced at his song quickly then pressed play for the music of it.

Benny smiled largely as the music started. I could tell he wasn't going to be singing the very beginning of the song. He hummed along to the music until the right time came for his part. He sang, _"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain't fair yah know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do-ooo. Tonight. He-ey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey." _The music was then cut off as Benny finished his verse. He smiled and went over to his team.

"Next." Trevor said.

Nigel rubbed his temples as he walked over.

Trevor shook his head some and began playing the music.

Nigel sighed and waited for his part to arrive.

_"Well, I'm goin' home, back to the place where I belong. And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. Don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm goin' home... Well, I'm goin' home..." _

To our amazement, Nigel didn't do half bad. We were all prepared to plug up our ears and suffer through it, but in honest opinion, I think he actually did pretty good with that song. I little screechy on a few notes, but he did good.

He walked over slowly to his group and I drifted my gaze over toward Starr as Abby urged her to go ahead on.

Trevor seemed to perk up some at this.

He pressed the play button so the music would start.

Starr just stood there, a scowl on her face.

She really did hate singing in front of a LOT of people. In front of friends, family or not, she despised it.

She waited a few seconds then began to sing softly.

_"Let's get down to business... to defeat... the Huns..."_

"LOUDER!" Trevor shouted at her.

She narrowed her eyes even more at him and quickly continued, adding on to the volume of her vocals.

_"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister I'll... make a man... out of you..." _She finished her verse and made her way, rather quickly I might add, over to us. I patted her back some in support.

"I think you did great!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I hate singing in front of all these people..."

"I know you do."

"Then why didn't you let me kill my brother? !"

I stared at her.

"Uhh..."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Forget it..."

Okay, I think I'll do that.

I noticed that Abby was the only person left. I grinned happily to myself as she made her way over to stand beside Trevor. He played her background music and she looked at all of us as the intro was only a few short seconds long.

_"These words are my own..."_

Skip about four to five seconds...

_"Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F. It's who I am, it's what I do. And I was gonna lay it down for you. I try to focus my attention but I feel so A-D-D. I need some help, some inspiration, but it's not comin' easily. Whoa-oh... tryin' tah find the magic, tryin' tah write a classic."_

As she sang everyone watched her. Abby always had one of the greatest voices anyone of us has ever heard.

She loved singing too.

She looked so natural singing more than just the one verse asked for.

Trevor didn't stop the music at all, he just kept letting her sing.

_"Don'tcha know? Don'tcha know? Don'tcha know? Waste-bin full of paper, clever rhymes see yah latuh!" _She picked up her vocal range and shot it up more, becoming louder.

I watched in silence as Trevor cranked the background music up more.

_"These words are my own, from my heart flow. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way, to better say, I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"She's great." Starr commented. I nodded and we both watched Abby.

_"Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats. Recited it over a hip-hop beat. I'm havin' trouble sayin' what I mean, with dead poets and drum machine. Yah know I had some studio time books, but I couldn't find a kill-uh hook. Now you're gonna raise the bar right up. Nothing I write is ever good enough..."_

Wow...

___"These words are my own, from my heart flow. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way, to better say, I love you, I love you, I love you. __These words are my own, from my heart flow. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way, to better say, I love you, I love you, I love you." _People began cheering some as she sang, beautifully and energetically, I might add honestly. _"I'm gettin' off my stage. The curtains pull away. No hyperbole to hide behind. My naked soul exposes. Tryin' tah find the magic, tryin' tah write a classic. Waste-bin full of paper, clever rhymes see yah latuh!"_

Abby then walked from each group as she sang.

Nigel watched after her, rubbing his chin with a smile.

Kuki giggled to herself as she watched her friend.

Wally rolled his eyes but I could hince a small bit of amusement in them.

I just grinned as I watched her.

_"These words are my own, from my heart flow. Don'tcha know? I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way, to better say, I love you, I love you, I love you. These words are my own, from my heart flow. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. There's no other way, to better say, I love you, I love you, I love you. These words are my own, from my heart. I love you, I love you..."_

She made her way over to me, a playful smirk upon her lips.

I lifted a brow towards her.

_"That's all I got to say. Can't think of a better to way. And that's all I've got to say. I love you, is that okay?"_ She grinned at me and I blushed over. I heard snickers erupt from different places and I chuckled nervously, smiling a sheepish grin. Abby chuckled at me and patted my head, walking off towards her own group. I stared after her.

"Did that just happen?" I asked aloud.

"Yes."

I glanced at Starr and she smirked at me.

I turned away quickly.

"Well obviously we have a winner..." Trevor said as he handed Abby her "prize".

Abby thanked him and he motioned everyone over to him.

"Time to turn those," he began, using air quotes for the word prize as he continued, "_prizes _into ACTUAL prizes. All winners come forward."

Parker, Willy, Clayton, Fanny, Yuki, Carol and Abby all gathered forward. Trevor grabbed a bag from the table and opened it up. He gestured for Fanny to come near him. He took her bracelets, the one for her team and her so called prize, and placed them in the bag. Fanny waited for him as he reached his hand in the bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her and told her not to open it until he said so. She rolled her green eyes and walked away.

Clayton went up next and Trevor handed him an envelope as well.

Yuki went next, followed by Parker, then Carol.

They all joined their teams and Willy hurried and claimed his real prize just before Abby went last.

After they all had their prizes Trevor said the game was over and that they could open them.

Everyone watched as they all opened them up.

Clayton's eyes grew extremely wide as he brought out some kind of valuable paper.

Carol smiled broadly and ran over to her mother and father, jumping up and down with the same kind of paper in her palms.

Benny and Chasity smiled down at her.

Yuki cheered.

"Looky! Looky at what I got!"

Wally chuckled whole-heartfully at his daughter.

Willy pulled his prize out of his envelope and stuck it into his jeans' pocket.

Parker examined his paper gently, probably wondering how in the world was he going to spend all that-

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT ALL THIS MONEY!"

Patton turned to his wife as she shouted in pure astonishment and shock.

Yep. The prizes were money.

Abby quickly opened hers and counted the money swiftly.

"Did everyone get the same amount?"

Starr nodded.

Abby looked toward her.

"Girl, did you give us each a hundred dollars?"

Starr nodded once again.

"A HUNDRED? ! If I'd known we were playin' for a cruddy hundred dollars I would've done better!" Wally shouted in outrage. Kuki tried to calm him down but he was now red from anger, embarrassment, and the sheer disappointment of not obtaining the glorious money. "Both my kids won money... Why couldn't I?"

"Because you stink!"

"Shut it Sid!"

Sydney rolled her eyes at her older brother and crossed her arms.

Since the game was over everyone decided to go sit back down or just play. No one had yet gotten into the pool since Nigel was going to announce we were leaving tomorrow, so we made everyone stay out of it for that. Just then I heard a cry. Not just any cry, a desperate cry.

"DON'T!"

I turned around from my seat just as I sat down.

"Lemme go!"

It was Clayton...

He was just about to cannon ball right into the pool when Jane grabbed him back and yelled for him not to.

"No! Don't go into the pool!"

He glared at her.

"And why not?"

"There's something in there..."

* * *

**A/N: I told you it'd be longer! :D I hope everyone enjoyed it! Only acouple more chapters left! :( I know sad right? **

**Please review you guys! ! ! I really appreciate it! Anyone can, so go ahead and press that lovely button down there! ! ! Thanks bunches you guys!**

**Now for a skit...**

**Kuki: Were we good?**

**Me: Yep. That's why I'm doing a skit.**

**Kuki: YAY! *does cabbage patch dance***

**Wally: *rolls eyes* Why do you do that cruddy dance?**

**Kuki: What? It's fun!**

**Wally: It's cruddy!**

**Kuki: :( **

**Hoagie: Awe, now you've gone and made Numbuh three sad. Way tah go Numbuh four!**

**Wally: It's not my fault!**

**Kuki: Yes it is you big meanie! :P**

**Wally: ...**

**Nigel: You guys need to quit it!**

**Wally/Kuki: Quit what?**

**Nigel: ¬.¬ Arguing...**

**Kuki: :-[ But he was being mean... **

**Wally: I WAS NOT!**

**Abby: Numbuh four shut it! Numbuh three, it's okay. **

**Kuki: :D OKAY!**

**Wally: :-/**

**Me: Okay, you guys, that's enough. If you don't behave, no more skits.**

**Hoagie: What? ! No more skits! **

**Me: Okay, for the NEXT chapter. **

**Kuki: NO! We'll be good! I promise! 0:)**

**Wally: What is that?**

**Kuki: It's my halo! **

**Wally: :O **

**Me: Alright, time to end the long chapter. **

**ADIOS! XD**


	19. S I T

**Author's Note: Hey it's me! Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated this story! I've been a bit busy... and lazy so I haven't gotten around to typing. But I've got something for yah today! I would like to thank KNDFANGIRL, kndlover, camry72 and numbuh054 for reviewing! ! ! ! ! ! I'd love to see MORE reviews from you guys and from other people too! ;D **

**Now go read! READ RIGHT NOW! ! ! XD **

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

My eyes widened as I watched the scene unfold. This is just perfect... The kids were just about to dive into the water until Jane opened her big mouth and blurted out that there was something in the pool! How would she know anyways? The water in the pool looked perfectly normal from what I could tell. There's no way she could see the difference.

I crept over to the edge of the pool.

I pretened to look into the pool, examining it.

"Looks fine to me." I commented, turning to Jane as she held onto Clayton's arm.

She let him go and glanced at me quickly.

"There's something in the water. I can tell."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. "Then what's in it? I don't see a cruddy thing in there."

Clayton scoffed at her and some of the other kids began to go over to the pool. It still looked normal so they didn't see any harm in swimming. I smirked to myself, but made it fade just as quickly as it came when Jane looked at me again. She hurried to the middle edge of the pool.

"Don't get in yet! I think there's something in the water..."

"Are you crazy? There's nothing in here." Willy said to her, motioning toward the water. Jane frowned at him and glanced over at her brother, Carter. Willy turned his gaze over to him.

Carter cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah... there's something in the water. I saw it with my own eyes."

_Interesting..._

Willy lifted a brow.

I watched all of them quietly.

"I still say there's nothing in there."

"You _would _say that yah teenager..."

I narrowed my eyes in Shirley's direction. All these kids were getting on my nerves. Of course they don't usually say much to me, except maybe Clayton, Yuki and Willy, but the rest just leave me be. Now they seem to suddenly turn on me. I looked at Jane once again. She seemed to be the one to start all of this. She questioned the water, which looks fine from the naked eye.

"I'm serious. I really don't see anything in it!"

Carter then spoke up for his sister.

"Well, if there's nothing in the pool, _you _get in it."

Okay... didn't see that coming...

GAH! Stupid kids... Messing up my plans...

I chuckled nervously at him.

"N-no that's okay. I don't swim very well anyways..." It was the truth at least. I was never really good at swimming. I knew HOW to swim but I was just horrible and would sink down like a rock. I always frantically splashed around, afraid I might go under and drown. It was not a good thing to think about.

Jane slit her eyes in my direction.

I began to sweat from nervousness.

This was going to be tough. I needed to convince at least one kid to go into the pool. It was how I wanted it.

I then noticed Wally walk over. _Great..._ Just what I needed. My idiot older brother coming into the conversation.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think there's something in the water and Sydney doesn't think so."

He glanced over at the water. He lifted his brow.

"Ah don't see anything..."

Jane sighed.

"I saw it earlier... not right now."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. He called Tommy over and the slightly pudgy man made his way over to my older brother and his daughter, whom which was ruining my plan.

Tommy lifted a brow and glanced at Wally.

"What is it?"

"Your daughter thinks there's something in the pool but I don't see a cruddy thing in there!"

"I'll handle it..." Tommy said as my brother walked off.

Tommy turned toward Jane and knelt down.

"What's going on?"

She explained to him everything. How she and Carter had woken up this morning and were walking down the hallway when she stopped by a window. She peered out of it and both of them saw that the water in the pool was as blue as the ocean. Then it mysteriously changed back into the normal color it was suppose to be.

So that's how she knew? Well, interesting...

I crept away from everyone and hid behind the fence on the other side.

I pulled something out of my shoes and examined it thoroughly.

This ought to do the trick.

I swung it over the fence and heard a faint splash. I didn't need a lot of people hearing it anyway, so I'm glad it didn't make much noise.

As I peeked out at everyone through a hole in the wooden fence, I noticed Clayton look at the pool.

Tommy patted Jane's head.

"I'm sure you two were just seeing things. Now, everyone can get in the pool if they want." He declared.

My plan was working out after all.

I rubbed my hands together and smirked as I watched through my little hole.

Clayton shrugged and cannonballed into the pool.

Other kids such as Parker, Edna, Yuki and even Willy joined in. He wasn't the best swimmer, like myself, but I was jealous he was so much better than I was.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

This was fun! My ankle felt so much better and my daddy and mommy finally decided that I could play in the pool. I splashed my brother and he glared playfully at me, splashing me back. I giggled and he grinned some. It was nice to finally play again!

I had listened to the whole story about the pool Jane had told. She seemed really concerned, but her daddy said it was fine.

I watched as neither her nor her brother, Carter, got into the pool with the rest of us.

Huh... I guess they still thought something was in the water.

My eyes glanced around and all I saw was water, clear and blue, as it should be.

Then I noticed something dark in the corner of the pool. It had sunk all the way down to the bottom.

I went under the water and swam as fast as I could to it. I clutched it in my palm and examined it with curiosity. My lungs started to ache so I hurried back up. I broke the surface of the water and took a large gulp of air. I breathed a few times then held the thingy in my hand. I looked at it more.

It was dark brown and rusty. Nothing shaved off of it when I rubbed my fingers on it, but it sure did look like it was rusted pretty badly.

The shape of it was easy to define. It was shaped like a rod and had little violet bottons on it.

I decided to take it to my mom.

I got out of the pool. Water dripped off of me as I ran over to her. She was talking to Abby and Rachel when I interrupted their conversastion.

"Mommy, what's this thing?" I asked her, holding up the strange object.

She lifted her brow and took it gently from my grasp. She turned it over and around as she looked at it.

Abby and Rachel decided to take a look at it as well.

"I don't know what it is, sweetie." My mother said. "Where did you find it?"

I pointed towards the pool.

"It was at the bottom of the pool. In the corner."

"Maybe this is what Jane saw." Rachel suggested, taking the object in her hand.

She rolled it over and squinted her eyes as if to read something.

"Property of the-"

"Uh, I'll take that."

We all glanced up as Sydney snatched the thing away from Rachel. She grinned sheepishly at all of us.

"I accidently dropped it into the water..."

Abby rubbed her chin as Sydney left.

"That girl can be so strange sometimes."

"Well, she _is _Wally's sister..."

Abby chuckled at Rachel.

"True girl. Very true."

My mother put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Rachel tried to reassure her.

"Nothing, Kooks. I was just teasing."

"Oh, well... okay!" Then she smiled.

I shrugged it off and went back to the pool. But then I got curious. My young aunt seemed to be hiding something. But what could it be?

* * *

I pranced over to my brother. He was just getting out of the water and was dripping wet. His sunshine hair stuck to his forehead and his swimming trunks were drenched in water. I grinned at him and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

I grabbed his wrist and led him out of the area. We went out into the grass and behind the fence where no one could see or hear us.

He lifted a brow at me.

"Yooks?"

I let his wrist go and looked at him.

"Does Sid seem kind of..."

"Weird? Yes. Why?"

"She just seems to be hiding something. I don't know what though. I was thinking about reporting it to the Agents of Missions but she's the leader so I don-"

"Agents of Missions? What the crud is that?"

_Oops..._

"Uh n-nothing. I- well, you see. It's just um..." I sighed. I couldn't think of a good enough excuse. I think I was in big trouble now...

"Huh?"

I sighed again and explained it all to him. He just stared at me like I was insane. But then he looked off toward the ground and thought on it. Maybe he could help me. Maybe he could join the group and then we could get the Agents of Missions, minus Sydney, together and discuss what was going on with her. We could solve this! YAY!

* * *

**Willy's POV**

Well, this was certainly some interesting news.

Agents of Missions? Sounds like some little club. It's nothing though compared to the Kids Next Door. We're not some silly, cruddy, little club. We're an organization of kids who can beat some evil teens and adults' butts!

I peered back at my sister.

She was looking at me hopefully.

Her violet eyes were shining widely as she had her hand clasped together, looking at me with a smile.

"So... what does this mean exactly?"

"Well, would you like to join? It'll be so much fun! We could spend some time together and maybe figure out what's wrong with Sydney!"

"I guess..."

She squealed happily and hugged me into one of her famous death hugs.

I pushed myself away from her and frowned slightly.

"Do yah mind not doin' that?" I snapped at her.

She quivered her bottom lip and I softened my gaze.

"Please?" I tried to ask nicely.

She grinned and nodded.

"Okay!"

"So now what?"

She thought on it, rubbing her chin and looking up towards the sky.

A light bulb seemed to form above her head and she smirked slyly. Smirking was somewhat of a curious and scary thing when it was on Yuki's face. And I was certainly fearful and curious at what this smirking actually meant...

* * *

**Parker's POV**

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! And time to start over... __One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! And- GAH!_

I was then pulled under water.

My cheeks puffed up as I began to hold my breath in. I flailed my arms upward but I was dragged down even further into the pool.

The image around me began to become less bubbly and a lot more clearer.

I adjusted my eyes and glanced around. Something had latched its slender fingers around my ankle. I tried to turn to see what or who it was, but I couldn't manage to because more bubbles erupted around me as I was dragged down to the bottom of the pool. Then the fingers of whatever or whoever unhooked themselves from me and I saw another crash of bubbles hit my face as they sped away up towards the surface.

I quickly followed and as I broke through the water and took a few breaths, I glanced around.

No one seemed to have noticed much.

I pushed my black hair, all wet and dripping with water, back out of my face.

Huh...

Then I noticed something odd.

I looked back down into the water and went back under.

My legs, feet and arms worked together in unison to pull me back down to the bottom of the pool.

I grabbed the odd thing and looked at it.

It was all rusty and weird looking.

Bu- WHOA!

I gasped for breath as I was once again not under water.

"W-what just happened?" I said aloud as I shook my head and coughed some.

"Dunno..."

I rubbed my eyes with one of my hands and blinked a few times.

I made out the shape of a girl. She had blonde hair, a one-piece swimsuit on and a smirk formed on her face.

"Edna?" I finally said as I made out the person after my eyes adjusted without water being in them.

"Yeah?"

"Did you pull me out of the water?"

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I pulled you under too."

I glared at her playfully.

"That was you who did that?"

"Indeed." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I could have died!" I said dramatically.

She scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever let _you _die."

I laughed some and then remembered the rusty object. I held it up out of the water.

Edna raised a brow and waded over beside me. She looked at the object.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged, examining it.

She then pointed to some words written on the side of it.

"Property of the S.I.T? What the heck is the S.I.T?"

"I don't know, Eddie. Should we contact global command and ask them if they've ever heard of it?"

"Do you think it's something to do with a group of kids or adults or teenagers? It could just be-"

"Like a pool company thing or something like that?"

She nodded.

"Let's contact global command and make sure..."

"Okay."

I swam over to the steps and Edna and I climbed out of the pool. We grabbed two towels and wrapped them around our shoulders as we took a seat in some lawn chairs. I quickly grabbed my bag that was under the chair. I pulled out a small computer-like thing. I placed it in my lap and tried to contact the moon base.

Just as I did so an African-American girl with long black hair appeared on the screen.

On top of her straight hair was a white cap with a lime green streak coming down the side of it. The brim of her cap was black and her shirt was just a plain white tee shirt. She peered back at me and Edna with curious brown orbs.

Edna smiled and waved at her a bit.

"Hey, Janelle. Uh, I mean Numbuh InfinityX2."

Janelle's father was a very successful businessman. She always had nice clothes to wear even if they were just plain clothes. She also was very skeptical of certain things and thought before she talked. She was in Sector V, along with Edna's brother, Shirley. She is the spy of Sector V while Shirley's the leader. Carter and Willy are also in _their _sector. Carter's the 2x4 technologist and Willy's the hand to hand combat specialist.

Then there's the medical specialist. The one who helps take care of the other members when they're injured or hurt. And that would be Lilah Madison. Mr. Herbie and Lizzie Madison's daughter. She's very quiet but has a hot temper when she gets fired up enough.

But anyways, Janelle looked at us.

"What're you doing at the moon base?" I asked her.

"Helping out. Most of my sector is on vacation, remember?"

Edna nodded.

"But what about Lilah?" Edna questioned her.

"Numbuh 49.3 is on vacation too. Her and her family went to Costa Rico for the weekend."

"Oh. Well, can you do us a favor?" Edna said to her, smiling gingerly.

She always did that just to make sure that someone would do something for her.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Can you find out what S.I.T means? We found it on this rod looking... thing and we were wondering what it was." I held up the object as I told her about it. She looked at the rod then typed something on her computer screen.

"Okay. The S.I.T stands for Seriously Irritated Teenagers." She quickly scanned over the information then pressed a button on her keyboard. "I'm sending you the information."

Just then the information popped up on the side of my screen in a tiny box.

"Thanks Jan." I said as we both waved at each other and I clicked her away. I pulled the information up and Edna and I read over it.

* * *

**Seriously Irritated Teenagers**  
**(S.I.T)**

_Is an organization of regular teenagers. They are not a part of the group of evil teens that are associated with destroying kids or more effortly, the Kids Next Door. All teenagers connected to the evil teens are always permantally kicked out of this group. This group is specifically not to "harm" children per say. It is mostly for pranking on kids and or making them feel insecure. The teenagers associated with S.I.T are just annoyed with little antics kids around them do, so therefore try to prank them or make them feel extremely small compared to them. Any teenagers who hurts a child out of spite is also kicked out of this particular group as well. The Seriously Irritated Teenagers do not gather on a regular bases. They usually communicate using a walkie-talkie or a similar device as such. If you are part of this group, you have special personnel giving you commands to pull together a master prank. Some people tend to pull this off but it results somewhat badly in the process because adults tend to get in the way of the plans. Most S.I.T members go ahead and devise their own planned pranks by using materials given to them by the higher powers of the S.I.T. _

[for more information click next to continue onto the next page]

[next]

* * *

"Well, that explains a lot. Where do you think it came from?"

I turned to Edna and glanced down at the object.

"Well, obviously a teenager..."

"Is there any teenagers here?"

I thought on it then widened my eyes.

"Sydney! Sydney's a teenager! She was trying to prank us!"

Edna glanced back at the pool and looked back at me.

"What was the prank? Nothing happened."

"Yet. Nothing has happened _yet. _This thing was in the bottom of the pool though. Maybe it was suppose to drag us under the water or explode or... something..."

I was taken by surprise when Edna pulled me closer to her. She looked at me then pointed silently over toward Willy and Yuki. They were walking back in from behind the fence. I lifted a brow and watched them. They had definitely been talking about something. I glanced at the blonde headed friend of mine next to me. She peered back at me.

I could tell by the look she gave me she was wondering if they might know something.

It was certainly a possibility, unless Yuki was just telling her brother a secret. I wonder what that secret could be. Maybe she liked me! Oh, I hope she does. I really like her. I really, really d-

"Parker?"

I blushed over some.

"Uh, what?"

Edna rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

She flicked my forehead and I glared at her.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Now should we ask them or...?"

I nodded.

We both got up, draping our towels off our shoulders. We walked over to the short blonde and the gorgeous, pretty, totally ama- I mean... Yuki.

Those lovely violet orbs turned toward me as me and Edna made our way up to the brother/sister pair. A toothy white grin spread across her face and a light shade of pink tinted her round cheeks. I smiled in return.

"Hey Snow."

"Hi Parker! Need something?" She asked me, smiling still.

I nodded.

"I wanted to ask you if you've seen _this _thing before?" I held up the rod shaped object.

Yuki's eyes grew wide as she peered down at the thing in my palm. She glanced quickly back up at me and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"He found it."

I turned toward Edna slightly as she began to speak.

"Yeah, I found it in the pool. It was at the bottom. You've seen it?"

Yuki nodded and slowly pulled the thing from my grasp. I watched as she stared at it then at me.

* * *

**Edna's POV**

After Yuki had stared at the rusty rod in bewilderment for a few seconds, Parker, Willy, Yuki and I went over and sat down at a patio table. The umbrella over us shielded the harsh sun so we wouldn't burn up like bacon.

The four of us were getting really interested into this whole ordeal.

Parker then remembered the information on his small computer device and ran over to fetch it.

He returned shortly later and was just about to display the information to Yuki and Willy when Sarah came up and joined us.

She scooched in between Yuki and Parker and turned to Parker. He looked at her and she whispered something into his ear quickly. I didn't catch what she said but I was curious as to what exactly she had said to him.

He bit his lip as he took a quick glance to me then to Willy.

Yuki suddenly realized something and smiled sheepishly as she whispered something to Sarah. Sarah widened her eyes and looked at her.

Yuki pretended she didn't say a thing to the mixed girl. Sarah shook her head slightly and transferred Yuki's message to Parker's ear.

Parker rubbed his temples once he received the information. He rolled his eyes some then turned to me.

"Eddie, there's something we need to tell you."

I stared at him oddly.

"Okay?"

Then he explained something that he, Sarah, Yuki and Sydney were apart of.

I sat there as he explained it briefly and I just stared once he finished.

"Edna? Eddie...?"

I shook my head.

"So what does this mean? Are you still with the-"

"Of course! Of course, Edna. We could never _not _be apart of the KND. This is just some little club thing we do when we're not on official KND business."

"Oh. Well, okay then. So why'd you tell me?"

"Because all of our members are here and we wanted to discuss it as an Agents of Missions matter. It can turn into a KND matter, but we'll get into that later."

I nodded and he then pulled back up the S.I.T information. He read it lowly and aloud to everyone.

As soon as he finished Willy, Yuki and Sarah peered over at him. Parker and I looked at them in return.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" Sarah questioned, raising a brow toward Parker.

He shut his laptop device and shrugged casually.

"Mainly it means that a teenager, which outta be Sydney since she's the only one here, is trying to prank us by throwing this thing," He held up the rod object, "into the pool. It hasn't done anything yet so-"

_**"AAAHHHH!" **_

All five of us turned our complete attention towards the pool. We stared in bewilderment as Tommy edged his way out of the pool abruptly. His skin had been turned purple from the neck down. And the water that had been splashed onto his face made little purple speckles. I couldn't help myself when I started to chuckle.

"I guess we know what the prank was." I said.

Parker started laughing and then Willy, followed by Yuki and finally Sarah. We all laughed and some other people around chuckled and snickered while others were confused. We just kept on laughing until Willy glanced down and widened his eyes.

"Uhh, guys?"

We looked at him.

"We're purple!"

_Oh no._

The rest of us looked down at our skin and sure enough we were purple!

"Well, does it come off? !" Sarah yelped as she tried to rub some of the purple off of her skin.

Parker shot up all quick like.

"Ask Sid! She's the one who did it!" He grabbed a towel and tried getting the colorification off but it was no good. It wouldn't wipe off or anything. I started to feel panick. I glanced around at everyone else. The people who had been in the water were all starting to turn purple. Now that more and more people were turning colors, others weren't laughing too much. They were actually getting worried that this was a bad thing. And for all we knew it could be.

I stood up.

"Then let's ask her." I informed, heading towards the Aussie teen.

She was watching the purple catastrophe unfold before her eyes.

"Sydney?"

She turned towards me and lifted a brow, noticing my purple complexion.

"May Ah help you?" She asked.

"Why yes you can. Can you please tell me... how to get the purple off! ?" I yelled at her. She seemed taken aback for a split second then smirked. She chuckled at me and I was about ready to have a temper when I saw her have a twinkle in her eye. I stared at her hard, slitting my eyes.

She cleared her throat and reached into her bag.

She pulled out a spray bottle. She handed it to me and I glanced at it then back at her. I lifted a brow and she rolled her eyes. She pointed towards a message on the back of the bottle.

* * *

_Spray contents onto person to get rid of purple skin.  
Results may vary depending on person._

* * *

"Results may vary?"

"Which means that if they're allergic or something it may cause irritation, yadda, yadda, yadda..."

I nodded slowly then sprayed myself with the spray. Just as soon as I did so the purple on my skin vanished completely. I grinned.

It worked! YES!

I hurried over to Parker and them and just started spraying.

Willy put his hands in front of his face and grimaced.

"What the crud are you doing! ?" He complained.

"Getting rid of the purple. Now hold still!"

Once I got all the purple off of them I went around and just sprayed everyone. Some people complained and thought I was going insane but once they noticed that the purple was wearing off of their skin they didn't mind so much and just let me spray them.

After everyone was sprayed and back to their normal skin color, I walked back over to Sydney. I handed her the spray bottle and she put it into her bag once again.

I was about to leave when I thought of something.

I turned back around and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the prank? Do us kids bother you?"

She shook her head.

"Not most."

"Then who? And why'd you prank all of us?"

"Well, technically I didn't prank _all _of you because not _all _of you got into the water."

"But still."

She shrugged.

"I was just having a little fun is all."

"So pranking whoever got into the pool is fun to you?"

"On a level, yes."

Hmm...

"Alright."

I then walked away with her looking after me. I made my way over to Parker.

"At least the purple's gone." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, have you seen your brother?"

"Uh, which one?"

I smiled.

He smirked some and motioned over towards Freddy. I thanked him and ran over to my best friend.

"Hey Freddy!"

"Oh uh hey Eddie." He grinned shyly.

"So you didn't get in the water?"

He shook his head some.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

She was so pretty. Why do I always act like a complete idiot when I'm around her? I'm older anyway. I should be acting like it. But noooo. I have to act like a little lost four year old around Edna because I'm such a pathetic loser. That's exactly what I am. A loser.

I use to be a lot better at being around her. What happened?

"Hello...? Freddy?"

Oops.

I guess I zoned out again...

I turned to Edna with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

She chuckled which made me blush uncomfortably.

"You weren't saying anything."

I gave a sheepish smile.

"Heh, sorry. I was just, um, thinking."

"About what?"

"_You_-ah wouldn't be interested." I said fast.

She lifted a brow.

"Okay then. Well do you wanna play a game or something?"

All the time if it's with you.

"Sure."

She smiled and gripped my wrist. Just the touch of her made my stomach flop uneasily and made butterflies flutter around in there. Stop it butterflies! Stop it! I don't need this lovestruck feeling right now. Edna might think I'm insane if she found out I liked her so much. She might not want to be my friend anymore- my _best _friend anymore.

I remember the first time I actually started having feelings for Edna...

_-Flashback-_

**_My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at her green tea as she read a novel. She seemed to be getting less and less interested in it because every few minutes she'd sneak a quick glance at the clock. She finally laid the book down on the table, not even marking her page. She pulled herself out of her chair and held her coffee cup, filled with hot tea, with both of her hands. _**

**_I was just in the kitchen with her. I had been staying home from school for the past few days because I had, had a bad seizure. My mother always got fearful and overprotective when it came to me. I didn't mind it, but I wished sometimes I could be more normal and be able to play regularly. I wanted to go outside when it was super hot and run around and get sweaty. I wanted to be more active and play with the guys. I wanted to be less of a wimp and more of a... well more of NOT a wimp. _**

**_My seizures only came so often though. _**

**_This was the first one I had, had in two years. I didn't always have them but it kind of caught me by surprise. I've had them since I was two and now it was just becoming a horrid flaw in my design. _**

**_The heat triggered the seizures more often than other things. If I got extremely hot or had a really high fever, it caused a seizure to occur. Which is why my parents, especially my mom, wanted me inside most of the time and to always keep cooled down. Other things caused my seizures but it was usually the heat. _**

**_On Tuesday I was in class. The weather was still fairly scorching. _**

**_I had been sitting in my classroom. _**

**_My teacher had the window opened and the sun was shining in heavily. The sunlight wasn't directly on me, but close enough to make me start feeling faint. I didn't want to say anything to my teacher because I was shy enough. I didn't want to speak in front of the class to ask her to shut a simple window or ask to move to a different seat. _**

**_Foolish mistake really..._**

**_The heat from the sunlight was burning me up and finally I just couldn't stop shaking. I don't remember a lot of what happened afterwards. All I can recall was when I woke up, I was lying down in a hospital bed. My mom was fast asleep in the hospital chair next to my bedside. I was glancing around and noticed it was dark outside the window. _**

**_Once she woke up she saw that I was awake. I asked her what had happened and she explained gently how I had, had a seizure at school that afternoon. _**

**_We spent the next two days in the hospital. Once I was able to go home my mother was still concerned and hadn't allowed me to return back to school for the remainder of the week. Once Monday came around, she still felt like I shouldn't go so I stayed home once again. _**

**_I told her yesterday I should be able to go back on Tuesday because I had been out for far too long. And it got pretty boring with just me being here with her, which I didn't add to her, but thought to myself._**

**_But anyway, I was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. I watched as she paced along the kitchen. _**

**_"Something wrong mom?" I asked her. _**

**_"Not really. Yah dad said he'd be home early dis mornin' so he could finish fixin' the roof, but he isn't here yet." She stopped and placed her cup on the counter top, rubbing her temples in thought. I watched her as I took another slow bite of my sandwich._**

**_She stole a look at the clock again then frowned. She walked out into the living room. I stretched over to see her. _**

**_She pulled the shades down over to the window and looked out through them. She huffed and took a seat in the chair near the window. I finished up my lunch and placed the plate in the sink. I walked out to her and stood beside the chair. Her eyes shifted up toward me some and I sat on the chair arm. She grinned lightly and pulled me into her lap. She held me and pressed my head up against her shoulder as she ran her hand over my hair. _**

**_I felt peaceful. Who wouldn't when your mother is making you feel like a little child once again?_**

**_"Mom?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Does it really matter if dad is late?" _**

**_She looked at my face and I peered back at her innocently._**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"But why?"_**

**_"Because he _promised. _And when yah promise someone something you should keep that promise."_**

**_I guess that made sense, but so what if he's a little late?_**

**_"What time is he suppose to be here?"_**

**_"Right-"_**

**_"NOW."_**

**_We both turned our attentions over to my dad as he walked into the living from the front door. I sat up and slid back up onto the chair arm. My mother narrowed her gaze over at my dad. He rubbed his hands together and then clapped them loudly._**

**_"I should get started on the roof th-"_**

**_"YOU'RE LATE!" My mom hissed out in annoyance._**

**_My dad grimaced and nodded._**

**_"I know. Traffic was bad. It's lunch time so everyone's on their lunch break."_**

**_My mom just crossed her arms across her chest._**

**_Dad rolled his green eyes at her and hurried over to the garage door to go get some of his tools and whatnot. I peered down at my mother. She seemed to be a bit edgy. But that was just her way. She hated when things didn't go her way and when people kept her waiting. _**

* * *

**_A few hours passed and just as I switched the channel on the television, the front door opened. My two brothers walked inside, laying down their book bags carelessly by the side of the door. I glanced over at them. Mark came in more and came near me. _**

**_"Where's mom?" He questioned._**

**_I pointed towards her bedroom._**

**_He nodded and hurried to her. _**

**_I watched as Parker made his way into the kitchen to find himself a snack. _**

**_"Parker! Mom said we could go and play now." Mark said as he came out into the living room and stuck his head into the kitchen. Parker hurried out of the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth. He and Mark left out the door. _**

**_I sighed. _**

**_I wish I could go ou-_**

_-Ding Dong!-_

_**Who could that be?**_

_**I helped myself up off the couch and walked over to the door. I opened it up and was a bit surprised to see my friend, Edna, at the door. She smiled at me sweetly with her seven year old pearly whites. I stared back at her. **_

_**"Hi, Freddy." She said. I had never noticed her voice could be so genuine. **_

_**What was happening to me? Why am I thinking like this about my best friend? **_

_**"H-hi Edna..." **_

_**STUPID! Why'd I stutter?**_

_**"Are you cold?"**_

_**"C-cold? Why... why would you think that? It's still summertime..."**_

_**"You stuttered. I bet your mom has it like an igloo in there, right?"**_

_**"Huh? Oh, um, yeah... Th-that's why I'm stut-stuttering..." **_

_**I had no idea what was going on. **_

_**She chuckled then held up some books and papers. **_

_**I took them and looked at her. **_

_**"That's the work you missed. I ran into Mark at school and he asked me to drop them off since he wouldn't have time to. I don't know why he wouldn't have time to though."**_

_**"H-he went off to play that's why."**_

_**"Oh. Well, I hope we can see you at school tomorrow. I've been worried."**_

_**"You have?"**_

_**"Yeah. I haven't seen you in DAYS."**_

_**"Heh... well I'm definitely coming to school tomorrow."**_

_**She grinned.**_

_**"Great! See you tomorrow Freddy. Feel better." **_

_**Then she walked off down the sidewalk. I just stood there, staring after her with my assignments cramping down my frail arms. **_

_**And at that moment I had the strangest feeling I had ever felt come over me.**_

**I had feelings for Edna Uno.**

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry it's not as long as I usually have it but I hope to get more into the NEXT chapter! Thank you for reading and continue to read up on it! I'll try and update ASAP! ! ! ! **

**Now who wants a skit? No? Well too bad I'm doing one! :P**

**Fanny: Stupid Patton with his stupidity... *crosses arms***

**Hoagie: What did he do THIS time?**

**Fanny: BEING STUPID! x-(**

**Wally: *rolls eyes* **

**Abby: Girl, just calm down. He ain't that bad.**

**Fanny: Yes, he is. He was LATE.**

**Wally: For what?**

**Fanny: If yah dunno then you're stupid too. **

**Wally: *frowns***

**Kuki: Wally's not stupid! He's very smart!**

**Abby: Numbuh three, what show have YOU been watchin'?**

**Kuki: Show?**

**Hoagie: Yeah, we're on a show. **

**Kuki: We are? ! :O**

**Abby: ¬.¬**

**Kuki: I didn't know that! :D **

**Wally: Me neither... COOL! XD**

**Abby: *shakes head at them sadly***

**Nigel: What's all this talk about a show?**

**Hoagie: We're ON a show. Remember Numbuh one? **

**Nigel: No! Has someone brainwashed you into thinking this? Maybe someone's brainwashed me... O.O I'm brainwashed! That's why I can't remem-**

**Abby: *whacks him with her hat***

**Nigel: Ow! Numbuh five! *glares at her***

**Abby: You deserved it, baby. You were actin' crazy again.**

**Nigel: X-/**

**Abby: *rolls eyes* Just end the chapter already.**

**Me: Gotcha. That's it folks! Please re-**

**Kuki: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Did I do good? :D**

**Me: Uhhhh, yeah... great. Just do what she said! BYE! *waves* :)**


	20. Fin

**Author's Note: When was the last time I updated this? *checks* Oh, my word! January 4, 2012! That was over a year ago! **

**I felt like this chapter would never be over. I worked so hard and only had about three or four POVs in place for the longest time. I've spent the last three days, April 18-20, and typed every single ounce of this chapter for everyone. I needed to get it done and I'm actually glad that I finally did it!**

**You'll notice that my writing is different in this chapter. My writing will probably be very different from now on. I've learned some things and picked up on a lot, so the writing style that I've been doing, it will be corrected because I was not writing things correctly when people spoke and whatnot. I'll continue to pick up things here and there, so if I ever make more KND stories, the writing will certainly be different form my earlier work.**

**FINALLY, on to the story! :)**

* * *

**PJ's POV**

I walked out of the gate and away from the pool. I noticed Estelle sitting up against the fence as she sat in the grass. She lifted her head up as I made my way over to her and took a seat in the soft, green grass beside her. She turned to me with her pale brown eyes, asking, "Who's there?"

"It's just me. PJ," I told her.

A grin overcame her face and she brushed her blonde hair back behind her ear.

Estelle really was a pretty girl. She had the softest looking hair. She had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen on anyone before. The way she smiled and her nosed wrinkled up some, it was actually . . . adorable. I don't know why, but Estelle's the best girl I've ever seen.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"No. I don't mind," she said to me.

I grinned. "Great."

"So, when are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow."

Her face fell as she looked disappointed. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down sadly. I scooted closer to her and she glanced up at me. "I'll be sure to visit though," I told her with reassurance. "PJ wouldn't like it if he couldn't see his friend again."

She blushed and giggled a bit.

"I'm your friend?" she asked quietly.

"Course."

"Thanks," she said with honey coating her voice.

"No problem, Estelle."

She smiled at me and I glanced around at the grass. I saw a dandelion and plucked it out of the ground. I took Estelle's hand and made her grasp the small weed of a flower. She looked down at her hand and lightly touched the yellow part of the plant with her finger. Her face trailed up towards me.

"What's this?"

"It's a dandelion," I said. "It's yours."

"Why?" she questioned, clutching the dandelion more in her palm.

"PJ just thought you'd want it."

She grinned and leaned over and pecked my cheek.

I blushed and was really thankful she couldn't see me. She pulled away from me, turning a bit pink in the face as well. I stared at her and shook my head some. "W-what was that for?" I asked her. I've never been kissed by a girl before other than maybe my sister or my mama.

"For being really nice to me," Estelle spoke, holding the little, tiny flower in her hands more.

I softened my gaze and gave a side grin.

"It was nothin'," I said. "PJ's just a nice guy, I guess . . ."

"A really, really, _really _nice guy."

"You think so?" I said, chuckling.

She nodded eagerly and my face warmed up some.

* * *

**Patton's POV**

I walked over to the gate and heard PJ and Estelle's voices. I decided to eaves—_listen_—carefully. I looked behind me a bit to make sure no one noticed me peeking through the cracks in the fence to see the two kids better.

"PJ just thought you'd want it," I heard the light skinned boy say.

My brow shot up as I saw Estelle kiss PJ's cheek. They both reddened and I tried not to chuckle from pure amusement.

"W-what was that for?" PJ asked, stuttering, which he doesn't do too often.

Estelle was holding a small, yellow flower in her hand as she said, "For being really nice to me."

PJ smiled a bit. "It was nothin'," he responded to her. "PJ's just a nice guy, I guess . . ."

"A really, really, _really _nice guy," Estelle told him sweetly.

"You think so?" PJ sniggered slightly.

She nodded keenly and I noticed PJ's face blush over again.

A smirk formed on my face. They didn't say anything else. They just sort of sat there in a silence. Then all of a sudden, Estelle scooted closer to PJ and leaned her head on his shoulder some. PJ glanced at her and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I heard Allen ask from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Nothing . . ."

He rolled his eyes and glanced through the slits in the fence. He lifted a brow.

"What the—?"

"Looks like Trev's daughter has a little romance going on."

Allen looked back at me, a bit annoyed. "Don't tell Trevor."

"And why not?" I questioned him.

"Well, not yet anyway," he responded.

Maybe that was a good idea. Estelle _was _Trevor's only daughter and she _was_ partially blind. She had a disability and he's very protective over her. Who's to say he wouldn't pull her away from her newly found crush?

I nodded my head towards Allen.

"Right," I said. He walked off and I peeked through the fence again.

PJ and Estelle were still sitting there.

Not telling Trevor was a good enough idea, but telling Abby or Hoagie could be interesting.

I moved away from the fence and walked over to the two friends of mine. Hoagie was telling Kuki one of his . . . "jokes" . . . while Abby was talking with Starr about something.

I took a seat beside Abby and Starr glanced at me some.

"Hey, Pat."

"Hey."

Abby looked at me. "Abby can tell you wanna say somethin'. What is it?"

"I think PJ has found himself a little girlfriend."

She lifted a brow.

"Lemme guess. Stella, right?"

"How did you know that?"

She chuckled.

"A mama just knows, baby. Now where are they?" she asked, glancing around.

"I thought a mama knows?" I teased her, smirking lightly and lifting one of my brows.

She frowned and swatted my shoulder.

"Don't be a smart mouth now, Patton."

I smirked, saying, "Yeah, yeah. They're over there behind the fence." I pointed over to where they were. She nodded and got up.

"Abby'll be right back," she said, leaving the table.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I walked over towards the fence. I didn't want to interrupt anything but I was getting curious as to what my baby boy was doing with Trevor's little girl.

I looked through the fence and I just saw Estelle leaning onto PJ.

_How sweet! _

I started to walk off when Hoagie bounded over to me.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it at the table," I said, dragging him away.

Once we were over there I quickly explained to him what I had seen. Hoagie just gave me a blank expression and I knew what was coming. He grinned and rubbed his hands together proudly.

"PJ likes a girl? He must have that _Gilligan charm_," he boasted, running his hand through his brown locks.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're no charmer," I told him truthfully, yet joking at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with an offended tone.

I chuckled.

"Nothing," I assured.

He frowned slightly just as Patton walked over to us. "So, I'm assuming you saw?" he asked. I nodded and he said, "Well, don't tell Trevor. Not yet."

"Abby's sure he can handle this," I explained, looking up at him and tapping my fingers against the table lightly. "He should be able to handle his daughter growing up. It happens to all of us."

"Unfortunately . . ." Patton mumbled.

"Well, we only grow up physically, some of us don't mentally," Hoagie commented.

Patton rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Right, well, should we tell him or n—"

"Didn't I just say _not _to tell, Trevor?" Allen snapped as he came up behind Patton. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Look," I said, "I don't think it matters."

"It matters."

I cocked my brow.

"How?" I pressed.

"It just does . . ."

I shook my head at him.

"It doesn't. Trevor can handle it, like I said. Give the guy a break. He's sensitive, but not _that _sensitive. Abby knows Estelle's his daughter, but Trevor knows how to let go. Starr's told her so."

Allen gave a defeated, sideways frown and huffed out a sigh. "Fine . . ." he muffled out.

I smirked and stood up.

"I'll go talk to Trev now."

I left the three men at the table and located Trevor.

"Hey, Trev, can Abby talk to ya for a sec'?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said.

I grabbed his arm gently and shifted my gaze over towards the fence. "I gotta tell ya, I think Estelle and PJ like each other."

Trevor stared at me for a moment.

"What?" he finally said.

I nodded.

I explained to him what I saw and how I think it's a great thing. After some silent thinking on his part, he finally grinned softly to himself and agreed. I knew he could handle it.

"You guys can come visit often, right?" he asked. "Estelle doesn't have a lot of friends at this age with her being blind and all and I'm sure she'd like to hang out with PJ."

"Oh, uh, well . . . I'm not sure we'd be able to come as often as we'd like. Abby'll be sure to try though."

Trevor nodded slowly.

"Well, thanks, Abs," he spoke as he walked off.

I have to make this work somehow . . . Estelle's a nice and sweet little girl. I don't want her to feel left out when we go back home. Maybe I _can _visit with PJ more often. It'd make Estelle happy and if Estelle's happy Trevor's happy and if Estelle is with PJ is makes PJ happy and then that'll make _me _happy.

I really want my kids to be happy. I'd do anything to make that happen. I'd even travel the distance just so my son can spend time with Trevor's daughter.

Yeah, I'm going to need to plan this out . . .

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Lalalalalalala!"

I skipped happily over to Freddy and Edna. They were playing a game using rocks and chalk and I wanted to know what they were up to.

"Hi, guys!" I beamed with enthusiasm.

Both of them looked up at me. Edna grinned.

"Hey, Yooks. Wanna play?"

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically. "How do ya play?"

Edna pointed to the circles on the concrete that they'd drawn with the chalk. Each circle had a number on it. "You just pick up the rock and toss it at the circles. Whatever it lands on, that's how many points you get," she explained.

I clapped my hands together with excitement and asked, "Ooh, fun! How do you win?"

"There's five rounds," Freddy cut in as he explained to me the rules of the game. "Each player gets three turns in each round. Whoever has the most points at the end is the winner."

I beamed and jumped up and down.

"That sounds _really _fun! Let's play!"

Edna chuckled lightly and nodded. She handed me the rock and I tossed it gently, but it only landed on a 100. That wasn't really that much since the points go all the way up to 5,000.

"Aww . . ."

Freddy patted my shoulder kindly.

"Good try. You get to go again, though."

I nodded and retrieved my rock. I tossed it again from the spot I was standing at earlier and got 1,000 points the second time. I grinned widely and screamed with joy.

"A thousand points! That's soooo many! Yay!"

"What's going on here?" Parker questioned as he joined us.

"We're playing a game and I just got a thousand points!" I boasted, smiling at Parker.

"Do you want to play, Parker?" Edna asked him.

He nodded with a smile and Edna explained to him how to play. I took my last toss and got 300 more points. I took the chalk and wrote down my points for the first round.

We played the game for awhile until our parents told us it was time to go inside.

The people that didn't live here said goodbye and left as the rest of us hurried inside the large house. I went upstairs with my mommy and daddy and my brother and we all got out of our bathing suits and into more comfortable clothes.

I yanked on Willy's arm as he came out of the bedroom and told him, "Let's go find Parker, Edna and Freddy. I want to see if they want to play another game! You should come, too!"

Willy shrugged and I led him through the house to find the room Edna's family was staying in.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

We were hours away from actually heading back home. My brothers and I already had our things packed. I could feel the tension in the room as Parker kept glancing over at me. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to tell Carol that I liked her.

I want to, but it's just too hard. Besides, I doubt I'll ever see her again after today.

Sighing hotly, I sat down on my bed.

Freddy peered over at me just as I sat down.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked gently. I ignored him and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with boredom.

"Oh, he's probably just mad because I think he needs to tell Carol that he likes her," Parked smugly replied.

Freddy cocked a brow and I frowned over at Parker.

"Shut up, Parker!"

"No! I think you should tell her."

"Do you like anybody?" I asked suddenly.

I noticed Parker's eyes gleam over with shock at first.

"No . . ." I could tell he was lying.

"I dare you to tell the person you like that you like them!" I threatened, smirking.

Parker's face ran hot with embarrassment and anger. "No!" he yelled.

Freddy just watched us bicker back and forth until he finally said, "Why is this so important to you guys? Why can't you just keep your crushes secrets? Why does anybody have to tell anybody anything?"

We both stood there staring at him with blank expressions.

"You like somebody, too, don't you, Freddy?" I chimed. He blushed over and I rolled my eyes.

Parker cleared his throat.

"Should we?" Parked questioned aloud, but I could tell he was thinking hard about it himself. I exchanged a look with Freddy and then bit down on my lip.

If I told Carol I liked her, would it really matter? I won't see her again and what if she doesn't like me back? Then what?

"I think we need a second opinion," Parker concluded abruptly.

I stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Are you nuts? Who the heck is going to be our second opinion?"

"Willy! He already knows you like Carol, so he's perfect!"

Flared, I shook my head, but Parked ran out of the room before I could grab him. I narrowed my eyes and just waited impatiently for my younger brother to return with my best friend in tow.

Once her arrived with Willy, he explained to him everything and Willy was just as shocked as when he first found out I liked Carol.

"Are you seriously going to let me put my two cents in about this?"

"You're the only option we have," Freddy proclaimed.

Willy thought for a moment then shrugged. "I guess you guys could."

Nervously, my brothers and I shifted on our feet and inside our heads, I could tell we were all thinking the same exact thing—_We're all idiots for letting Willy decide._

* * *

We all followed Willy to the first girl, which was Yuki.

Parker had spilled the beans and was extremely nervous of confessing his feelings to the bubbly girl. We all had missions today and it was hard for each of us, I'm sure of it. Willy was a little surprised to hear that Parker liked his sister, but he knew Parker was a good guy, so he didn't seem protective of her.

He got his sister and made Parker and her go around the corner.

The three of us—Freddy, Willy and I—listened intensively as Parker staggered on his words.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Telling Yuki that I liked her was tougher than defeating a million adults. It was more difficult than fighting off the KND's most evil villains at the same time. It was harder than . . . than . . . Oh, for Pete's sake! It's just too hard!

I couldn't find the right words and I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. Yuki just stood there in front of me curiously.

I bet I looked like a fool just stuttering and biting my lip and shifting in my spot.

"Y-Yuki, I . . . I . . ."

_I can't do it . . ._

I gulped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the plane ride back?" I asked, lying and feeling like such a loser.

Yuki's eyes beamed and she smiled.

"Sure! Was that all you wanted to ask?"

I nodded with a shy grin.

"Okay, then. I have to go finish packing now. I'll see you when we leave!" she replied in a sing-song voice. She then turned around and skipped away back to her room.

I sighed.

"_Oof!_"

"Way to go, Parker!" Mark exclaimed as he smacked me on the back rather hard.

I frowned.

"I just couldn't do it. I'm not ready," I admitted.

"Neither am I! None of us are going to tell them."

Freddy nodded in agreement with Mark and Willy sighed.

"_They _can tell their crushes later," Willy explained, "but _you_" —he cast a glance at Mark—"have to tell Carol."

"What! ?"

"She lives here! When will you ever get another chance?" Willy told him.

Mark shook his head over and over.

"I'm not telling her! I'm not! No way!"

Willy screwed his face up with frustration then walked off. I looked after him then peered back at Mark.

"Let's just go back to the room . . . There will be no spilling of feelings today . . ." I remarked.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

I hid my stomach under my shirt.

A headache started to form. I felt sick and tired and just plain exhausted.

Yawning, I sat up and looked around the room. Today was the day that we finally get to go back home; to the place we were most comfortable. I suddenly gave a sad frown when I realized that going home would mean more fighting.

I don't know why I was so scared to tell Patton the truth.

Maybe I was just scared to tell him because I thought this wouldn't happen again and I wasn't ready.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Patton enter the room.

"Fanny!" he yelled, trying to get my attention.

I snapped out of it and stared at him.

"What?" I snapped, wincing on the inside that it sounded so harsh. _Why must I keep doing that? _I thought to myself.

Patton didn't seem to notice. He walked over to me and with a firm look, he said, "Fanny, I need to know something."

"Which is . . .?"

"Why have you suddenly become so hostile? I've asked you before, but I'm getting worried." His eyes were full of concern and it made me feel slightly better that he actually cared.

He'd asked what was wrong with me before, but I just ignored him and he didn't really question it any further. But now, he seemed to actually want to get to know some answers.

I just hope I'm able to give them to him.

"Patton . . ." I dragged out. I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap. "I don't know, really. I'm actually just being this way because I don't know how to handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Let me finish!"

He widened his eyes, but let me continue.

"I found . . . something out and I didn't think it was going to happen again, so I didn't tell you and became very—"

"Mean?"

Glaring, I said, "Yeah. Mean." I sighed again and looked at my husband. "Patton, I'm pregnant. I was scared to tell you. I don't know why."

I could tell Patton was shocked.

His eyes got so round I thought they'd pop out of his skull and fly away like UFOs. He swallowed and ran his hand over his black hair.

"You're . . . pregnant? How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! I didn't want another kid because I already have three! I have more than I could ever ask for, but here I am, three months pregnant."

"Three months?" Then he started chuckling.

I slit my eyes at him and he wrapped me up in a sudden embrace.

"Oh, Fanny, I thought this was all something more serious. I wish you'd just told me."

"Me, too. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I love hearing you say that you're sorry."

"Patton, I want a divorce."

"Yeah, yeah."

I smiled and leaned on him. Everything was just fine now.

"When should we tell everyone?"

"When we get back home," I told him.

"What about the boys?"

"We'll tell them once we get back to the house and unpack."

"Great," Patton concluded, holding me in his arms.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I walked down the hallway. I wasn't expecting to see a familiar blonde as I turned a corner. We were nose to nose. Well, not quite. I still towered over him. I felt pride well up in me at that observation.

Clayton looked bored and walked around me.

I lifted a brow and turned around, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, what's with you?"

"I have better things to do than argue with you," he responded.

I was taken aback.

Was this the same boy that I fought with all the time? What was with the sudden change in behavior and attitude?

"Don't you want your thing back?" I asked him, hoping to see a spark of fury. But nothing came. He just pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to me.

"Here's your necklace back. You can keep my other hackie sack. I don't want it anymore." And then he was gone.

I was left standing there in pure bewilderment.

Suddenly, something inside me churned and I smiled without noticing at first.

I peered down at the fake silver necklace in my palm. Its chain was thin and long and the heart shaped locket on it was still just as I remembered it. I opened it up and was pleased to see the picture of me and my family still intact.

I put it on around my neck and admired the picture. I closed it after a moment then glanced the way Clayton had left.

I never noticed before, but Clayton was a really interesting kid.

Maybe he's not so bad after all . . .

* * *

**Clayton's POV**

Last night's dream was very powerful. I had never had a dream so vivid like that before. I remember, in the dream, I was with Jane. We were a lot older and I have to admit, Jane looked _great_.

But I looked _better_!

Anyway, we were getting married. When I woke up, something inside me told me that it was time to end this feud. I thought it would go on forever and ever, but lately, I've been thinking of Jane in a different light.

I keep getting these thoughts in my head about her and they're not thoughts of spite or hate, but almost the opposite.

Determined, I grabbed Jane's necklace that I'd taken from her. To be honest, the hackie sack she'd taken from me, I didn't care about anymore. I returned Jane her necklace then left.

I actually felt good about what I did.

Smiling to myself, I walked back to my room.

My mom was in there, napping before we had to leave. My dad must've gone to speak with Tommy or someone because he wasn't in the room.

Jay was tucked in the spot beside my mom on the bed.

He was sucking his thumb and opened his mouth to yawn.

Blinking his eyes open, he rubbed them and sat up. He yawned again and sniffled, then looked over at me. I didn't want my mom to wake up, so I went over and got my little brother and went into the connecting bedroom that I slept in.

Jay leaned his head on me, his head heavy on my chest.

"We should be going back home soon," I told him.

He became excited and grinned.

"I weally wanna go home," he spoke softly as I let him sit down on the floor. I sat down in front of him and nodded in agreement.

"We are," I promised. "We just have to wait a few hours. We'll get on the plane, go home and everything will be back to normal."

I could tell Jay was becoming even more excited as he grabbed his toes and started rocking back and forth with a beaming grin.

I smiled at him.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Is everyone packed?" I called from where I was, zipping up the last of my luggage.

"Yes!"

"PJ's packed!"

"Me, too," Hoagie replied from across the room.

"Good," I remarked. "We'll put all the stuff in the corner until we have to load up and go."

Hoagie nodded and we all put our things in the corner of the bedroom.

"We have a few hours until we have to leave," Hoagie commented. "What should we do?"

"The kids can go off and play. Let's go talk to Starr and Allen before we have to go."

* * *

"It was so great seeing you again, girl."

Starr smiled softly at me and nodded. "You, too. Hopefully you guys can come back."

"I'll be glad to get all these people out of my—"

Starr shot a ferocious glare at Allen and he shrank down slightly.

"Sorry!" he apologized hotly with a frown. "I'm just not used to so many people in the house."

Rolling her eyes, Starr ignored her husband and turned back to me and Hoagie.

"I'm so glad you guys actually came. I've missed you," she admitted.

"We've missed you guys, too," Hoagie said, nodding.

"So, what time are you leaving?" Allen asked suddenly.

I glanced at the clock.

"It's nine now. I guess we'll leave at noon. That's three hours away. Abby's really gonna hate leavin' y'all, but we gotta get back home. We'll come visit again. Abby promises."

* * *

**Shirley's POV**

Edna waved to me as she exited the room and ventured out into the hallway. I wanted to follow her, but stopped when I spotted Sarah coming towards me. I couldn't help but smile as she approached me.

"Hey," she said, grinning just as much as me.

"Hey."

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" she cried out in excitement. "It feels like we've been here _forever_."

"I'll be glad when we're finally back home. I want to go on missions. It's been too long since I've been on one."

Sarah looked at me and puffed out a sigh.

"What?" I asked her.

"Missions aren't everything, Shirley."

Bewildered, I stared at her through my dark glasses. "Missions are everything! If we didn't have missions, adults would conquer us all and we'd be enslaved for eternity! No kid wants that!" I shouted.

Sarah only blinked.

"What's more important to you? Missions"—her eyes faltered slightly at the mention of the word—"or me?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question and I didn't really know how to answer it. I must've waited too long because Sarah bounded away in a huff of anger, frowning.

I hurried after her.

She halted abruptly and turned around to face me. I could see anger in her eyes. Sarah didn't usually get so angry, but I couldn't blame her.

"You'd rather choose missions over me?" she snapped.

I pressed my lips together and didn't answer, expecting her to say more.

When she didn't, I spoke.

"No! I'd choose you, but missions are very important."

"You need to loosen up, Shirley."

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Shirley stood before me and looked rather guilty as I continued to speak.

"You work too hard. I just think taking breaks will help you. You get too worked up over everything. Missions are good and I love being on them, too, but I don't obsess over them like you do. You need to calm down and relax once in awhile."

"But—"

I narrowed my eyes; they were fierce and blue, angled right at the boy that I liked so much.

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Fine . . . I guess I could use some breaks here and there."

Happy that he was coming around to the idea, I hugged him. He was shocked and I kind of was too, but I could tell he was smiling. I smiled as well.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Oh, c'mon, Wally!" I begged to my handsome husband.

He shook his head, stubborn as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I gave him a pouty look and rounded my eyes as I looked at him.

He tried so hard not to look at me, but he couldn't resist.

_Kuki: 1 _

_Wally: 0_

"Fiiiine . . ." he breathed out, still not keen on the whole idea.

I cheered and hugged him, planting a kiss on his warm cheek. He blushed over and I giggled.

"Okay," I said, heading towards the DVD player. I popped in a disc and Wally stood up, reluctant to take part in the exercise. I prepared myself as Rainbow Monkeys filled the screen in cute, little workout outfits.

Their glee-filled smiles made me beam with happiness.

They started showing us small routines to do and I followed along with them, but noticed that Wally wasn't joining in. I stopped and frowned at him, hands on hips.

"Wally!" I scolded. "You said you would do this with me before we left!"

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I rolled my eyes, but started to follow along with the stupid monkeys on the screen. Kuki grinned and continued to follow along too.

How I get myself into these messes is still a mystery to me. If I could figure it out, I'd be, like, the next Berlock. Or was it Sherlock? No, I think it was Berlock. I'm smart. I know what I'm talking about.

* * *

The exercises seemed to drag on forever and ever. It was like I was in a dark abyss, listening to the same old song and doing the same stupid thing as I fell deeper and deeper into this horrible hole.

At last, the workout was over.

I plopped down on the couch, so glad that the tape had been completed.

Kuki took the DVD out and put it away into one of our bags. She sat down beside me and said, "Thanks for working out with me!"

I couldn't help but grin.

"No problem."

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

_That's the last of it, _I thought to myself.

I dragged my bags to the foot of the bed and left them there. I walked out of the bedroom and went off to explore the house before we had to leave. I didn't really get to spend much time looking at the enormous mansion. Now was my chance!

As I hurried along the winding hallways, I felt that empty feeling among me.

This house was so big. There were _way _too many rooms for just the five people that lived here. What could possibly be in all these rooms?

I glanced in each room quickly. The darkness that surrounded me had me on edge. I suddenly felt awkward and went back the way I came.

I yelped in surprise as I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" they apologized quickly. I looked down at the little, blonde girl in front of me.

She certainly looked odd with her mismatched clothes on.

"Aren't you that girl from yesterday?" I said; confused as to where she came from.

She nodded.

"I'm Carol!"

Carol! That's the girl that Parker mentioned was hanging around Mark, or _Marked Drill_.

"Carol? Well, nice to meet you," I said casually. "Do you know someone named Mark?"

"Marky! Yeah! I know him. He's my friend. He's so much fun to be around," she replied more cheerfully than I expected. She grinned up at me and I gave a shy, side grin back towards her.

"He doesn't really hang out with girls," I commented. "Why's he hanging out with you?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess he just likes being my friend!"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings.

"Well, we're leaving today. I think you might want to go find your friend and hang out with him before we all have to go."

She nodded.

"Thanks!" she called to me as she sprinted away.

Alone again in the dark hallways, I ran down it and hurried to the living room where a few of the adults and kids were. I sighed to myself and sat down next to my brother, Joey, and his friend, Tommy.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Sydney sat down next to me. I took notice of her, but continued to speak with Tommy about our children.

"Clayton and Jane's constant bickering is really hard to handle," I informed the friend of mine. "I really think we ought to get them to settle this once and for all."

"I don't know what their problem is. They just seem to have it in for each other. Honestly, I think you're right. They should be nicer to each other, not always fighting like a bunch of kids."

Lesley, Tommy's wife, cut in saying, "They _are _kids." Chuckling, she turned to Tommy. "You can make them be nicer to each other, but don't push them so hard into being friends. If they don't want to be friends, it's best just to leave them be. At least put them on better terms with one another," she told us.

With both of nodding, we agreed with her.

"I'll go talk to Clay real quick, then."

"And I'll go talk to Jane."

We both got up from our seats and went to our separate, temporary bedrooms. Lucy was snoozing away. Alarmed that Jay wasn't next to her where I left him, I searched all around the room.

I suddenly noticed that the door to Clayton's room was cracked just a tad.

I peaked in there and saw Clayton playing a game with Jay.

Clayton clapped his hands quietly and Jay copied his move. Clayton then clapped his hands with his brother and they did this back and forth and they sang a rhyme that fit the rhythm of their movements.

I walked in and shut the door.

"What're you guys doing?"

They both stopped and peered up at me from their spots on the ground.

Jay's arms flew up and he made grabbing motions with his hands.

I picked him up and he snuggled into my neck.

I smiled and looked at Clayton.

"Hey, Clay, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

I sat down on the bed with Jay still in my arms.

Clayton stood up and stood beside me, next to the bed.

"I really think we need to talk about Jane."

"Dad, I'm over it," he confessed, to my shock. "I gave her back her thing. I don't want to fight with her anymore. I'm getting bored of it."

I was extremely surprised by my son's sudden act.

"Well, I'm proud of you!" I decreed. "That was very mature of you and I'm glad you finally did that. Are you guys friends now?"

Clayton scoffed and shook his head.

"No."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just try and be nicer to her. You're off to a good start."

Clayton smiled kindly at me and nodded.

"I will, Dad."

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

Carter and Jane were upstairs watching Disney movies when I entered the room. All their belongings had been packed and everything was neat and tidy. Macie was with her mother downstairs, so everything was fine.

"_How are you doing that?" _the girl asked on the movie.

"_It's a magic carpet."_

"_I-it's lovely," _the girl stuttered.

I continued to watch the scene from the doorway, my kids not even paying any mind that I was even there.

"_I can show you the world: shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" _the young man on the screen sang elegantly as he and the princess soared through the sky on the magic carpet. I waited until the song was over to make my presence known.

Both Jane and Carter looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh, Dad, we didn't see you there!" Carter gasped.

"I just came to talk to Jane about something. Can I talk to you out in the hallway?"

Jane followed me out to the hall.

I confronted her about her constant feud with Clayton.

"I don't think Clayton's going to be much of a problem anymore, Daddy," she admitted to me. "He gave me back my necklace. He didn't seem interested in fighting anymore."

"But are you?" I questioned.

She shrugged.

"It's no fun without the other person," she joked.

"Jane . . ."

"I'm kidding! Maybe I can _try _and be nicer to him . . ."

"You better," I warned her.

She nodded and I brushed her hair back from her face and fixed her beanie.

She grinned and returned to the room to finish watching the movie with her older brother. I went back to the living room where I met up with Joey again. He had Jay with him this time and I spotted Clayton talking with his young aunt, Sydney.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

Once my sister came back, I turned to her and asked, "What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Just Clayton."

"Clayton? What did he say?" I pressed.

She told me everything they said and I was a little confused.

"He gave you your necklace back? Why didn't you tell me? !"

"I didn't think it was important. I think maybe he's bored of the fighting and just wanted to end it. Honestly . . ."

"You're bored, too, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I think Clayton maybe different. I think he's actually acting kinder now, which is always good. He's been rude and mean far too long!"

I couldn't help but see the glimmer of delight in my sister's eyes as she spoke about the small Aussie.

"I think somebody has crush!" I taunted with my tongue between my teeth.

She gasped and frowned.

"I do not!" she shouted back at me. Her face was red from—embarrassment? Anger? I didn't know for sure.

"Yes, you do!"

I laughed and then smirked at my little sister.

"You _like _him. I think you always have, but you just didn't want to admit it!" I jeered.

Steamed, she sprang up and walked out, yelling over her shoulder, "I do _not_!"

_Do too, _I think to myself.

* * *

Everyone was in the large living room by the time I finally decided to leave the room and find my sister. She might not admit her true feelings, but watching her around Clayton might give me some more evidence that she does actually like the seven year old.

She was talking with Eden, one of the kids that lived in the house.

Eden smiled as they gossiped about some of the others kids. Eden mentioned that Barry was coming back over, hoping that he got here before everyone left. I heard the doorbell ring and the Mexican man stood up from his spot next to the pretty lady with curly, brown hair and went out of the room.

He returned moments later with a blonde man wearing a green baseball cap upon his head and a neatly dressed woman with slightly darker skin than his.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the jolly girl near Mark ruptured as she flung herself from her spot and went over to hug her parents.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

Carol was excited when her parents finally arrived. A few minutes afterward, two more kids showed up along with their parents as well.

The girl with jet black hair went straight to Dawson, the oldest of the three kids that lived in the mansion. The older, blonde boy was pulled into the room more by Carol.

I could hear her say, "Come on, Barry! Mark's leaving today and I want us to spend time with him before he goes!"

Barry followed Carol, but I could tell he was visibly reluctant to go.

He seems quiet; shy around other people.

I couldn't blame him. There was a bunch of people around and it's hard not to feel overwhelmed with so many kids and adults crowded into one room together.

I walked over to Mark and Carol and Barry and whispered over to Mark so that _he_ could only hear what I was saying.

"We have less than two hours left. Maybe you should just tell Carol. It doesn't matter if she doesn't like you back. You'll be leaving and won't see her again."

Mark only glared at me and ignored my words.

I sighed heavily.

_He just won't listen!_

"Would you want to tell someone you liked them?" he spat at me out of nowhere and in a low whisper.

I gulped and shook my head.

"Then leave me alone!" he said in a low voice.

I pressed my lips together and didn't dare utter another word. Even if Mark is my best friend, he was still frustrating and unbearable sometimes.

I drifted my gaze over to Yuki. She was hanging out with Parker, Edna and Freddy.

I knew Parker liked my sister, but I was trying to detect any sign that she liked him too. It was hard because she was always so happy to be around everybody and seemed to act the same all the time.

Then I saw it.

That one brief moment of clarification.

My sister's cheeks tinted red for a second when Parker glanced at her after she was laughing so much.

_She does! _I remarked. _She totally likes him!_

I promised to do something about that once we got back home.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Disappointment clouded over me as I carried some of our bags with us towards the door.

Trevor had come over with Estelle and all the kids talked and played around while we adults shared some of our last conversations with the Georgians.

I turned to Starr and said, "Thanks for having us. It's was great seeing you again."

Warmed by her smile, I promised myself to come back and visit them again.

"You, too, Hoags. Take care," she spoke as I nodded and headed out the door.

Jesse, Chaz, Trevor, Starr, Allen, Benny and Chasity were standing on the porch near the front door. Their kids crowded around them. They all waved to us as we went to the bus that waited for us at the end of the driveway.

My heart ached to leave my friends behind, but I knew we had to go back to Virginia.

Abby and I, along with our kids, friends and their kids, started to put our things in the side of the bus where they belonged.

With one last look at my Georgia friends, I waved to them with a large grin and then boarded the vehicle.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

_-Flashback-_

_**Everyone was saying the last of their goodbyes. I held onto my luggage and looked around to find Carol. I knew that I had to at **_**least **_**say goodbye to her before I left. **_

_**Finally seeing her walk towards me, my heart did a flip, joyed to see her. **_

"_**Aww, you're leaving!" she whined. "I'm going to miss you, Marky!" **_

_**I nodded slowly. **_

"_**Uh, you too, Carol," I choked out. **_

"_**I hope I can see you again!" she added more cheerfully. **_

**I doubt it, **_**I thought with disappointment. **_

_**Carol wrapped her arms around me in a long embrace. When she let go, I could have sworn my face was burning. I felt like a sunburn was trying to form on my pale face!**_

_**I glanced around trying to make sure no one was around to hear me. **_

_**Looking at Carol for the last time, I **_**knew **_**I had to do this. **_

_**It didn't matter if I wasn't going to see her again. She needed to know and I needed to know, too. Parker and Willy had been trying to convince me, but I kept angrily brushing them off.**_

_**I don't know what came over me when I asked, "Do you like me?"**_

_**Carol blinked once then grinned. **_

"_**Of course I do! You're my friend!"**_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**No. I mean, do you **_**like-like **_**me?"**_

_**Carol seemed confused as she stared back at me. **_

"_**Do you have a crush on me?" I questioned, trying not to sound cross. I was growing impatient and I needed to hear her answer.**_

"_**Umm . . ."**_

_**That was enough to make me realize that she didn't. I was only a friend to her and I guess that should be enough. She's showed me so much in the past few days. She showed me that I **_**can **_**be friends with a girl, that I **_**am **_**capable of liking one, and that I **_**need**_** to control my temper.**_

_**I never wanted to blow up in front of her and that's made me realize that I have such a bad attitude when it comes to my emotions.**_

_**Controlling them around her is tough, but that's what I need to do. I need to control them more often.**_

"_**It's okay, Carol," I told her. "You don't have to like me . . ." The disappointment that clouded my insides suddenly began to sting once I said those words. I didn't expect them to, but they did.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Marky. You're still one of my best friends, though!" she declared, trying to make me feel better. **_

_**It did and it made me gather up enough courage to confess that I liked her.**_

_**She didn't seem shocked, but happy. **_

"_**It's fine, though," I said before she could respond. "I'll get over it."**_

"_**You'll find an even **_**better **_**girl! I'm sure of it!" she announced and I couldn't help but think that she was right. This was a crush after all. It wasn't anything more and I understood that now. **_

_-End Flashback-_

I stared out the bus' window at Carol and the others as they waved to us from the large house. I felt somewhat glad that I got that off my chest and that I found out she didn't like me back.

It kind of freed me. I wasn't bounded to my feelings and I knew that I could move on from Carol after knowing the truth.

Grinning, I leaned back and pulled out my gaming system.

_This was a pretty great vacation after all._

* * *

**Edna's POV**

Everyone single one of us boarded the plane.

With our belongings secured in their places, everyone sat down in their seats. I was beside PJ while he sat next to the window. Freddy was on the other side of me and Mark was at the end of the row.

Mark had no affect on me anymore and I was glad to be rid of that awful crush.

He seemed different now, though.

He seemed more relaxed and less tense and he was actually smiling more.

PJ seemed to notice too as he nudged me and said, "I think that vacation was just what Mark needed."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad," I replied back and PJ glanced out the window.

I turned to Freddy, but he seemed to be lost deep in thought, so I didn't bother him. I fell asleep about ten minutes later. I didn't even notice how tired I was.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

Edna drifted into sleep a few minutes after I heard her whispering to PJ.

I tried not to stare. I didn't want my brother or my friend to think I was weird for actually admiring Edna as she slept. It just sounded too weird!

I'd been contemplating on what had happened earlier that day.

Parker, Mark and I were supposed to tell our crushes we liked them. Parker couldn't tell Yuki and Mark never said anything about him telling Carol, but I just assumed he let the opportunity pass him by.

He seemed rather happy though, so I don't know if he ever did or not.

I guess I could talk to him later about that.

But I realized that I never even had much of a chance to tell Edna. I've always wanted to, but I was never really pushed into doing it. What if I was the one that was supposed to confess first instead of Parker? Would I have done it or would I have run away like coward?

The thought irked me and I felt suddenly cold with the secret affection I had for my best friend that was sleeping in the seat next to me.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I am so glad to be home!" I stretched out my arms and smiled broadly as I entered the house I'd been gone from for far too long.

Shirley and Edna walked inside and I could tell they were happy as well.

Nigel sucked in some air and grinned.

"I'm glad, too," he said, putting down some of the suitcases as he shut the door. "Let's unpack and we'll go out and get something to eat."

The kids seemed excited and rushed upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Everything seems to be in order," Nigel observed as he examined the house quickly. "Just as we left it."

I nodded and started to carry my things up the steps to our bedroom.

"If you're going to take us out to eat, then you better follow me and unpack, Soldier!" I called to him.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I hurried after Rachel and unpacked our belongings.

The vacation we had was certainly fun. I wasn't always keen on fun, but knowing my family had a good time made me realize that we should probably do stuff like that more often.

I suggested that to Rachel and her eyes shimmered with delight.

"That's a great idea," she responded.

"I think so, too."

Rachel kissed my cheek and went back to unpacking.

_It'll be good to settle down from work sometime. I didn't want to waste a single day! I wasn't going to let life pass me by._

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it!**

**I got everybody's POV in there, except, of course, Lucy, Macie, Jay, Lesley and all the Georgia people. They never had POVs to begin with. **

**Anyway, I will upload an epilogue very soon! It'll really just be a short summary of what happened to most of the kids and their crushes. For the most part, this fanfic is completed! **

**I really enjoyed writing this. To be honest, I don't think it's the best piece of work, but I'm glad I was able to do it and I hope you all can review! It would mean a lot to me to know that people are still interested in this story after not being updated in so long! **

**Thank you!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue – No POV**

**Edna and Freddy**

_When they were teenagers, Freddy finally worked up enough courage to confront Edna about his feelings. When Edna was twelve, she started developing feelings for Freddy. She'd talked to PJ about them and with his encouragement she realized that she should tell him. Of course, Edna was scared, so it took about three years for her feelings to come out in the open. Freddy had told her first and she happily agreed that she liked him too. _

_They are happily married to this day._

* * *

**Yuki and Parker**

_Willy had convinced Yuki to tell the truth about liking Parker. He told her that he thought Parker liked her too without actually giving away the secret crush that Parker had upon his sister. It had taken Willy two years to get his sister to confess to him that she liked Parker. It took two more years for Yuki to say to Parker that she liked him. Parker was glad to hear that and they started dating. When Parker and Yuki went to college, they took a break, but got back together soon after._

_They are now married and are extremely happy._

* * *

**Sarah and Shirley**

_Already knowing they liked each other, they dated when Abby felt Sarah was old enough to, which was at age fifteen. They dated for a few years, but broke up when Shirley became a workaholic at the job he had gotten when he got older. They finally worked passed it though and got back together and Sarah continues to help Shirley with his problem._

_They are married and are very happy to be._

* * *

**Mark and Carol**

_Mark did see Carol again, but it wasn't until he was a teenager. He'd gotten over his crush and started taking interest in other girls. Carol had started dating Joshua, the son of Starr and Allen, and they were very happy. Mark was happy for them and said he hadn't yet found the girl of his dreams, but he would one day and Carol was happy to hear that. _

_They continue to stay friends even to this very day._

* * *

**Willy and Vanessa**

_Willy had had a crush on Vanessa Dickson ever since he was a young boy. She was shy and scarred for many reasons. Vanessa was known to not have many friends, but she had enough to keep her going. Willy was reluctant to admit he liked her, but when he found her crying after school one day, he confronted her and has continued to help her with her troubles. _

_They are married and are lucky to have one another._

* * *

**PJ and Estelle**

_PJ contacted Estelle a lot while he was back home. They talked on the phone and saw each other every now and then when PJ went back to Georgia to see her. When Estelle got older, she moved to Virginia to be with PJ. They started a family together and visit Estelle's family and friends back in Georgia whenever they can._

_They are married and are still very much in love today._

* * *

**Jane and Clayton**

_After they got back to Virginia, Jane and Clayton struck up a friendship that last into high school. Clayton was the first one to tell Jane that he was in love with her and told her the dream he had long ago of them getting married. Jane, thrilled, kissed him and they started dating. _

_They have been married since five years after that incident, and are joyful of their marriage._

* * *

**Macie and Jay**

_Macie and Jay were only two years old in the story, but grew into wonderful agents of the Kids Next Door. They were friends for a long time in the next generation of Sector V, along with three other operatives in their sector. Macie had always had a crush on Jay and they were friends for a very long time. As they grew up, they started liking each other more and more and finally began a relationship. They broke up after a big fight and didn't talk to each other for a long time. _

_They are now friends again and have decided to take their friendship slow and see what happens in the future._

* * *

**Katherine**

_Fanny and Patton had their baby months after returning from Georgia. They were happy to hear that they were having a girl__—their first._ _They named her Katherine. She grew into a beautiful young woman. She had a lively spirit and her brothers cared a lot for her as she grew up. She had Patton's famous hair, black as night! She inherited her family's intense green gaze and was a great addition to the Drilovsky Clan. _

_She now travels the world via boat as a marine biologist with her boyfriend. She is well and happy._

* * *

**Author's Note: And that concludes this story!**

**Anything that happens to anyone else is up to your imagination!**

**Please review and thank you for reading. You guys were awesome and I love you all!**

_**Adios.**_


End file.
